La Redemption du Jedi
by Padmeloveani34
Summary: Le jour de l'avènement de l'Empire et de Dark Vador, Padmé ne meurt pas mais est mise en congélation carbonique. Luke et Leïa sont séparés. Ils sont les nouveaux espoirs de toute une Galaxie, lorsque leur chemin se croisent 18 ans plus tard. AU Story
1. Introduction

Star Wars ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire de fond et les personnages sortent de l'imagination (géniale) de Georges Lucas

**Titre :** La Rédemption du Jedi

**Auteur :** Padmeloveani34

**Personnages : **Dark Vador/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, Leïa Organa, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bail Organa

**Couples :** Vador-Anakin/Padmé et Han/Leïa

**Genre :** Romance, aventure

**Résumé :** Le jour de l'avènement de l'Empire et de Dark Vador, Padmé ne meurt pas mais est mise en congélation carbonique. Luke et Leïa sont séparés. Ils sont les nouveaux espoirs de toute une Galaxie, lorsque leur chemin se croisent 18 ans plus tard.

* * *

><p><strong>La Rédemption du Jedi<strong>

**INTRODUCTION**

La République est morte et l'Ordre Jedi a presque entièrement disparu...

Il n'y a plus de libertés... Une nouvelle ère débute.

L'avènement de l'Empire marque la fin de 1000 ans de démocratie et de début d'une dictature menée par d'une main de fer par l'Empereur Palpatine et son homme de main Dark Vador...

Sous le contrôle des Sith, la Galaxie sombre peu à peu dans les ténèbres...

Mais dans l'ombre, l'espoir continu de grandir...


	2. Le Destin des Skywalker

**Chapitre n°1: Le destin des Skywalker**

Allongée sur une table d'opération dans le centre médical de Polis Massa, Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker souffrait. La douleur était immense, bien que non liée à son accouchement imminent. Non, cette douleur était liée à son cœur, un cœur qu'Anakin avait brisé... Sa vision embuée de larmes, il lui semblait revoir inlassablement la vision d'horreur des yeux bleus azur de son mari s'obscurcir soudain par la colère et prendre une couleur jaunâtre veinée de rouge tandis que son esprit se remémorait un simple mot, lointain et accusateur... Un simple mot qui avait repoussé et nié le cri de désespoir et d'amour qu'elle venait de hurler... « _Menteuse !_ »

Portant faiblement une main à son cou, Padmé pouvait encore sentir la prise invisible de Vador se resserrer autour de sa gorge tandis que ses poumons cherchaient désespérément de l'air. Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme laissa échapper de nouvelles larmes. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait pour mériter une telle chose. La seule faute qu'elle ait put commettre était celle d'avoir suivit son cœur, de s'être mariée avec celui qu'elle aimait plus que la vie elle-même et de s'être sentit pleinement heureuse et complète durant trois ans. Padmé aurait voulu crier son amour à Anakin, mais elle savait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas, qu'il n'était plus là, plus nulle part... Son mari était partit et toute envie de vivre s'était enfuit avec lui... Pourquoi continuer à vivre, puisque à présent la vie qui s'offrait à elle lui semblait pire que la mort ?

Padmé sentit soudain une présence à ses côtés, tandis qu'une main se refermait sur la sienne. Elle aurait tant aimé que ce soit Anakin... S'il était là, elle trouverait en elle la force de se battre et de vivre... Tournant doucement la tête, les yeux noisettes de Padmé rencontrèrent les yeux bleus d'Obi-Wan, des yeux emplis d'une tristesse et d'un désespoir qui miroitaient ses propres émotions. Padmé laissa malgré elle échapper un faible sourire et s'accrocha à la présence du Maître Jedi afin de trouver, au fond d'elle, la force de mettre au monde son enfant... Leur enfant... Celui d'Anakin.

« Il faut vous cramponner Padmé », lui murmura Obi-Wan.

« C'est... C'est une fille... Anakin pense que c'est une fille... »

« Nous ne le savons pas encore. D'ici une minute. Restez avec nous Padmé », l'implora Obi-Wan.

« Si... Si c'est une fille... Il faudra l'appeler Leïa... »

Les derniers mots de Padmé se perdirent tandis qu'une nouvelle contraction, plus forte cette fois-ci, la saisit, lui arrachant un déchirant cri de douleur. Impuissant, Obi-Wan ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider... Il ne se sentait pas à sa place... C'était Anakin, son frère, qui aurait dû se tenir là, serrant la main de sa femme, assistant à la venue au monde de leur enfant. La pensée d'Anakin fit renaître une violente vague de chagrin en lui, lorsqu'il entendit soudain les premiers sanglots d'un nouveau né. Il se tourna vers l'un des droïdes médicaux qui s'avança vers lui et lui tendit l'enfant. Obi-Wan le prit délicatement dans ses bras, comme s'il s'était agit de l'être le plus précieux du monde, et il l'approcha de Padmé. « C'est un garçon », lui annonça t-il avec un sourire.

« Luke... »murmura Padmé.

La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire en voyant son fils et, répétant son prénom, leva une main tremblante vers lui. Elle effleura délicatement son front du bout des doigts. C'était son fils... Le fils d'Anakin... Elle aurait tant voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Sa main retomba sur l'oreiller et soudain une nouvelle vague de douleur s'empara d'elle. Pourquoi souffrait-elle encore ? Elle avait bien assez souffert, elle voulait simplement que tout cela s'arrête. A côté d'elle, Obi-Wan savait, lui, ce qui se passait. A travers la Force il parvenait à sentir la présence d'une autre vie dans Padmé... Elle portait des jumeaux. Quelques instants plus tard, un second droïde médical fit le tour de la table, portant un autre nouveau né dans les bras.

« C'est une fille, comme Anakin le pensait... », lui dit Obi-Wan.

« Leïa... »

Mais cette fois, Padmé n'eut même pas le courage de tendre la main vers sa fille. Toutes ses forces l'abandonnaient, la laissant chaque seconde toujours plus fragile. Obi-Wan s'approcha davantage d'elle, tenant toujours Luke dans ses bras, et pris à nouveau sa main dans la sienne, espérant lui transmettre un peu de sa force vitale par ce simple contact.

« Padmé, vous avez des jumeaux, ils ont besoin de vous... Accrochez-vous », l'implora t-il.

« C'est trop dur... J'peux pas... J'peux plus... Oh Anakin, je suis désolée... Je suis tellement désolée... Je t'en pris Anakin, je t'aime... »

Impuissant, Obi-Wan ne pouvait que se contenter de regarder la jeune femme, agonisante, en train de mourir. Padmé semblait déjà très loin, ailleurs... Obi-Wan aurait souhaité l'aider, lui donner le courage de continuer à se battre pour sa vie, pour ses enfants... Padmé leva une main tremblante vers lui, une main refermée autour d'une chose à laquelle elle tenait autant qu'à sa propre vie et qu'elle avait gardé sur elle durant toutes ces années. Obi-Wan la prit et observa ce présent. C'était un pendentif, sculpté dans un petit éclat de jappor. Dans la Force, Obi-Wan sentit qu'il en émanait des échos d'amour transcendants et le désespoir insupportable d'un cœur brisé. Padmé releva la tête vers lui, un air apaisé sur le visage. Elle sentait que tout serait bientôt finit, que bientôt elle quitterait ce monde qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, mais qui l'avait aussi tant fait sourire...

« Obi-Wan... », murmura t-elle, cherchant à obtenir son attention comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire la chose la plus importante au monde. « Au fond de lui il y a du bon... Je le sais... Il y a toujours du bon... »

Padmé sembla un moment rassurée d'avoir put dire ces mots... Ces dernières paroles pleines d'espoir. Puis elle ferma les yeux et sa tête retomba doucement sur l'oreiller... Obi-Wan la regarda tristement, tandis que les jumeaux commençaient à pleurer, comme s'ils pouvaient sentir que quelque chose venait d'arriver à leur mère. Obi-Wan baissa les yeux vers Luke... Luke, le fils d'Anakin... Leur nouvel espoir... Tandis qu'un faible sourire se dessinait malgré lui sur ses lèvres, Obi-Wan remarqua quelque chose d'anormal. Padmé venait juste de « _mourir_ » sous ses yeux, mais pourtant, à travers la Force, il pouvait encore sentir la vie de la jeune sénatrice profondément ancrée dans son corps.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda t-il intrigué en se tournant vers les droïdes médicaux.

« Elle vient de tomber dans un profond coma... »

Obi-Wan se retourna vers Padmé. Son regard fut tout particulièrement attiré par son visage... Son si beau visage qui s'était figé dans une expression où l'on pouvait lire toute la tristesse du monde... Un visage qu'Obi-Wan ne pourrait jamais oublier, car il représentait toute la peine que lui même ressentait. Une larme coula le long de sa joue tandis qu'il observait alternativement Luke, Leïa et Padmé. A présent, tous les trois étaient en danger. Si l'Empereur ou Vador les découvraient, tout espoir serait perdu à jamais. Il devait les mettre en sécurité, eux qui lui rappelaient son frère perdu, eux qui représentaient le futur espoir de toute une Galaxie...

* * *

><p>Sur Coruscant, dans une salle sombre du Centre de Reconstruction Chirurgicale, Anakin était allongé sur une table d'opération. Son corps était entièrement brûlé, ses membres avaient été coupés... Une dizaine de droïdes s'affairaient autour de lui, occupés à réparer son corps brisé et à lui greffer de nouvelles jambes ainsi qu'un nouveau bras. Anakin tenta de les repousser de son ultime bras, mais il n'y parvenait pas. La douleur était bien trop grande et chacun de ses gestes ne faisait que la rendre plus intense.<p>

Au fond de lui, Anakin hurlait... Il ne pouvait penser qu'à Padmé... Il devait la sauver de ses cauchemars... Il devait partir, aller la rejoindre... Elle allait mourir... Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était à présent attaché à la table d'opération, revêtu d'une lourde armure noire. Un masque noir descendit vers lui et se referma sur son visage, tels les barreaux d'une cage vous emprisonnant à jamais... Et là il entendit une respiration... Pénible, rauque... Sa propre respiration. Se simple son lui mit les nerfs à vif, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, pas même le ralentir... La table d'opération se redressa lentement et il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux calcinés... Les capteurs optiques intégrés dans son masque lui renvoyaient l'image d'un monde monochrome...Rouge... Rouge comme l'intensité de sa colère, rouge comme les flammes infernales de Mustafar.

« Seigneur Vador, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » Lui parvient la voix de Dark Sidious, son maître, qui s'était rapproché de lui.

« Oui Maître... » s'entendit répondre Vador d'une voix grave, froide et dénuée de toutes émotions qu'il ne reconnu pas comme la sienne.

Le nouveau Seigneur Noir des Sith tourna difficilement la tête, scrutant la pièce sombre, comme s'il cherchait désespérément quelque chose... Une chose qu'il ne trouvait pas, qu'il ne percevait pas à travers la Force, mais dont il avait absolument besoin à cet instant... Une chose qui était toute sa vie... Celle-là même pour laquelle il avait vendu son âme au diable... Son Ange... « Où est Padmé ? Est-elle en sécurité ? Est-elle sauve ? »

« Il semble que dans votre colère, vous l'ayez tué... », lui répondit la voix de son Maître.

Les derniers mots de Sidious firent à Vador l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il ressentit soudain une violente douleur au plus profond de son être, plus intense encore que la douleur des flammes qui l'avaient consumées sur Mustafar. Ce n'était pas possible, Palpatine devait se tromper. Les mots prononcés par son maître lui semblaient complètement irrationnels. Sa femme était toute sa vie, pour elle il aurait tout donné... Jamais il n'aurait voulu sa mort...

« Non, je n'ai pas pu faire ça... Elle était vivante, je l'ai sentit ».

La douleur devint plus force que tout, incontrôlable. Des images de Mustafar l'assaillirent violemment... Le souvenir d'une virulente haine, d'un profond sentiment de trahison à la vue de son ancien maître, debout en haut de la rampe de débarquement du vaisseau nubien... Le souvenir d'une main qui se lève, désireuse de faire taire les paroles mensongères de Padmé... Et une terrible réalisation... Il avait tué sa femme, il avait tué son ange... Il l'avait tué, finalement parce que quand il aurait pu la sauver, quand il aurait pu fuir avec elle comme elle le lui avait demandé, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et à sa soif de pouvoir...

Le Jedi déchu plongea dans la Force, cherchant à atteindre Palpatine, l'homme qui l'avait détruit, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Autour de lui, seuls les droïdes implosaient et les liens qui le retenaient à la table d'opération se brisèrent. Et finalement, Vador se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas atteindre l'ombre, car elle était tout ce qui lui restait. Il avait tout perdu : sa femme, son frère, son enfant... A présent plus personne ne pourrait lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait, jamais... A cette pensée, l'ancien Jedi sentit son cœur se déchirer, créant une douleur insoutenable... La douleur est désormais ancrée en lui, elle fait partie de lui... Pour toujours...

_En voulant la sauver, il l'a tué_

_Et c'est une plaie qui ne se refermera jamais..._

_Une douleur ancrée et profonde,_

_Une fureur capable de détruire des mondes..._

* * *

><p>Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)<p>

Les dialogues sont tirés du roman _Star Wars, épisode III : La Revanche des Sith_, de Matthew Stover

Je me suis également inspirée de cette novélisation pour certains passages de ces scènes.


	3. Un Nouvel Espoir

**Chapitre n°2 : Un Nouvel Espoir**

Assis en compagnie de Maître Yoda et de Bail Organa dans l'une des salles du complexe médical de Polis Massa, Obi-Wan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que tous les événements qui venaient de se dérouler n'étaient qu'un horrible cauchemar... Un cauchemar dont bientôt il allait se réveiller pour échanger quelques plaisanteries avec Anakin avant de repartir au front pour une nouvelle journée ponctuée de « _négociations musclées_ »... Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? En une journée, tout avait basculé... En une journée la guerre s'était terminée, l'Ordre des Jedi avait été annihilé, la République était morte laissant place à un Empire autoritaire gouverné par les Sith... _En une journée, j'ai perdu mon frère..._ Penser à Anakin provoqua une nouvelle vague de douleur dans le cœur d'Obi-Wan. Les souvenirs de Mustafar ne le quittaient pas. Inlassablement, il lui semblait entendre les dernières paroles qu'Anakin... « _Je te hais _»... Inlassablement il lui semblait revoir la vision d'horreur de son corps démembré dévoré par les flammes... Il avait abandonné Anakin à une mort atroce.

« Qu'allons-nous faire pour Padmé et les enfants ? » demanda Bail Organa, tirant Obi-Wan de ses songes. « L'empire ne doit pas découvrir leur présence ».

« Les cacher, pour leur propre sécurité nous devons », répondit Yoda, l'air pensif. « Morte, la Sénatrice, tout le monde devrait croire. De fausses funérailles sur Naboo, organisez nous devrions... »

« Maître Yoda, êtes-vous certain que transporter la Sénatrice jusqu'à Naboo soit bien sage étant donné les dernières nouvelles sur son état de santé ? » demanda Obi-Wan. « Ne devrait-elle pas plutôt être placée en congélation carbonique le plus rapidement possible afin de maximiser ses chances de survis ? »

Peu après la naissance des jumeaux, les droïdes médicaux avaient en effet appris aux deux Maîtres Jedi et à Bail Organa que, bien que plongée dans le coma, les fonctions vitales de Padmé continuaient de décliner et qu'à un tel rythme, ils ne lui donnaient pas plus de deux semaines à vivre. Les droïdes avaient cependant évoqué la solution de la congélation carbonique, afin de préserver la jeune femme dans un état stationnaire le temps que son état s'améliore et que ses fonctions vitales se restabilisent. Ce procédé n'était généralement pas utilisé pour des êtres humains et pouvait s'avérer risqué, mais c'était leur seul espoir pour tenter de la sauver.

« Tes inquiétudes je comprend, Maître Obi-Wan. En parler avec les droïdes médicaux je vais, mais persuadé je suis que, pour sa sécurité, morte la Sénatrice doit être cru », insista Yoda. « Nécessaires, de fausses funérailles sont. Ainsi, certain que Vador ne la cherchera pas nous serons ».

« Maître Yoda, Anakin est mort... », avança Obi-Wan la voix tremblante à l'énoncé de ce terrible état de fait. « Je l'ai abandonné... Je l'ai laissé brûler... Il n'y a aucune raison pour que... »

« Lis dans ton cœur Maître Obi-Wan, vivant Vador est toujours », le coupa Yoda. « Puissant dans la Force il est, sentir sa présence toujours je peux... La sentir, tu peux aussi, certain je le suis ».

Fermant les yeux, Obi-Wan laissa son esprit se couler dans la Force... Yoda avait raison... Il pouvait toujours percevoir la présence de son ancien apprenti à travers la Force... Une présence toujours aussi forte, mais à présent auréolée de ténèbres et de soif de pouvoir. En soupirant, Obi-Wan se prit la tête dans les mains, en signe d'impuissance. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion ? Un simple geste et il aurait débarrassé la Galaxie de l'une de ses plus grandes menaces... Se ressaisissant, Obi-Wan se contenta de hocher pensivement la tête, en signe d'acceptation.

« Et concernant les jumeaux ? », demanda t-il ensuite. « Que pouvons-nous faire ? Il est vital que les Sith ne découvrent pas leur existence. »

« En sûreté, immédiatement ils doivent être mis », répondit Yoda. « Séparés il faudrait qu'ils soient... Pour plus de sécurité », ajouta t-il un court moment après.

« Il nous faut maintenant déterminer où nous pourrions les cacher », poursuivit Obi-Wan.

Bail s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise, une idée lui traversant l'esprit, mais se demandant s'il pouvait avoir l'audace de la soumettre aux deux Jedi. Après tout, les jumeaux Skywalker étaient très puissants dans la Force et déterminant pour l'avenir de la Galaxie... Peut-être qu'Obi-Wan et Yoda voudraient veiller personnellement sur eux et ne lui permettraient pas...

« Si je puis me permettre d'émettre cette suggestion, je désirerai prendre Leïa avec moi », dit-il finalement. « Ma femme et moi nous voulons adopter une petite fille depuis longtemps. Elle ne manquera pas d'amour chez nous », ajouta t-il, comme pour ajouter un argument en faveur de sa proposition.

Obi-Wan et Yoda se regardèrent, réfléchissant aux paroles du sénateur d'Alderaan. « D'accord, je le suis », répondit finalement Yoda, causant à Bail un vif sentiment de joie et de soulagement. « Certain je suis, que pour elle, un meilleur foyer nous ne pouvions trouver ».

Obi-Wan hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « Que ferrons-nous du petit garçon ? », demanda t-il.

« Sur Tatooine, dans sa famille envoyons-le », proposa Yoda.

« Bien », approuva Obi-Wan. « Je l'y emmènerai alors et je veillerai sur lui. »

Yoda et Bail approuvèrent les propos d'Obi-Wan. Une fois le sort des jumeaux fixé, les deux Jedi et le Sénateur mirent bientôt fin à leur réunion. La discussion de Yoda avec les droïdes médicaux conforta la décision qu'ils avaient prise concernant Padmé. Il fut décidé que Bail ramènerait la Sénatrice sur Naboo afin de lui offrir de fausses funérailles. Cela fait, Obi-Wan et Yoda, qui l'accompagneraient secrètement, se chargeraient ensuite de récupérer le corps de Padmé avant de retourner sur Polis Massa, où elle serait cachée après sa mise en congélation carbonique, Yoda restant pour veiller sur elle.

Le plan qu'ils venaient d'élaborer en tête, Bail se dirigea vers la pièce où reposait le corps de Padmé, ainsi que ses deux enfants. Il entra doucement dans la pièce, veillant à faire le moins de bruits possible pour ne pas réveiller les jumeaux qui dormaient profondément._ Ils ont l'air si paisibles_, pensa t-il en les regardant tendrement._ Innocents et complètement ignorants du désastre qu'est maintenant la Galaxie_. Prudemment, il tendit une main vers Leïa et caressa tendrement son visage. La petit fille s'agita un instant dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. Avec un sourire, il se promit d'être le meilleur père possible pour elle, de tout faire pour la protéger et de tout faire pour en faire une femme dont Padmé pourrait être fière. _Padmé_, pensa t-il en se tournant vers elle. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de la voir comme une femme forte, une Sénatrice déterminée, une fervente défenseure de la liberté... La voir ainsi, si faible, lui serra le cœur.

Bail resta quelques instant dans la pièce, songeant à tout ce qui venait de se passer, à tout ce qu'il allait maintenant devoir faire... La Galaxie ne serait plus jamais la même... Mais il ne devait pas abandonner, il ne le pouvait pas. _Padmé n'aurait jamais accepter de rester là à ne rien faire. Si elle était réveillée, elle n'aurait jamais cesser de se battre pour le retour de la liberté et de la démocratie. Je dois poursuivre l'œuvre que nous avions commencé avec la Délégation des Deux Mille, mais je dois être prudent... Pour Leïa... L'empereur ne devra jamais suspecter mes activités secrètes contre son Empire..._ Conforté dans cette idée, Bail jeta un dernier regard à Padmé et aux jumeaux.

« Je te promet de m'occuper de Leïa aussi bien que tu l'aurais fait Padmé. Et je te promet de tout faire pour anéantir l'Empire et rétablir la République et la liberté »**,** dit-il à Padmé, souhaitant qu'elle puisse l'entendre, avant de quitter la pièce afin de se préparer pour le départ vers Naboo.

* * *

><p>Dans la pièce qui lui servait provisoirement de chambre dans le Centre de Reconstruction Chirurgicale, Dark Vador ouvrit péniblement les yeux... Jetant un œil dans cette pièce qui ne lui était guère familière, il fut aussitôt frappé par le fait que sa vision ne lui renvoyait que des images rouges... Reprenant pleinement conscience, il se sentit soudain envahit par une horrible sensation d'enfermement, de claustrophobie... Le son pénible d'une respiration artificielle lui parvenait aux oreilles, ne faisant qu'ajouter à la panique qui s'était emparé de lui... <em>Qu'est-ce que... ?<em> Sentant les battements de son cœurs s'accélérer brusquement, il se redressa._ Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ Sa tête lui semblait lourde... Portant une main à son visage, il sursauta. A la place d'un visage humain, sa main ne rencontrait plus désormais qu'un masque. S'aventurant plus haut, vers l'endroit où autrefois son crâne était recouvert d'une longue chevelure blonde, il ne pu toucher qu'un casque...

La terreur en lui croissait de façon exponentielle, tandis qu'il essayait de rassembler ses esprits... Et puis soudain, il se souvint... Son combat avec Obi-Wan, la douleur atroce liée à ses membres coupés, les flammes infernales de Mustafar, les droïdes qui s'affairaient autour de lui, le revêtant d'une lourde armure noire, un masque qui se refermait sur son visage... _Padmé..._ La pensée de sa femme fit aussitôt naître une vive douleur dans son cœur. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qui s'était passé sur Mustafar... _« Il semble que dans votre colère, vous l'ayez tué... »_... Les paroles de son Maître se répercutèrent en échos dans son esprit, tandis qu'il se prit la tête entre les mains. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ Il avait tué Padmé... Ses visions s'étaient réalisées et par sa faute. Et maintenant il n'était plus rien... Il n'était même plus un homme... Le grand « _Héros sans Peurs_ » avait complètement disparu.

La pensée du monstre qu'il était devenu le rendait malade et en un sens, il était presque rassuré que Padmé ne puisse pas voir ça... Il n'était plus que le fantôme de l'homme qu'il était... Il était un cyborg, condamné à passer le reste de sa misérable existence dépendant de machines qui le maintiendraient en vie. Mais il n'avait déjà plus le sentiment d'être en vie... Sans Padmé, cela n'avait plus aucun sens. L'existence qui l'attendait était une vie de solitude, dévouée au service de son Maître, avec pour seules compagnes les ténèbres du Côté Obscur. Il s'en accoutumerait, il n'aurait pas le choix... Sa tâche n'était pas terminée, il y avait encore de nombreux traitres à trouver et exterminer à travers la Galaxie.

Se levant péniblement, Vador se dirigea vers l'ordinateur qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce... Il ne s'était écoulé que deux jours depuis Mustafar, mais il lui semblait que c'était une éternité. Tant de choses avait changé. Activant l'ordinateur, il se connecta sur l'Holonet. Celui-ci reportait essentiellement sur le premier discours de Palpatine en tant qu'empereur, sur la fin de la Guerre des Clones et sur les Jedi, présentés comme des traitres et destinés à être traqués et exterminés... Vador s'apprêtait à éteindre l'ordinateur, lorsque la vision d'une planète familière lui sauta aux yeux... Naboo... L'image de Theed apparu bientôt, montrant une immense foule rassemblée dans la capitale, assistant à un cortège funèbre. Même à des années lumières, Vador pouvait percevoir la peine du peuple nubien... Son cœur se serra soudain lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était en train de visionner les funérailles de sa propre femme.

Padmé lui apparu si belle, vêtu d'une longue robe bleu, qui donnait l'impression qu'elle flottait, ses longues boucles brunes parsemées de fleurs blanches formant un halo autour de son visage, ses doigts à jamais refermée sur le petit fragment de japor qu'il lui avait sculpté treize ans plus tôt... Ivre de douleur, Vador laissa un long gémissement plaintif s'échapper de son vocodeur... Ne pouvant supporter la vision de son Ange à jamais endormit, il se détourna vivement de l'ordinateur. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à imploser, sous l'effet de la peine et de la colère incontrôlable de Vador. Puisant dans sa haine, il se plongea davantage dans le Côté Obscur, laissant les ténèbres emplir le vide que les funérailles de Padmé venaient de creuser encore davantage en lui. Serrant fermement les poings, il quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui tout ce qu'il restait d'Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

><p>Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, un vaisseau se posa sur Polis Massa, transportant à son bord le corps d'une Sénatrice bien-aimée, que la congélation carbonique allait figer et préserver pour des années, tandis qu'à l'écart des ténèbres qui régissait désormais la Galaxie, une petite créature verte demeurerait à ses côtés...<p>

Sur le pont d'un destroyer impérial, l'imposante silhouette noire et menaçante de Dark Vador s'approcha de son Maître, se dressant finalement à ses côtés, tandis que devant eux, dans le vide intersidéral de l'espace, débutaient les travaux d'une station spatiale de combat, de la forme d'une lune...

Sur Alderaan, Bail Organa rejoignit son épouse, Breha Organa, sur leur balcon et lui remit délicatement dans les bras leur nouveau trésor... Leur petite fille... Leïa Skywalker...

Et sur la lointaine Tatooine, Obi-Wan s'approcha de la ferme d'humidité des Lars...Il remit précautionneusement Luke à sa tante Beru, puis la regarda un moment pensif, tandis qu'elle rejoignait son mari Owen, avant de partir, tournant le dos au couché des soleils jumeaux de Tatooine.


	4. L'arrivée sur Alderaan

**Chapitre n°3: Arrivée sur Alderaan**

_18 ans plus tard..._

Au beau milieu du Noyau Galactique, Luke Skywalker n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en route pour Alderaan, où il devait rencontrer l'un des leaders secrets de l'Alliance Rebelle : le Sénateur Bail Organa. Lui qui avait toujours eu le sentiment de vivre à l'écart de la Galaxie, sur la lointaine planète Tatooine, il avait enfin l'impression qu'il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose et non plus simplement être un spectateur passif de la tyrannie et de la terreur que l'empereur et son bras droit, Dark Vador, avaient imposé à la Galaxie depuis bientôt deux décennies.

Orphelin, Luke avait grandit, comme garçon de ferme, auprès de son oncle et de sa tante, rêvant très jeune d'aventures et de s'envoler de la planète désertique. Mais sa vie avait basculé l'année de ses douze ans. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient à Mos Eisley pour des affaires, Owen et Beru avaient été victimes d'un accident de speeder et étaient morts sur le coup. A nouveau orphelin, Luke avait été recueillit par un ermite qui vivait non loin de la ferme d'humidité des Lars, un homme considéré par beaucoup comme une sorte de sorcier : Ben Kenobi.

Rapidement, Luke avait découvert la véritable identité de son nouveau protecteur, l'ancien général de la Guerre des Clones, le Négociateur, le Maître Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Auprès de lui, Luke avait appris le passé de Jedi de son père... Le jeune garçon ne savait pas grand chose d'Anakin Skywalker. Owen avait toujours évité de parler de lui. Mais Obi-Wan lui avait révélé que son père avait été son apprenti, l'un de ses ami les plus proches, un héros durant la Guerre des Clones et qu'il était mort au début de la Grande Purge des Jedi, au cours de l'assaut mené par Dark Vador contre le Temple sur Coruscant. Malgré tout, Luke avait vite découvert que parler du passé était difficile pour Obi-Wan et il avait respecté cet état de fait, ne posant pas trop de questions. Désireux d'honorer la mémoire de son père et anxieux de devenir un Jedi dont il aurait pu être fier, Luke s'était révélé un élève particulièrement attentif à l'enseignement d'Obi-Wan. Un lien profond s'était noué entre eux, Obi-Wan retrouvant beaucoup d'Anakin en Luke et celui-ci considérant Obi-Wan comme un véritable père...

Six années avaient ainsi passé, tandis que la soif d'aventure du jeune Skywalker n'avait fait que s'affirmer, en même temps que son pouvoir de Jedi grandissait. Accompagnant parfois Obi-Wan dans les cantinas de Mos Eisley, il avait souvent entendu parler de la dictature impitoyable de l'Empire et de la lutte que lui livrait l'Alliance Rebelle. Rapidement, Luke avait nourrit une profonde admiration à l'égard de ces hommes et femmes, opérant dans le plus grand secret, parfois au péril de leur vie, pour ramener la paix et la liberté dans la Galaxie. Car si aujourd'hui l'Alliance représentait une réelle menace, il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Peu après l'avènement de l'Empire, le mouvement de résistance ne consistait qu'en de petits groupes, peu nombreux et possédant de faibles ressources. Leurs premières tentatives d'opposition à la dictature ne se révélèrent guère efficaces et à chaque fois qu'un rassemblement devenait un peu trop important, l'Empire le repérait et l'anéantissait rapidement. Mais après des années de lutte vaine, les principaux opposants au régime avaient décidé de s'unir en un seul et même groupe, afin d'être plus fort et plus organisés, donnant ainsi naissance à l'Alliance Rebelle.

Le mois précédent, Luke avait fait part à son protecteur de son souhait d'entrer dans l'Alliance, afin de mettre ses pouvoirs au service de la lutte contre l'Empire. D'abord réticent, et pensant avant tout à la sécurité de Luke, Obi-Wan avait finit par se laisser convaincre. Il savait que rien ne pourrait faire changer le jeune home d'avis, car celui-ci ressemblait bien trop à son père. C'est ainsi que Luke s'était retrouvé dans le Faucon Millénium, en compagnie d'Obi-Wan, ainsi que du Coréllien Han Solo et du Wookie, Chewbacca, les deux pilotes que le vieux Maître Jedi avait engagé sur Tatooine pour les conduire sur Alderaan.

« Nous arrivons en vue d'Alderaan », intervient la voix de Han Solo, sortant Luke de ses songes, tandis qu'un signal sonore se faisait finalement entendre.

Le pilote et le Wookie regagnèrent le cockpit, afin de préparer le vaisseau à sortir de l'hyperespace. Luke sentit un profond sentiment d'excitation naître en lui. Il attendait avec impatience le moment où il rencontrerait enfin Bail Organa, un homme dont Obi-Wan ne lui avait dit que du bien. Mais rapidement, le jeune Jedi fut saisit d'une sensation étrange qu'il ne put s'expliquer... Une force irrésistible semblait l'attirer vers Alderaan. Son cœur battait la chamade, exprimant une impatience et une anticipation qu'il savait ne pas être liées à son prochain engagement dans l'Alliance Rebelle. Mais alors, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

« Tu es près ? », lui demanda Obi-Wan en lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

« Oui », répondit Luke de façon déterminée en se tournant vers lui. « Plus que jamais » , assura t-il.

« Bien », dit Obi-Wan en souriant. « Pourtant je te sens préoccupé », ajouta t-il en regardant son jeune protégé avec un regard interrogateur. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non... Ce n'est pas ça », répondit Luke. « C'est... Je ne sais pas... Je ressens quelque chose, mais c'est étrange, je n'arrive pas à définir ce que c'est. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'important... Que je vais trouver sur Alderaan plus que je ne le pense »

« Peut-être bien, Luke... », dit Obi-Wan avec un air pensif, pensant connaître l'origine du trouble de Luke. « Peut-être bien... Nul ne sait les surprises que peut nous réserver la Force... »

Luke hocha pensivement la tête, mais il ne put demander plus de précisions à Obi-Wan sur ses paroles évasives, car ils furent interrompu par le retour de Han Solo, venu leur annoncer qu'ils venaient juste de se poser. Luke suivit immédiatement le Coréllien vers la rampe de débarquement. Obi-Wan attendit un moment avant de les suivre. Au fond de lui il savait que ce voyage sur Alderaan allait changer bien des choses, c'est pourquoi il avait tant hésité avant d'amener Luke. Il savait que la rencontre entre les jumeaux Skywalker était désormais inévitable et d'après ce que venait de lui dire Luke, il était évident que le lien qu'il partageait avec sa sœur était déjà fort, bien qu'il ignore tout de son existence. Anxieux à l'idée de se que serait la réaction de son jeune protégé lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité qui lui avait soigneusement été dissimulée toutes ses années, Obi-Wan quitta à son tour le Faucon Millénium. Il rejoignit Luke, Han et Chewbacca en bas de la rampe de débarquement et tous les quatre s'avancèrent vers Bail Organa, venu les accueillir sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage.

« Maître Kenobi, quel plaisir de vous revoir », dit Bail Organa, en lui tendant la main.

Obi-Wan tendit sa propre main et la lui serra. « Le plaisir est partagé, Sénateur Organa », répondit-il. « Permettez moi de vous présentez Han Solo et son co-pilote Chewbacca »

Les deux intéressés inclinèrent respectueusement la tête en direction de Bail Organa, qui les salua à son tour et leur souhaita la bienvenu sur Alderaan. Se tournant vers Luke, Obi-Wan lui fit signe de s'approcher, puis il l'introduit à son tour. Bail Organa ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance frappante du jeune homme avec son père : les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux bleus, la même passion dans le regard... _Espérons simplement que la ressemblance s'arrête là, et qu'il ne partage pas la même destinée tragique de son père_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, se souvenant comme si c'était hier de cette terrible journée qui avait bouleversé l'avenir de la Galaxie toute entière.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer jeune Luke », dit Bail en lui serrant la main.

« Le plaisir est pour moi », répondit Luke. « Maître Obi-Wan ne m'a parlé de vous qu'en des termes élogieux. J'étais impatient de faire enfin votre connaissance »

« Maître Kenobi me fait bien trop d'honneur », dit Bail. « Et maintenant je devine que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Si vous voulez bien me suivre à l'intérieur... »

Luke et Obi-Wan hochèrent la tête et suivirent le Sénateur. Han et Chewbacca échangèrent un regard, se sentant oubliés. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant, après tout, leur rôle avait simplement été de conduire le jeune garçon et son étrange protecteur sur Alderaan. Ils devaient ensuite y rester le temps que les deux hommes règlent leurs affaires avec le Sénateur, après quoi seulement ils toucheraient leur argent. Finalement, ils décidèrent de les suivre et pénétrèrent à leur suite dans le palais.

* * *

><p>Han et Chewbacca déambulaient seul dans le magnifique palais royal d'Aldera. Après que le Sénateur Organa leur ait offert à tous un rafraîchissement, il s'était retiré en privé dans son bureau avec Luke et Obi-Wan. Han Solo savait cependant très bien de quoi discutaient les trois hommes : il avait en effet depuis longtemps compris l'implication du Sénateur Organa dans l'Alliance Rebelle. Mais il n'avait que faire de la position politique de ses clients vis-à-vis de l'Empire. S'ils avaient envie de s'engager dans un combat désespéré et suicidaire avec les forces impériales, c'était leur problème. Lui, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était l'argent qui lui avait été promis pour cette course vers Alderaan et qui lui permettraient de rembourser les dettes qu'il avait envers Jabba le Hutt.<p>

Han et Chewbacca étaient des contrebandiers. Ils avaient travaillé des années pour le gangster de Tatooine Jabba le Hutt, avant de lâcher une importante cargaison devant l'arrivée d'un croiseur impérial. Depuis ce jour, Han avait une importante dette envers le Hutt, une dette que lui rappelaient chaque jours les nombreux chasseurs de prime que Jabba envoyait régulièrement à sa poursuite._ Ah... C'est ça de vivre dangereusement_, pensa Han avec un sourire, en observant avec attention les moindre détails et la grande richesse du hall qu'ils étaient en train de traverser. Son regard fut soudain attiré par un vase particulièrement luxueux, incrusté de pierres précieuses.

« Et bien, regarde un peu ce qu'on a là Chewie ! », dit-il impressionné en s'approchant de l'objet pour l'étudier de plus près. Il le prit dans les mains, le manipulant avec peu de précautions. « Rien qu'avec ça, on aurait largement de quoi s'assurer de ne plus avoir ce cher Jabba sur le dos... »

« Qui que vous soyez, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir reposer ce vase où vous l'avez trouvé », dit soudain une voix féminine derrière lui.

Surpris, Han se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme, dont il estima qu'elle devait avoir une dizaine d'années de moins que lui. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns, élégamment relevés en un chignon dont s'échappaient quelques mèches ondulées, et des yeux marrons qui le fixaient avec intensité._ Si elle avait des blasters à la place des yeux, je serai probablement déjà mort_. _Hum, elle est plutôt pas mal_, pensa Han en souriant. Cependant, cela ne fit que renforcer l'animosité de la jeune femme, voyant dans ce sourire une forme de désinvolture et de moquerie. Indignée, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils.

« Ce que je vous dis vous fait rire ? », demanda t-elle en colère.

« Inutile de vous mettre dans tout vos états ma jolie », répondit Han, souriant de plus belle.

« Je vous demande pardon ? », répliqua la jeune femme, de toute évidence outrée qu'il ose s'adresser à elle avec une telle familiarité. « Vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir à qui vous vous adressez... Je suis la Princesse Leïa Organa. Vous êtes dans la demeure de mon père et à ce titre je vous demanderai de me témoignez davantage de respect et de ne pas m'appeler ''ma jolie''. Qui êtes-vous d'ailleurs et que faites-vous ici ? Et qui est cette carpette qui vous accompagne ? », ajouta t-elle en indiquant Chewbacca d'un signe de tête.

S'entendant désigné de la sorte, Chewbacca laissa échapper un grognement désapprobateur à l'intention de la jeune femme, mais cela ne l'affecta pas le moins du monde. Elle continua de les fixer alternativement avec la même intensité dans le regard. Han décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas la provoquer davantage et il reposa rapidement le vase à sa place avant de se retourner vers elle.

« Veillez m'excuser Votre Honneur », dit-il sur un ton sarcastique. « Je suis Han Solo, capitaine du Faucon Millénium, et cette ''carpette'' est mon co-pilote, un Wookie du nom de Chewbacca. Nous sommes ici car deux hommes nous ont promis une somme d'argent plutôt considérable pour les amener jusqu'à ce palais. »

« Vous me semblez très intéressé par l'argent et les richesses », remarqua Leïa.

« Nous ne pouvons pas tous nous vanter de vivre une petite vie bien tranquille dans un tel luxe, Princesse », rétorqua Han en insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot, d'une façon qui ne plut pas à Leïa.

« On ne vous a jamais dit que vous étiez un homme extrêmement désagréable, capitaine Solo ? », demanda Leïa, sentant qu'elle perdait son calme._ Cet homme est vraiment impossible. Moi, vivre une petite vie tranquille ?_. « Je n'apprécie pas votre façon de me juger, vous ne me connaissez même pas... »

« Et je suis désolé de vous décevoir mon cœur », la coupa t-il. « Mais apprendre à vous connaître n'entre pas dans mes projets. Dans l'immédiat, la seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est de récupérer mon argent et de quitter cette planète au plus vite... Des affaires bien plus urgentes m'attendent ailleurs »

« Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis persuadée que tout le monde sur Alderaan se portera bien mieux une fois que vous serez retourné à vos ''affaires'' et que vous vous trouverez à des années lumières d'ici », rétorqua Leïa. « Et moi la première ! », ajouta t-elle, en colère, avant de tourner les talons, désireuse de mettre, au plus vite, le plus de distance possible entre elle et cet homme détestable.

Han la regarda partir. Cette Princesse, bien qu'il n'ait été en sa présence que quelques minutes, semblait avoir le don de l'exaspérer... Cependant, il devait reconnaître qu'elle était une femme de caractère... Et cela n'était pas sans lui déplaire...


	5. Une étrange rencontre

**Chapitre n°4: Une étrange rencontre**

Leïa Organa marchait d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre. Dans son esprit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre sa rencontre avec le capitaine Solo une demi heure plus tôt et y repenser ne faisait que renforcer son agacement. _Quel homme détestable. Jamais je n'en avais rencontré de tel. Il est si impoli, si désagréable. J'aurai souhaité qu'il ne mette jamais les pieds sur Alderaan._ Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées, qu'au détour d'un couloir elle ne vit pas la personne qui avançait dans sa direction et la percuta de plein fouet.

« Oh non, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais », dit une timide voix masculine.

« Ce n'est rien », répondit Leïa. « Je ne faisais pas attention non plus »

Elle repris rapidement ses esprits et regarda le jeune homme devant elle. Il semblait avoir son âge, ses cheveux mi-longs étaient blonds et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond. Il portait une tunique couleur sable ainsi qu'un long manteau marron et Leïa cru à un moment distinguer la poignée d'un sabre laser accroché à sa ceinture. _L'arme des Chevaliers Jedi..._ Son père lui avait parlé des Jedi, ses gardiens de la paix au temps de l'Ancienne République, dont l'Ordre avait été annihilé par Dark Vador. En observant le jeune homme plus attentivement, elle réalisa que ses vêtements lui rappelaient beaucoup ceux qu'elle avait vu portés par les Jedi, lorsqu'elle avait visionné des hologrammes de la Guerre des Clones.

Tandis qu'elle regardait le jeune homme, un sentiment étrange fila à travers leur corps... Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Leïa avait toujours ressentit un vide dans son cœur, un vide qu'elle n'avait jamais réussit à s'expliquer. Mais là, en présence du jeune homme, elle sentait que ce vide se comblait doucement. Elle se sentait plus légère, plus sereine, finalement complète, comme si elle avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Intriguée, elle réalisa que l'inconnu la fixait avec la même intensité, semblant éprouver des sensations similaires.

« Je m'appelle Leïa », dit-elle finalement en tendant une main vers lui. « Leïa Organa »

_Leïa..._ Le nom paru familier à l'oreille du jeune homme. Il sourit et serra la main que Leïa lui tendait. « Vous êtes la fille du Sénateur Organa ? Je suis enchanté. Je m'appelle Luke. Luke Skywalker », répondit-il.

« Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance », lui dit Leïa en souriant à son tour. « Vous trouverez peut-être que ce que je vais dire est étrange mais... Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà vu ? Je veux dire, je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais entendu votre nom, mais j'ai l'impression de déjà vous connaître... »

« Je... Je ressens la même chose », répondit Luke, troublé par le sentiment que lui et le jeune femme semblait partager. Il se souvint soudain de la sensation bizarre qu'il avait éprouvé en approchant d'Alderaan et réalisa que c'était exactement la même qu'il ressentait à présent. « Je ne me l'explique pas. », ajouta t-il. « Je... Je sens comme un lien entre nous. En fait j'ai sentit que quelque chose me liait à Alderaan dès que nous sommes sortis de l'hyperespace quelques heures plus tôt »

« Peut-être étions-nous destinés à nous rencontrer, Luke », avança Leïa en souriant.

« Peut-être... », concéda Luke, l'air pensif.

_« Nul ne sait les surprises que peut nous réserver la Force »_, tels avaient été les mots d'Obi-Wan lorsque Luke lui avait parlé de son trouble en arrivant sur Alderaan. Obi-Wan savait-il alors ce qui allait se passer ? Parlait-il de sa rencontre avec Leïa lorsqu'il lui avait répondu de cette façon si évasive ? Luke se demanda si Obi-Wan pourrait lui expliquer ce lien étrange qui le liait à Leïa et il se promit d'en parler à son protecteur sitôt qu'il l'aurait rejoint dans les appartements que leur avait assigné Bail Organa.

* * *

><p>Troublé, Luke regagna ses nouveaux quartiers. L'image de Leïa ne quittait pas ses pensées... Elle était si belle, si douce et si familière à la fois. Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer et cela le hantait. Il lui fallait une réponse, il en avait besoin, au plus vite. Il pressa le pas et arriva enfin devant les appartements qu'il partageait avec Obi-Wan. Celui-ci était déjà là et se tourna pour accueillir Luke lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrit. A l'instant où son Padawan pénétra dans la pièce, Obi-Wan sentit que quelque chose le préoccupait, comme lorsqu'ils se trouvaient encore dans le Faucon Millénium quelques heures plus tôt.<p>

« Luke ? », demanda t-il. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je... Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerai te parler », répondit Luke.

« Je t'écoute », dit Obi-Wan, invitant Luke à s'installer à côté de lui sur le canapé. « Que se passe t-il ? »

Luke prit place à côté de lui et hésita un moment, cherchant les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. « Je viens de faire une rencontre étrange », expliqua t-il finalement. « La Princesse Leïa Organa »

Obi-Wan s'était attendu à cette réponse et il hocha la tête avec un air pensif. Ainsi c'était fait, les jumeaux Skywalker s'étaient rencontrés. Au fond de lui il savait maintenant que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la vérité si longtemps dissimulée n'éclate. Il serait difficile de persister dans ce mensonge alors que le lien entre le frère et le sœur se manifestait déjà avec une force toute particulière. Le Maître Jedi écouta avec attention son jeune apprenti lui faire part des émotions étranges qu'il avait ressentit en présence de la jeune femme et il s'efforça de répondre du mieux qu'il le pouvait au jeune homme, sans toutefois tout lui révéler. Il devait d'abord en parler avec Bail Organa... Luke n'était en effet pas le seul concerné. La vérité concernait également Leïa, celle qui avait été sa fille ces 18 dernières années.

Obi-Wan s'entretint quelque minutes avec Luke, avant de lui conseiller d'aller se reposer. Le voyage avait été long, il se faisait tard et un peu de repos aiderait sans doute Luke a y voir plus clair dans ses émotions. Acquiesçant, Luke obéit à son Maître, estimant que celui-ci avait raison. Obi-Wan attendit que le jeune homme se soit endormit, puis il sortit discrètement de la chambre. Il devait s'entretenir avec Bail Organa, au plus vite.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du bureau de Bail Organa, Obi-Wan ne fut pas surpris de percevoir la présence du Sénateur à l'intérieur, malgré l'heure tardive. Obi-Wan sentit son anxiété, ses interrogations, ses hésitations... Apparemment Leïa lui avait également fait part de la sensation étrange qu'elle avait éprouvé et du lien évident qui semblait la lier à Luke. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, Obi-Wan frappa quelques coups à la porte, avant d'entrer lorsqu'il en reçu la permission par le Sénateur.<p>

« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Sénateur », s'excusa Obi-Wan en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Non, je vous en pris, Maître Kenobi », répondit Bail. « J'avais besoin de vous parlez de toute façon »

Obi-Wan hocha pensivement la tête. « Vous avez parlez avec Leïa... », dit-il.

Bail secoua la tête. « Et vous avec Luke, je suppose », dit-il.

« Oui », confirma Obi-Wan. « Je crains que nous ne puissions garder le secret plus longtemps. Le lien entre eux est déjà plus fort que je ne l'aurai pensé... »

« Que suggérez-vous Maître Kenobi ? », demanda Bail.

« Nous devrions leur révéler leur lien de parenté au plus vite », répondit Obi-Wan d'un air songeur. « Nous savions que cela était inévitable et que ce jour viendrait. Leïa est-elle au courant de son adoption ? », ajouta t-il, cherchant à déterminer où en était déjà la situation.

« Oui », répondit Bail. « Ma femme Breha et moi le lui avons appris l'année de ses 10 ans. Mais nous avons prétendu de rien savoir de ses parents biologiques. Je... J'ignorai jusqu'où je pouvais aller concernant cette révélation. » Il marqua une courte pause avant de poursuivre. « Leïa est passionnée de politique... Elle éprouveune profonde admiration pour la Sénatrice Amidala. Je pense qu'elle se sent liée à elle d'une certaine façon. Elle... Je pense que Leïa se souvient de Padmé. Après avoir appris son adoption, Leïa a commencé à rêver d'une jeune femme brune, aux yeux marrons. Elle me l'a décrite comme étant _''belle, douce et triste''_. Je suis persuadé qu'elle se souvient de sa mère au moment de sa naissance. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que Leïa avait hérité de son père bien plus que je ne le pensais... », conclus le Sénateur d'un air pensif.

Obi-Wan se détourna un instant et marcha en direction de la fenêtre. Regardant l'obscurité de la nuit au dehors, il caressa pensivement sa barbe blanche, soupesant les paroles de Bail Organa.

« Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous dit à Luke ? », entendit-il bientôt le Sénateur lui demander.

Malgré lui, Obi-Wan se sentit mal à l'aise face à cette question. Car lui n'avait pas prétendu ne rien savoir des parents biologiques de Luke, ou du moins, pour ce qui était d'Anakin. Mais bien sûr, il avait mentit à son jeune Padawan, ne pouvant se résoudre à lui révélé la terrible vérité de la chute du Côté Obscur d'Anakin. Et depuis le jour où il avait raconté tous ces mensonges à Luke, il n'avait pas arrêté de se demander s'il n'avait pas eu tort.

« Je... Luke ignore l'identité de sa mère, mais il sait que son père est Anakin Skywalker », répondit-il. « Il sait qu'il était un de mes amis très proche et un grand Jedi, mais... ». Il hésita un moment avant de poursuivre. « Je lui ai caché la chute d'Anakin du côté obscur. Luke croit que son père a trouvé la mort lors de l'assaut du Temple. Je... J'ai jugé préférable qu'il ne croit mort, plutôt que de connaître sa véritable identité », ajouta t-il dans un effort pour se justifier.

« Je vois... », commenta Bail. « Maître Kenobi, je comprend vos réticences à révéler à Luke son affiliation à Vador, toutefois je ne pense pas que prétendre qu'Anakin est mort lors de l'assaut du Temple soit une bonne idée. Voyez-vous Obi-Wan, je pense souvent à Padmé. Je n'oublie jamais qu'un jour elle se réveillera et j'espère ardemment que lorsque ce jour viendra elle pourra être enfin réunit avec ses enfants. Cette éventualité n'est pas à exclure et vous savez aussi bien que moi que Padmé est parfaitement consciente de la chute d'Anakin du Côté Obscur. Tôt ou tard, je suis persuadé que les jumeaux découvriront cette vérité et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils l'apprennent au plus vite »

Obi-Wan secoua vigoureusement la tête. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas oublié Padmé. C'est d'ailleurs en partie cela qui lui donnait ce puissant sentiment de culpabilité pour avoir mentit à Luke au sujet d'Anakin. Il savait que si Padmé se réveillait et qu'elle retrouvait ses enfants, elle leur demanderait immédiatement où se trouvait Anakin. Il savait qu'elle découvrirait alors les mensonges qui avait été raconté à ses enfants et il savait qu'elle serait furieuse pour cela. De même qu'il savait que Luke lui en voudrait beaucoup pour lui avoir mentit de la sorte... Sans doute valait-il mieux rompre le secret le plus rapidement possible, mais dire aux jumeaux que Dark Vador était leur père était au-dessus des forces d'Obi-Wan.

« Sénateur Organa, suggérez-vous que nous leur disions que Dark Vador, ce monstre de sang-froid qu'ils cherchent désespérément à détruire, est leur père ? », demanda t-il.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! », répondit vivement Bail. « Je sais que cette nouvelle les anéantirait et que nous devons avant tout songer à leur sécurité. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il doit y avoir un moyen de dévoiler aux jumeaux la chute de leur père, sans leur parler du monstre qu'il est devenu. »

« Oui, sans doute... », concéda pensivement Obi-Wan, essayant de rassembler tous ses souvenirs de cette terrible journée. « Padmé ignorait tout du nouveau nom d'Anakin. Elle ignore ce qui s'est passé entre son évanouissement sur Mustafar et son accouchement...». Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis releva un regard déterminé vers Bail Organa. « Je pense avoir une idée de ce que nous pourrions dire aux jumeaux... »

* * *

><p>Voilà, la scène tant attendu de la rencontre des jumeaux. J'espère que ça vous a plu :)<p>

Le prochain chapitre sera celui des révélations.

Merci à ceux qui me lisent, vos review me font très plaisir :D


	6. La vérité dévoilée

**Chapitre n°5: La vérité dévoilée**

La nuit semblait n'avoir duré que quelques secondes pour Obi-Wan et Bail, tandis qu'il se trouvaient à présent dans l'un des petits salons du palais royal, assis autour d'une table en compagnie de Luke et Leïa. Les jumeaux se regardaient intrigués et jetaient également des regards interrogateurs vers leur protecteur respectif, attendant que l'un d'eux prenne la parole et leur explique le motif de cette pressante réunion matinale. Obi-Wan et Bail avaient longuement réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'exposer les faits aux jumeaux, mais maintenant que le moment fatidique était arrivé, ils avaient l'impression de perdre tous leurs moyens.

« Leïa, Luke... », se lança finalement Bail. « Vous vous demandez sans doute la raison de cette réunion. Maître Kenobi et moi-même avons d'importantes choses à vous révélez... »

« Concernant l'Alliance Rebelle ? », demanda Leïa. « Je sais que Luke a exprimé le souhait d'y entrer. Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? »

« Non, jeune Leïa », répondit Obi-Wan. « Ce que votre père et moi avons à vous dire ne concerne pas l'Alliance »

« Que se passe t-il dans ce cas-là ? », demanda Luke, regardant alternativement Obi-Wan et Bail avec un regard interrogateur. « Vous m'avez l'air extrêmement sérieux tous les deux. Je perçois beaucoup d'hésitation et d'appréhension en vous... Vous commencez à m'inquiéter »

« Maître Kenobi m'a fait part des sentiments étranges que vous avez ressentit en arrivant sur Alderaan et de ceux que vous avez éprouvé en présence de ma fille », commença Bail. « Leïa m'a rapporté ressentir les mêmes en votre présence. Nous savons que cela vous trouble... Ce que Maître Kenobi et moi avons à vous dire est un secret qui vous est dissimulé depuis des années. J'espère que vous comprendrez les motivations qui nous ont poussé à ne rien vous dire jusqu'à aujourd'hui... »

« Père, de quoi parles-tu ? », demanda Leïa, sentant soudain son cœur battre la chamade en signe de crainte et d'anticipation. Elle tourna un regard inquiet vers Luke, mal à l'aise lui aussi.

« Le lien qui existe entre vous est fort, vous l'avez déjà ressentit », répondit Obi-Wan. « Il y a une explication à cela... Et il est temps pour vous de la connaître »

Le Maître Jedi s'interrompit un moment. Se tournant vers les jumeaux Skywalker, il croisa leur regard plein d'attente, d'appréhension mais y lu aussi une pointe d'excitation à l'idée de découvrir enfin la raison du trouble qui les tourmentait depuis leur rencontre la nuit précédente. _Le moment est arrivé_, pensa Obi-Wan, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

« Luke, Leïa... Tous les deux, vous êtes frère et sœur », dit-il finalement.

La révélation d'Obi-Wan fut accueillit par un long silence. Ni Luke, ni Leïa n'osaient prendre la parole, tentant de digérer la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils se contentaient de se regarder, comme s'ils tentaient par ce simple contact visuel de se nourrir de la présence de l'autre pour rattraper les 18 dernières années passées loin l'un de l'autre... Au fond, chacun d'eux avait toujours ressentit un vide dans son cœur, comme si une partie d'eux leur manquait. Aujourd'hui, ce vide, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment compris, trouvait finalement une explication et pour la première fois depuis leur naissance ils se sentaient enfin complet.

« Pourquoi ? », dit enfin Leïa. « Pourquoi alors avons nous grandit aussi loin l'un de l'autre ? Pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit jusqu'à maintenant ? »

« C'est une longue histoire Leïa », répondit Bail. « Maître Kenobi et moi allons tenter de vous l'expliquer du mieux que nous le pourrons. Vous êtes les enfants d'un Jedi et d'une Sénatrice : Anakin Skywalker et... Padmé Amidala », ajouta t-il, jetant un regard appuyé vers Leïa tandis qu'il prononçait ce dernier nom.

Leïa ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. « Je l'ai toujours su au fond de moi », dit-elle, heureuse que ses rêves trouvent enfin une signification. « C'est pour ça que je sentais liée à elle d'une certaine manière »

« Elle a un nom magnifique », commenta Luke, laissant le son du nom si longtemps inconnu de sa mère filer à travers chaque fibres de son corps.

« J'ai déjà entendu le nom d'Anakin Skywalker », poursuivit Leïa, fouillant dans ses souvenirs, tentant de se familiariser avec les noms de ses parents biologiques. « C'était un général lors de la Guerre des Clones, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda t-elle, se souvenant des histoires que Bail lui avait si souvent raconté lorsqu'elle était enfant.

« Oui », confirma Obi-Wan avec un sourire, se souvenant des nombreuses missions dans lesquelles Anakin et lui s'étaient illustrés. « C'était un excellent Jedi, mon ancien Padawan et un très bon ami »

« Comment notre mère et lui se sont-ils rencontrés ? », demanda Luke, les yeux brillants, avide d'en apprendre davantage sur ses deux parents, Obi-Wan ne lui ayant jamais parlé que de son père.

« Ils se sont rencontrés sur Tatooine alors qu'ils étaient encore très jeunes », répondit Obi-Wan. « Anakin a ensuite commencé sa formation de Jedi à mes côtés et vos parents ne se sont pas vu durant 10 ans. Ils se sont retrouvés peu avant le début de la Guerre des Clones... Mais je ne pourrai pas vous en dire beaucoup plus sur leur relation. Je suppose qu'ils se sont mariés, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Anakin ne me l'a jamais dit... », dit-il, la gorge soudain serré à l'idée que son ancien meilleur ami ne lui ait même pas fait suffisamment confiance pour partager avec lui son secret. _Cela aurait-il pu changer ce qui s'est passé ?_ Ne put-il s'empêcher de se demander.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Luke intrigué. « D'après tout ce que tu m'as raconté, vous sembliez très proches... »

« Nous l'étions », affirma Obi-Wan. « Mais... Voyez-vous, le code des Jedi interdisait l'attachement, y voyant une voie vers le Côté Obscur. Un Jedi n'avait pas le droit de se marier. J'ignore combien de temps vos parents ont gardé ce secret. Je ne l'ai découvert qu'au tout dernier moment »

« Votre mère est tombée enceinte quelques mois avant la fin de la guerre », poursuivit Bail. « Elle devait tout faire pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive au Sénat et je me souviens qu'elle portait constamment de longues robes amples. Vos parents sont parvenus à garder le secret jusqu'au bout... »

Luke et Leïa pouvaient tous les deux sentir qu'ils s'approchaient d'un point de l'histoire particulièrement sensible et ils voyaient la réticence et les difficultés qu'éprouvaient Obi-Wan et Bail à trouver les mots pour leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? », demanda Leïa.

Obi-Wan et Bail échangèrent un bref regard, comme pour se donner mutuellement le courage de poursuivre leur histoire. Ils savaient que cela n'allait pas être facile à entendre pour les jumeaux et particulièrement pour Luke qui avait cru à un mensonge durant les six dernières années.

« Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui s'est passé dans les derniers jours de la République », répondit Obi-Wan. « Je me trouvais sur la planète Utapau. Là j'ai échappé à la Purge Jedi. C'est votre père qui m'a retrouvé », dit-il en tournant son regard vers Bail Organa. « Il avait déjà intercepté un autre Jedi, Maître Yoda, et nous sommes rentrés sur Coruscant pour découvrir le désastre qui venait de se produire au Temple Jedi... »

« C'est là que tu as découvert la mort de notre père ? », demanda Luke, détestant cette pensée.

« Oui... Et non », répondit évasivement Obi-Wan, provoquant chez Luke un froncement des sourcils.

« Comment ça ? », demanda Luke. « Je ne comprend pas. Tu m'as dit que notre père était mort au cours de l'assaut lancé contre le Temple Jedi »

Intriguée, Leïa leva à son tour les yeux vers Obi-Wan, qui lui paru soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise. Avec une sorte d'impatience grandissante, elle attendit qu'il poursuive son récit, désireuse d'en apprendre plus sur ce père dont elle avait si longtemps ignoré la véritable identité.

« Je suis désolé Luke, ce que je vais dire ne pas être facile à entendre pour toi », dit Obi-Wan en baissant tristement la tête. « Cela ne va pas être facile à entendre pour aucun d'entre vous ».

Obi-Wan releva la tête vers Bail, qui hocha silencieusement la tête, lui rappelant ce qu'ils avaient convenu de dire la veille. Bail et lui souhaitaient à tout prix éviter que les jumeaux ne découvre la véritable identité de Vador, mais cela impliquait malheureusement de nouveaux mensonges. Se répétant mentalement qu'il faisait cela pour le bien des jumeaux, Obi-Wan prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer, espérant de tout son cœur que Luke trouverait un jour en lui la force de lui pardonner pour lui avoir si longtemps mentit de la sorte... Et pour s'apprêter à lui mentir à nouveau, à lui et à sa sœur.

« Je n'ai pas été entièrement honnête avec toi Luke durant toutes ces années, et je te pris de m'en excuser », commença Obi-Wan. « Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pensant te protéger et j'espère qu'un jour tu le comprendras »

« Obi-Wan, tu commences à me faire peur », dit Luke, d'une voix mal assurée. « Qu'essais-tu de me dire ? »

« Votre père n'est pas mort lors de l'assaut contre le Temple Jedi », dit finalement Obi-Wan. « En fait, il en a été l'un des leaders aux côtés de Dark Vador et des Clones »

« Quoi ? », cria Luke, sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes et refusant de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Je ne peux pas le croire. Mon père était un grand Jedi, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? »

« Luke, ton père était bel et bien un grand Jedi », dit Obi-Wan, désolé de causer tant de peine à son Padawan. « Mais il a finit par tomber sous l'influence des Sith. J'ignore pourquoi, j'ignore ce qui c'est passé, mais lorsque Yoda et moi nous sommes rendu au Temple le lendemain de l'assaut, j'ai vu ton père tuer les novices sur les hologrammes de sécurité. Cette vision m'a brisé le cœur, mais j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence. Mon meilleur ami et ancien Padawan était passé du Côté Obscur. »

Incapable d'en entendre davantage, Luke ferma les yeux et plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles, secouant vigoureusement la tête en signe de déni. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'Obi-Wan lui disait, c'était impossible. Il avait le sentiment que tout son monde s'effondrait autour de lui... Toute cette image parfaite qu'il s'était faite de son père. Ce désir qu'il avait si longtemps éprouvé d'honorer sa mémoire en devenant un puissant Jedi comme lui... Tout cela venait de voler en éclat, balayé par les paroles d'Obi-Wan.

Luke sentit soudain une main se poser gentiment sur son bras et il leva des yeux embués de larmes qui croisèrent le regard désolé et inquiet de Leïa. Faisant ce qu'elle estimait comme normal venant d'une sœur, elle l'attira vers lui et le pris dans ses bras, l'autorisant à enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle ne connaissait pas toutes les subtilités des arts Jedi et de la Force, mais elle en savait suffisamment pour savoir que ce qui était arrivé à leur père était très grave et elle appréhendait à présent de connaître la suite.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? », demanda t-elle, presque effrayé d'entendre la réponse.

« Yoda et moi savions que nous devions détruire les Sith. », répondit Obi-Wan. « Palpatine venait de s'autoproclamer empereur et nous venions de découvrir qu'il était le Seigneur Sith que nous recherchions depuis des années. Il était le nouveau maître d'Anakin et de Vador. Yoda m'a envoyé à la poursuite de votre père, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où le trouver. Je savais que lui et votre mère étaient proches et je pensait qu'elle pourrait m'aider. Je lui ais révélé la vérité pour Anakin, mais elle ne voulait pas me croire. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire sur la localisation d'Anakin, mais au fond de moi j'étais persuadé qu'elle le savait. Elle était si bouleversée par ce que je venais de lui apprendre qu'elle a immédiatement voulu rejoindre Anakin. Je... », il s'interrompit un instant, honteux au souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait. « Je me suis introduit à son insu dans son vaisseau. Elle a rejoint votre père sur Mustafar, une planète volcanique. Vos parents ont eu une conversation. Je n'ai pas tout entendu, mais lorsque je suis sortit du vaisseau, votre père s'est mis en colère. Il a cru que votre mère l'avait trahit en m'amenant avec elle et... »

Obi-Wan s'interrompit une nouvelle fois, sentant les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Depuis des années il s'était demandé ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas suivit Padmé jusqu'à Mustafar. Anakin aurait-il bel et bien utilisé la Force pour étrangler sa femme ? Ou était-ce son intervention qui avait entraîné cette terrible réaction ?

« Anakin s'est retourné contre elle et il l'a étranglé en utilisant la Force », poursuivit-il, provoquant un sursaut d'horreur chez les jumeaux. « Je lui ais dit de la relâcher et il a finit par s'exécuter, mais elle avait manqué d'air durant un moment et elle est tombée inconsciente sur le sol. Votre père et moi nous nous sommes alors battu. C'était très intense. Au cours de notre combat, nous avons accidentellement détruit la commande qui maintenait un champ de force au dessus de la lave. Les éruptions volcaniques ont commencé à se faire de plus en plus violentes. La structure sur laquelle nous nous battions s'est détachée et a commencé à flotter sur le torrent de lave. J'ai rapidement réalisé que nous nous dirigions droit vers une cascade. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de sauter sur une plate-forme à proximité mais Anakin n'en a pas eu le temps et... »

Leïa mit une main devant sa bouche, sentant des larmes lui venir aux yeux, horrifiée par ce qu'impliquait le terrible récit qu'Obi-Wan était en train de leur dévoiler. Quelque soit les horreurs qu'avaient pu commettre son père, peu importe le chemin qu'il avait choisit, sa mort avait été horrible. Sentant son cœur se serrer, elle eu l'espace d'un instant l'impression de ressentir l'extrême douleur qu'avait dû éprouver son père.

« Il a tenté un ultime saut désespéré vers la berge », poursuivit Obi-Wan, se disant en son fort intérieur que cela au moins était vrai. « Mais il s'est mal réceptionné. Il est tombé bien trop près de la lave et la chaleur a mit le feu à ses vêtements... Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que le regarder mourir, je... », la gorge d'Obi-Wan se serra brutalement, revoyant clairement dans son esprit la vision d'horreur du corps d'Anakin livré aux flammes infernales de Mustafar.

« Maître Kenobi et votre mère ont quitté Mustafar », ajouta Bail Organa, prenant la relève. « Lorsqu'ils nous ont rejoint, Yoda et moi, sur Polis Massa, Padmé était inconsciente. Les droïdes médicaux l'ont immédiatement prise en charge. Votre mère était dans un état critique. Sur le plan médical elle était en parfaite santé, mais elle avait perdu l'envie de vivre. Elle vous a mis au monde... Puis elle s'en est allée... », conclu t-il, en baissant tristement la tête.

Bail détestait avoir eu à mentir aux jumeaux concernant l'état de leur mère. Mais Obi-Wan l'avait convaincu... Il savait qu'à l'instant où les jumeaux découvriraient que Padmé était encore en vie, en congélation carbonique sur Polis Massa, ils voudraient immédiatement la rejoindre, peu importe les dangers que cela pourrait présenter pour leur sécurité à tous les trois. Ils ignoraient toujours si Padmé se réveillerait un jour et ils ne voulaient pas donner de faux espoirs aux jumeaux. Pour l'heure, la Galaxie avait besoin d'eux, ils retrouveraient leur mère en temps voulu. Luke et Leïa se laissèrent submerger par un flot de chagrin. D'une certaine façon, ils avaient toujours su que leurs parents biologiques étaient morts des années plus tôt, mais il était très différent d'apprendre les circonstances dans lesquelles cela était arrivé.

« Votre père était extrêmement puissant dans la Force », ajouta Obi-Wan. « Nous savions que si l'empereur découvrait votre existence, il chercherait soit à vous tuez pour éviter que vous ne deveniez une trop grande menace, soit à faire de vous ses nouveaux apprentis. Nous avons donc fait croire à tout le monde que votre mère était morte avec ses enfants à naître et nous vous avons caché, pour vous protéger... »

Tout ce flot de révélation faisait beaucoup pour Luke... En quelques minutes il avait découvert l'existence d'une sœur et il avait découvert la vérité concernant ses parents. L'image de héros qu'il s'était formé autour de son père venait de voler en éclat, remettant en cause tout son entraînement de Jedi... _Et si je finissais comme mon père? Si moi non plus je n'étais pas assez fort pour résister à la tentation du Côté Obscur ? Peut-être que j'ai cette faiblesse en moi aussi_, pensa t-il soudain. Horrifié à cette idée, il se leva brusquement et quitta vivement la pièce. Obi-Wan eu le réflexe de l'appeler et de vouloir l'arrêter, mais il compris vite que le jeune homme avait besoin d'être seul et il renonça.

Ébranlée, Leïa se leva à son tour en tremblant et s'approcha de Bail, les yeux pleins de larmes. L'espace d'un instant, il cru que la jeune femme allait crier après lui, lui reprochant de lui avoir caché la vérité toutes ses années, mais Leïa se contenta de se blottir au creux de ses bras, cherchant du réconfort auprès de la seule figure paternelle qu'elle ait jamais connu. Obi-Wan observa un moment leur étreinte, puis il décida de les laisser seuls. Sans doute avaient-ils beaucoup de choses à se dire. Il quitta rapidement la pièce, espérant de tout son cœur que Luke trouverait bientôt en lui la force de lui pardonner pour lui avoir mentit durant 6 ans... Restait à espérer qu'il ne découvre pas que son mentor venait à nouveau de lui mentir...

* * *

><p>Voilà (enfin ^^) la suite tant attendue avec la révélation d'une grande partie de la vérité aux jumeaux. J'espère que cette scène vous a plu :)<p>

Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé à la poster, d'autant qu'elle était écrite depuis déjà un bon moment... Mais bon, par sécurité, je préfère toujours avoir quelques scènes d'avance avant d'en poster une et c'est vrai que dernièrement je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire. Mes partiels approchent donc il est possible qu'il y ait peu de mises à jour dans les 3 semaines qui viennent. Mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux et après, avec les vacances, j'aurai plus de temps et j'espère retrouver un rythme de publication plus régulier.

Encore merci à ceux qui lisent cette story, vos review me font vraiment plaisir :D

**Julie87** : j'ai toujours dans l'idée de reprendre Padmeloveani34, j'ai d'ailleurs mis un article sur mon blog à ce sujet. Je pense que je vais reprendre mes scènes car, avec le recul, je ne suis pas forcément contente de la façon dont je les avais écrite. J'attend d'avancer encore _La Redemption du Jedi _avant de m'y mettre, mais je pense sérieusement commençé à reprendre Padmeloveani34 cet été :). Je sais déjà comment se passera l'histoire du début à la fin et combien de chapitres elle comprendra. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'écrire :)


	7. Une Nouvelle Mission

**Chapitre n°6: Une nouvelle mission**

Plongé dans ses pensées, Obi-Wan déambulait seul dans les couloirs du palais d'Alderaan. Luke n'était pas rentré de la nuit... Obi-Wan le comprenait, le jeune homme avait eu une dure journée la veille, toutes ces révélations n'avaient pas été faciles à entendre. Mais Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Toute la nuit, il avait repensé à sa discussion avec Leïa et Luke. D'un certain côté, il n'avait pas totalement mentit. Anakin, en un sens, avait bel et bien mené l'assaut du Temple Jedi, au côté de Vador, étant donné qu'il n'était, à ce moment là, pas encore totalement immergé dans le Côté Obscur. Mais cela avait changé sur Mustafar. Anakin était mort dans les flammes, laissant place à Vador. Cela était vrai... D'un certain point de vue. Obi-Wan cherchait à s'en convaincre, à se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix en cachant la terrible vérité à Luke, à se convaincre que jamais son jeune apprenti ne pourrait découvrir son lien de parenté avec Vador... Mais une part de lui lui soufflait le contraire.

S'efforçant de chasser cette petite voix dans la tête, Obi-Wan secoua la tête et pressa le pas. Il voulait regagner son apparemment afin de voir si Luke s'y trouvait. Il voulait discuter avec le jeune homme, voir où il en était. Tournant dans le couloir qui menait à ses quartiers, le Maître Jedi entendit bientôt des pas qui se rapprochaient rapidement. Il leva la tête, pour voir Bail Organa qui émergeait à l'angle du couloir en face de lui, avançant dans sa direction, l'air agité et impatient.

« Ah, Maître Kenobi », dit-il en souriant, quelque peu essoufflé pour avoir couru sur plusieurs mètres, « Je venais justement ici pour vous voir »

« Sénateur Organa », dit Obi-Wan en inclinant respectueusement la tête devant son hôte, tandis que les deux hommes se rejoignaient. « Que se passe t-il ? Je perçois une grande agitation en vous »

« Je viens de recevoir des nouvelles très importantes », répondit Bail. « De la part de l'Alliance. Mais je préférerai que nous poursuivions cette discussion dans mon bureau », ajouta t-il en jetant machinalement de brefs regards furtifs autour de lui.

« Bien sûr, je vous suis », acquiesça Obi-Wan.

S'écartant respectueusement, le Maître Jedi laissa Bail Organa passer devant lui, puis il le suivit dans les nombreux couloirs du palais, jusqu'au bureau du Sénateur où ils entrèrent. D'un signe de la main, Bail invita Obi-Wan à s'asseoir, tandis que lui-même prenait place sur son fauteuil avant de se pencher en avant et d'appuyer ses deux coudes sur son bureau, l'air pensif.

« Avez-vous entendu parler de l'Étoile de la Mort ? », demanda finalement Bail avec sérieux.

« Non », répondit Obi-Wan, intrigué et déjà peu rassuré à l'énoncé d'un tel nom.

« Cela n'est pas étonnant », commenta Bail. « Nous même n'en avons découvert l'existence que très récemment, bien que des rumeurs à son sujet circulaient depuis quelques années. C'est une station spatiale de Combat. L'Empire la construite dans le plus grand secret. D'après ce que nous en savons, elle aurait la taille d'une petite lune et un armement très important. ». Il fit une pause, avant de reprendre, avec un air plus sérieux et plus inquiet. « Le temps presse. Des espions nous ont fait parvenir des nouvelles particulièrement inquiétantes. Il apparaît que l'Étoile de la Mort est depuis peu opérationnelle et sa puissance de feu serait capable de détruire une planète entière... »

« Une planète entière ? », répéta Obi-Wan en écarquillant les yeux, horrifié. « Cette nouvelle dépasse nos pires craintes. Comment pouvons-nous arrêter une telle chose ? »

« C'est justement pour cette raison que je voulais vous voir », répondit Bail.

Le Sénateur se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre de son bureau, regardant pensivement dehors. Il leva un moment la tête vers le ciel, comme cherchant à distinguer une planète lointaine, puis se retourna vers Obi-Wan qui attendait, impatient, que le Sénateur poursuive.

« Nous venons de recevoir un message de Kyle Katarn. », continua Bail Organa. « C'est un espion Rebelle qui nous fournit des informations en travaillant comme officier impérial. Il a récemment infiltré un avant poste impérial sur la planète Danuta et il est parvenu à télécharger les plans techniques de l'Étoile de la Mort. Il nous a contacté pour nous donner un rendez-vous dans le système Toprawa. J'ai pensé à vous... », conclus t-il en jetant un regard appuyé à Obi-Wan.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, voyant où le Sénateur voulait en venir. « Vous avez pensé à moi pour me rendre au point de rendez-vous », déduisit-il avec un léger sourire.

« C'est une mission d'une extrême importance », se justifia Bail. « Vous étiez un grand général lors de la Guerre des Clones, Maître Kenobi. Vous avez rempli avec succès de nombreuses missions au cours de votre carrière de Jedi. Je ne vois pas de meilleure personne à qui confier le soin de réceptionner les plans de l'Étoile de la Mort. Et je pensais que le jeune Luke Skywalker pourrait vous accompagner. Si vous acceptez bien sûr... »

Réfléchissant à la proposition de Bail Organa, Obi-Wan se caressa pensivement le menton. Les années avaient passé, il n'avait plus la même vigueur, la même jeunesse, mais il devait admettre que l'anticipation, l'excitation et la montée d'adrénaline liées à une mission, sentiments qu'il avait si souvent éprouvé durant la Guerre des Clones, lui manquaient parfois. De plus, cette mission était d'une extrême importante et Obi-Wan ne pouvait nier que la perspective de se sentir à nouveau utile, de se mettre à nouveau au service des autres, lui plaisait. Et Bail suggérait qu'il se rende dans le système Toprawa avec Luke...

Obi-Wan savait combien le jeune Jedi attendait de pouvoir faire ses preuves. Depuis longtemps, il voyait en Luke le désir croissant de ne pas rester passif face aux événements qui avaient court dans la Galaxie... Cette mission lui donnerait l'occasion de réaliser son rêve, de s'investir véritablement au sein de l'Alliance Rebelle. Et peut-être, Obi-Wan l'espérait, cette mission ensemble leur permettrait de discuter. Peut-être que passer davantage de temps ensemble, de s'investir dans quelque chose ensemble, les rapprocheraient à nouveau et amèneraient Luke à lui pardonner... Obi-Wan releva la tête vers Bail Organa, qui attendait impatiemment sa réponse.

« J'accepte », répondit le Maître Jedi d'un air décidé.

* * *

><p>Leïa marchait d'un pas hagard en direction des jardins jouxtant le palais. La flore y était magnifique, l'air revivifiant et la jeune femme aimait beaucoup le calme qui y régnait. Souvent, elle s'y rendait, lorsqu'elle était préoccupée, la sérénité du lieu l'aidant à apaiser ses craintes, ses interrogations, ses appréhensions. Et à l'instant, elle en avait véritablement besoin. Elle avait difficilement trouvé le sommeil au cours de la nuit, son esprit constamment emplis des nombreuses révélations de la veille... Leïa Skywalker... Ainsi, tel était son véritable nom. Elle se l'était plusieurs fois répétée depuis la veille et, bien qu'une part d'elle demeurerait toujours attachée à «<em> Leïa Organa<em> », elle aimait le son que ce nom produisait à son oreille. Skywalker... Un nom qu'elle partageait avec Luke et qui la rapprochait un peu plus de lui. Découvrir l'existence d'un frère avait emplis son cœur d'une immense joie, comblant la sensation de vide, de manque qui jusque là y avait eu une place immense. Mais cette joie avait vite cédé la place à l'horreur de découvrir le terrible destin de leurs parents. Elle aurait tant voulu avoir la chance de les connaître. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'ils puissent être fier de la femme qu'elle était devenu, une jeune femme forte qui se battait au nom des principes qu'ils avaient si longtemps défendu au temps de l'Ancienne République : la liberté et la démocratie.

Elle se sentait fière d'être la fille de Padmé Amidala. Quant à son père... Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi penser à son sujet. Il n'avait été du Côté Obscur que durant quelques heures avant sa mort, mais pourtant, il avait fait tant d'horribles choses en un si court laps de temps... Une part d'elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir, elle aussi, au fond d'elle, cette face sombre qui l'avait détruit. Mais Anakin Skywalker avait surtout été un puissant Jedi, qui avait accomplit de grandes choses au cours de sa vie. Il détenait des pouvoirs considérables et une extrême sensibilité à la Force. Leïa avait toujours eu des réflexes particulièrement vifs et, au vu de son lien déjà très fort avec son frère, elle supposait qu'elle avait hérité d'une part des extraordinaires capacités de son père et de sa sensibilité à la Force.

Leïa pouvait déjà imaginer l'atout tout particulier que cela apporterait à l'Alliance Rebelle que d'avoir des Jedi dans ses rangs. Obi-Wan s'était à de nombreuses reprises illustré lors de la Guerre des Clones et elle supposait que Luke avait d'ores et déjà commencé sa formation de Jedi, repensant au sabre laser qu'elle avait vu accroché à sa ceinture le jour où elle l'avait rencontré... Sans doute pouvait-elle être formée elle aussi... Elle n'en servirait que mieux l'Alliance. Se promettant d'en discuter avec Obi-Wan et Luke une fois que la situation se serait apaisée, elle se dirigea vers un coin reculé au fond du jardin. Elle aimait s'asseoir sur le petit banc en marbre blanc qui s'y trouvait et contempler le lac qui s'étendait devant elle. Une fois arrivée, elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà... C'était Luke.

Il était assis sur le banc, son regard fixant un point droit devant lui, semblant voir au delà du lac... Même à bonne distance, Leïa pouvait sentir la peine et la douleur qui enserraient son cœur. Elle aussi avait souffert de découvrir le cruel destin de ses parents... A elle aussi on avait caché la vérité durant des années... Mais Leïa, comprenait que son père adoptif avait fait cela pour la protéger. Elle se rendait compte qu'il avait été proche de ses parents et que leur destin l'avait beaucoup affecté. Il avait voulu la préserver de cette même douleur... Bail lui avait souvent parlé de Padmé Amidala et d'Anakin Skywalker ainsi que de tout ce qu'ils avaient accomplit pour la Galaxie. Il avait voulu qu'elle ne voit que le meilleur de ses parents. Il ne lui avait parlé de son père que comme le grand Jedi, brave, courageux et loyal qu'il avait été. Leïa les avait admiré mais, ignorant leur lien de parenté, elle n'avait jamais pu s'attacher à ses parents biologiques. La découverte de ce que son père avait finit par devenir l'avait bien sûr ébranlée, mais elle savait que ça n'était rien en comparaison avec ce que devait ressentir Luke... Le jeune homme avait grandit en connaissant l'identité de son père, persuadé que celui-ci était mort en héros, défendant jusqu'à son dernier souffle la cause des Jedi... Toutes ses convictions s'étaient effondrées.

Leïa fit un pas supplémentaire, puis s'arrêta à nouveau. Son cœur lui criait de rejoindre son frère et de le réconforter... Mais tous deux se connaissaient à peine et la jeune femme ne pouvait dire si Luke accepterait sa présence à ses côtés ou préférerait rester seul. Finalement, son besoin de venir en aide aux autres pris le dessus et elle s'approcha de Luke avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui... Elle pouvait sentir que le jeune homme avait remarqué sa présence, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement, donc Leïa ne fit rien non plus et se contenta de regarder vers le lac elle aussi. Même après toutes ces années, la vision de cette immense étendu bleue, rendue brillante par le reflet des rayons du soleil, continuait de l'émerveiller comme au premier jour.

« C'est magnifique, n'est ce pas ? », finit-elle par dire, ne supportant plus ce silence et cherchant un moyen d'engager la conversation.

Leïa tourna brièvement son regard vers Luke, juste pour voir celui-ci approuver silencieusement d'un bref hochement de tête. A travers leur lien, la jeune femme ressentit une nouvelle vague de peine émaner du jeune homme. Sentant un besoin urgent de le consoler, elle s'approcha davantage de lui. Il était son frère mais, pourtant, ils étaient toujours plus ou moins des étrangers l'un à l'autre. Maladroitement, elle le pris dans ses bras. Luke ne réagit pas tout d'abord, mais bientôt Leïa le sentit se presser lui aussi contre elle. Enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de sa sœur, Luke laissa toute sa tristesse s'exprimer et il éclata en sanglot. Envahit par un flot d'émotion suite à ces gestes d'affections nouveaux qu'elle et son frère partageaient, Leïa fit de son mieux pour lui envoyer toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle ressentait à cet instant à travers leur lien.

« Chut... Sa va aller, Luke », murmura t-elle avec douceur. « Je suis là maintenant... Tu ne dois plus faire face seul à tout ça... Nous sommes une famille... Nous serons toujours là l'un pour l'autre »

« Comment est-ce qu'il a pu me faire ça ? Comment a t-il pu me mentir de la sorte ? », demanda Luke entre deux sanglots. « J'ai l'impression que toute ma vie n'a été qu'un mensonge... C'est comme si je n'avais eu aucun contrôle sur elle, comme si quelqu'un l'avait décidé pour moi dès le moment de ma naissance »

« Obi-Wan a sans doute voulu te préserver des événements terribles qui sont arrivés à nos parents », répondit Leïa, raisonnant à propos d'Obi-Wan de la même façon qu'elle avait raisonné concernant les motivations de son père adoptif. « Il a voulu te protéger... Il a voulu que tu puisses être fier de notre père, que tu ne puisses voir que le meilleur en lui »

Suite aux paroles de sa sœur, Luke se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et se replongea dans dans sa contemplation silencieuse du lac, comme pour manifester son désaccord. _Ce qu'il peut être têtu_, songea Leïa, sachant qu'il lui arrivait souvent de l'être également et se demandant pour la première fois de quel parent les jumeaux avaient hérité de ce trait de caractère. A moins que cela ne soit des deux... Ne se décourageant pas, et résolue à faire entendre raison à son frère, la jeune femme posa gentiment une main sur son épaule et s'approcha à nouveau.

« Luke... Ne croit pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens. A moi aussi on a mentit durant toutes ces années », lui rappela t-elle, ce qui eu pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Luke qui tourna la tête vers elle. « Mon père adoptif a toujours prétendu qu'il ignorait qui étaient mes parents biologiques », expliqua t-elle. « Pourtant, lorsque j'étais toute petite, il me racontait souvent des histoires sur Anakin Skywalker et Padmé Amidala. Il voulait malgré tout que je puisse être fière de mes parents. Je sais qu'Obi-Wan n'a pas agit de la même façon avec toi, mais je pense néanmoins que ses intentions allaient dans le même sens... »

« Ça n'est pas une excuse », la coupa vivement Luke. « Tu n'as jamais vraiment su qui étaient tes parents. Moi je savais qui était mon père. Durant toutes les années que j'ai passé avec Obi-Wan, j'ai idolâtré mon père... Il était mon héros, mon modèle... Quand j'ai commencé ma formation de Jedi, ce que je voulais surtout c'était pouvoir honorer sa mémoire, pour qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas mort en vain et qu'un jour, l'Ordre Jedi renaîtrait... Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour apprendre qu'en fait il a aidé à détruire cet Ordre, qu'il a trahit tous les principes pour lesquels il s'était toujours battu et qu'il a finit par se retourner contre toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimé... Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est, Leïa. Tout ce en quoi je croyais s'est effondré... ». Le jeune homme marqua une pause, la gorge serrée. Il baissa les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre. « Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire... Je... Je ne sais plus si je veux poursuivre ma formation de Jedi... J'ai peur Leïa. Et si je n'étais pas assez fort pour résister et que moi aussi je... »

La voix de Luke se cassa, tandis que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues. A nouveau, il vint trouver du réconfort dans les bras de sa sœur. Leïa le serra contre lui, faisant de son mieux pour l'apaiser. Elle n'avait pas besoin que Luke termine sa phrase pour savoir ce qu'il avait voulu dire : il partageait les mêmes craintes qu'elle... Lui aussi avait peur de finir, un jour, par suivre le même chemin que leur père...

« Ça n'arrivera pas, Luke », tenta de le rassurer Leïa tout en essayant de s'en convaincre elle-même. « Nous ignorons ce qui a poussé notre père à basculer du Côté Obscur, peut être que nous ne le saurons jamais, mais il en a fait le choix... C'est à nous de choisir notre destiné. »

Comme elle parlait, Luke se détacha à nouveau de sa sœur et plongea son regard dans le sien... Les yeux de Leïa étaient brillants de vivacité et de passion. Il pouvait y lire toute la détermination de la jeune femme et il admira son courage. Se penchant vers lui, Leïa prit doucement sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais l'impression que l'on avait décidé de ta vie pour toi dès ta naissance... Il est temps de changer cela. », poursuivit-elle. « Nous connaissons la vérité maintenant, aussi horrible soit-elle. Nous nous sommes enfin retrouvés. Nous devons avancer... Luke, il ne sert à rien de vivre dans le passé, il y a tellement de choses que nous devons faire pour la Galaxie, pour restaurer la liberté... Tu as un grand pouvoir en toi, Luke, je peux le sentir, tu ne dois pas abandonner maintenant alors que tu pourrais accomplir tant de grandes choses. Je crois en toi, il te suffit juste de croire en toi également. »

Tout en disant cela, Leïa pris délicatement le visage de son frère entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les paroles de sa sœur allèrent droit au cœur de Luke, qui se sentit submergé par un flot d'émotion.

« Pour l'heure, tu es en colère, tu te sens trahit. Il est normal de ressentir ces choses-là, ce sont des sentiments humains », continua Leïa. « Mais vivre dans la colère n'est pas la solution. J'aurai pu en vouloir à mon père adoptif de m'avoir caché la vérité, mais j'ai réalisé que ce qui était fait était fait et que je devais aller de l'avant. Tu le dois aussi Luke. Et je sais que tu trouveras en toi la force de pardonner un jour à Obi-Wan... »

« Tu fais preuve de tellement de sagesse », observa Luke, en baissant la tête. « J'aimerai pouvoir en être capable moi aussi, mais... »

« Tu as cette sagesse en toi Luke », le coupa Leïa. « J'en suis certaine et tu ne dois pas en douter »

Luke hocha pensivement la tête, espérant de toutes ses forces que Leïa avait raison. Mais en tout cas, il ne pouvait nier que sa sœur disait vrai : vivre dans la colère n'était pas la solution et d'après ce que sa formation de Jedi lui avait enseigné, la colère était justement une voie vers le Côté Obscur... Luke savait qu'il allait devoir pardonner à Obi-Wan pour lui permettre d'avancer. Le jeune homme releva le regard vers sa sœur, qui lui adressa un sourire, auquel Luke ne pu s'empêcher de répondre, bien que cela soit de façon timide. Le frère et la sœur restèrent un moment silencieux, appréciant ce moment de complicité qui passait uniquement par leur échange de regard. Ils pouvaient sentir que leur lien était de plus en plus fort maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Mais ce moment qui leur paru si court fut bientôt interrompu par des bruits de pas rapides qui venaient dans leur direction. Se tournant, les jumeaux virent l'un des gardes du palais s'avancer vers eux.

« Votre Altesse », dit-il respectueusement à Leïa en inclinant la tête.

Leïa lui rendit son salut, puis le garde se tourna vers Luke et le salua à son tour. « Luke Skywalker ? », demanda t-il. Comme Luke hochait la tête en signe de confirmation, le garde poursuivit. « Son Excellence, le Sénateur Organa, m'envoie vous chercher. Il vous attend dans son bureau et souhaiterait vous parlez »

« Immédiatement ? », demanda Luke, qui aurait aimé passer un peu plus de temps en compagnie de sa sœur.

« Le plus rapidement possible », répondit le garde. « J'ai cru comprendre que cela concernait une affaire de la plus haute importance »

Luke hocha la tête. « Très bien », dit-il. « Je vous suit »

Luke se tourna vers Leïa et, dans un élan d'affection et dans un geste qui était normal pour un frère envers sa sœur, il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il s'écarta ensuite et sourit à la jeune femme qui lui renvoya son sourire. Puis Luke se leva et emboîta le pas du garde qui repartait déjà en direction du palais. Leïa les regarda un moment s'éloigner et se décida finalement à les suivre. Le garde n'avait pas mentionner que son père adoptif voulait lui parler à elle aussi, mais peut lui importer. Au plus profond de son cœur, elle sentait qu'elle devait y aller et que sa place était là-bas, aux côtés de son frère.

* * *

><p>La tension était palpable à bord du croiseur impérial <em>le Dévastateur<em>... La nouvelle s'était en effet répandu d'une fuite dans la sécurité sur la planète Danuta et du vol des plans de l'Étoile de la Mort. Inquiets, voire terrifiés pour certains, les officiers s'affairaient sur le pont, s'efforçant de se montrer le plus efficace possible et ainsi d'éviter d'attirer sur eux le courroux de Dark Vador... Le sort réservé à ceux dont le Seigneur Sith ne se montrait pas satisfait n'était un secret pour personne, tant les officiers du _Dévastateur_ s'étaient accoutumés, au cours des 18 dernières années, à voir des dizaines d'entre eux succomber après que la prise du Sith se soit refermée fermement autour de leur gorge.

Faisant les cents pas sur le pont, Vador gardait son esprit focalisé sur les plans de l'Étoile de la Mort. La station de combat venait tout juste d'être terminée et était en quelque sorte destinée à devenir le « _jouet_ » de l'Empereur, celui par lequel il entendait raffermir son emprise sur la Galaxie en lui inspirant davantage de terreur. Il comptait sur sa capacité à détruire une planète entière pour dissuader définitivement quiconque de s'opposer à son régime et pour anéantir l'Alliance Rebelle qui se montrait de plus en plus gênante. Vador savait que si l'Étoile de la Mort venait à être détruite, son Maître serait extrêmement mécontent et que, comme de coutume, c'est lui qui subirait les foudres de sa fureur... Avec les années, le Sith s'était accoutumé des multiples punitions que lui infligeait régulièrement Sidious, ne manquant jamais une occasion de rappeler, par là, à son apprenti quelle était sa place. Bon nombre de ces assauts avaient endommagés le système respiratoire de Vador, ne faisant que lui rappeler régulièrement les conditions misérables dans lesquelles il vivait désormais.

L'air maussade, Vador remarqua qu'un jeune officier s'approchait timidement de lui. Malgré lui, Vador ne pu s'empêcher de sourire sous son masque devant la crainte qu'il inspirait chez l'homme qui venait au devant de lui. Le Seigneur Sith espérait surtout que l'officier lui apportait des résultats, ce qu'il attendait depuis des heures maintenant... Mais avec le temps, il avait appris à ne plus s'étonner de la lenteur d'action des officiers impériaux. Il avait l'impression de n'être entouré que d'une bande d'incapable.

« Mon Seigneur », le salua le jeune officier en inclinant respectueusement la tête, mais restant mal à l'aise de se tenir si près de la haute silhouette menaçante.

« Vous avez trouvez quelque chose ? », lui demanda aussitôt Vador, qui commençait à perdre patience.

L'officier sembla retrouvait quelque peu sa posture en pensant aux bonnes nouvelles qu'il apportait au Sith. « Oui, mon Seigneur », répondit-il. « Nous avons reçu des nouvelles des hommes que nous avons envoyé sur Danuta. Il semble que l'identifiant utilisé pour télécharger les plans de l'Étoile de la Mort corresponde à celui de Kyle Katarn. Nous le soupçonnons d'être un espion infiltré à la solde de l'Alliance Rebelle. Les hommes nous ont également rapporté qu'il avait prit un vaisseau et qu'il avait quitté la planète. »

« Avez-vous relever sa destination ? », demanda Vador.

Pour la première fois, le Seigneur Sith était reconnaissant envers son Maître de faire parfois preuve d'une paranoïa excessive. Entendant préserver sa précieuse super-arme, l'Empereur avait en effet donné secrètement l'ordre que tous les vaisseaux mis à la disposition des officiers, travaillant dans les bases impériales en contact avec les plans de l'Étoile de la Mort, soient équipés d'un système de tracement, afin de toujours pouvoir les localiser en cas de problème ou, dans le cas présent, de défection et de trahison.

« Le système de trace à bord de son vaisseau indique qu'il se trouve actuellement dans le système Toprawa », répondit l'officier.

C'était tout ce que Vador avait besoin d'entendre. Sans même prendre le temps de dire à l'officier de disposer, il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers les officiers de pont. « Faites route vers le système Toprawa », ordonna t-il. « Immédiatement ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que la suite vous a plu :)<p>

Le personnage de Kyle Katarn et le système Toprawa appartiennent à l'univers étendu de Star Wars. Je m'en suis juste inspirée.


	8. Les plans de la dernière chance

**Chapitre n°7: Les plans de la dernière chance **

Leïa sortie du palais d'Aldera, suivie de près par un droïde protocolaire doré et un droïde astromech. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait grandit avec C-3PO et R2-D2, qui avaient longtemps été ses compagnons de jeu. Bien qu'elle doivent admettre qu'il était parfois insupportable, elle avait appris à supporter les incessants bavardages de 3PO et, avec les années, elle avait appris à comprendre le langage de R2. Elle les considérait comme ses deux plus proches amis, c'est pourquoi elle avait tant insisté auprès de son père adoptif pour que les deux droïdes l'accompagnent pour cette première mission. La jeune femme avait en effet exprimé le souhait de partir avec Luke et Obi-Wan dans le système Toprawa. Elle y voyait un moyen de ne plus rester passive dans la lutte contre l'Empire, mais surtout un moyen de se rapprocher de son frère.

Le sourire que Leïa arborait, à la perspective d'œuvrer pour l'Alliance, s'évanouit cependant à la vue du Faucon Millénium devant elle. La seule ombre au tableau dans cette mission était que le pilote chargé de les amener dans le système Toprawa n'était autre que Han Solo. Ce dernier, sentant les enjeux de ce voyage, avait accepté à la seule condition d'obtenir une grosse récompense, équivalente au double de ce que lui avaient promis Obi-Wan et Luke pour les conduire sur Alderaan. Apprenant cela, Leïa n'avait été que plus exaspérée par l'avidité du contrebandier... Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire... Elle allait devoir supporter encore quelques temps la présence détestable de Han. Elle espérait simplement qu'ensuite il disparaîtrait définitivement de sa vie.

En s'approchant, Leïa distingua Luke et Obi-Wan en train de saluer et de dire 'au revoir' à Bail, devant la rampe d'accès du Faucon Millénium. La jeune femme les vit ensuite monter à bord du vaisseau. Bail remarqua alors sa présence et il se tourna vers elle. Lui adressant un sourire, il ouvrit les bras. Leïa ne se fit pas prier et elle s'y blottit immédiatement.

« Prend bien soin de toi », lui dit Bail.

Leïa esquissa un sourire et s'écarta doucement. « Tout va bien se passer, père », lui répondit-elle d'une voix rassurante. « Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Nous allons récupérer ces plans. Nous les analyserons et nous trouverons la faille qui nous permettra de détruire l'Étoile de la Mort », ajouta t-elle avec détermination.

Bail hocha silencieusement la tête. A cet instant il voyait tant d'Anakin Skywalker en elle : la même détermination, la même passion, la même soif d'aventure... « Je sais que vous allez réussir », dit Bail. « Je n'en doute pas... J'ai foi en toi. Tu es forte. Tu as la même détermination que Padmé et Anakin... Ils seraient vraiment fier de toi s'ils pouvaient te voir aujourd'hui... »

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? », demanda la jeune femme, émue.

« Bien sûr », lui assura Bail. « Et moi aussi je suis extrêmement fier de la jeune femme que tu es devenue. Que la Force soit avec toi, Leïa »

« Et avec vous aussi, père », répondit Leïa, avant de le prendre une nouvelle fois dans les bras.

Des larmes lui coulèrent le long des joues, tandis qu'elle laissait les paroles de son père adoptif filer à travers son corps. Sa fierté représentait beaucoup pour elle et elle voulait également croire que ses parents biologiques auraient été fier d'elle. Elle devait se montrer digne d'eux et poursuivre leur lutte pour la liberté. Finalement, la jeune femme se détacha doucement de Bail et, auprès lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire en guise de 'au revoir', elle monta à bord du vaisseau, suivit par ses deux droïdes.

« Oh, fichtre ! », gémit C-3PO. « Ce voyage ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je n'ai jamais aimé les vols spatiaux »

R2 émit quelques 'bips' d'exaspération et se glissa derrière le droïde protocolaire doré, entreprenant alors de le pousser à l'intérieur du Faucon Millénium, tandis que la rampe d'embarquement se refermait derrière eux. Pénétrant dans ce vaisseau inconnu, C-3PO regarda autour de lui, l'air peu assuré.

« R2, tu es sûr que cet endroit est sans danger ? », demanda t-il à son compagnon. « As-tu la moindre idée de l'endroit où nous nous rendons ? »

R2 lui répondit brièvement quelques mots à propos d'une mission d'une importance capitale pour l'Alliance et poursuivit sa route, empruntant le même chemin que Leïa quelques secondes plus tôt. 3PO l'imita immédiatement et bientôt les deux droïdes gagnèrent la cabine principale du Faucon Millénium au moment où Leïa achevait de saluer Luke et Obi-Wan. Entendant du mouvement derrière elle, la jeune femme se souvint des deux compagnons qui l'accompagnaient et elle s'écarta pour les laisser approcher.

« Maître Kenobi, Luke, permettez-moi de vous présenter mes deux droïdes : C-3PO et R2-D2 », les présenta Leïa. « J'ai tenu à ce qu'ils m'accompagnent car je les considère comme mes amis personnels, mais aussi parce que je sais qu'ils pourraient se révéler utile durant cette mission. Ils sont très compétents et ils ont servit mon père durant de nombreuses années », expliqua t-elle avant de se tourner vers les deux droïdes. « 3PO, R2, voici mon frère, Luke, et son maître Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi »

Aussitôt, fidèle à son rang de droïde protocolaire, 3PO s'inclina respectueusement devant les deux hommes. « Je suis C-3PO, relation humano-cyborg et je suis entièrement à votre disposition », récita t-il, comme un texte appris par cœur et mainte fois répété.

Leïa ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un bref éclat de rire. « Excusez-le », dit-elle. « Il se montre toujours très solennel et il peut se montrer très bavard aussi parfois... »

3PO se tourna vers elle et, malgré son visage inexpressif, Luke pouvait sentir une certaine indignation de la part du droïde. « Moi, bavard ? » demanda t-il. « Mais... »

Mais le reste de ses paroles se noya dans le flot de 'bips » enthousiastes que lança soudain R2, tandis que celui-ci s'avancer vivement vers Obi-Wan, qui observait lui aussi le droïde avec attention. Intriguée par le comportement de son astromech, Leïa fit taire 3PO en lui mettant sa main sur la bouche et elle porta davantage attention aux sons que produisaient R2.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? », demanda Luke.

Leïa haussa soudain les sourcils dans un mouvement de surprise, puis elle leva la tête vers Obi-Wan. « R2 affirme qu'il vous connaît, Maître Kenobi », dit-elle avec un sourire. « Il est très heureux de vous voir »

« Tu comprend ce qu'il dit ? », demanda Luke, incrédule, à sa sœur.

Celle-ci confirma d'un hochement de tête. « Bien sûr », répondit-elle. « J'ai passé toute mon enfance en compagnie de 3PO et de R2. J'ai finit par assimiler son langage et par apprendre à comprendre le droïde »

« Un autre trait de famille, sans doute », dit pensivement Obi-Wan, en caressant en souriant le dôme de R2. « Je ne saurais vous dire combien de fois j'ai vu Anakin et R2 ensembles. Votre père aussi avait la capacité de le comprendre. Ils faisaient une belle paire tous les deux... »

« Notre père... Notre père connaissait R2 ? », demanda Leïa, troublée par les paroles d'Obi-Wan.

« Oui », répondit Obi-Wan. « R2 était le droïde astromech d'Anakin. Il l'accompagnait durant toutes ses missions, qu'elles soient terrestres ou aériennes. R2 nous a souvent tiré de situations périlleuses. Je sais qu'Anakin était très attaché à lui. R2 est un jour tombé aux mains des Séparatistes et votre père a remué ciel et terre pour le libérer, allant jusqu'à mettre une mission importante en danger... »

R2 émit quelques nouveaux sons et Leïa y perçu la profonde amitié qui l'avait lié à son père... Mais elle pouvait également sentir la peine du petit droïde quant à ce qu'il était advenu de son si cher maître, et cette peine lui serra le cœur. R2 avait beaucoup souffert... Il avait perdu bien plus qu'un maître, il avait perdu un ami.

« Je croyais qu'un tel attachement était interdit aux Jedi », intervint Luke.

« Anakin n'a jamais été très fort pour suivre les règles », fit remarquer Obi-Wan. « Ta sœur et toi en êtes d'ailleurs la preuve vivante... »

Luke et Leïa échangèrent un sourire, tout en hochant silencieusement la tête. Obi-Wan releva la tête vers 3PO et observa un moment le droïde, qui semblait ne rien comprendre de tout ce qui se disait. « 3PO connaissait également vos parents », ajouta t-il. « Il était au service de votre mère durant la guerre des Clones »

« C'est vrai ? », s'exclama Luke en se tournant vivement vers 3PO, avide d'en apprendre plus. « Tu connaissais notre mère ? Padmé Amidala ? »

« Pardonnez-moi messire Luke », intervient 3PO, « mais il doit y avoir une méprise. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais été au service de quelqu'un répondant au nom de Padmé Amidala. Aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, mon unique maître a toujours été le Sénateur Organa »

« Sa mémoire a été effacée », expliqua Obi-Wan devant la mine déconfite des jumeaux. « Bail et moi avons pris cette décision 18 ans plus tôt. Nous savions que R2 ne dévoilerait aucun secrets, mais, comme vous l'avez pointé jeune Leïa, nous savions en revanche que 3PO pouvait se montrer particulièrement bavard »

Leïa hocha pensivement la tête. « Parlez-nous de nos parents, Obi-Wan, s'il vous plaît », demanda t-elle, posant instinctivement la question au nom de son frère également. « Mon père m'en a parlé, mais vous aussi vous les avez bien connu. Parlez-nous de vos aventures avec notre père... »

Obi-Wan comprenait le besoin de Leïa d'en savoir plus, particulièrement sur Anakin. Bail lui avait parlé de lui, bien sûr, mais jamais il ne pouvait l'avoir fait avec autant de précision que lui, l'ancien maître du Jedi déchu, ne pouvait le faire. Obi-Wan jeta un bref regard vers Luke qui attendait. Il pouvait sentir que le jeune Jedi lui en voulait toujours. De plus, Luke avait déjà entendu des dizaines d'histoires sur les aventures du 'Héros sans Peur' et du 'Négociateur', et il feignait alors un certain désintérêt à l'idée de les réentendre, surtout depuis qu'il connaissait le sort de son père. Mais pourtant, Obi-Wan sentait que, bien qu'il fasse tout pour le cacher, Luke avait besoin d'entendre ces histoires. De même que Leïa. Ils en avaient besoin pour se convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas que des ténèbres dans le cœur de leur père. Ils en avaient besoin pour se souvenir qu'il avait été un homme bon, un homme loyal qui s'était battu des années pour le bien... Mais surtout, ils en avaient besoin pour se rassurer sur leur propre avenir.

Obi-Wan laissa un instant son esprit retourner au temps de la Guerre des Clones, tandis qu'il se laissait envahir par les souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient. Des souvenirs de peines, de combats, d'horreurs, mais aussi des souvenirs d'amitié, de complicité, de fraternité... Esquissant un faible sourire, Obi-Wan commença alors son récit. Durant ce qui leur paru des heures, Luke et Leïa écoutèrent avec attention les histoires du vieux Maître Jedi, buvant chacune de ses paroles, se prenant de passion pour les aventures de leurs parents durant la Guerre des Clones, ou pour les anecdotes concernant la formation de Jedi de leur père.

« Anakin a toujours été un apprenti très têtu », conclu Obi-Wan. « Il n'a jamais été un grand adepte de la méditation, malgré mes nombreuses tentatives. Anakin a toujours préféré l'action, quitte à se mettre parfois dans des situations périlleuses. Je pense même que c'est lui qui m'a donné mes premiers cheveux blancs », ajouta t-il en riant quelques instants, revivant quelques chamailleries avec Anakin. « Votre père n'a jamais été très doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce conformer aux règles. Il préférait se fier à ses intuitions », poursuivit-il, sa voix se faisant plus lointaine. « Sa ténacité et sa détermination nous ont cependant fait remporter de nombreuses missions. Anakin était l'un des meilleurs Jedi qui ait jamais existé... »

Un certain malaise s'installa immédiatement dans la pièce, tandis qu'Obi-Wan inspirait profondément en baissant la tête. Luke et Leïa échangèrent un regard triste, percevant la peine qui émanait d'Obi-Wan... De la peine, mais aussi une certaine culpabilité. _Il se sent responsable_, réalisa alors Leïa. _Il a le sentiment d'avoir abandonné notre père, de ne pas avoir été assez clairvoyant pour empêcher ce qui s'est passé_...

« Luke et moi nous pouvons percevoir vos émotions », lui dit Leïa en s'approchant de lui et en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Vous vous en voulez, mais ce n'est pas votre faute. Notre père a fait ses propres choix, ce sont eux qui l'ont perdu. Mais nous devons nous souvenir de lui comme de l'homme bon qu'il a été... Et Luke et moi nous allons avoir besoin de vous, si nous voulons devenir des Jedi dignes de son héritage », ajouta t-elle, exprimant implicitement le souhait qu'elle portait en elle depuis la veille.

Luke se redressa et observa attentivement sa sœur. « Nous ? », demanda t-il.

Leïa se tourna vers Luke en souriant. « Oui, nous », répondit-elle. « Si maître Kenobi n'y voit pas d'objections, je souhaiterai être formée à l'art des Jedi »

« Oh, Leïa, ça serait génial ! », s'exclama Luke en la prenant dans ses bras. « Nous pourrions poursuivre notre formation ensemble. »

« Ce serait un honneur pour moi de vous former, jeune Leïa », répondit Obi-Wan en souriant. « Si cela vous ferait plaisir, nous pouvons même commencer dès à présent »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Leïa avec enthousiasme. « J'aimerai beaucoup mais... Je n'ai pas de sabre laser »

« Prend le mien », intervient Luke en décrochant son sabre laser de sa ceinture et en le lui tendant. « Il appartenait à notre père », ajouta t-il.

Leïa tendit la main et pris délicatement le sabre entre les mains. Savoir qu'il constituait une part du père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ne faisait que donner davantage de valeur à l'arme. A travers la Force, elle percevait qu'il en émanait la signature de Luke, mais également une autre, familière, puissante... Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur et la fit sourire. Examinant avec attention la poignée du sabre laser, Leïa l'activa bientôt et en observa la lame bleu. Elle avait bien sûr entendu parler de la fameuse arme des Jedi, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir une en vrai et encore moins d'en tenir une entre ses mains. Le maniant avec précaution, elle écouta le faible vrombissement qu'il produisit et laissa son oreille se familiariser avec ce son si particulier.

Observant sa sœur, Luke s'installa à la table qui se trouvait dans la cabine centrale, à côté de 3PO et R2, qui observaient avec intérêt la nouvelle activité de leur maîtresse. De son côté, Obi-Wan sortit du sac qu'il avait apporté une petite sphère argentée, pas plus grosse que la taille d'un poing humain. Celle-ci en main, il s'avança vers Leïa, qui observa l'objet avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

« Les Jedi s'en servent lorsqu'ils débutent leur formation », expliqua Obi-Wan, répondant à sa question non formulée. « Cette petite sphère va flotter non loin de toi et se déplacer, comme si tu avais un adversaire qui se tiendrait en garde devant toi. Elle lance aussi quelques rayons lasers, mais ils ne sont pas dangereux », ajouta t-il devant l'éclair d'inquiétude qui avait traversé les yeux de Leïa. « Ils ne te blesseront pas, mais le but de cet exercice est que tu sois en mesure de les parer avec ton sabre »

« Que suis-je supposée faire ? », demanda Leïa.

« Concentre toi, inspire profondément », répondit Obi-Wan. « Un Jedi doit être capable de sentir la Force. Tu dois la laisser filtrer à travers toi... »

Leïa acquiesça et, inspirant profondément, elle ferma les yeux, bien décidée à suivre les directives d'Obi-Wan. Elle laissa le calme et la quiétude l'envahir... Esquissant un sourire, elle perçu bientôt les présences brillantes de son frère et d'Obi-Wan. Elle pouvait sentir, avec plus d'intensité que jamais, Luke lui parler à travers leur lien, la rassurant et l'encourageant à la fois... Mais bientôt, sa bonne humeur s'obscurcit lorsqu'elle sentit deux nouvelles présences faire leur irruption dans la pièce... Han Solo et Chewbacca. Déterminé à ne pas laisser la présence de Han la troubler, elle resta concentrer, se coulant dans la Force, tandis qu'elle pouvait sentir que le contrebandier l'observait, à la fois intrigué et moqueur, tout en prenant place aux côtés de Luke.

« La Force peut influencer les actions ? », demanda Leïa en rouvrant les yeux et en se tournant vers Obi-Wan.

« En partie, oui », répondit Obi-Wan. « Mais elle sait aussi obéir quand on la commande. Tu es prête ? », demanda t-il ensuite.

Leïa acquiesça, leva son sabre laser en position de garde et se tint prête. « Oui », assura t-elle.

Obi-Wan activa la petite sphère et la lança vers Leïa. La sphère s'arrêta à deux mètres de la jeune femme et commença à se déplacer régulièrement. Ne la quittant pas des yeux, gardant son attention portée sur elle, Leïa entreprit de répondre aux mouvements de la sphère, se préparant à parer d'éventuelles attaques. Un rayon laser surgit soudain, mais Leïa était prête et elle le para sans difficultés. Un sourire aux lèvres, Luke tourna instinctivement la tête vers Obi-Wan, qui avait fait de même. Luke partagea un court instant son enthousiasme avec son maître, puis il se souvint des tensions qui subsistaient toujours entre eux, de cette situation dont ils n'avaient toujours pas discuté, et il se détourna rapidement, reporta son attention vers Leïa.

Han ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'élégance avec laquelle la jeune femme se déplaçait. Et il ne pouvait nier qu'il trouvait Leïa particulièrement sexy avec un sabre laser à la main... Mais, malgré tout, ses mouvements restaient maladroits et le côté moqueur de Han ne tarda pas à refaire surface. Leïa perçue les moqueries du contrebandier à travers la Force, ce qui eut le don de l'exaspérer. Ce faisant, elle relâcha sa concentration l'espace de quelques secondes... Suffisamment pour abaisser sa garde et pour se faire toucher par un rayon laser qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Le rayon la heurta au niveau de la cuisse et la surprise la fit tomber au sol. Aussitôt, elle vit Luke se précipiter vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

« Leïa, ça va ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas », répondit-elle en se remettant debout. « J'ai juste eu un instant d'inattention », ajouta t-elle en jetant un regard noir en direction de Han qui avait commencé à rire.

« Toutes ces croyances à la noix et ces armes démodées, ça vaut pas un bon pisto-laser au côté », intervient Han, posant sa main sur son propre blaster.

« Tu ne crois pas que la Force existe ? », lui demanda Luke, un brin surpris.

« Écoute p'tit gars, j'ai piloté cet engin d'un coin de la Galaxie à l'autre, j'ai vu des tas de choses étranges dans ma vie, mais j'ai encore rien vu qui me permette de croire qu'il y a un pouvoir capable de diriger l'univers tout entier », répondit Han. « En tout cas, c'est pas une force mystique qui va diriger ma vie à moi. Tout ça c'est des trucs minables... »

« Pourquoi une telle réponse ne me surprend pas venant de vous ? », demanda Leïa, sur un ton sarcastique.

Han s'apprêta à répliquer, mais le signal l'informant qu'ils approchaient du système Toprawa retentit dans la cabine, le contraignant à rejoindre le cockpit, en compagnie de Chewbacca, afin de préparer leur sortie de l'hyperespace. Le voyant quitter la pièce, Leïa ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de satisfaction à l'idée que c'était elle qui avait eu le dernier mot. Elle sentit bientôt la main d'Obi-Wan se poser sur son épaule.

« C'était très bien pour un premier essai, jeune Leïa », la félicita t-il. « Je ne doute pas que vous deviendrez une grande Jedi »

« Je l'espère de tout mon cœur, maître Kenobi », répondit Leïa en souriant.

Obi-Wan hocha la tête, lui souriant à son tour. Il s'éloigna ensuite et alla récupérer sa sphère, avant de prendre place sur la banquette autour de la table, pour se préparer à la sortie de l'hyperespace. Leïa désactiva le sabre laser qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains puis elle se tendit à Luke.

« Obi-Wan a raison », lui dit-il en rattachant son sabre à sa ceinture. « Tu deviendras une grande Jedi. Je serai avec toi si tu as besoin de moi. Je t'aiderai Leïa et, ensembles, nous nous battrons pour faire de la Galaxie un monde meilleur »

Leïa rendit son sourire à Luke, puis les jumeaux rejoignirent rapidement Obi-Wan avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Tous trois sentirent le vaisseau sortir de l'hyperespace et, aussitôt, ils entendirent Han les appeler vivement. Sans poser de question, Luke et Leïa se précipitèrent dans le cockpit, suivit de près par Obi-Wan. Aussitôt, tous virent ce qui avait troublé Han : un vaisseau impérial se trouvait en orbite autour de la planète choisie comme point de rendez-vous, escorté de quatre chasseurs TIE.

« Voilà qui va compliquer les choses », observa Han

« Je vous remercie, vos observations nous sont d'une grande aide », rétorqua Leïa.

La jeune femme commençait à craindre que la mission ne soit perdue, que tout espoir de détruire l'Étoile de la Mort n'ait disparu, mais le Faucon Millénium reçu bientôt une communication d'urgence en provenance de la surface. Hésitant, Han se tourna vers les autres, attendant de ceux-ci qu'ils lui indiquent s'il n'y avait aucun danger et s'il pouvait accepter la communication. Leïa inspira un grand coup. Elle savait qu'il y avait un risque que ce soit des troupes de l'Empire, déjà au sol, qui tentent de les contacter. Mais elle devait en être sûre... Se plongeant à nouveau dans la Force, elle perçu bientôt la détresse et l'empressement de Kyle Katarn et comprit que c'était lui, seul, qui tentait de les contacter.

« Acceptez la communication », répondit Leïa. « Immédiatement ! », ordonna t-elle devant l'hésitation de Han.

Sans se le faire redire une seconde fois, Han accepta la communication et le visage de Kyle Katarn apparu sur leur écran. Il était particulièrement inquiet et affolé, mais un éclair de soulagement se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il vit le visage de la Princesse Leïa apparaître sur son comlink.

« Princesse Leïa, je suis si soulagé de vous voir », dit-il. « Mes écrans ont perçu l'arrivée d'un vaisseau impérial il y a quelques minutes... Je craignais que tout espoirs ne soit perdu avant de détecter votre vaisseau. Le temps presse. Il m'est impossible de vous apporter les plans en mains propres. Je vous les transmet immédiatement »

Leïa hocha la tête et accepta le transfert. Elle sentit son inquiétude monter d'un cran lorsqu'elle réalisa que, les plans comprenant de nombreux fichiers, le téléchargement prendrait quelques minutes. Leïa reporta son attention sur Kyle. Il allait mourir, il le savait, mais il restait digne, bien décidé à aller au bout de sa mission. Leïa admirait son courage, tandis qu'elle le voyait jeter des regards rapides autour de lui… Un bruit de plus en plus insistant se faisait entendre...

« Ils arrivent », commenta bientôt la voix de Kyle Katarn. « Je vais dissimuler mon communicateur afin qu'ils ne puissent pas découvrir que vous êtes derrière cette mission. Je vais essayer de gagner autant de temps que possible. A l'instant où le téléchargement sera terminé, coupez la communication et partez. Que la Force soit avec vous »

« Merci, Kyle », répondit Leïa, les larmes aux yeux. « La Rébellion n'oubliera pas votre sacrifice et... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car l'image de Kyle disparu bientôt, laissant place à un écran noir. Leïa se laissa un moment aller à la peine de laisser un homme mourir ainsi aux mains des impériaux, mais elle se ressaisit bientôt - elle devait se montrer forte – et elle reporta son attention sur l'état du transfert... Il en était à la moitié. « Espérons qu'il tienne le temps que le transfert s'achève... Que sa mort ne soit pas veine »

« Désolé de plomber davantage l'ambiance, Votre Honneur », intervint Han, en montrant du doigt un point à l'extérieur du vaisseau. « Mais il semblerait que nous ayons un nouveau problème »

En effet, plus loin devant eux, les quatre chasseurs TIE, qui se trouvaient à côté du Destroyer, venaient vers eux à toute vitesse. « P'tit gars, je vais avoir besoin de toi », cria Han à l'adresse de Luke en quittant précipitamment le cockpit. Par pur réflexe, le jeune Jedi se tourna vers Obi-Wan qui hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement. Plein d'excitation à l'idée de pouvoir enfin en découdre avec des vaisseaux ennemis, comme il l'avait si souvent fait dans ses rêves, Luke sourit et se hâta de suivre le Coréllien, tandis qu'Obi-Wan vint s'installer à côté de Leïa, observant avec anxiété l'avancée du transfert des si précieux plans.

* * *

><p>Sa main gantée se raffermissant autour du cou de Kyle Katarn, tandis qu'il le soulevait de plus en plus du sol, le Seigneur Noir des Sith observait, impassible, les yeux de sa victime se révulser et son visage se déformer sous l'effet de la souffrance. Vador n'avait jamais été un homme patient, tout particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de traiter avec un ennemi, et dans le cas présent, un traître. C'était un trait de caractère que les Jedi lui avaient très souvent reproché et qui n'avait fait que s'affirmer depuis qu'il était devenu un Sith.<p>

« Où sont les plans que vous avez volé ? », demanda avec insistance Vador. « Répondez ! »

« Je vous le répète, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez », suffoqua Kyle, en agrippant désespérément de ses deux mains le poignet du Seigneur Sith, comme si par ce geste il pouvait espérer desserrer sa prise.

Mais la détermination du traître à se murer dans le silence ne fit qu'exaspérer davantage le Sith, qui resserra sa prise... Il pouvait sentir la panique de plus en plus prégnante qui émanait du Rebelle et il s'en délectait. Un officier impérial s'approcha prudemment de lui et toussota légèrement pour annoncer sa présence.

« Mon Seigneur, nos hommes sur le _Dévastateur_ nous ont informé qu'un vaisseau vient de sortir de l'hyperespace », lui dit-il. « Un transfert a été détecté en provenance de la base vers ce vaisseau. Le _Dévastateur_ leur a envoyé des chasseurs TIE contre eux. Ils attendent vos ordres... »

Vador hocha la tête. « Ce vaisseau est sans doute ici pour récupérer les plans de l'Étoile de la Mort », dit-il tout en resserrant sa main autour du cou de Kyle, s'apprêtant à mettre fin à ses jours, celui-ci ne lui étant désormais plus d'aucune utilité.

« Dois-je leur donner l'ordre d'abattre ce vaisseau ? », demanda l'officier s'efforçant de rester impassible et de ne pas prêter attention à l'homme qui vivait ses derniers instants entre les mains du Seigneur Sith.

Vador resta un moment silencieux, pensif, avant de reprendre la parole. « Non », dit-il finalement. « Je veux qu'ils capturent ce vaisseau. Ses occupants pourraient nous conduire à la base Rebelle ». L'officier hocha la tête et s'apprêta à disposer, mais il fut coupé par un geste du Seigneur Sith. « Dans le cas où vous échoueriez à les capturer, il serait dans votre intérêt de parvenir au moins à obtenir les coordonnées de leur destination. Est-ce clair ? », demanda Vador. Comme pour ponctuer sa menace, il écrasa davantage le cou de Kyle Katarn, jusqu'à le rompre, et rejeta le corps sans vie sur le sol.

L'officier déglutit difficilement. « Oui, mon Seigneur », dit-il avant de s'incliner brièvement et de s'éloigner rapidement pour contacter le_ Dévastateur_.

Vador se tourna vivement vers les autres hommes présent dans la pièce. « Préparez la navette », ordonna t-il. « Nous repartons à bord du _Dévastateur_ »

* * *

><p>A bord du Faucon Millénium, Han et Luke étaient toujours aux prises avec les chasseurs TIE. Les tirs de ces derniers, bien qu'en partie déviés par les déflecteurs, faisaient trembler le vaisseau, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Han, qui ne supportait pas l'idée de voir le Faucon endommagé. Les chasseurs ennemis se déplaçaient à toute vitesse. Déterminé, le contrebandier en détruisit finalement un.<p>

« Youhou ! », s'écria t-il. « Vous allez voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à Han Solo ! »

Cette première réussite renforça sa détermination et le Coréllien se relança avec enthousiasme dans la bataille, se retournant pour lancer un signe de victoire vers Luke. Celui-ci répondit par un sourire et, se plongeant dans la Force, se concentra davantage. Un chasseur TIE passa à sa portée et il tira. Le vaisseau ennemi explosa devant lui et, à son tour, Luke se retourna, triomphant, vers Han.

« Je l'ai eu ! », s'exclama t-il avec enthousiasme.

« Bien joué, p'tit gars », répondit Han. « Mais n'attrape pas la grosse tête ! »

La réponse de Han fit rire Luke. Mais le jeune Jedi se reconcentra rapidement. Il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de Leïa, qui guettait le passage des TIE à proximité du vaisseau et qui suivait avec anxiété l'avancée du téléchargement. Le désir de protéger sa sœur et la mission pour laquelle ils se battaient lui redonnèrent encore davantage de force et le jeune homme détruisit bientôt un nouveau chasseur ennemi. Finalement, les talents de pilote et l'agilité de Han leur permirent de venir à bout du dernier chasseur. Poussant un profond soupir de soulagement, Han ferma un instant les yeux et posa sa main sur la paroi du Faucon.

« Je savais que tu tiendrais », dit-il à l'adresse de son vaisseau. « Tu ne me lâches jamais »

Luke observa un moment le contrebandier, un sourire aux lèvres. Malgré les apparences, le jeune Jedi trouvait Han de plus en plus sympathique. Certes, il avait un côté détestable et il le montrait régulièrement en présence de Leïa, mais Luke était certain qu'il y avait un autre homme, plus respectable, sous la surface.

« Luke, Han ! », appela alors la voix de Leïa. « Vous devriez revenir, nous avons un nouveau problème »

Les deux hommes ne se le firent pas redire deux fois et ils se précipitèrent vers le cockpit. Jetant un bref regard par la vitre, Han vit alors que le destroyer le _Dévastateur_ s'approchait dangereusement d'eux et il prit aussitôt place aux commandes du Faucon, aux côtés de Chewbacca.

« Le téléchargement est terminé ? », demanda avec empressement Luke à sa sœur.

« Oui », répondit-elle, rassurée. « Il s'est terminé juste avant que le _Dévastateur_ ne fasse son déplacement »

« Très bien, il n'y a donc plus aucune raison pour que nous restions ici », dit Han. « Si vous voulez bien entrer les coordonnées de la base Rebelle, votre Altesse », ajouta t-il à l'intention de Leïa.

Celle-ci lui décrocha un regard noir, avant de s'exécuter rapidement. Tous savaient qu'il faudrait encore une dizaine de secondes avant que le Faucon Millénium ne puisse faire son saut dans l'hyperespace, le temps que l'ordinateur analyse les coordonnées et que le vaisseau s'éloigne de la gravité du système Toprawa. En attendant, ils allaient devoir compter sur les talents de pilote de Han pour les préserver des attaques du destroyer impérial et de ses possibles rayons tracteurs.

« Met toute la gomme Chewie ! », s'écria Han en prenant les commandes.

Luke se hâta de prendre place entre Leïa et Obi-Wan, tandis que le Coréllien et son co-pilote manœuvraient pour rester hors de portée du _Dévastateur_. La tension était à son comble dans le cockpit. Malgré l'agilité de Han, les tirs du destroyer impérial ébranlaient le Faucon. Serrant les dents et soupirant de frustration, Han vit bientôt le voyant lui signalant que le saut dans l'hyperespace était près.

« Accrochez-vous tout le monde, nous sommes près à passer en hyperespace », indiqua t-il.

Luke et Leïa se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque les étoiles en dehors du cockpit devinrent soudain de grandes traînées blanches, tandis que le Faucon Millénium faisait route vers Yavin IV. Pourtant les jumeaux ne pouvaient se sentir totalement rassurés et un simple regard vers Obi-Wan leur confirma que le Maître Jedi partageait leur appréhension.

« Ne me remerciez pas tous à la fois », intervint Han devant le silence de ses passagers suite à ses prouesses pour échapper au destroyer impérial. « C'était plutôt pas mal comme manœuvre... En matière de pilotage, il m'arrive encore de me surprendre moi-même... »

« Les Impériaux ont sans doute eu le temps de récupérer nos coordonnées », commenta Obi-Wan, ne prêtant pas attention à ce que Han venait de dire. « Si cela se confirme, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps une fois que nous aurons rejoint la Base. Nous devrons agir vite... »

Leïa hocha pensivement la tête. « Oui... Mais nous avons obtenu un téléchargement complet des plans. Cela nous procure un certain avantage »

Han observait l'échange, vexé que personne ne lui prête attention. « C'est si important que ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda t-il, cherchant à savoir ce qui, visiblement, lui volait la vedette.

« Ce sont les données techniques complètes de l'Étoile de la Mort », répondit Leïa. « Notre seul espoir c'est de les analyser et de trouver la faille. Tout n'est pas encore finit... »

« C'est finit pour moi, fillette », la coupa Han en se levant et en venant se placer devant elle. « Écoutez, je me contrefiche de votre rébellion et je me contrefiche aussi de vous princesse. Moi ce que je demande c'est d'être bien payer, y a que le fric qui m'intéresse »

Exaspérée, Leïa se leva à son tour et plongea son regard dans celui du contrebandier. « Ne vous tracassez pas pour votre récompense. Si c'est pour l'argent que vous faites ça, alors c'est tout ce que vous recevrez », lui assura t-elle sèchement.

Le Coréllien et la Princesse restèrent un moment ainsi, à se défier en silence du regard, la tension parfaitement palpable entre eux et croissant de façon exponentielle. Luke, Obi-Wan et Chewbacca observaient leur manège, n'osant pas intervenir. Finalement, Leïa décrocha un dernier regard noir à Han, avant de quitter précipitamment le cockpit. Han ne put s'empêcher de la suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut hors de vue. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il se rassit à sa place et s'y installa confortablement, mettant ses deux mains derrière sa tête.

« Bien que je la trouve exaspérante, je dois reconnaître que ta sœur est une femme pleine de caractère, Luke », commenta pensivement Han. « Sois je la déteste, sois je tombe amoureux... C'est ou tout, ou rien... »

Luke ne put s'empêcher de sourire suite au commentaire de Han. Le contrebandier et Leïa se détestaient, c'était un fait avéré pour l'heure. Pourtant, le jeune Jedi percevait autre chose entre les deux jeunes gens... Une certaine passion. _On dit parfois que l'amour débute par la haine_, pensa t-il, sachant que sa sœur le tuerait si elle savait qu'il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'envisager une telle chose dans son cas et celui du contrebandier. Avec un sourire, Luke songea qu'il avait hâte de voir comment allaient évoluer les choses entre Han et Leïa.


	9. L'assaut contre l'Etoile de la Mort

**Chapitre n°8: L'assaut sur l'Étoile de la Mort**

Vêtu de sa combinaison de pilote et portant son casque sous son bras, Luke faisait route d'un pas rapide en direction du hangar où étaient entreposé les vaisseaux de l'Alliance Rebelle. L'esprit tout excité, il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il allait enfin prendre part à sa première bataille... Et cela là en faisant l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus : piloter, un talent que, selon Obi-Wan, il avait hérité de son père.

Voilà plusieurs heures que lui, Leïa et Obi-Wan avaient rejoint la Base Rebelle sur Yavin IV, en possession des précieux plans de l'Étoile de la Mort. Conscient que leur position étaient compromise, les Rebelles avaient opéré une analyse poussée, mais rapide, des plans et avaient finis par trouver la faille : la bouche d'entrée de la canalisation des aérateurs thermiques, qui aboutissait directement au réacteur central. Le système défensif de l'Étoile de la Mort était conçu pour repousser des assauts de grandes envergures et les Rebelles pensaient que des appareils monoplaces auraient ainsi la capacité de passer à travers les défenses extérieures. Il leur faudrait suivre une tranchée jusqu'à la zone de tir, de deux mètres de diamètre. L'opération était délicate : pour détruire la station spatiale, le projectile lancé par les Rebelles devait impérativement pénétré au centre de la bouche d'entrée... Mais Luke était confiant... Il croyait en la réussite de cette mission.

Pénétrant dans le hangar, le sourire du jeune homme s'évanouit lorsqu'il aperçu un peu plus loin devant lui le Faucon Millénium... Et juste devant, Han et Chewbacca affairaient à charger à son bord les caisses contenant la récompense qu'ils avaient tant convoité. Ainsi ils partaient, juste comme ça, alors que la moitié des hommes sur la base se préparaient activement pour le combat imminent dont ils savaient qu'il leur coûterait peut-être la vie. En soupirant, Luke s'approcha des deux contrebandiers.

« Alors... », commença t-il sans préambule à l'adresse de Han. « Tu as eu ton fric et tu tires ta révérence ? »

« Et oui, p'tit gars », répondit Han le plus naturellement du monde, tout en poursuivant ce qu'il faisait. « J'ai de vieilles dettes que je vais pouvoir enfin liquider ». Il finit finalement par se tourner vers Luke. « Oh, mais en dehors de ça, je ne suis pas fou au point de vouloir jouer les héros », ajouta t-il.

« Oh mais je t'en pris, ouvre les yeux ! », s'écria Luke exaspéré. « Tu vois ce qui nous menace. On est à 1 contre 100. Ce serait un atout un pilote tel que toi et tu nous laisses tomber ? »

Han roula des yeux en soupirant. « Il servirait à quoi ce fric si je crève avant d'en profiter ? », demanda t-il.

Luke était désespéré de voir l'homme agir de la sorte. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Leïa le détestait à ce point et le trouvait méprisable. Han n'avait-il donc aucune morale ? Comme s'il avait entendu les pensées du jeune Jedi, Han poursuivit, comme pour trouver de nouvelles excuses à sa défection.

« Et en plus », dit-il, « Aller bombarder l'Étoile de la Mort c'est pas du courage. C'est plutôt... Un suicide »

« Alors salut », soupira Luke qui se décida finalement à abandonner, comprenant que Han camperait sur ses positions. « Reste dans ton univers égoïste. Ce qui t'intéresse c'est ton nombril et rien d'autre ».

Là dessus, Luke tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui un Han, malgré tout mal à l'aise. Les paroles du jeune Jedi l'avait touché, même s'il ne voulait rien en laisser paraître. Mais une part de lui se sentait mal de décevoir de la sorte le jeune homme, qu'il trouvait tout de même sympathique. _Mais je ne peux pas rester_, se répéta t-il comme pour se convaincre lui même. _Si je ne paie pas Jabba rapidement, il va faire de ma vie un véritable enfer_. Même s'il ne pensait pas revoir Luke un jour, Han sentit qu'il ne pouvait pourtant pas se résoudre à laisser leur dernier échanges se terminer de la sorte.

« Hey Luke ! », finit-il par interpeller le jeune homme qui s'éloignait. Celui-ci s'arrêta et se retourna vers Han. « Luke, que la Force soit avec toi », ajouta Han d'une voix hésitante, lui semblant bizarre de parler de la sorte alors qu'il avait clamé quelques heures plus tôt qu'il ne croyait pas en toutes ces spiritualités.

Luke répondit d'un bref hochement de tête, puis il se retourna à nouveau. Il eu tout juste le temps d'entendre Han réprimander Chewbacca pour lui avoir lancer quelques grognements désapprobateurs quand à son attitude, quand il aperçu Leïa venir à sa rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luke ? », demanda aussitôt Leïa, notant l'air morose de son frère.

« Oh, c'est Han », répondit Luke, en tournant brièvement la tête en direction du Faucon Millénium. « Je suis déçu. J'étais si sûr qu'il changerait d'avis... »

Leïa adressa un petit sourire désolé à son frère. Elle avait depuis longtemps renoncé à parlementer avec Han, persuadé que l'homme égoïste et méprisable qu'il était ne changerait jamais. Mais elle savait que, bien qu'il n'ait passé que peu de temps avec le contrebandier, Luke avait commencé à s'attacher à Han... Elle se souvenait encore de la lueur brillante de joie et d'excitation qui avait illuminée le regard de son frère lorsque, après avoir manœuvré d'échapper à l'Empire en détruisant à eux deux 4 chasseurs TIE, les deux hommes s'étaient étreints, comme deux compagnons d'aventure de longue date... Leïa posa affectueusement sa main sur le bras de Luke.

« C'est à lui de décider de sa voie », dit-elle d'une voie douce. « A l'heure du choix, chacun est libre »

Luke acquiesça tristement, sachant que Leïa avait raison. La jeune femme lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, puis lui sourit à nouveau avant de lui prendre la main et de l'amener vers le chasseur qui lui avait été attribué, et sur lequel R2 était en train d'être mis en place. A côté du chasseur, tandis que les techniciens s'affairaient avec R2, C3PO s'agitait, visiblement nerveux et peu rassuré, comme à son habitude.

« Tiens bon R2, et reviens moi entier », dit-il. Il entendit R2 lui répondre par une série de 'bips' que lui seul fut en mesure de traduire. « Au fond, tout seul... Ben je m'ennuierai », admit-il en baissant la tête.

R2 lui répondit par une nouvelle série de 'bips', sous l'œil amusé de Luke et Leïa, qui avaient observé l'échange entre les deux droïdes. Leïa avait grandit avec eux, elle était accoutumée à leur chamaillerie, mais aussi à leur petits moments de tendresse. Ils avaient toujours été de vrais amis pour elle et depuis qu'Obi-Wan leur avait appris que les deux droïdes avaient également été au service de leurs parents, elle les considérait davantage comme une part entière de sa famille.

L'agitation se fit plus pressante autour d'eux, tandis que les pilotes recevaient tous leur casque et commençaient à monter dans leur chasseur. Sentant que le moment était venu de se séparer de son frère, Leïa se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants par les larmes qu'elle s'efforcer de retenu, pour ce montrer forte, mais qui menaçaient à tout instant de couler. Luke sentit malgré tout la peine de sa sœur et il la prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller Leïa », lui murmura t-il d'une voix rassurante. « Tout va bien se passer »

« Reviens moi vite, Luke », lui dit-elle en le serrant plus fort, comme si elle craignait qu'il disparaisse soudain si elle le lâchait. « Nous venons juste de nous retrouver, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre à nouveau... », ajouta t-elle, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes.

Gentiment, Luke s'écarta et les lui essuya du bout des doigts. « Je vais revenir, Leïa. Je te le promet », assura t-il. « Et ensemble nous ferons tout ce dont nous avons discuté à bord du Faucon Millénium... Je t'aiderai à devenir une Jedi... Je serai toujours là pour toi... Et ensemble, nous aiderons à faire de la Galaxie un monde meilleur »

Séchant ses larmes, Leïa acquiesça en souriant faiblement à son frère. Elle savait qu'elle devait se ressaisir. Luke lui rendit son sourire, puis, entendant des bruits de pas, il leva la tête et aperçu, par dessus l'épaule de sa sœur, Obi-Wan qui s'avançait vers eux.

« Tu ne comptais pas partir sans avoir dit '_au revoir_' à ton vieux maître ? », demanda Obi-Wan en souriant.

Luke sourit et s'écarta de sa sœur pour prendre Obi-Wan dans ses bras. « Merci d'avoir été là durant toutes ses années », lui dit Luke. « Je suis désolé pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Je sais que tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux pour moi, j'étais juste trop en colère pour m'en apercevoir »

Obi-Wan s'écarta de son Padawan et le regarda en souriant. « Tu es sage Luke et je suis très fier de toi », lui dit-il. « Tu es devenu un excellent Jedi... Je sais que tu vas faire de ton mieux. Que la Force soit avec toi »

Luke hocha légèrement la tête, ému par les paroles de son maître. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Leïa, qui lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement, puis monta à bord de son chasseur. Il s'apprêtait à mettre son casque en place, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre à travers les hauts-parleurs du hangar : _« Alerte générale, Étoile de la Mort signalée. L'ennemi sera à portée de tir dans 20 minutes »_. Ainsi, le moment était arrivé. Autour de lui, les pilotes abaissaient les cockpits de leur chasseurs et commençaient à décoller. Sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, Luke jeta un dernier regard vers Leïa et Obi-Wan, puis il mit enfila son casque et décolla.

Leïa le regarda partir. « Tout va bien se passer pour lui », la rassura Obi-Wan, sentant ses craintes.

Se tournant vers le maître Jedi, Leïa hocha silencieusement la tête, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il avait raison. Elle jeta un dernier regard en direction des chasseurs, qui n'étaient désormais plus que de petits points s'éloignant à toute vitesse de la planète. Obi-Wan lui posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule et tous deux rejoignirent les leaders de la base, dans le centre de commandement, d'où ils suivraient la bataille.

* * *

><p>A bord de l'Étoile de la Mort, les hommes s'agitaient. L'attaque des Rebelles avaient fait beaucoup de dégâts, leurs tirs endommageant une partie de la structure externe de la station spatiale. D'un pas rapide, Vador marchait en direction du hangar dans lequel était entreposé son chasseur TIE personnel. Il était suivit de deux pilotes impériaux, qui seraient chargés de lui servir d'escorteur durant l'attaque qu'il allait lancer. Le Seigneur Sith avait en effet était informé que les vaisseaux Rebelles étaient si petits qu'ils passaient à travers les tirs de leur turbo-laser. Vador, déterminé à s'assurer qu'aucune menace ne pèse sur la station, avait déjà envoyé un groupe de chasseur TIE mais, comme de coutume, doutant des capacités de ses hommes, il préférait s'assurer lui même que le travail soit bien fait.<p>

S'installant à bord de son chasseur, le Seigneur Sith inspira profondément. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait toujours adoré piloter, possédant d'incroyables capacités pour cela, mais ce loisir ne lui était que très rarement accordé maintenant qu'il était devenu le second homme le plus puissant de la Galaxie. Laissant ses mains gantées parcourir les commandes de l'engin, tandis qu'il le mettait en marche, Vador ressentit à nouveau cette sensation qui lui avait été si longtemps étrangère ces dernier temps : la sensation d'être libre... Fermant les yeux, il la laissa filtrer quelques secondes à travers lui, se souvenant brièvement de tous ces moments où il l'avait ressentit lorsque ses nombreuses missions de Jedi l'avaient amené à prendre part à des batailles aériennes... Mais c'était une autre vie... Rouvrant les yeux, Vador se reconcentra sur ce qu'il devait faire, sur l'Alliance Rebelle qu'il devait anéantir, et, sans plus attendre, il décolla et s'engagea dans la bataille.

* * *

><p>A peine une dizaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de la bataille, mais Luke avait l'impression de se battre depuis des heures contre la gigantesque station spatiale. De la trentaine de chasseurs qui avait pris part à la bataille, seuls lui, ainsi que deux pilotes nommés Wedge et Biggs subsistaient. Tous trois venaient juste d'assister à la mort de <em>Red Leader<em> qui, touché par un tir ennemi, était venu s'écraser contre la masse impressionnante de l'Étoile de la Mort. Deux assauts avaient déjà été lancés contre la station, mais tous deux avaient échoué lorsqu'un nouveau groupe de trois chasseurs TIE avait pris part à la bataille et avait entrepris de détruire tout ceux qui avait tenté d'atteindre la bouche d'entrée. Luke percevait une présence particulièrement sombre émanant de l'homme de tête ennemi et, bien qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il y avait également quelque chose d'étrange et de presque familier dans cette présence.

Luke, désespéré devant le nombre d'homme qu'ils venaient de perdre, ressentit soudain une vague de panique envahir son cœur et il su immédiatement d'où elle provenait. Il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude et les craintes de Leïa... L'Étoile de la Mort était bien trop près de la base Rebelle désormais, et s'il n'agissait pas très rapidement, tout espoir serait perdu. Lui, Wedge et Biggs étaient le dernier espoir qui restait à l'Alliance.

« Biggs, Wedge, serrez la formation », leur ordonna Luke. « On enfile le couloir. Il faut y aller plein gaz pour empêcher les chasseurs de nous remonter »

« Compte sur nous, patron », entendit-il Wedge lui répondre.

Aussitôt, les trois hommes descendirent vers l'Étoile de la Mort et entreprirent de remonter la tranché qui menait à la bouche d'entrée, Luke en tête, tandis que les deux autres se chargeaient de le couvrir. Très vite, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans la tranché et que les trois autres chasseurs ennemis ennemis étaient désormais à leur poursuite, bien décidés à faire échouer cette troisième tentative.

« Je suis touché », Luke entendit Wedge lui dire bientôt. « Je crois que je dois vous lâcher »

Luke hocha la tête, revoyant encore dans sa tête l'image de tous ceux qui avaient tenté de continuer à se battre, alors qu'ils étaient touchés, et qui avait finit par y laisser la vie. « Oui, dégages, tu es hors course. Pas la peine de rester », répondit-il.

« Désolé », ajouta tristement Wedge, en manœuvrant pour sortir de la tranché.

Vador regarda le pilote s'éloigner. « Ne vous occupez pas de lui ! », ordonna t-il à ses escorteurs, sentant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tenter d'intercepter le fuyard. « Restez sur l'engin de pointe »

Luke savait qu'ils n'étaient désormais plus que deux, ce qui rendait la tâche encore plus difficile. A travers leur communicateur, Biggs ne cessait de l'encourager à se dépêcher, les chasseurs TIE arrivant très vite. Luke savait que Biggs ne pourrait pas les retenir longtemps. Mais il avait beau encourager R2 à pousser les turbines, la bouche d'entrée paraissait toujours incroyablement hors d'atteinte.

« Dépêche toi, Luke ! », s'écria une nouvelle fois Biggs, la panique audible dans sa voix. « Les voilà ! »

Mais Luke entendit bientôt une explosion derrière lui et il su instantanément que désormais il était seul et que plus rien ne se trouvait entre lui et ses ennemis pour faire barrage à leurs attaques. Tandis qu'il entreprenait de mettre en place son ordinateur de visé, sur lequel était verrouillée la localisation de la bouche d'entrée, Luke essayait de ne pas se laissait envahir par l'inquiétude de plus en plus prégnante de Leïa, lui signifiant qu'il ne lui restait que très peu de temps avant que la Base ne soit à portée de tir de l'Étoile de la Mort. Luke ressentit bientôt la présence rassurante d'Obi-Wan au côté de sa sœur et il entendit la voix du maître Jedi dans sa tête _« Luke, fait appel à la Force... Suis ton instinct » _

Ceci eut pour effet de rendre Luke hésitant, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire... Tandis qu'il poursuivait à toute allure son chemin à travers la tranché, il était parfaitement ignorant de la frustration du Seigneur Sith qui le poursuivait et qui éprouvait des difficultés toutes particulières à abattre le jeune pilote... Vador avait le sentiment qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à avoir le chasseur Rebelle dans son viseur. Il percevait quelque chose d'étrange en provenance du jeune homme, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer... Une certaine familiarité, mais surtout un grand pouvoir...

« C'est à croire qu'il est protégé par la Force », maugréa t-il.

Luke s'apprêta à nouveau à regarder dans son ordinateur de visé, lorsque, comme si Obi-Wan avait compris que son Padawan ne l'écoutait pas, il entendit à nouveau sa voix, cette fois plus insistante. _« Luke, ais confiance en moi ! »_. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Luke se décida finalement et désactiva son ordinateur de visé.

« Luke, votre ordinateur de visé est débranché », lui parvient aussitôt la voix inquiète d'un Rebelle. « Que se passe t-il ? »

« Rien du tout », répondit Luke. « Tout va très bien »

L'impatience de Vador se fit de plus en plus forte, tandis qu'une part de lui lui soufflait que le jeune Rebelle pouvait représenter une réelle menace. Accélérant soudainement, le Seigneur Sith se rapprocha dangereusement du chasseur de Luke et tira, finissant par atteindre R2. Luke entendit le 'bip' que poussa R2 et qu'il interpréta comme une sorte de hurlement, ce qui lui fit de la peine. A travers leur lien, il entendait Leïa lui souffler que l'Étoile de la Mort était en orbite... Il eu un moment la désagréable impression que sa sœur lui disait '_au revoir_', ce qui le poussa à ce reconcentrer du mieux qu'il le pouvait sur son objectif... Il ne laisserait rien lui arriver. Il lui avait promis qu'ils se retrouveraient... Ils avaient encore tant de choses à faire ensembles...

Mais l'instant de distraction de Luke suffit à Vador pour parvenir à l'avoir dans son viseur. « Je te tiens », murmura t-il, souriant sous son masque en signe de victoire. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer, l'un de ses escorteurs explosa. « Quoi ? », s'écria le Seigneur Sith avec surprise. Il était persuadé d'avoir détruit tous les vaisseaux Rebelles, comment cela était-il possible ?

« Youhou ! »

Luke entendit le cris de victoire de Han dans son écouteur et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que le contrebandier était finalement revenu. Frustré par l'irruption inopinée de ce nouveau vaisseau, Vador tenta de reconcentrer son attention sur le jeune pilote devant lui, mais sans qu'il n'est eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, il sentit le contrôle de son chasseur lui échapper, tandis qu'il était percuté par son second escorteur, et il se sentit propulsé hors de la tranché, vers l'espace.

« La route est dégagée, p'tit gars ! », Luke entendit Han lui crier avec enthousiasme dans son écouteur. « Fait moi péter cet engin et on rentre ! »

Luke ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et, puisant dans la Force pour se concentrer sur son objectif, il tira et envoya ses projectiles juste au centre de la bouche d'entrée. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il entreprit aussitôt de sortir de la tranché et rejoignit le Faucon Millénium qui s'éloignait à grande vitesse de l'Étoile de la Mort. Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci explosa.

« Yes, mon p'tit gars ! », cria un Han surexcité. « T'as mis droit dans le mile »

Tandis qu'il parvenait à reprendre le contrôle de son chasseur, Vador assista impuissant à la destruction de la station spatiale de combat. Son maître n'allait pas être content, il le savait, et c'est lui allait subir les conséquences de cet échec. Le Seigneur Sith sentit sa haine croître à l'égard des Rebelles qui venait de réussir un premier coup de force contre l'Empire et qui l'avait humilié. Mais ces pensées étaient surtout tournées vers le jeune pilote qui avait détruit l'Étoile de la Mort. Il était persuadé que le jeune homme était sensible à la Force et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette étrange lien qu'il avait ressentit avec lui. Il devait découvrir l'identité de ce Rebelle. Peut importe le temps que cela lui prendrait, il ne cesserait pas ses recherches tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu son nom... Cette résolution en tête, le Seigneur Sith contacta le Dévastateur, afin de définir un point de rendez-vous pour qu'ils viennent le récupérer.

* * *

><p>Luke posa son chasseur X-Wing dans le hangar de la base Rebelle et vit immédiatement une foule en liesse se précipiter vers lui. Parmi elle, il distingua aussitôt le regard fier d'Obi-Wan, ainsi que le visage rassuré et empli de joie de sa sœur. Apercevant son frère, cette dernière abandonna rapidement Obi-Wan pour se frayer un passage rapide vers Luke. En souriant, celui-ci se hâta de descendre de son vaisseau et il se jeta dans les bras de Leïa. Tout deux laissèrent éclater leur bonheur de se retrouver. Au milieu de l'effervescence, ils virent bientôt Han arriver et les jumeaux se séparèrent, tandis que Luke se précipiter vers Han pour l'étreindre.<p>

« J'étais sûr que tu reviendrais ! », cria Luke, surexcité. « J'en étais sûr ! »

« Je ne tenais pas à ce que tu récoltes tous les honneurs et toutes les récompenses », plaisanta Han.

Leïa s'approcha des deux hommes et, dans un geste impulsif dû à l'euphorie dans laquelle elle se trouvait après cette première victoire, elle se jeta à son tour dans les bras de Han, en souriant. « Je savais que vous n'étiez pas un mercenaire ! », s'écria t-elle.

Mais la joie de tous fut interrompu tandis que des techniciens s'occupaient d'extraire R2 du chasseur. Dans l'excitation du moment, Luke avait complètement oublié le triste état dans lequel se trouvait son droïde astromech et il s'approcha rapidement de lui. Leïa jeta également un regard inquiet vers R2 et, se séparant de Han, elle s'avança à son tour du petit droïde. C3PO surgit également derrière eux.

« C'est atroce ! », s'exclama t-il devant l'état de son ami. « R2, tu m'entend ? Dis moi quelque chose », le supplia t-il. « On peut le réparer, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda t-il en se tournant vers les techniciens.

« Oui », répondit un technicien. « On va s'occuper de lui tout de suite »

« Il faut le réparer », répéta C3PO qui n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter. « Messire Luke, si mes circuits et mes rouages peuvent servir, qu'on les lui greffe »

Luke ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'attitude de C3PO. « Il va s'en sortir », le rassura t-il.

Leïa posa sa main sur l'épaule dorée du droïde de protocole et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Elle comprenait l'attitude de C3PO : lui et R2 avaient été partenaire durant des années... L'inquiétude de 3PO reflétait celle que elle même avait ressentit de savoir Luke au cœur de cette terrible bataille. C3PO hocha la tête, puis il partit en compagnie des techniciens qui amenait R2 au centre de maintenance. La jeune fille se retourna ensuite vers Han et Luke et tous les trois, bras dessus bras dessous, un sourire radieux sur le visage, sortirent du hangar.

* * *

><p>L'air fier et la tête haute, Han et Luke, suivit de près par Chewbacca, remontèrent l'allée d'honneur, que leur faisaient les Rebelles, et s'avancèrent vers Leïa qui les attendait au bout, le bonheur irradiant de son visage. Un peu en retrait derrière elle, Obi-Wan observait aussi l'avancée des deux hommes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir extrêmement fier de son Padawan. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant Leïa, celle-ci leur adressa à chacun un sourire, puis se tourna vers les dirigeants Rebelles qui se trouvaient derrière elle et prit la médaille que lui tendait l'un d'entre eux. S'approchant de Han, qui courba légèrement la tête, Leïa lui mit la médaille autour du coup. Relevant la tête, le contrebandier lui adressa un petit clin d'œil, auquel la jeune fille ne put malgré elle rester insensible, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Prenant le seconde médaille que l'on lui tendait, elle s'approcha cette fois de son frère et la lui mit autour du cou. Les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire radieux... Tous furent bientôt interrompu par une série de 'bips' enthousiaste et ils se retournèrent pour voir C3PO arriver, suivit de près par son fidèle R2-D2, complètement remis à neuf. Voir leur ami à nouveau fonctionnel, provoqua une grande joie chez Luke et Leïa. Tous se tournèrent ensuite vers la foule des Rebelles, qui applaudit bruyamment cette première victoire sur l'Empire.<p>

Les Skywalker savaient que ça n'était pas finit, qu'il y aurait encore de nombreuses batailles, mais pour l'heure, ils savouraient simplement ce moment de bonheur. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils reformaient à présent une famille. Se prenant dans les bras, ils furent bientôt rejoint dans leur étreinte par Han, Obi-Wan puis Chewbacca... Ils surent alors qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seul... Ils étaient maintenant entouré d'amis et formaient désormais une grande famille, celle dont ils avaient toujours rêvé...

Au même instant, sur Polis Massa, Yoda sentit que le moment était arrivé. Se tournant vers la silhouette de Padmé, figée dans son hibernation carbonique, le vieux maître Jedi sentit que, pour elle aussi, tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il avait passé ces 18 dernières années en exil, sur cette chaîne d'astéroïdes reculée, veillant sur elle. Mais à présent, plus que jamais, la lutte contre l'Empire débutait... Le temps était venu pour lui de rejoindre l'Alliance Rebelle.

* * *

><p>Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu :)<p>

Je sais que le début de mon histoire est long, mais je tenais à mettre en place les relations entre les personnages. Le prochain chapitre fera un bon dans le temps de 2 ans : on entrera davantage dans l'histoire. J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous.

Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent :)


	10. La bataille de Mon Calamari

**Chapitre n°9: La bataille de Mon Calamari**

_2 ans plus tard..._

Debout sur le pont du super croiseur interstellaire l'Exécutor, son nouveau vaisseau amiral, Dark Vador laissait son regard errer à travers l'immensité de l'espace qui s'étendait devant lui, tandis que le vaisseau filait dans l'hyperespace à travers la Bordure Extérieure... Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort... _Deux ans depuis la première grande victoire de l'Alliance Rebelle sur l'Empire_, songea t-il avec amertume. Ce premier succès des Rebelles n'avait malheureusement fait que rallier davantage de partisans à leur cause. Deux ans plus tôt, les Impériaux avaient pourtant eu une chance de réduire à néant la Rébellion : l'Étoile de la Mort, avant d'être réduite en poussière, les avaient mené jusqu'à leur base secrète sur Yavin IV. Mais le temps que l'Empire organise l'envoie d'une nouvelle flotte, les Rebelles avaient eu le temps d'évacuer leur base. Palpatine avait été très mécontent de cette nouvelle et Vador avait payé très cher le prix de cette erreur.

Le souvenir de cet échec avait hanté le Seigneur Sith durant des mois. Mais ce n'était pas la destruction de la super arme de l'Empire qui l'avait préoccupé, c'était plutôt l'identité du Rebelle qui l'avait détruite. Immédiatement, Vador avait pu sentir que la Force était d'une rare intensité en lui, mais ce qui l'avait d'autant plus intrigué avait été de percevoir un lien étrange entre lui et le jeune Rebelle... Un lien troublant qu'il n'avait alors pas su expliquer et qui avait commencé à l'obséder. Après des mois de recherches, il avait finalement réussit à capturer un Rebelle qui, après une longue séance de torture, avait finit par lui révéler le nom du jeune homme : _Luke Skywalker_. A l'annonce de ce nom, le Seigneur Sith avait sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Lui qui, ces vingts dernière années, avait vécu en pensant qu'il avait tout perdu, qu'il avait tué sa femme et son enfant, il avait découvert qu'une part de sa bien aimée Padmé subsistait encore dans l'univers... Il avait découvert qu'il avait un fils... Et du même coup que Palpatine lui avait mentit durant toutes ces années.

La découverte de la trahison de son Maître n'avait fait que renforcer la haine déjà féroce que Vador lui vouait pour avoir détruit sa vie. Dès lors, le seul soucis du Seigneur Sith avait été celui de retrouver Luke. Il voulait l'amener du Côté Obscur et en faire son apprenti, afin que tous les deux puissent se débarrasser de Palpatine et régner ensembles sur la Galaxie, comme père et fils. Des années plus tôt, Padmé avait refusé, mais il ferait tout pour s'assurer que Luke passe de son côté. A cette pensée, Vador ne pu s'empêcher de sourire sous son masque. _Ce sera bientôt votre fin, mon Maître_, se promit-il... _Bientôt vous paierez pour vos mensonges. Bientôt je serai libre..._

Ces derniers temps, l'empereur n'avait accordé que très peu de répit à Vador. Ne manquant jamais une occasion de rappeler à son apprenti ses innombrables échecs, Palpatine se faisait de plus en plus pressant quant à la destruction de l'Alliance Rebelle et à l'élimination de ses principaux leaders, à commencer par Leïa Organa. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Palpatine pour découvrir que c'était elle qui avait transmit à l'Alliance les plans volés de l'Étoile de la Mort et en cela il souhaitait la voir morte au plus vite, pour avoir causé la perte de son arme destructrice. Tout naturellement, Bail Organa avait immédiatement était suspecté de pactiser avec l'Alliance, mais il avait quitté Alderaan avant que Vador ne puisse l'arrêter. En représailles, la population d'Alderaan avait subit une forte répression et était désormais sous surveillance étroite de l'Empire.

Vador soupira, avant de reporter ses pensées sur son fils. _Bientôt nous serons réunis, Luke_, pensa t-il avec un sourire, tandis que l'Exécutor sortait de l'hyperespace en orbite autour de Mon Calamari. Depuis l'espace, la planète semblait n'être recouverte que d'un immense océan, mais sa surface était en fait parsemée d'une multitudes d'îles de diverses tailles ainsi que de coraux.

« Nous sommes en vu de Mon Calamari, mon Seigneur », l'informa l'amiral Ozzel, le tirant de ses pensées. « Les navettes sont prêtes pour votre débarquement et celui des troupes à la surface »

« Bien amiral », répondit Vador en se tournant vers lui. « N'oubliez pas notre plan... Lorsque mes troupes et moi aurons débarqué, vous devrez envoyer la flotte à l'autre extrémité de la planète. Vous devez vous tenir près pour couper la retraite des Rebelles. Soyez prudent, l'empereur ne tolérera pas un nouvel échec, amiral », ajouta t-il en pointant un doigt menaçant en direction d'Ozzel.

Celui-ci sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. « Oui, mon Seigneur », répondit-il avant de rapidement s'éloigner.

Sans un mot, Vador quitta immédiatement le pont et se rendit dans le hangar où l'attendait ses troupes et les navettes qui devaient les conduire à la surface de la planète océanique. Depuis longtemps, en raison de la haine de l'empereur pour les races non-humaines, la population de Mon Calamari avait été réduite en esclavage par l'Empire. Mais Vador et ses troupes étaient parvenus à s'attacher les services d'un Calamarien haut placé, peu scrupuleux, qui avait consentit à devenir un espion à la solde de l'Empire, contre une importante rétribution financière. L'Empire avait ainsi découvert par son intermédiaire que plusieurs Calamariens avaient pris contact avec l'Alliance, désirant la rejoindre, et l'aider dans sa mission en lui fournissant un certain nombre de Croiseurs Stellaire MC80a. Il avait été décidé que, pour cela, les Rebelles enverraient des vaisseaux afin de rapatrier les nouveaux opposants à l'Empire. Un point de rendez-vous avait été déterminé, à une heure donnée, sur l'une des îles les plus isolées de Mon Calamari et c'était vers ce point que Vador se rendait, bien déterminer à ne pas laisser les Rebelles lui échapper cette fois. Leur entrevue avec les Calamariens n'était prévue que plusieurs heures plus tard... Il avait bien l'intention de les surprendre...

* * *

><p><em>Plusieurs heures plus tard...<em>

La panique semblait s'être emparée de Mon Calamari, tandis qu'au beau milieu des tirs de blasters ainsi que des morts et des blessés qui gisaient sur le sol, une partie des Calamariens et les Rebelles tentaient par tous les moyens de rejoindre leurs vaisseaux et d'échapper ainsi à Vador et à ses troupes de choc. Ils étaient tombés dans un piège... Ils avaient été trahit, ils le savaient maintenant. Comme convenu, trois navettes Rebelles, provenant chacune d'un point de ralliement secret différent, avaient retrouvé les Calamariens au point de rendez-vous donné. Plusieurs centaines de Calamariens avaient répondu présents, désireux de rejoindre l'Alliance et de mettre fin au joug de l'Empire, et ils avaient amené avec eux une douzaine de croiseurs MC80a. Les Rebelles avaient juste eu le temps de poser leur navette à bord des croiseurs Calamariens, mais quelques minutes après leur arrivée, alors qu'ils commençaient à organiser la flotte en trois groupes afin de rejoindre les différents points de ralliement, les troupes impériales étaient intervenues.

Au milieu du chaos, deux silhouettes se faisaient face, sabres lasers activés à la main. Déterminé, Obi-Wan fixait avec intensité la silhouette sombre et menaçante de celui qui avait jadis été son Padawan. Vingt ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière confrontation, vingt années qui n'avaient pas été sans conséquences pour chacun d'entre eux. Le poids de ses nombreuses années de solitude sur Tatooine n'avaient pas épargné Obi-Wan. Quant à Vador, sa lourde armure diminuait considérablement les capacités extraordinaires qui avaient autrefois été les siennes. Les lames rouge et bleu s'entre-crochaient avec un intensité bien moindre que celle avec laquelle les deux hommes s'étaient affrontés sur Mustafar.

« Obi-Wan ! », cria soudain une voix, distrayant les deux combattants.

Vador et Obi-Wan s'interrompirent un instant et se tournèrent vers la provenance de ce cri, pour apercevoir Luke, une quarantaine de mètres plus loin, qui tentait de dévier les tirs de blasters et de se débarrasser des trop nombreux Stormstroopers qui le séparaient de son Maître. Obi-Wan pouvait sentir l'inquiétude du jeune homme à son sujet, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Luke le rejoindre, il ne pouvait pas le laisser prendre part à ce combat... Il ne pouvait pas le laisser venir si près, à la portée de Vador. Se refocalisant sur son ancien apprenti, Obi-Wan vit que ce dernier ne quittait pas Luke des yeux. Un flot d'émotions émanaient du Seigneur Sith... Un mélange d'anticipation, d'excitation... Vador relâcha un moment ses défenses et Obi-Wan pu, l'espace d'une seconde, lire son esprit, devinant ainsi ses intentions. _Il sait_, réalisa soudain Obi-Wan avec effroi. Alors que Vador amorçait un pas en avant, afin de gagner le point où son fils était aux prises avec deux Stormstroopers, Obi-Wan brandit à nouveau son sabre laser, bien décidé à couper la route au Seigneur Sith...

« Tu ne l'auras pas, Anakin », dit-il avec détermination. « Je ferai tout pour le maintenir loin de toi, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire »

Sous son masque, Vador sourit devant la naïveté de son ancien Maître. « Tu essaiera », dit-il avant de lever son propre sabre laser et de croiser la lame d'Obi-Wan avec violence.

Luke se débarrassa de ses deux assaillants et se retourna vers son Maître, seulement pour voir que son combat l'opposant à Vador avait repris, avec plus d'intensité que jamais. Luke pouvait sentir qu'Obi-Wan ne pourrait pas longtemps contenir les violents assauts du Seigneur Sith... Il devait aller l'aider, il ne pouvait pas le laisser lutter seul contre ce monstre. Mais alors qu'il amorçait un pas vers le lieu du combat, il entendit la voix d'Obi-Wan dans son esprit... _Cours Luke... Cours, rejoins un vaisseau..._ Déstabilisé, le jeune homme s'arrêta. Comme hypnotisé, il ne pouvait détacher son regard des deux combattants quelques mètres devant lui. Il sentit soudain une main se refermer sur son genoux et baissa la tête pour rencontrer le regard anxieux de Maître Yoda.

« Venir tu dois, jeune Skywalker », lui dit la petite créature verte d'une voix pressante. « Regagner un vaisseau, immédiatement nous devons »

« Oui, mais Maître Obi-Wan », rétorqua Luke. « Nous devons l'aider, nous... »

Luke n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'il ressentit soudain une vive douleur dans son cœur. Relevant la tête, il vit le corps d'Obi-Wan tomber aux pieds de Vador, mort. « NON! », cria t-il.

Se sentant soudain envahit par une immense tristesse mêlée à un puissant désir de vengeance, Luke leva son sabre laser avec détermination. Son regard croisa celui de Vador. Celui-ci sentit la haine intense qui émanait de son fils et il s'en délecta. Cela rendrait le passage de Luke du Côté Obscur d'autant plus facile. Plus aucun obstacles ne se dressant entre lui et son fils, Vador entreprit de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où Luke l'attendait. Avec effroi, Yoda réalisa ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Vigoureusement, il empoigna le bas de la tunique de Luke et entreprit de l'attirer vers lui avec force. Mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas, semblant hypnotisé par la silhouette menaçante qui s'avançait vers lui. Il voulait la tuer, la faire souffrir comme lui même souffrait à cet instant.

« Venir avec moi tu dois, jeune Skywalker », insista Yoda. « Si capturé ou tué tu es maintenant, pour rien Maître Obi-Wan aura fait cela... Pour rien sacrifié sa vie il aura », ajouta t-il dans un ultime recours.

Ces derniers mots firent à Luke l'effet d'un électrochoc. Oubliant un instant son envie de vengeance, il baissa la tête vers Yoda... Il avait raison. Obi-Wan aurait souhaité qu'il sauve sa vie, non qu'il succombe à la colère et se fasse prendre par Vador. _Cours Luke..._ La voix pressante d'Obi-Wan résonnait en écho dans son esprit. Relevant la tête, il regarda au loin les troupes de Stormstroopers qui couraient vers eux, blasters à la main, tentant de couper la fuite des Rebelles. Et au milieu, Vador était dangereusement proche. Reportant son attention sur le vieux Maître Jedi, l'inquiétude qu'il lu dans ses yeux lui fit soudain prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation. Luke prit immédiatement Yoda sur ses épaules et se mit à courir en direction du croiseur Calamarien le plus proche, son sabre laser toujours allumé déviant de nombreux tirs de blasters. Passant entre les dizaines de corps qui jonchaient le sol, il atteignit finalement le vaisseau et la rampe d'accès se referma peu après.

Tandis qu'il regardait le vaisseau dans lequel venait de monter son fils s'éloignait peu à peu de la surface de la planète, Vador serra fermement ses poings, tentant de contenir la colère qui croissait en lui de façon exponentielle. Les vaisseaux Rebelles et Calamariens avaient tous réussit à décoller, l'opération terrestre venait d'échouer. Espérant que l'amiral Ozzel n'ait pas faillit à leur projet, le Seigneur Sith attrapa son comlink et contacta immédiatement l'Exécutor.

« Oui, mon Seigneur », lui répondit aussitôt la voix de l'amiral.

« Les Rebelles sont en fuite. Douze croiseurs Calamariens et trois navettes Rebelles quittent actuellement la planète », reporta Vador. « La flotte est-elle en position ? »

« Oui, nous sommes près à les intercepter », assura Ozzel.

« Bien », répondit Vador. « Il vaudrait mieux que vous réussissiez, amiral... Dans votre propre intérêt », ajouta t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Ozzel déglutit difficilement, tentant de ne pas imaginer la prise invisible du Seigneur Sith se refermant autour de sa gorge en cas d'échec. « Oui, mon Seigneur », répondit-il de la voix la plus assurée possible, avant de couper la communication et d'informer ses hommes de se tenir prêts.

* * *

><p>Les vaisseaux Rebelles s'éloignèrent rapidement de la surface océanique de Mon Calamari. Par des communications rapide, ils divisèrent la flotte en trois groupes, chaque vaisseaux commençant à entrer les coordonnées de sa direction. Mais ils se retrouvèrent rapidement face à une dizaine de destroyers impériaux. Immédiatement, une intense bataille spatiale s'engagea. Les Impériaux, qui comptaient sur une offensive terrestre efficace et qui ne s'étaient pas attendu à ce qu'autant de croiseurs Calamariens puissent quitter la surface, se retrouvèrent rapidement en position de faiblesse et, un à un, les vaisseaux Rebelles réussirent à passer la barre de l'hyperespace, empruntant chacun des directions différentes et ne ralliant pas directement les bases Rebelles afin que l'Empire ne puisse pas les suivre et découvrir leur position.<p>

Au bout de quelques instants, seuls deux vaisseaux Rebelles restaient encore dans l'orbite de Mon Calamari. Sur le pont de l'un d'eux, Luke observait, anxieux, les Calamariens qui se pressaient autour de lui afin de se sortir de cette situation désespérée. Sous le feu de l'Empire, le vaisseau était secoué de violentes secousses et le jeune homme crû à un moment qu'il ne quitterait jamais cette planète. Finalement, ils parvinrent à passer la barre de l'hyperespace, juste au moment où l'autre croiseur Calamarien, submergé par les tirs de l'Empire, explosait dans l'espace. Alors qu'une vague de soulagement aurait dû filer à travers l'équipage à l'idée d'avoir finalement réussit à échapper à l'Empire, Calamariens et Rebelles baissèrent tristement la tête, pensant à tout ceux qui avaient trouvé la mort. Envahit par le chagrin ambiant qui régnait sur le pont, Luke tenta de se ressaisir. Le croiseur à bord duquel ils se trouvaient, était le seul vaisseau qui devait rejoindre la Base Écho, sur la planète des glaces Hoth, les autres devant retrouver le reste de la flotte Rebelle, éparpillée en différents points dans la Galaxie. Ils devaient avertir la base de leur arrivée.

« Avez-vous réussit à établir un contact avec la Base sur Hoth ? », demanda Luke en s'approchant d'un officier Rebelle. « Nous devons les informer de la situation au plus vite ».

« Je suis désolé Commandant Skywalker », répondit le Rebelle. « Nos systèmes de communication ont été endommagés au cours de la bataille. Il nous ait pour le moment impossible de contacter la base. Nous faisons tout notre possible pour rétablir le contact au plus vite », l'assura t-il.

« Bien », dit Luke en hochant la tête. « Le plus tôt sera le mieux ».

Le Rebelle acquiesça avant de prendre congé pour retourner à son poste. Luke soupira et s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui, avant de baisser la tête en direction de la petite silhouette de Maître Yoda. Le jeune Jedi avait remarqué depuis quelques temps que l'état de Yoda se dégradait à petit feu, mais cette fois il était vraiment exténué et semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer.

« Maître Yoda ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? », lui demanda Luke, inquiet, en s'asseyant à côté de lui pour se placer à sa hauteur.

« Aussi vigoureux qu'autrefois, je ne suis plus », concéda Yoda, d'une voix faible. « Mais pour moi, t'inquiéter tu ne dois pas. La volonté de la Force, les choses qui arrivent sont... »

Luke hocha la tête, percevant le double sens des parole de Yoda. Il était certain qu'il ne faisait pas référence qu'à lui même et à ce qui pourrait lui arriver, mais aussi à la mort d'Obi-Wan. Au cours de ses années de formation, Obi-Wan et Yoda n'avaient cessé de lui dire que la mort était un élément naturel de la vie et de lui rappeler de ne pas pleurer ceux qui retournaient à la Force pour ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Luke savait qu'Obi-Wan, grâce à l'enseignement de son ancien Maître Qui-Gon Jinn, avait depuis longtemps appris comment vivre éternellement à travers la Force... Il serait donc toujours avec lui, d'une certaine manière, mais pour Luke, ça ne serait jamais pareil. Obi-Wan se serait plus quotidiennement à ses côtés pour le guider, parce que Vador le lui avait enlevé...

« Beaucoup de colère, percevoir en toi je peux, jeune Skywalker », observa bientôt Yoda. « Ce sentiment, jamais un Jedi ne devrait éprouver... Y succomber est la voie du Côté Obscur. »

Sentant les réprimandes implicites derrières les paroles de Yoda, Luke serra les poings, tentant de se calmer et de redevenir maître de lui même. Mais comment le pouvait-il quand tout ce qu'il ressentait été la furieuse envie de vengeance qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Vador pour l'avoir privé de l'unique figure paternelle qu'il ait jamais eu ?

« Je... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Obi-Wan est mort », commença Luke. « Je me sens perdu... Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, Maître Yoda ? Je sais bien qu'un Jedi ne doit pas nourrir de désir de vengeance, qu'il ne doit pas éprouver la colère... Mais comment peut-on rester là à ne rien faire lorsque l'on perd un proche ? Comment puis-je laisser Vador s'en tirer après ce qu'il a fait à Obi-Wan ? Ce qu'il a fait à la Galaxie entière ? », Demanda t-il, sentant malgré lui la colère reprendre le dessus à chaque nouveau mot qu'il prononçait. « Ce n'est qu'un monstre, il mérite de mourir pour toutes les horreurs qu'il a commise. Je le hais ! »

« Mieux contrôler tes émotions tu dois, jeune Skywalker », l'informa Yoda, pointant un doigt accusateur dans la direction du jeune Jedi. « Au Côté Obscur mène le chemin de la haine et de la colère... N'oublie pas le destin de ton père, Luke. Ne laisse pas la colère te détruire comme elle l'a détruit », ajouta t-il en signe de mise en garde.

Luke baissa la tête en soupirant. Il détestait lorsque Yoda faisait allusion à son père de cette manière, en lui rappelant son terrible destin. Mais pourtant, Luke savait qu'il avait raison et d'une certaine façon, ce souvenir douloureux contribuait à le maintenir sur le droit chemin.

« Oui, Maître Yoda », capitula t-il en se calmant. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'oubli pas... »

Yoda hocha pensivement la tête avant de s'appuyer sur le mur derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux, afin de se reposer et ne tarda pas à s'assoupir. Luke veilla un moment sur lui avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers le pont, regardant la vaste étendue d'étoile qui s'étendait devant lui. Ses pensées se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers son Maître perdu et il baissa la tête en signe de recueillement... Il se sentait perdu, abandonné. Après avoir appris la chute de son père du Côté Obscur, Luke avait craint un moment de suivre le même chemin que lui et avait envisagé d'arrêter sa formation de Jedi. Mais Obi-Wan l'avait aidé à dépasser cette crainte et ses appréhensions. Il l'avait convaincu de croire en sa destiné et maintenant, il avait le sentiment de devoir faire face à celle-ci, seul.

* * *

><p>Voilà la suite, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours :)<p>

Désolée d'avoir tardé à la poster, j'ai eu quelque problèmes personnels qui ont fait que je n'ai pas trop trouvé le temps d'écrire.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire :)

**Hurotias :** Merci pour votre review et merci de lire mon histoire, je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise. Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaie pourtant de me relire, mais généralement il y en a toujours quelques unes qui passent au travers :S. J'espère en tout cas que vous serez au rendez-vous pour la suite... Le réveil de Padmé est pour bientôt :)


	11. Retour à la base Rebelle

**Chapitre n°10: Retour à la base Rebelle**

L'air était glacial et le vent froid résonnait dans ses oreilles, produisant un faible sifflement. La neige était constamment en mouvement, tourbillonnant dans les airs, soulevées par les vents... Le vaste désert blanc de la planète Hoth, située dans la Bordure Extérieure, n'était guère hospitalier, c'est pourquoi les Rebelles avaient choisi d'y établir leur nouvelle base, la Base Écho, après leur délogement de Yavin IV par l'Empire.

Debout au milieu de ce sol froid et hostile, devant la base, Leïa Organa Skywalker attendait désespérément le retour de son frère. Le lien qu'elle partageait avec Luke n'avait cessé de s'intensifier depuis leur retrouvailles deux ans plus tôt sur Alderaan, et elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas... Elle pouvait ressentir la peine de Luke, et cela l'inquiéter, d'autant que la base n'avait, pour l'instant, reçu aucune nouvelles des Rebelles partis sur Mon Calamari. S'emmitouflant un peu plus dans son manteau, la jeune femme baissa tristement la tête et sa main se porta automatiquement à sa ceinture, sur la poignée du sabre laser qui y était désormais attachée.

Après la découverte de son lien de parenté avec Anakin Skywalker et de sa sensibilité à la Force, Leïa avait émit le souhait d'être formé aux arts Jedi, afin de perpétrer leur rôle traditionnel de défenseur de la paix et de la liberté dans la Galaxie. Au cours des deux dernières années, elle était ainsi devenu l'apprenti d'Obi-Wan, puis de Maître Yoda, lorsque celui-ci avait rejoint leur cause peu après la destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort. Elle s'était révélée une excellente élève et ses capacités s'étaient accrues de façon considérable. Après un an de formation, elle avait finalement pu construire son propre sabre laser, et par celui-ci, elle se sentait lié d'une certaine manière encore davantage à son frère. Luke avait hérité du sabre laser de leur père et lorsque le moment était venu pour sa sœur de fabriquer son premier sabre, il avait décidé lui aussi de s'en construire un nouveau. Les jumeaux avaient travaillé de longues heures, ensembles, s'entraidant et se rassurant, pour finalement former deux sabres lasers similaires à celui de leur père, en sa mémoire. Cette étape importante de leur formation les avait davantage rapproché et dès lors, lorsque Leïa regardait son sabre, elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de repenser à ce moment.

Leïa sourit à ce souvenir, puis elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir Han Solo s'approcher doucement vers elle. L'ancien contrebandier trouvait toujours des moyens de l'exaspérer, mais après leur victoire sur Yavin IV, il était devenu un membre actif de l'Alliance Rebelle et elle avait découvert l'homme loyal, courageux, près à tout pour ses amis, qui se cachait derrière celui qu'elle avait d'abord considéré comme un odieux mercenaire, impoli et détestable. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et leva la tête, scrutant le ciel étoilé.

« Toujours aucune nouvelle de Luke et des autres Rebelles ? », demanda t-il.

Leïa secoua la tête. « Non, toujours rien. », répondit-elle. « Ce n'est pas normal, la flotte aurait dû nous contacter... Il a dû se passer quelque chose... Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas »

« Je connaît le lien fort qui vous unis à votre frère, bien que je ne le comprenne pas... Mais je suis sûr que Luke n'a rien et qu'il va bientôt rentrer », dit Han, d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, en tournant la tête vers Leïa avec un faible sourire.

Cependant, Leïa pouvait sentir qu'il ne cherchait pas seulement à la rassurer elle. Au cours des deux dernières années, Han s'était beaucoup rapproché de Luke et même si l'ancien contrebandier ne voulait pas l'admettre, Leïa voyait bien que lui aussi était très inquiet.

« J'espère que vous avez raison », répondit-elle, mais ne pouvant chasser de son cœur cette sensation désagréable qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

« Que vous dis votre intuition, Leïa ? », demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

Surprise qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom et non « _Votre Honneur_ », comme il avait coutume de le faire, ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer, Leïa se tourna vivement vers lui, de plus en plus étonnée par son attitude. Il était rare que le Coréllien montre ses sentiments, mais à cet instant, la jeune femme pouvait sentir sa vulnérabilité et, bien malgré elle, elle devait admettre que dans ces rares moments, elle était particulièrement touchée par Han.

« Elle me dit qu'il est vivant, qu'il va bien », répondit Leïa.

« Alors je suis sûr que nous aurons très bientôt des nouvelles. Luke est fort, il surmonte tout... », commenta Han. « Même si je ne suis pas là pour surveillez ses arrières », ajouta t-il sur un ton de plaisanterie afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Leïa ne pu s'empêcher de sourire suite aux paroles du Coréllien et elle remercia silencieusement Han de la distraire et de calmer ses inquiétudes l'espace de quelques instants. Ils restèrent un moment seuls, côte à côte, les yeux tournaient vers l'horizon, lorsque des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre.

« Princesse Leïa, capitaine Solo », les interpella un Rebelle. « Le général Rieekan vous demande de le rejoindre immédiatement au poste de commandement »

Leïa hocha la tête et, sans plus attendre, rentra dans la base, suivit de près par Han. Tous deux atteignirent rapidement le poste de commandement et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le général Rieekan qui observait d'un œil attentif et appréhensif les écrans de contrôle en compagnie d'autres Rebelles.

« Général, que se passe t-il ? », demanda aussitôt Leïa.

« Nos écrans de contrôle signalent qu'un vaisseau vient de sortir de l'hyperespace en orbite autour de Hoth. », répondit le général en se tournant vers elle. « Il s'agit vraisemblablement d'un croiseur Calamarien, mais nous ne parvenons pas à établir le contact et ils ne répondent pas à nos demandes d'identification ». Voyant le sourire de soulagement qui se dessinait sur le visage de Leïa et devinant qu'elle pensait sans doute que son frère était de retour, il poursuivit. « Nous pensons que ce sont nos hommes qui rentrent de Mon Calamari, mais nous ne voulons pas prendre de risque... Nous ne pouvons donc pas leur donner l'autorisation de se poser pour le moment »

Leïa hocha la tête. « Je comprend... », dit-elle d'une voix pensive.

La jeune femme ferma un moment les yeux, se coulant dans la Force et cherchant à percevoir la présence de son frère à travers leur lien... Il était très proche, il se rapprochait, elle pouvait le sentir. Elle pouvait sentir sa peine, mais il n'avait pas été blessé et il était à bord du vaisseau, elle en était sûre. Puis, comme si Luke avait lui aussi sentit sa présence, elle sentit soudain qu'il cherchait à lui parler... Elle se concentra davantage sur son frère et entendit sa voix dans son esprit... _Je vais bien Leïa... Il n'y a aucun danger... Notre système de communication a été endommagés, nous n'avons pas pu vous avertir de notre arrivée... Nous ne pouvons nous identifier..._ Leïa ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tourna un regard déterminé vers le général.

« Il n'y a aucun danger », assura t-elle. « Nous pouvons laisser ce croiseur se poser »

« Princesse Leïa, nous ne sommes pas sûrs que... », commença le général.

« Général, croyez moi. », le coupa Leïa d'une voix déterminée. « Mon frère est à bord, je peux sentir sa présence. Il est entré en contact avec moi... Leur système de communication ont été endommagés, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous contacter. Nous devons les autoriser à se poser »

Le général, comme beaucoup de personne non-sensibles aux subtilités de la Force, ne comprenait pas toujours le lien particulier qui unissait la princesse à son frère, mais il faisait confiance à Leïa. « Très bien », capitula Rieekan. « Je... Je vous laisse vous en charger », ajouta t-il d'une voix hésitante à l'intention de la Princesse. « Vous savez... Nous ne pouvons pas les contacter... »

Leïa hocha la tête et ferma à nouveau les yeux. A nouveau, elle établit le contact avec Luke et une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il l'entendait, elle lui indiqua qu'ils avaient l'autorisation de se poser. Cela fait, elle quitta immédiatement le poste de commandement et se rendit dans le hangar pour l'accueillir, Han sur ses talons. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'énorme croiseur Calamarien fut en vue et il amorça doucement sa descente vers la Base Écho. La rampe de débarquement s'abaissa et Rebelles et Calamariens commencèrent à sortir du vaisseau, avant d'être accueillit par le général Rieekan et les autres responsables de la Base. Leïa, elle, ne pensait qu'à retrouver son frère. Se frayant un passage dans la foule, elle semblait guider par une force invisible qui lui indiquait l'endroit exact où se trouvait Luke. Elle le vit finalement, descendant du vaisseau, Maître Yoda à ses côtés. Sentant lui aussi la présence de sa sœur, Luke leva les yeux vers elle et esquissa un faible sourire. La jeune femme se précipita aussitôt vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, laissant toutes les inquiétudes et angoisses de ces dernières heures filaient hors de son corps.

« Luke, j'étais tellement inquiète », dit-elle en s'accrochant à lui.

« Tout va bien maintenant, Leïa », lui dit Luke d'une voix apaisante. « Je suis là, je vais bien... »

Ils se séparèrent ensuite et Leïa hocha la tête, essuyant du bout des doigts les larmes qui commençaient à perler dans ses yeux. La jeune femme salua ensuite Yoda, tandis que Luke se tournait vers Han, qui venait de les rejoindre, avant de le prendre à son tour dans les bras.

« Bienvenu parmi nous, Luke », lui dit Han. « Tu nous as beaucoup manqué, vieux »

« Toi aussi, Han », répondit Luke tandis que les deux hommes se séparaient.

« Que s'est-il passé sur Mon Calamari ? », demanda Leïa en se retourna vers son frère. « Quand nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles, nous avons commencé à craindre le pire... »

« C'était un piège », répondit Luke. « Vador et ses troupes, ainsi que dizaine de destroyers stellaires nous attendait. La majorité d'entre nous a réussit à s'enfuir, mais nous avons subit de lourdes pertes lors de l'attaque terrestre et un des croiseurs a été détruit sous le feu des destroyers »

Leïa baissa tristement la tête à cette nouvelle, pensant au peuple Calamarien et aux Rebelles qui avaient perdu la vie au cours de cette mission sur Mon Calamari. Elle fit silence quelques instants, en signe de respect pour eux, et fut rapidement imitée par Luke, Yoda et Han. La jeune femme releva ensuite la tête, ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher d'être reconnaissante envers la Force pour lui avoir rendu son frère indemne. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de celui-ci, elle ressentit à nouveau cette sensation désagréable qui lui soufflait que malgré tout, quelque chose de grave était arrivée. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle regarda Maître Yoda, qui fixait tristement le sol. Ce fut alors que Leïa remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Luke, que s'est-il passé ? », demanda t-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. « Je vois bien que quelque chose vous préoccupe Yoda et toi. Où est Obi-Wan ? »

Luke inspira un grand coup, sentant une nouvelle vague de tristesse l'envahir tandis que l'image d'Obi-Wan, tombant sous les coups de Vador lui revenait à l'esprit. Il releva la tête vers sa sœur, tout en essuyant du revers de sa main les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

« Luke, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? », demanda Han, inquiet à son tour.

« Il... Il est mort », finit par répondre Luke. « Obi-Wan est mort. Il s'est fait tuer par Vador... Il... Il s'est sacrifié pour me permettre de fuir »

Après avoir prononcé ses mots, le jeune homme s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de sa sœur. Leïa le serra fort contre elle, tentant de le réconforter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Des larmes commencèrent également à perler aux coins de ses yeux, tandis qu'elle repensait à Obi-Wan. L'Alliance Rebelle venait de perdre l'un de ses meilleur élément... Un homme d'exception, mais par dessus tout, un très bon ami.

* * *

><p>Le soir même, une cérémonie toute simple, en mémoire d'Obi-Wan et de tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie au nom de la liberté sur Mon Calamari, fut organisée sur Hoth. A l'écart de la foule, seul, Luke pleurait particulièrement la disparition du Maître Jedi, laissant sa peine et sa colère s'exprimer librement, en l'absence de Maître Yoda pour lui reprocher d'éprouver de tels sentiments. Sentant la détresse de son frère, Leïa s'approcha doucement de lui et s'installa à ses côtés, avant de le prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Elle tenta de l'apaiser et de le calmer, lui murmurant à l'oreille que même dans la mort, Obi-Wan serait toujours auprès d'eux, qu'il veillerait toujours sur eux d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais bientôt, Luke se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte, surprenant Leïa.<p>

« Je le hais, il va payer ! », lâcha soudain Luke sans préambule. « Vador va payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Obi-Wan et pour tout ce que la Galaxie subit depuis bien trop longtemps par sa faute. Je vais le tuer ! »

Ébranlée par cette réaction soudaine, Leïa lu une grande détermination dans le cœur de son frère et constata avec effroi qu'il était remplis d'une intense colère et d'un profond sentiment de haine... Des flammes brûlaient dans ses yeux d'ordinaires si doux et semblaient le consumer de l'intérieur. La jeune femme sentit bien malgré elle un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps à cette vision. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rajouter quoi que se soit, Luke se leva brusquement et s'éloigna rapidement, laissant sa sœur seule, particulièrement inquiète par le flot intense de colère et la noirceur qu'elle venait de percevoir dans le cœur de son frère. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, tandis qu'elle sentait bientôt une main se poser gentiment sur son épaule. Se retournant, Leïa croisa le regard de Han, qui regardait inquiet dans la direction que Luke venait d'emprunter.

« Leïa, est-ce que tout va bien ? », demanda t-il d'une voix douce, en reportant son attention sur elle.

« Je ne suis pas sûre... Je ne sais plus », répondit Leïa en laissant libre cours à ses sanglots.

Sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, mais obéissant à un geste instinctif, elle s'approcha de Han et se blottît contre son torse, y cherchant du réconfort. D'abord surpris par son geste, le Coréllien se détendit finalement et entoura la jeune femme de ses bras, en une étreinte protectrice. Tous deux restèrent un moment ainsi, la présence de l'un apaisant l'autre. Finalement, Leïa prit conscience de sa position. Sentant malgré elle son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, elle bafouilla à Han quelques mots pour s'excuser de sa réaction impulsive, puis elle s'éloigna de l'ancien contrebandier et rejoignit rapidement ses quartiers.


	12. Nouveaux bouleversements

**Chapitre n°11: De nouveaux bouleversements**

_3 mois plus tard..._

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées, ou peut-être quelques mois, mais pour Luke cela n'avait aucune importance. Depuis la mort d'Obi-Wan, il avait perdu la notion du temps et une bonne partie de sa joie de vivre. Les séances de formations aux arts Jedi en compagnie de Leïa n'étaient plus les mêmes sans le Maître Jedi. Avant, l'atmosphère était détendue, parfois bonne enfant, la complicité qui le liait à sa sœur et à Obi-Wan n'en étant que renforcée. A présent, Luke se pliait aux instructions de Maître Yoda en silence, avide d'acquérir chaque jour davantage de pouvoir et de puissance. Il en avait besoin, il devait être près pour affronter enfin Dark Vador et venger la mort d'Obi-Wan. Il y pensait chaque jour, inlassablement, s'efforçant toutefois de ne pas trop le montrer en présence de sa sœur ou de Yoda, ce dernier s'inquiétant pour son Padawan et ne manquant jamais une occasion de lui rappeler de ne pas se laisser aller à la colère, de ne pas laisser sa haine le consumer comme elle l'avait fait avec son père... Que Obi-Wan n'aurait jamais souhaité une telle chose...

Luke se sentait perdu et plus vulnérable que jamais. Il errait dans les couloirs, creusés à même la glace, de la Base Rebelle, ne pouvant chasser la sensation désagréable qui lui enserrait l'estomac. Il s'était en effet réveillé ce matin-là avec un profond sentiment de malaise. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose allait se passer, il pouvait le sentir. Il marchait, tête baissée, sans but précis, tentant d'oublier ses craintes, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas rapides derrière lui. N'y prêtant d'abord pas attention, il fut cependant stoppé par une voix essoufflée et inquiète. S'arrêtant, il se retourna pour voir un jeune Rebelle s'approcher de lui en courant.

« Commandant Skywalker », dit le Rebelle en reprenant son souffle. « Votre sœur m'a envoyé vous chercher. Elle est au chevet de Maître Yoda... Il demande à vous voir tous les deux immédiatement »

A ces mots, Luke se figea... Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de Maître Yoda, qui semblait se dégrader de jour en jour. « A t-il dit pourquoi il souhaitait nous voir ? », demanda Luke, comme s'il cherchait à se rassurer et à obtenir une réponse qui démentirait ses craintes.

« Non », répondit le Rebelle. « Mais j'ai cru comprendre que c'était plutôt urgent »

Luke hocha silencieusement la tête, remercia le Rebelle et, sans plus attendre, repris sa route à travers les nombreux couloirs de glace, son pas se faisant cette fois plus pressant. Il appréhendait ce qui l'attendait. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, il arriva finalement devant l'entrée d'une petite pièce, faiblement éclairée. Hésitant, le jeune Jedi risqua un bref regard à l'intérieur et il aperçu aussitôt la petite silhouette de Yoda, allongée sur un lit de fortune. A cette vision, Luke sentit son cœur se serrer brusquement. Yoda paraissait plus faible que jamais, à bout de force. A travers la Force, il pouvait sentir que sa force vitale déclinait de seconde en seconde. Leïa était déjà à son chevet, lui tournant le dos. Luke était comme figé... Il ne pouvait se résoudre à avancer vers ce lit pour y voir le seul Maître qui lui restait mourir à son tour.

« Pourquoi là-bas restes-tu ? », demanda Yoda d'une voix faible, sortant Luke de ses pensées, qui leva la tête pour se rendre compte que Yoda et Leïa s'était tournés vers lui, ayant finalement remarqué sa présence. « T'approcher tu dois », ajouta t-il. « A ta sœur et toi, des choses à vous dire j'ai... Pendant que le temps j'ai encore... »

Luke hocha silencieusement la tête et s'avança lentement vers le petit Maître Jedi avant de prendre place aux côtés de Leïa. Celle-ci posa affectueusement sa tête sur son épaule et le prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes et tentant de lui transmettre un peu de force et de courage par ce contact. Elle savait que son frère n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps et elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Yoda allait mourir, elle le sentait elle aussi et cela l'attristait, le petit Jedi vert ayant été l'un de ses Maîtres durant les deux dernières années, mais elle savait que cela affecterait bien plus Luke et elle craignait de voir son frère sombrer davantage.

« Maître Yoda, vous ne pouvez pas mourir », protesta Luke.

Yoda leva les yeux vers lui. « Retourner à la Force, bientôt je vais... Mérité, je l'ai... Mais avant... Ce que je dois vous dire, très important est », murmura Yoda. « De nombreux secrets cachés nous vous avons depuis votre naissance... Certains découvert vous avez, comme votre lien de parenté ». Au fur et à mesure que Yoda parlait, sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible et de plus en plus saccadée, obligeant Luke et Leïa à s'approcher davantage de lui afin de comprendre ce qu'il tentait de leur dire. « Si ces secrets cachés nous vous avons, pour votre sécurité cela était... Vous protéger tous les deux, nous devions... A tout prix... »

Leïa hocha doucement la tête. « Vous deviez nous protéger de l'Empereur, nous le savons », dit-elle.

Yoda laissa échapper un léger soupir avant de fermer les yeux. « De nombreuses choses concernant votre famille, à découvrir, il vous reste encore », murmura t-il. « En temps voulu, cela arrivera », ajouta t-il en voyant Luke ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qu'il entendait par là. Yoda prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre. « De votre mère vous parlez, je dois... La vérité... Savoir, vous devez... »

A ces mots, Luke et Leïa levèrent immédiatement les yeux vers le Maître Jedi, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par 'la vérité, savoir vous devez'. On leur avait toujours dit que leur mère était morte vingt ans plus tôt. Toutes les histoires qu'ils avaient entendu la concernant leur avait suffit à comprendre qu'elle avait été une femme merveilleuse... Une femme qu'ils auraient tant voulu connaître...

« Vivante, votre mère est », déclara soudain Yoda.

« Quoi ? », demanda Luke, osant à peine croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Vous nous avez toujours dit qu'elle était morte il y a des années, après nous avoir mis au monde », ajouta Leïa, sentant son cœur battre soudain la chamade, emplit d'espoirs suite aux paroles de Yoda.

« Un autre mensonge, cela était », ajouta honteusement Yoda. « Après votre naissance, très faible la Sénatrice Amidala était. Dans le coma elle est tombée. Mourir, elle allait ». Il reprit difficilement son souffle. « En congélation carbonique, elle a été mise, pour la préserver. Avec elle, je suis resté de nombreuses années. De faux espoirs vous donnez nous ne voulions pas... Si elle ne se réveillait pas... »

« Où est-elle ? », demanda vivement Luke. « Nous devons aller la rejoindre ! », ajouta t-il en se tournant vers sa sœur qui hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle partageait son avis.

« Vous dire cela... Je ne peux pas », répondit Yoda. « Réveillée, votre mère n'est pas encore », ajouta t-il en voyant les jumeaux s'apprêtaient à protester. « La chercher vous ne devez pas... Pour sa propre sécurité, cachée elle a été... En temps voulu, à vous elle viendra... »

Mais cette réponse laissa les jumeaux perplexes. « Comment pouvez vous espérer cela de nous, Maître Yoda ? », demanda Leïa. « Il s'agit de notre mère ! Nous l'avons cru morte durant vingt ans. Notre plus grand souhait est de la rencontrer et maintenant que nous venons de découvrir que cela était possible vous attendez de nous que nous ne fassions pas tout pour la rejoindre ? »

« Une destiné exceptionnelle vous attend », murmura Yoda. « Vous en détournez, vous ne devez pas... A découvrir, tant de choses encore il vous reste... Tant de choses à affronter... Votre destin... Bientôt... Vous accomplirez... ». Yoda commençait à prononcer des phrases sans suite logique, voulant en dire le plus pendant le peu de temps qu'il lui restait. Il ferma un moment les yeux, puis il rouvrit la bouche, semblant utiliser toute les forces qui lui restaient pour prononcer une dernière parole. « Surtout... Ne succomber jamais à la colère et à la haine... Elles conduisent au Côté Obscur... Une fois que sur cette voie on s'engage... Jamais son destin... On accomplit... »

Sur ces mots, les yeux de Yoda se fermèrent pour la dernière fois. Le dernier grand Maître Jedi était mort, emportant avec lui tout ce qui restait de l'ancien Ordre Jedi. Luke sentit ses intestins se nouer, tandis que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Regardant la petite silhouette verte s'évanouir peu à peu, pour ne faire plus qu'un avec la Force, Luke ne pouvait se défaire de cette désagréable sensation de se sentir abandonné par tout ceux qui comptaient pour lui...

« Je t'interdit de penser une telle chose Luke », protesta alors Leïa. Elle détourna son regard du lit, désormais vide de Yoda, et attendit que son frère lève enfin la tête vers elle avant de poursuivre. « Tu n'es pas tout seul ! Je suis là, je ne vais nulle part. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ! Et n'oublie pas ce que Yoda vient de nous dire. Quelque part, notre mère est là elle aussi... Nous ne sommes pas seuls... »

Luke secoua la tête en soupirant. « Je n'en peux plus de tous ces secrets... Toute notre vie n'est qu'un enchaînement de secrets », dit-il vivement. « Quand tout cela va t-il s'arrêter ? Tu l'as entendu, ce n'est même pas terminé... Qu'allons nous découvrir encore ? C'est merveilleux que notre mère soit en vie... Mais regarde les choses comme elles sont. Nous ne savons même pas où elle se trouve... Nous... »

« Nous la retrouverons, Luke ! », le coupa Leïa, prenant doucement sa tête entre ses mains, voulant l'apaiser. « Tu ne dois pas en douter. Je le sens au plus profond de mon cœur et je suis sûre que tu peux le sentir aussi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra, mais je sais que bientôt nous serons une famille à nouveau... »

Séchant ses larmes du revers de sa main, Luke hocha doucement la tête. Leïa lui adressa un petit sourire, puis elle se rapprocha davantage de lui et le pris dans ses bras, cherchant à faire passer tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui à travers cette étreinte.

« Je sais que nous allons encore devoir affronter des épreuves », dit-elle. « J'ignore si les secrets dont Yoda a parlé sont de bonnes ou de mauvaises choses... Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que nous les affronterons ensembles... Et je sais que notre mère sera près de nous également »

Les jumeaux Skywalker restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tentant de digérer tous les événements qui venaient de se passer. Leur mère était vivante, mais ils ne pouvaient la rechercher. Ils avaient encore une destiné très importante à accomplir... Les jumeaux savaient que celle-ci consistait à affronter l'Empereur et Dark Vador afin de ramener la liberté dans la galaxie. Après tout, ces derniers étaient des Sith et Luke et Leïa, eux, étaient justement formés à devenir des Jedi, leurs ennemis... Mais pourtant, les jumeaux avaient toujours pré-sentit qu'il y avait plus et que les choses étaient bien plus compliquées qu'elles n'y semblaient, sans toutefois parvenir à confirmer leur doute, Obi-Wan et Yoda se murant dans le silence lorsqu'il était question de leur destiné. Et à présent que leur deux Maître Jedi n'étaient plus là, Luke et Leïa craignaient pour la suite de leur formation, ayant le sentiment, désormais, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être près pour affronter cette destinée.

* * *

><p>Sur l'un des astéroïdes de Polis Massa, un groupe de droïdes médicaux s'occupaient de transporter une plaque de carbonique, sur laquelle se dessinait la silhouette figée d'une jeune femme. Ils pénétrèrent dans le centre médical de l'installation et placèrent délicatement la plaque sur une longue table. L'un des droïdes manipula les boutons qui se trouvaient sur un panel de contrôle, sur le côté de la plaque. Bientôt, la carbonite prit une couleur rougeâtre et commença à disparaître par endroit, semblant fondre petit à petit. Observant le processus de décongélation s'opérer, un médecin s'approcha. Bien vite, il put distinguer les traits magnifiques de la jeune femme, dont la carbonite avait préservé l'éclat et la jeunesse, de longues boucles brunes encadrant son visage. Veillant au bon déroulement des opérations, le médecin leva la tête vers les instruments chargé de surveiller la stabilité des fonctions vitales de celle qui avait autrefois était une Sénatrice aimée et respectée. La machine enregistrant ses pulsations en enregistra soudain des plus répétées, plus rapides, plus régulières. Au bout de quelques secondes, les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent subitement.<p>

Sa première réaction fut de prendre une profonde inspiration. Respirant pour la première fois depuis 20 ans, l'air paru froid dans ses poumons, tandis qu'ils réapprenaient à fonctionner. Elle tenta ensuite de faire un mouvement, mais son corps engourdit refusait de lui répondre sans qu'une vive douleur ne s'empare d'elle. Grimaçant, elle se pinça les lèvres et referma les yeux, y sentant venir des larmes. Elle sentit alors du mouvement autour d'elle et rouvrit les yeux. Ce fut alors qu'elle se rendit compte que sa vision ne percevait que des ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait pas voir. Respirant soudain très vite, elle sentit une vive panique s'emparer d'elle.

« Anakin ! », appela t-elle désespérée, cherchant d'instinct la présence de la seule personne capable d'apaiser ses se passait-il ?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, se rapprochant, et elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. « Calmez-vous », lui dit doucement une voix masculine qui n'était pas celle qu'elle désirait tant entendre. « Tout va bien se passer », ajouta t-il d'une voix rassurante.

« Qui êtes vous ? Je ne vois rien ! », gémit la jeune femme.

« Je suis le docteur Kantol. Vous avez le mal de l'hibernation », répondit le médecin. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre vue reviendra petit à petit »

Hibernation ? De quoi parlait t-il ? « Où suis-je », demanda la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes au centre médical de Polis Massa », répondit le médecin, observant l'état de sa patiente et prenant des notes. « Vous souvenez-vous de votre nom ? »

La jeune femme ferma un moment les yeux. « Oui. Je m'appelle Padmé Amidala Naberrie », répondit-elle, prenant soin de ne pas révéler son nom de mariage.

« Très bien », dit le docteur Kantol. « Vous souvenez vous de quelque chose d'avant votre réveil ? »

A nouveau, Padmé ferma les yeux, cherchant dans sa mémoire. « Je... Je me souviens de la Guerre des Clones... J'étais au Sénat... Je... La République était en danger... », répondit-elle.

Le médecin hocha la tête, prenant de nouvelles notes. « Très bien. Vous souvenez vous d'autres choses ? »

Padmé prit une profonde inspiration, fouillant plus profondément dans ses souvenirs. Machinalement, elle porta une main à son ventre. Ce fut alors qu'elle sentit que quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose lui manquait... Une présence en elle qu'elle avait porté durant des mois. Alors que cette réalisation la frappait, de nombreuses images l'assaillirent, tandis qu'elle se souvenait...

_« Anakin, je suis enceinte... J'ai fait un rêve, comme dans ceux dans lesquels je voyais ma mère, juste avant qu'elle ne meure... Je ne mourrais pas en donnant la vie Ani, je te le promet... Non, c'est moi qui te le promet... Cette guerre est en train de zapper tous les principes de la République... Tu ne t'es jamais dit que nous étions peut-être dans le mauvais camp ? Peut-être que la démocratie que nous croyons servir à déjà cesser d'exister et que la République elle-même est devenu cet Empire contre lequel nous luttons... Obi-Wan s'inquiète pour toi, il te trouve très préoccupé... Je suis perdu... Le Temple Jedi a été attaqué, on peut voir la fumé d'ici... Les Jedi ont tenté de renverser la République... Je vais mettre un terme à cette guerre... Tu n'auras pas à attendre très_ _longtemps, à_ _mon retour tout sera différent... La République sera réorganisée et deviendra bientôt la première puissance Galactique Impériale... Ainsi s'éteint la liberté, sous une pluie d'applaudissements... Anakin a basculé du Côté Obscur... Non, vous mentez, comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ?... Obi-Wan disais vrai, tu as changé... Je ne te reconnais plus... Anakin, j'ai jamais été aussi malheureuse, tu t'engages sur une voie dans laquelle je ne peux pas te suivre... Arrête, reviens, je t'aime toujours... MENTEUSE... C'est toi qui l'a amené, tu est venue avec lui pour me tuer... Anakin, je t'en pris, je t'aime... Anakin, lâche là... Obi-Wan, comment va Anakin ? Accrochez vous Padmé... C'est un petit garçon... Luke... Leïa... Au fond de lui il y a du bon, je le sais, y a toujours du bon... »_

Aussitôt, le rythme cardiaque de Padmé s'emballa, tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de panique la saisissait. « Luke ! Leïa ! », appela t-elle, cherchant à se redresser, malgré la douleur intense que son geste entraîna, et jetant des regards dans cette pièce qu'elle ne pouvait pourtant pas voir. « Où sont mes enfants ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Calmez-vous, Sénatrice », lui ordonna le médecin en la faisant se rallonger. « S'il vous plaît... Vous êtes encore très faible. »

Padmé essuya du revers de la main les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, puis elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, tentant peu à peu de reprendre son calme. « Dites moi ce qui s'est passé, s'il vous plaît », supplia t-elle à nouveau quelques instants plus tard. « J'ai le droit de connaître la vérité »

Le médecin s'approcha d'elle, inspirant profondément. « Vous allez devoir être forte Sénatrice », la mit-il en garde. « Tout d'abord vous devez savoir que vos enfants vont bien... »

« Où sont-ils ? Est-ce que je peux les voir ? », demanda aussitôt Padmé pleine d'espoir, heureuse d'apprendre que ses enfants étaient sains et saufs.

« Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas possible », répondit le médecin, hésitant. « Vos enfants ne sont plus ici »

Ignorant la douleur, Padmé se redressa et s'appuyant sur ses poignets à cette nouvelle, tournant un regard affolé en direction de la provenance de la voix. « Quoi ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? »

Le médecin invita à nouveau Padmé à s'allonger sur son lit. La panique et l'inquiétude étaient lisibles sur le visage de la jeune femme. Le docteur Kantol avait déjà eu affaire à de nombreux patients dans sa vie, mais le cas présent était totalement nouveau pour lui. Comment annoncer à une personne qu'elle venait de passer 20 ans en congélation carbonique, figée, inconsciente de la vie autour d'elle qui avait continué de suivre son cours ? Que le monde qu'elle avait connu n'était plus ?

Le docteur Kantol pris un siège et s'installa à côté du lit de Padmé. « Après la naissance de vos enfants, vous étiez très faible », expliqua t-il d'une voix calme. « Vous êtes tombée dans le coma. Mais nous nous sommes rendu compte que vos fonctions vitales n'avaient de cesse de décliner. Vous risquiez de mourir sous un mois, c'est pourquoi vous avez été placé en congélation carbonique, pour vous préserver, le temps que vos fonctions vitales se stabilisent à nouveau... »

Padmé hocha calmement la tête, intégrant les révélations du médecin. « Et... Combien de temps... Combien de temps suis-je restée comme ça ? », demanda t-elle d'une voix tremblante, craignant d'entendre la réponse.

Le médecin prit une profonde inspiration. Il savait que la jeune femme allait subir un grand choc émotionnel, mais il ne pouvait lui cacher plus longtemps la vérité. « Cela fait 20 ans que vous êtes ici, Sénatrice », répondit-il.

Ne pouvant pas le voir, la voix du médecin parue extrêmement lointaine à Padmé. La jeune femme resta silencieuse un long moment, trop choquée pour parler, tandis que ces mots se répercutaient en échos dans son esprit. _Vingt ans_... Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était impossible. Elle avait l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'un cauchemar. Elle devrait être morte... Elle voulait mourir, elle se souvenait à présent de cette sensation de vide, de ce désespoir infini qu'elle avait ressentit après la naissance des jumeaux... Elle se souvenait avoir perdu le goût de la vie... Elle avait laissé les ténèbres l'embrasser, mais l'intervention médicale l'avait privé de ce sommeil éternel auquel elle avait tant aspiré et l'avait maintenu en vie.

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Padmé déglutit difficilement. « Je... Je voudrais rester seule, s'il vous plaît », dit-elle au médecin, sa voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. « Très bien Sénatrice », répondit-il. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur les machines surveillant les signes vitaux de Padmé, s'assurant une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, puis il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui tendit un petit boîtier. « Tenez », lui dit-il en lui mettant doucement l'objet dans les mains. « Appuyez sur ce bouton si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Un droïde médical sera immédiatement mit à votre disposition ».

Fixant un point devant elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, le regard vide de toutes émotions, Padmé hocha silencieusement la tête. Au bout de quelques instants, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, la laissant seule. Fermant les yeux et inspirant profondément, la jeune femme posa le petit boîtier sur le lit. Elle resta silencieuse et immobile, telle un zombie. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle sentit quelque chose autour de sa gorge. Souvenant difficilement sa main, elle la porta à son cou et attrapa délicatement le petit pendentif qui y était accroché. Le parcourant de ses doigts, elle traça les dessins qui y étaient gravé... Gravés de nombreuses années plus tôt par un petit garçon sur Tatooine sur un petit éclat de jappor.

Padmé se sentit aussitôt envahit de souvenirs lointains... D'un petit garçon lui tendant ce même petit éclat de jappor, pour lui porter chance et pour qu'elle ne l'oublie pas. Très vite, les larmes qu'elle avait tenté de refouler coulèrent en cascade le long de ses joues. Elle se sentait plus anéantit que jamais, faible, dénuée de toutes forces. Elle serra le pendentif contre son cœur. Anakin lui manquait tellement. Elle avait besoin de lui, de sentir sa présence près d'elle. A travers ce petit morceau de jappor, qu'elle avait toujours porté près de son cœur, Padmé avait toujours sentit qu'une partie d'Anakin était près d'elle, même lorsqu'il combattait à des millions d'années lumières d'elle. Et c'était cette sensation qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de ressentir à nouveau. Laissant cette profonde vague de tristesse la traverser, Padmé fut secouée de longues minutes par de violents sanglots, avant de finalement se laisser gagner par le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Voilà (enfin) la suite de ma fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu :)<p>

Je m'excuse pour le gros retard que j'ai pris dans mes publications, d'autant que je sais que cette scène était particulièrement attendue... J'ai travaillé durant toutes les vacances d'été et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Je n'ai pas non plus eu internet pendant 2 mois, ce qui n'a pas facilité les choses.

J'ai repris les cours il y a peu et je suis en train de me remettre dans le rythme. J'espère donc arriver à m'organiser d'avantage afin de pouvoir faire des publications plus régulières.

J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour la suite :)


	13. A travers la Galaxie

**Chapitre n°12 : A travers la Galaxie...**

Les trois jours qui s'écoulèrent, suite à son réveil de la carbonite, ressemblèrent à une éternité sans fin pour Padmé. Malgré les supplications du docteur Kantol, elle avait refusé de quitter sa chambre, et consentait à peine à se nourrir, passant l'essentiel de ses journées allongée, le regard vide, sa main agrippant furieusement le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou. Plongée dans le noir, au milieu d'un monde qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus comme le sien, elle se sentait désespérément seule. Anakin n'était plus là... Ses enfants n'étaient pas là... La République n'était plus... Le monde qui l'attendait au dehors l'effrayait et sa cécité provisoire que faisait qu'accroître sa terreur quant à la perspective de s'y aventurer.

Dans l'état de choc dans lequel elle se trouvait toujours, elle refusait d'affronter la vérité, préférant vivre dans l'illusion en se rattachant à la seule chose qui lui restait de sa vie passée : le petit morceau de jappor. Tandis qu'elle le serrait contre son cœur, elle tentait de retrouver la connexion qu'elle avait toujours partagé avec son mari. Elle laissait son esprit être traversé de souvenirs du passé, de souvenirs du temps où Anakin et elle étaient heureux, où rien d'autre ne comptait à part leur amour... Mais lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux et qu'elle laissait le sommeil la gagner, elle revivait inlassablement cette terrible journée qui avait tout fait basculé et se réveillait en sursaut, hurlant et pleurant, se posant désespérément la même question : _Pourquoi, Anakin ? Pourquoi ?_

Padmé se demandait si elle aurait seulement, un jour, une réponse à cette question... Cette réponse, seul Anakin était en mesure de la lui donner, et cette réalisation ne faisait que lui rappeler son absence. Padmé se sentait si faible, vide, perdue, sans aucun espoir... Elle était à présent aux antipodes de la Sénatrice et de la femme forte, indépendante et courageuse qu'elle avait toujours été, se battant au nom de ce en quoi elle croyait, refusant de renoncer... Cette même femme qui avait séduit Anakin en tout premier lieu... Mais Padmé savait qu'elle allait devoir se ressaisir. Tôt ou tard elle devrait affronter ce monde au dehors, elle devrait continuer à avancer, à se battre, ne serait-ce que pour ses enfants, peu importe où ils se trouvaient...

* * *

><p>Debout sur le pont de l'<em>Exécutor<em>, Vador laissait son regard balayer la Galaxie qui s'étendait devant lui... Cette Galaxie qu'il fouillait depuis des mois à la recherche de son fils et des Rebelles, sans succès. La Rébellion se jouait de lui et l'humiliait en lui filant constamment entre les doigts. Trois mois plus tôt, pourtant, il avait été si près d'atteindre son but, il avait été si près de mettre la main sur Luke... Mais Obi-Wan s'était mis en travers de son chemin... _Encore_... Cette simple pensée n'eut pour effet que d'accroître la colère déjà grande du Seigneur Sith et il serra fermement son poing, sentant son sang bouillonner en lui.

_Obi-Wan_... Des années plus tôt, sur Mustafar, son ancien Maître avait retourné sa femme contre lui... Cette fois, il lui avait enlevé son fils... _Mais il ne se mettra plus jamais en travers de ta route_, se rappela Vador, en souriant sous son masque au souvenir de son sabre laser transperçant le corps du vieil homme. Bientôt Luke trouverait la place qui lui revenait, aux côtés de son père. Ensembles ils détrôneraient Palpatine et régneraient sur la Galaxie comme père et fils...

Plongé dans ses pensées, le Seigneur Sith perçu, à travers la Force, la présence du capitaine Piett à ses côtés, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention pour autant. Le capitaine resta un moment silencieux, hésitant. Il n'était que trop accoutumé aux sautes d'humeur de Vador, particulièrement ces derniers temps, et il avait vu de bien trop nombreux officiers s'écrouler, morts, à ses pieds pour prendre le quelconque risque de venir compléter ce nombre. Finalement, prudemment, il toussota pour signaler sa présence et se remit aussitôt en position de garde à vous lorsque le Seigneur Sith se tourna vers lui.

« Seigneur Vador », commença Piett. « Je viens vous informer qu'un nouveau groupe de droïdes sondes est près à être lâché... Nous trouverons bientôt les Rebelles, Monseigneur », ajouta t-il, cherchant à rassurer le Seigneur Sith.

Vador hocha la tête et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Il vaudrait mieux, en effet... Dans votre intérêt. L'empereur n'est pas satisfait par le peu de résultat des recherches, et il n'est pas aussi patient que moi », ajouta t-il en ponctuant ses paroles d'un doigt menaçant pointé vers le jeune capitaine.

Piett déglutit difficilement, ses yeux ne quittant pas le doigt de Vador. « Bien sûr, mon Seigneur », dit-il avant de s'incliner et de prendre congé, pressé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le Seigneur Sith.

Vador observa Piett tandis qu'il rejoignait l'amiral Ozzel, qui avait observé l'échange de loin. Vador ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'amiral se détourner rapidement, mal à l'aise, en sentant le regard du Seigneur Sith sur lui. Ozzel ne semblait pas comprendre comment et pourquoi il avait survécu à son échec sur Mon Calamari et cela amusait Vador de le voir tenter d'éviter autant que possible toute confrontation avec lui.

Se détournant des deux officiers, Vador retourna à sa méditation... Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la localisation de la Base Rebelle ne soit découverte, il le sentait. La Rébellion serait bientôt réduite à néant. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement maintenant que l'empereur avait ordonné la construction d'une seconde Étoile de la Mort ? Construite autour de la lune sanctuaire d'Endor, elle serait bien plus grande que la précédente et aurait une puissance de feu bien supérieure. Son système de défense serait lui aussi bien plus performant, puisque l'énergie nécessaire à ses boucliers proviendrait d'Endor... Cette fois les Rebelles ne pourraient pas la détruire... Vador sourit à cette idée. Bientôt plus rien n'empêcherai l'Empire de prospérer. Et bientôt la Galaxie qu'il contemplait serait à lui...

Mais pourtant, au milieu de tous ces rêves de grandeurs, le Seigneur Sith perçu soudain une grande peine à travers la Force... Mais le sentiment ne dura qu'un instant, laissant Vador dubitatif. Trois jours plus tôt, il avait sentit une perturbation dans la Force, un perturbation que depuis, il avait ressentit chaque jours. Le sentiment était une peine puissante, qui lui enserrait le cœur. Il lui semblait familier, mais il ne pouvait se l'expliquer et cela le troublait profondément. Agacé, Vador quitta le pont sans un mot, déterminé à découvrir de quoi il retournait.

* * *

><p><em>La planète toute entière me sembla sortit d'un épouvantable cauchemar. Tandis que je posais mon vaisseau, la simple vision de la lave en fusion, qui jaillissait en de multiples éruptions de part et d'autre des installations, me donna des frissons. Au milieu de cet enfer, je le vit soudain... Anakin... Il était là, il allait bien. Le voyant courir vers me, un sentiment de soulagement me traversa et je me hâtais de descendre de mon vaisseau. M'efforçant d'oublier la chaleur suffocante qui me prit soudain à la gorge, je me précipitais vers lui et me jetais dans ses bras.<em>

_« Padmé... J'ai vu ton vaisseau... », me dit Anakin en me serrant contre lui. _

_« Oh, Anakin ! », murmurais-je en m'accrochant désespérément à lui._

_Anakin se dégagea doucement de mon étreinte, mais il sentait ma réticence. « Tout va bien », me dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »_

_« J'étais tellement inquiète », confessais-je, le souffle court. « Obi-Wan m'a dit des choses épouvantables »_

_Anakin fronça les sourcils. « Quelles choses ? », demanda-t-il. _

_« Il a dit que tu étais passé du Côté Obscur », répondis-je difficilement, le simple fait de prononcer ces mots me rendant malade. « Que tu avais tué les jeunes Jedi... »_

_Anakin secoua la tête en soupirant. « Obi-Wan essaye juste de te monter contre moi », dit-il calmement. _

_« Non, il tient à nous », le contredis-je._

_Anakin fronça les sourcils. « A nous ? »_

_J'acquiesçais. « Il sait tout », dis-je. « Il veut t'aider, il pense à nous ». Voyant Anakin sourire de manière désinvolte, je sentis les battements de mon cœur redoubler et je m'accrochais encore plus fermement à lui. « Anakin, je n'ai besoin que de ton amour », ajoutais-je, le désespoir commençant à pointer dans ma voix. _

_« L'amour ne te sauvera pas, Padmé, seuls mes nouveaux pouvoirs le pourront », répliqua Anakin. _

_« Mais à quel prix ? », demandais-je vivement. « Tu es du côté du bien, renonce à cette folie »_

_Anakin secoua la tête. « Je tiens à toi autant que je tenais à ma mère, je ne veux pas te perdre comme je l'ai perdu », expliqua t-il. « Je deviens plus fort qu'aucun Jedi n'en a jamais rêvé et je l'ai fait pour toi, pour te protéger. »_

_Au plus profond de mon cœur, je sentais que je commençais à perdre pied. M'approchant encore davantage de celui que j'aimais, je m'agrippais désespérément à sa nuque, caressant ses longues boucles blondes foncées. « Repart avec moi. Nous élèverons notre enfant ensemble. Partons nous installer quelque part pendant qu'il est encore temps », le suppliais-je. _

_Mais déjà, Anakin semblait ne plus m'entendre. « Mais tu n'as pas compris, on n'a plus à se cacher, on n'est plus contraint de fuir », dit-il. « J'ai apporté la paix à la République. Je suis plus puissant que le Chancelier et quand je le voudrai je prendrai sa place. » Il gagnait en assurance tandis qu'il se laissait emporter par la confession de ses projets et de ses rêves de grandeurs. « Et ensembles, toi et moi, nous régnerons sur la Galaxie, nous pourrons faire un monde à notre image », conclu t-il, un sourire de dément se dessinant sur son visage. _

_Horrifiée par ce que je venais d'entendre, je reculais de plusieurs pas, secouant vainement la tête en signe de déni. Je me sentais totalement impuissante et démunie face à cet homme que je ne reconnaissais plus. __« Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends »__, soupirais-je. __« Obi-Wan disait vrai, tu as changé »_

_Ces paroles n'eurent pour effet que d'agacer Anakin. « Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'Obi-Wan », m'avertit-il en pointant un doigt menaçant vers moi. « Les Jedi sont devenus mes ennemis, ne te dresse pas à ton tour contre moi »_

_« Je ne te reconnais plus », murmurais-je, la gorge serrée par le désespoir, sentant mon cœur se briser. « Anakin... J'ai jamais été aussi malheureuse. Tu t'engages sur une voix dans laquelle je ne peux pas te suivre »_

_« A cause d'Obi-Wan ? », demanda froidement Anakin en fixant un point derrière mon épaule._

_« Non », répondis-je. « C'est à cause de ce que tu as fait, et de ce que tu as l'intention de faire. Arrêtes, reviens ! Je t'aime toujours », criais-je tendit que les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues._

_« MENTEUSE ! », hurla Anakin, le visage déformé par la haine._

_Surprise par sa réaction, je me tournais et aperçu Obi-Wan, debout sur la passerelle de débarquement du vaisseau. Et alors je compris... Anakin pensait que j'avais emmené son ancien maître avec moi. « Non ! », criais-je, totalement désemparée._

_« C'est toi qui l'a amené ! Tu es venu avec lui pour me tuer ! », rugit Anakin, en levant la main vers moi._

_Aussitôt, je me mis à manquer d'air et portais une main à ma gorge. Suffoquant, j'avais envie de crier mon amour à Anakin, de lui crier qu'il se trompait, que jamais je n'aurais pu le trahir, mais je ne parvint qu'à murmurer désespérément son prénom. A travers ma vision embuée de larmes, je vis naître des flammes dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de celui que j'aimais, tandis que celui-ci était en train de me tuer..._

« NON ! Anakin, non ! »

La main portée à sa gorge, Padmé se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante et en sueur. C'était encore ce cauchemar, celui-là même qui avait hanté chacune de ces trois dernières nuit. La respiration haletante, Padmé sentit de nouvelles larmes couler en cascade le long de ses joues, à la pensée que cet enfer n'en finirait jamais... Devrait-elle supporter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours de revivre inlassablement cette terrible journée ? Durant de longues minutes, elle se laissa aller à son chagrin, la peine qu'elle ressentait étant si forte qu'elle lui enserrait le cœur et lui donner l'impression d'étouffer. Prenant de profondes inspirations, elle parvint finalement à se calmer et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues du revers de la main. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa que quelque chose était différent. Le monde autour d'elle n'était plus plongé dans les ténèbres...

Pour la première fois, elle découvrit la chambre qui avait été la sienne durant ces trois derniers jours. Le blanc immaculé des murs contrastait étrangement avec le noir auquel elle s'était accoutumée. Sa vue était enfin revenue... Et tandis que cette réalisation la frappait, elle sentit un flot d'espoir la traverser de part en part. Comme si le simple fait de retrouver la vue suffisait à la sortir de cet état de confinement et d'isolement dans lequel elle s'était elle-même placée. Padmé avait le sentiment de se réveiller à nouveau, mais cette fois, à présent qu'il était visible, le monde au dehors lui faisait moins peur.

Inspirant profondément, Padmé baissa la tête vers le petit éclat de jappor qui pendait autour de son cou. Lui qui avait été son seul compagnon au cours des derniers jours. Il la liait à Anakin et, à travers lui, il la liait à leurs enfants... A Luke et Leïa... Padmé ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les images de la naissance des jumeaux... Elle laissa son cœur se remplir de l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle ressentait pour eux et, peu à peu, cela lui redonna des forces... Elle sentit le courage et la détermination qui l'avait toujours définit renaître au plus profond de son être. Et lorsqu'elle rouvrit enfin les yeux, Padmé était certaine de ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Elle devait retrouver ses enfants, peut importe où ils se trouvaient.

Écartant lentement le drap qui la recouvrait, Padmé bougea doucement ses jambes. Il lui sembla que ce simple geste dura une éternité. Ses jambes étaient engourdies et les bouger lui faisait mal. Mais malgré la douleur, elle parvint finalement à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle posa un pied, puis l'autre sur le sol et se redressa lentement. Lorsqu'elle fut assurée de bien se tenir en équilibre, elle tenta un premier pas en avant. Cette première tentative la déstabilisa un instant et elle fut contrainte de se raccrocher au bord de son lit afin de ne pas tomber... Mais cet échec n'entama pas sa détermination et sa ténacité repris le dessus. Serrant le point, Padmé se concentra de toutes ses forces sur son but et réessaya. Au début, ce fut difficile, mais au bout de quelques instants, ses jambes se réadaptèrent. En souriant, Padmé réalisa que marcher redevenait de plus en plus facile. Elle fit quelques pas de plus, et remarqua alors qu'une salle de bain était incluse dans sa chambre. Décidant qu'un peu d'eau sur le visage lui ferait beaucoup de bien, la jeune femme s'y rendit.

Padmé s'approcha du lavabo et ouvrit le robinet. Elle apprécia le contact de l'eau sur sa peau, il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas sentit. Elle avait toujours aimé l'eau, cette dernière étant pour elle à jamais lié à Naboo... Naboo, sa planète natale lui manquait tellement... Sa famille lui manquait tellement... Prenant un peu d'eau dans ses mains, Padmé s'en aspergea le visage, et ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se retrouva face à son reflet qui lui faisait face dans le miroir. Un reflet qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir... C'était exactement la même image que le miroir lui projetait 20 ans plus tôt. Surprise, Padmé passa une main sur son visage... _Mais, comment ?_... Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme étudia son reflet de plus près... _Peut-être est-ce du à la carbonite_, songea t-elle. _Être en hibernation m'a sans doute préservé des dégâts du temps..._ Se disant que c'était sans doute cela, Padmé regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de retourner dans la chambre. Elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Levant la tête, elle croisa le regard, d'abord étonné puis ravi, du docteur Kantol.

« Sénatrice Amidala », dit-il en souriant. « Je suis heureux de vous revoir sur pied. Je dois avouer que vous m'aviez beaucoup inquiété ces derniers jours... »

Padmé hocha la tête. « Je sais. Je... Je suis désolée... », dit-elle en s'installant sur une chaise qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre.

« Je vous en pris Sénatrice », l'interrompit-il. « Votre situation n'est pas des plus communes et je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point cela doit être difficile pour vous ». Padmé acquiesça tristement, tandis que le docteur attrapait une seconde chaise et s'installait à côté d'elle. « Comment vous sentez vous ? », demanda-t-il en sortant ses instruments afin de vérifier les fonctions vitales de la jeune femme.

« Mieux », lui assura Padmé. « Je suppose que j'avais seulement besoin d'un peu de temps pour... Pour surmonter tout ça »

Le docteur Kantol hocha silencieusement la tête, tandis qu'il poursuivait son diagnostic. « Votre rythme cardiaque et votre tension sont tout à fait normaux. Votre vue est revenue », commenta t-il en prenant des notes. « Vous semblez tout à fait remise, Sénatrice », ajouta t-il en souriant.

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que je vais bientôt pouvoir partir ? », demanda Padmé avec espoir.

Le docteur Kantol se leva et se tourna vers elle en souriant. « Oui, Sénatrice », confirma t-il.

Padmé sourit un instant, avant de réaliser que bien qu'elle soit libre de partir, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où aller... Elle savait qu'elle devait d'abord trouver Luke et Leïa. « Docteur Kantol ! », l'interpella t-elle, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

« Oui ? », demanda le médecin en se tournant vers elle.

Padmé se leva à son tour. « Serait-il possible d'avoir accès à un terminal d'ordinateur ? », demanda t-elle.

Le docteur Kantol hocha la tête. « Oui, bien sûr », répondit-il. « Suivez-moi »

Le médecin ouvrit la porte et invita Padmé à la franchir à sa suite. Suivant le médecin, Padmé découvrit les vastes installations médicales de Polis Massa dans lesquelles elle avait passé ces vingt dernières années. En passant devant une large baie vitrée qui donnait sur une petite pièce médicale au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une simple table d'opération, Padmé eut un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu... Elle ralentit aussitôt le pas et observa la pièce... Ce lieu semblait renfermer une vive souffrance, mais également une grande joie et un profond espoir... Des sentiments qui ne lui était pas étranger... _C'est là que j'ai donné naissance à Luke et à Leïa_, réalisa soudain Padmé, tandis que des images de son accouchement resurgissaient dans son esprit. Elle s'attarda un instant devant la pièce, sentant des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Finalement, elle baissa la tête et poursuivit son chemin, accélérant la marche afin de rattraper le médecin. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce dernier s'arrêta devant une porte. Il l'ouvrit et s'écarta, afin de laisser Padmé à y pénétrer.

« Voilà, Sénatrice », lui dit-il. « Prenez votre temps, vous êtes libre d'y rester autant que vous le souhaitez »

Padmé se tourna vers le médecin. « Merci, docteur Kantol... Merci... Pour tout », lui dit-elle, reconnaissante.

Le médecin hocha la tête. « Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Sénatrice », dit-il. « Je n'ai fais que mon travail »

Padmé sourit, tandis que le médecin inclinait respectueusement la tête en signe de salut avant de partir. Une fois seule, la jeune femme sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, tandis qu'elle s'installait devant l'écran... Elle allait enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions... Elle allait enfin découvrir ce qui s'était passé au cours de ces vingt derrières années. Approchant une main tremblante du clavier, elle commença par entrer le nom de la personne dont elle désirait le plus savoir ce qu'il était advenu... Anakin Skywalker... Padmé valida sa recherche et retint son souffle, en attendant que le résultat apparaisse. Mais la réponse ne fut pas celle qu'elle espérait si désespérément obtenir.

**Anakin Skywalker : Chevalier Jedi, porté disparu, présumé mort **

Padmé lu et relu cette phrase, se refusant à y croire... Il ne pouvait pas être mort, pas lui... Tandis qu'elle se laissait envahir par une nouvelle vague de chagrin, elle puisa dans ses souvenirs à nouveau, essayant de trouver un indice qui pourrait lui indiquer ce qu'il était advenu de son mari... Au milieu de ses réflexions, elle se revit allongée à bord de son vaisseau, le visage inquiet d'Obi-Wan penché sur elle... Et une unique question... _Obi-Wan, comment va Anakin ?_ Obi-Wan n'avait jamais répondu à cette question... Mais peut-être était-il le seul qui soit en mesure de le faire. Essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main, Padmé inspira profondément avant de taper un nouveau nom sur le clavier. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi : Maître Jedi. Ennemi de l'Empire. Membre de l'Alliance Rebelle. Exécuté par Dark Vador lors de la bataille de Mon Calamari. **

Une fois de plus, Padmé sentit le désespoir s'abattre sur elle... D'abord Anakin, maintenant Obi-Wan... C'était comme si tous les liens qui la relier à ce monde se coupaient les uns après les autres tandis qu'elle découvrait peu à peu la disparition de tous les êtres qui avaient compté pour elle. Désormais effrayé par ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir, Padmé poursuivit ses recherches. Entrant le nom de son fils, elle retint son souffle tandis que la réponse s'affichait, terrifiée à la perspective que lui aussi puisse être décédé.

**Luke Skywalker : Ennemi de l'Empire, membre de l'Alliance Rebelle. Recherché mort ou vif. Récompense. Prendre contact avec Dark Vador.**

'_Recherché mort ou vif_', cette simple phrase donna des frissons à Padmé. Son fils était manifestement en grand danger, mais au moins il était toujours en vie. Une représentation holographique du jeune homme était associé à son fichier et Padmé fut frappée de voir à quel point il ressemblait à Anakin... Les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux bleus. Sentant l'émotion la gagner, elle laissa échapper quelques larmes de joie. Passant une main à travers l'hologramme, comme si elle avait pu toucher son fils, elle sentit l'espoir renaître en elle... Elle n'avait pas tout perdu. Encouragée, elle entra le nom de sa fille.

**Leïa Skywalker : Fichier inexistant.**

Padmé fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi aucuns fichiers n'existait concernant sa fille ? L'espace d'un instant, elle imagina le pire et pensa l'avoir perdu elle aussi, mais elle se ressaisit bien vite. Même si Leïa devait être morte, un fichier devait forcément exister la concernant. Il devait y avoir une bonne explication. Elle fit de nouvelles tentatives... _Leïa Amidala... Leïa Naberrie... Leïa Kenobi..._ L'ordinateur ne trouvait aucun fichier. A bout de nerf, Padmé s'apprêtait à abandonner, lorsqu'elle se souvint... Lors de son accouchement, Bail Organa était également présent sur Polis Massa... Et si ? Espérant de toutes ses forces que son instinct était bon, la jeune femme entra un nouveau nom dans l'ordinateur.

**Leïa Organa : Princesse d'Alderaan. Ennemie de l'Empire, l'un des leaders de l'Alliance Rebelle. Recherchée morte ou vive. Récompense. Prendre contact avec Dark Vador. **

Padmé laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement... Elle l'avait retrouvé. Sa fille était en vie. La représentation holographique qui accompagnait le fichier montrait une très belle jeune fille brune aux yeux d'un marron profond. _Elle semble si sûre d'elle, si pleine de vie et de confiance_, songea Padmé en notant à quel point la ressemblance entre elles d'eux était frappante. Toute remplit d'un nouvel espoir, Padmé sourit à la pensée que ses enfants avait tous deux suivit ses traces... Ils faisaient désormais tous deux partis de l'Alliance contre Palpatine dont elle-même avait contribué à jeter les bases, aux côtés d'un petit groupe de Sénateurs, des années auparavant. Une plénitude soudaine envahit son cœur. Elle avait à nouveau une raison de vivre. Ses enfants étaient en vie et il demeurait encore, dans la Galaxie, des gens qui se battaient au nom de la liberté et de la République. Elle devait retrouver Luke et Leïa et poursuivre la lutte à leurs côtés.

Tandis qu'elle prenait cette résolution, elle rejeta un coup d'œil sur le fichier de Leïa et un nom retint soudain son attention... Dark Vador... Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention avant, trop préoccupée par le soucis de s'assurer de la survie de ses enfants, mais elle réalisait à présent que ce nom était apparu à chaque fois sur les fichiers de Luke, Leïa et Obi-Wan... Pourtant, il ne lui disait absolument rien. Intrigué, elle le tapa sur le clavier. Aussitôt, le fichier correspondant apparu. Padmé porta d'abord son attention sur la représentation holographique et fut parcouru d'un frisson tandis qu'elle examinait la haute silhouette qui se trouvait devant elle. L'homme ou le droïde, elle ne saurait le dire, était entièrement vêtu de noir. Un masque hideux recouvrait son visage et il portait une longue cape noire. Ce costume étrange lui donnait un air terrifiant, menaçant et particulièrement malveillant. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui intriguait Padmé. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait afin d'observer l'hologramme avec plus d'attention, elle éprouva un sentiment bizarre au plus profond de son cœur... Cette silhouette avait quelque chose de troublant et de familier... _Allons Padmé, tu déraisonnes_, se dit-elle en secouant vivement la tête. _Comment pourrait-il y avoir quelque chose de familier dans ce... Ce monstre ? _

Mal à l'aise et s'efforçant d'oublier cette sensation désagréable, Padmé se détourna de l'hologramme et commença sa lecture. Et ce qu'elle lu l'effraya. Ce Dark Vador avait commis tellement d'atrocités. En tant que bras droit de l'empereur, il avait mené la Grande Purge Jedi, il avait massacré des peuples entiers, en avait réduit d'autres en esclavage... Padmé déglutit difficilement à la pensée que quelqu'un puisse se montrer aussi cruel. Parvenue à la fin du fichier de Vador, elle marqua une pause afin de reprendre ses esprits et d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que de telles choses puissent se produire, que l'Univers puisse changer à ce point.

Padmé resta un long moment devant le terminal d'ordinateur, parcourant différents articles de l'Holonet et découvrant avec horreur les récits d'années de terreur, de dictature, de mort, de douleur... Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Se détournant de l'écran, Padmé s'aperçut que le docteur Kantol se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Sénatrice », lui dit-il. « Mais je viens vous informer que vous avez un visiteur »

Intriguée, Padmé se leva aussitôt. « De qui s'agit-il ? », demanda t-elle.

« Il vous attend dans la salle de réunion », répondit le docteur Kantol. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre »

Padmé hocha la tête et emboîta le pas au docteur, se demandant quelle pouvait bien être l'identité de ce mystérieux visiteur. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la salle de réunion et le docteur Kantol invita Padmé à y entrer. La jeune femme s'exécuta et remarqua qu'un homme s'y trouvait. Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années et des cheveux blancs commençaient à clairsemer sa chevelure. Il avait le regard noble, portait de riches vêtements bleus et Padmé lui trouva un air très familier. Elle réalisa finalement de qui il s'agissait.

« Sénateur Organa », s'écria t-elle, en s'avançant vers lui. « Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir », ajouta t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras sans vraiment réfléchir à son attitude, simplement heureuse de revoir enfin un visage connu.

D'abord surpris, Bail se détendit finalement et la pris à son tour dans ses bras. « Cela faisait bien trop longtemps », dit-il. « Je suis heureux de vous revoir sur pied, Sénatrice »

Padmé s'écarta doucement de son étreinte. « Merci », dit-elle. « Mais je vous en pris, appelez moi Padmé. Nous nous connaissons depuis des années et je ne suis plus une Sénatrice depuis bien longtemps »

Bail hocha la tête. « Très bien, Padmé », dit-il. « Mais dans ce cas, appelez moi Bail »

« Entendu », approuva Padmé avec un sourire.

« Bien, je vais vous laissez », leur dit le docteur Kantol. « Vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit »

« Merci, docteur », répondit Bail.

Le docteur hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Bail tira une chaise de la table et invita Padmé y s'y asseoir, avant de prendre place à ses côtés. « Le docteur Kantol m'a avertit de votre réveil », lui expliqua t-il. « Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Je vais mieux », répondit Padmé. « Je vous mentirez si je vous disais que les premiers jours ont été faciles, mais j'ai réalisé que je devais reprendre le dessus »

Bail sourit. Il reconnaissait là la force et la détermination qui avaient fait la renommée de la Sénatrice Amidala. « Je suis heureux de l'apprendre », dit-il. « Je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que vous avez du ressentir »

« Et moi je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que vous avez du vivre », le coupa Padmé. « Je... J'ai passé une grande partie de la journée sur l'Holonet... », confessa t-elle. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que les choses en soit arrivées là. Tout semble si irréel. »

« Si seulement cela pouvait être le cas », soupira Bail.

Padmé hocha silencieusement la tête. « J'ai aussi appris pour Leïa », poursuivit-elle. « Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir pris soin d'elle toutes ces années. Je sais qu'elle a reçu tout l'amour nécessaire auprès de vous et de Breha et que vous lui avez offert la meilleure vie possible »

Bail sourit. « Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Padmé », dit-il. « Leïa est entrée comme un rayon de soleil dans nos vies. Breha et moi, nous avons essayé de l'élever de la façon dont nous savions que vous auriez voulu qu'elle le soit. Elle vous ressemble tellement... »

« Oui... », murmura Padmé. « Je l'ai vu sur un hologramme. Elle est magnifique », ajouta t-elle avec un sourire. « Et concernant Luke ? Où a-t-il grandit ? J'ai remarqué qu'ils ne portaient pas le même nom de famille ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Bail inspira profondément. « Après que vous soyez tombée dans le coma, Maître Yoda, Maître Kenobi et moi-même nous avons eu une réunion », expliqua t-il. « Nous sommes tombées d'accord sur le fait que les enfants devaient être cachés. Ils étaient les enfants d'Anakin et nous avons eu peur que l'empereur ne les voient comme une menace pour son pouvoir. Nous avons pensé que... Qu'il serait plus prudent de les séparer », précisa t-il d'une voix hésitante, supposant que Padmé n'aurait sans doute pas approuvé un tel choix. « Breha et moi nous avons adopté Leïa, tandis que Maître Kenobi a amené Luke sur Tatooine où il a grandit auprès de la belle famille d'Anakin, les Lars. Obi-Wan est resté sur Tatooine afin de veiller sur lui... »

Padmé hocha silencieusement la tête, digérant les informations. « Je vois... », murmura t-elle.

« Je comprend que vous puissiez ne pas approuvez ce que nous avons fait... », commença Bail.

« Non, je... Je sais que vous avez agit selon votre conscience », dit Padmé. « Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez nécessaire pour les protéger. L'essentiel c'est qu'ils soient en bonne santé aujourd'hui »

Bail acquiesça.

« Et, sont-ils au courant de leur lien de parenté ? », poursuivit Padmé. « J'ai vu qu'ils faisaient tous les deux partit de l'Alliance Rebelle, mais est-ce qu'ils se connaissent ? »

Bail confirma d'un signe de tête. « Oui, Luke et Leïa ont été réunit il y a deux ans », répondit-il. « Maître Kenobi et moi, nous leur avons révélé leur lien de parenté. Vos enfants sont très proches l'un de l'autre. La Force est puissante en eux, ce qui renforce d'autant plus leur lien », précisa t-il. « Tous deux ont débuté leur formation de Jedi »

Padmé sourit en voyant que ses enfants avaient hérité des facultés extraordinaires de leur père. « Cela ne me surprend pas », dit-elle. « Ce sont les enfants d'Anakin... »

Bail hocha la tête, mal à l'aise suite à l'évocation d'Anakin. Il détestait l'idée de devoir mentir à Padmé, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. « Concernant Anakin, Padmé, je ne suis au courant de rien », précisa t-il en décidant d'anticiper une possible question de Padmé. « Je suis désolé »

Padmé hocha silencieusement la tête, tentant de ravaler les larmes qu'elle sentait monter dans ses yeux. « Est-ce qu'ils savent ? », demanda t-elle. « Pour Anakin ? »

Bail acquiesça. « Oui », répondit-il. « Obi-Wan et moi avons jugé bon de ne pas leur cacher cette information lorsque nous leur avons révéler leur lien de parenté... Ils sont au courant de tout, y compris de Mustafar... », précisa t-il en observant attentivement la réaction de la jeune femme.

Padmé hocha la tête, assimilant l'information. Ainsi ses enfants étaient au courant de tout. Ils savaient toutes les horreurs qui avaient découlé de son entrevue avec Anakin sur Mustafar... Ils savaient ce qu'il lui avait fait. Que devaient-ils penser de leur père ? « Et moi ? », demanda t-elle finalement. « Que s'est-il passé pour moi ? »

« Comme je vous ai dit, nous avons eu peur que l'empereur ne décide de faire du mal à Luke et à Leïa. Nous avons donc décider de faire croire que vous étiez morte avec vos enfants », expliqua Bail. « De fausses funérailles ont été organisées sur Naboo, puis Maître Yoda, Maître Kenobi et moi nous avons ramené votre corps sur Polis Massa où vous avez été mise en congélation carbonique »

Padmé inspira profondément, assimilant l'information. Ainsi, aux yeux de la Galaxie toute entière elle était morte... « Est-ce que mes enfants savent la vérité ? », demanda t-elle.

« Oui », confirma Bail, au grand soulagement de Padmé. « Longtemps nous avons préféré leur cacher la vérité. Nous ne savions pas si vous alliez vous réveiller un jour et nous ne voulions pas leur donner de faux espoirs. Mais je sais que Maître Yoda leur a révélé la vérité il y a peu », expliqua t-il.

Padmé leva la tête. « Maître Yoda est en vie ? », demanda t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir.

Bail secoua tristement la tête. « Non, il est mort il y a quelques jours », répondit-il.

Se mordant pensivement la lèvre inférieure, Padmé resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes, ré-imbriquant les unes dans les autres toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre. Luke et Leïa avaient grandit séparément et ne s'étaient retrouvés que deux ans plus tôt. Au yeux du monde elle était morte et elle l'avait été aux yeux de ses enfants jusqu'à il y a peu. Les Jedi étaient tous morts. Personne ne semblait en mesure de pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il était advenu de son mari. La Galaxie était devenu un véritable cauchemar éveillé... Cela faisait beaucoup à assimiler et à accepter. Padmé avait envie de hurler, mais elle savait qu'elle devait rester calme. Tout n'était pas encore perdu et elle pouvait aider à refaire de l'Univers un endroit meilleur.

« J'aimerai rejoindre mes enfants », dit finalement Padmé.

Bail sourit. « Je m'en doutais », dit-il. « J'ai mis un vaisseau à votre disposition sur la plate-forme atterrissage, ainsi que de nouveaux vêtements », ajouta t-il en indiquant la robe blanche médicale que Padmé portait toujours. Puis, fouillant dans sa poche, il en sortit un petit papier qu'il lui tendit. « Voilà les coordonnées de la Base Rebelle sur Hoth, où se trouvent Luke et Leïa. Vous êtes libres de vous y rendre dès que vous le souhaitez. La Base sera avertit de votre arrivée. Présentez-vous comme Padmé Naberrie. Padmé Amidala est morte aux yeux de la Galaxie, mieux vaut donc rester prudent pour le moment et attirer le moins possible l'attention de l'Empire. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Luke et Leïa connaissent le nom de votre famille »

Padmé hocha la tête, assimilant toutes ces recommandations. Prenant le petit morceau de papier entre ses mains, elle sentit une boule naître dans sa gorge, tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait là la clef qui la mènerait à ses enfants. Elle leva un regard embué de larmes vers Bail. « Je ne saurai jamais comment vous remercier », lui dit-elle, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Bail lui prit doucement la main et lui sourit. « Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Padmé », lui assura t-il. « Après toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversé, vous méritez votre part de bonheur. ». Il marqua une pause, puis lâcha doucement la main de Padmé et se leva. « Allez retrouver vos enfants et saluer Leïa de ma part »

« Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? », demanda Padmé, étonnée.

Bail secoua la tête. « Non », répondit-il. « Je dois rejoindre la flotte Rebelle qui s'est rassemblée dans le système de Sullust ». Marquant une pause, il esquissa un sourire. « J'espère vous revoir bientôt, Padmé. Que la Force soit avec vous »

Padmé sourit. « Que la Force soit avec vous, Bail », répondit-elle.

Bail inclina respectueusement la tête avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Padmé seule. Inspirant profondément, elle baissa à nouveau son regard vers le petit morceau de papier qu'elle tenait et en caressa tendrement les chiffres qui y étaient inscrit du bout des doigts. Cette combinaison de chiffre la guiderait vers ses enfants et, peut-être, vers de nouvelles réponses. Le cœur remplit d'espoir, Padmé se leva et retourna dans sa chambre, déterminer à rassembler au plus vite ses affaires et à quitter Polis Massa.

* * *

><p>Préoccupée, Leïa marchait d'un pas rapide à travers les nombreux couloirs de la Base Rebelle afin de regagner le poste de commandement. Elle venait à nouveau de trouver son frère dans l'ancienne chambre de Maître Yoda. Il y passait presque tout son temps depuis la mort du vieux Jedi. Luke comme elle avaient perçu une perturbation dans la Force, trois jours plus tôt, une perturbation étrange que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'étaient arrivés à expliquer. Depuis, Luke passait de nombreuses heures à tenter d'établir un contact avec ses anciens maîtres, afin d'obtenir des réponses sur ce phénomène, sans succès. Devant l'entêtement de son frère, Leïa avait à nouveau tenté de lui parler, elle lui avait demandé de venir avec elle, de reprendre part aux activités de la Base, mais le jeune Jedi avait refusé. Luke s'isolait de plus en plus, il se sentait perdu, ce qui inquiétait Leïa.<p>

Depuis que Yoda leur avait révélé que leur mère était encore en vie, elle avait essayé d'aborder le sujet avec son frère, arguant que la perturbation qu'ils avaient perçu dans la Force était peut-être liée à elle. Mais elle voyait que Luke faisait tout pour éviter le sujet. Contrairement à sa sœur, Luke refusait de placer trop d'espoirs dans cette hypothèse : il avait connu bien trop de déceptions ces derniers temps. Leïa pouvait constamment percevoir la profonde douleur qui régnait dans son cœur, doublée de la haine tenace qu'il vouait à Dark Vador. Même si pour l'heure elle refusait de se laisser aller à imaginer le pire, Leïa craignait pour l'avenir de Luke. Elle avait déjà perdu son père à cause du Côté Obscur, elle refusait de perdre son frère aussi.

Tournant au détour d'un couloir et perdue dans ses pensées, Leïa ne vit pas la personne qui arrivait en face d'elle et elle la percuta de plein fouet. « Je suis désolée, je... », balbutia t-elle en levant la tête, réalisant sombrement en face de qui elle se trouvait.

« Et bien votre Honneur, je sais que ma présence peut vous distraire, mais à ce point... », commenta la voix amusée de Han Solo.

Leïa soupira. D'ordinaire, elle aurait aussitôt répondu à la provocation de Han, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur pour une dispute et elle secoua la tête avant de poursuivre son chemin en silence. Surpris par ce manque évident de réaction, Han compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pouvait sentir la peine de la jeune femme et il se hâta de la rattraper, avant de lui prendre doucement le bras.

« Attendez, Leïa », dit-il. « Je suis désolé... Que se passe t-il ? »

En soupirant, Leïa consentit à se tourner vers lui. Elle perçu un soupçon d'inquiétude dans le regard de Han et elle en fut touchée. « Je m'inquiète pour Luke », avoua t-elle. « Je l'ai encore trouvé dans les anciens appartements de Maître Yoda. Il refuse d'en sortir... Il se referme sur lui-même... Il refuse de se confier à moi, mais je perçois sa peine... Je perçois aussi sa colère et... »

« Il est normal d'éprouver de la colère », lui fit remarquer Han. « Allons, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr que Luke traverse seulement une mauvaise passe. Ça va lui passer aussi vite que c'est venu », ajouta t-il calmement avec un léger haussement d'épaule.

Leïa fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas la légèreté avec laquelle il exposait les choses. « J'aurai du me douter que vous ne pourriez pas comprendre », répliqua t-elle en secouant la tête. « Comment pouvez-vous vous montrer aussi insensible ? Luke est votre ami, non ? J'ai l'impression que ce qui lui arrive ne vous touche pas le moins du monde... »

« Je vous interdit de penser, ça Votre Honneur », la coupa sèchement Han, le cessé le feu entre eux étant apparemment terminé. « Je me sens mal pour Luke. J'aimerai pouvoir l'aider, mais j'estime qu'il est inutile de forcer les choses si Luke veut être seul pour l'instant. Je sais ce n'est pas facile pour lui en ce moment, mais la vie est dure pour tout le monde. Qu'est-ce que je devrai dire moi ? Ma tête est mise à prix par le plus puissant gangster de la Galaxie. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir des problèmes. Et ne vous inquiétez pas Votre Altesse, je ne resterai pas longtemps dans vos pattes », ajouta t-il en voyant Leïa rougir de colère devant la façon dont il avait de lui parler. « Je vais m'en aller très bientôt afin de régler mes dettes auprès de Jabba. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma vie à fuir... »

Et là dessus, il tourna les talons et partit d'un pas rapide, laissant Leïa sans voix. Les dernières paroles de Han l'avaient troublé, mais pas forcément de la façon dont elle l'aurait pensé. Regardant l'ancien contrebandier s'éloigner, elle sentit sa colère s'évanouir avec lui, la laissant avec une unique pensée. _Il allait partir bientôt_... Étrangement, cette idée lui déplaisait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Fronçant les sourcils et s'efforçant de chasser ses sentiments bizarres de son esprit, elle s'apprêta à reprendre son chemin, lorsque son comlink sonna. Fouillant dans ses poches, elle l'en sortit et regarda l'écran. C'était un message de son père. Esquissant un sourire à l'idée d'avoir de ses nouvelles, elle ouvrit le message. Il ne contenait qu'une courte phrase.

'_Ta mère arrive_'

Leïa relu plusieurs fois ce message, intriguée. Pourquoi Breha viendrait-elle sur Hoth ? Et puis, si vraiment elle devait s'y rendre, Bail ne le lui aurait certainement pas annoncé de cette manière, en privé. Il aurait simplement contacté le centre de commandement de la Base... Se disant qu'il y avait décidément une chose qui ne collait pas, Leïa relu encore le message et soudain elle compris. Bail ne parlait pas de Breha... Alors que cette réalisation la frappait, Leïa sentit les battements de son cœur redoubler, tandis qu'une vague d'espoir l'envahissait. _Maman, le Créateur soit loué tu es réveillée..._ Elle devait trouver Luke afin de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, et vite. Ne quittant pas son comlink des yeux, comme si elle craignait soudain de voir le message s'effacer, elle rebroussa chemin et repartit d'un pas rapide en direction des appartements de Yoda.


	14. Une mère et ses enfants

Bonjour à tous.

Voilà, après un long moment d'attente, je vous poste finalement la suite. Je m'excuse encore d'avoir mis autant de temps, j'ai vraiment été débordé ces derniers jours et ce chapitre m'a pris énormément de temps afin de décrire au mieux les émotions et les pensées des personnages.

J'en profite pour préciser que **des modifications ont été apportées au chapitre précédent,** des éléments dont je me suis rendu compte en écrivant ce chapitre que j'avais oublié de les préciser. Pour vous éviter de devoir relire le chapitre précédent, voici une liste de ces modifications :

- le rêve de Padmé concernant les événements de Mustafar est maintenant raconté à la première personne, ce qui me semblait au final plus logique étant donné que c'est Padmé qui revit la scène de son point de vue

- Bail Organa révèle à Padmé que les jumeaux savent que leur père a basculé du Côté Obscur et qu'ils savent également tout ce qui s'est passé sur Mustafar

- Avant le départ de Padmé, Bail lui conseille d'utiliser le nom 'Naberrie' et non 'Amidala', ce qui attirera moins l'attention. Il la rassure en lui assurant que les jumeaux connaissent ce nom de famille.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°13 : Une mère et ses enfants<strong>

Assis en tailleur au milieu des appartements de Yoda, les yeux fermés, Luke se concentrait désespérément, cherchant à travers la Force à sentir les présences de Yoda et Obi-Wan. Il avait tant besoin d'eux, de leurs conseils... Il avait connu tant de chamboulements dans sa vie ces derniers temps, il ne savait plus où il en était. Ces anciens maîtres lui avaient promis de toujours être là pour lui, mais son incapacité à communiquer avec eux lui donner l'impression de se sentir abandonné. Inspirant profondément, il se plongea encore davantage dans la Force, lorsqu'il entendit une voix lointaine appeler son nom. Se prenant à espérer qu'il avait finalement réussit, il se rendit vite compte que la voix en question était une voix féminine... Leïa... Rouvrant les yeux, Luke se passa une main dans les cheveux et se tourna vers la porte, juste au moment où sa sœur déboulait dans la pièce, le souffle court, son comlink à la main.

« Luke ! », s'écria t-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle. « Luke, ce... Il vient de se passer quelque chose de merveilleux... C'est... », poursuivit-elle, peinant à trouver ses mots.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Luke esquissa un sourire. Il était rare que Leïa fasse de telles entrées. « Leïa, calme toi », lui dit-il, amusé. « Viens t'asseoir et reprend ton souffle, j'arrive à peine à comprendre ce que tu me dis »

Soulagée de voir son frère rire, Leïa sentit son cœur se réchauffer et elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à son tour. Elle hocha la tête et rejoignit Luke qui avait pris place sur le petit lit de Yoda. Inspirant profondément, elle resta silencieuse un moment, essayant de ne pas croiser le regard taquin de son frère car elle savait que sinon elle éclaterait de rire et ne qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à reprendre son souffle.

« J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'apprendre », annonça t-elle finalement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Luke la regarda intrigué, pouvant percevoir le pur bonheur qui émanait de chaque parties de l'être de Leïa. « Toi et Han vous avez enfin décidés de vous mariez ? », demanda-t-il en prenant l'air le plus naturel du monde.

Les yeux de Leïa s'écarquillèrent. « Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? », s'écria t-elle aussitôt. « Me marier un jour avec ce... Ce... Cet effronté ? Jamais... Plutôt mourir... », se défendit-elle maladroitement en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

Le sourire de Luke s'élargit. Il trouvait que sa sœur prenait les choses bien trop à cœur lorsqu'il était question de Han et il prenait un malin plaisir à la taquiner lorsqu'elle s'entêtait à nier l'évidence. « Tu sais pourtant ce qu'on dit, sœurette », persista t-il. « Il ne faut jamais dire jamais... ». _Si un simple regard pouvait tuer, je ne serai déjà plus de ce monde_, songea t-il devant le regard noir que lui lança sa sœur.

« Tu te moques de moi... », lui dit Leïa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh non, je n'oserai jamais me moquer de Leïa Skywalker », répondit Luke en riant.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Leïa et elle se joint un moment à son frère dans son éclat de rire. Cela leur faisait tellement de bien, il leur semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé un moment d'une telle complicité, d'une telle légèreté... L'espace d'un instant, ils oublièrent tout ce qui les entourait, toute leur peine, tous leurs problèmes... Ils étaient simplement Luke et Leïa Skywalker, deux jumeaux, et non deux Jedi membres de l'Alliance Rebelle en lutte contre l'Empire... Ils profitèrent de chaque seconde que dura ce court moment, puis finalement la réalité repris le dessus et le calme se réinstalla entre eux.

« Je pense avoir vu juste à propos de cette perturbation dans la Force », dit alors Leïa. « Luke, je suis maintenant certaine qu'elle était liée à notre mère et... »

« Leïa, nous en avons déjà discuté », la coupa Luke en soupirant, l'air à nouveau triste. « Je sais que tu aimerais qu'elle signifie que notre mère s'est réveillée, mais... »

« Non Luke, écoute », le coupa Leïa. « Je sais que tu penses que j'ai tort d'espérer un tel miracle, mais crois moi, c'est la vérité ». Envahit par l'émotion, elle laissa échapper une larme, puis se rapprocha de lui et en lui prenant la main. « Luke, notre mère s'est réveillée et elle arrive. Elle vient ici même, sur Hoth »

Devant l'air convaincu de sa sœur, Luke sentit malgré lui une vague d'espoir le parcourir. Mais il ne voulait pas connaître de nouvelles déceptions, il ne le supportait plus. « Leïa, arrête s'il te plaît », soupira t-il en secouant la tête.

Fatiguée par l'entêtement de son frère, Leïa lui brandit son comlink sous son nez. « Regarde ! », lui dit-elle. « C'est un message que je viens de recevoir de mon père. '_Ta mère arrive_'. Je sais qu'il ne parle pas de Breha. J'en suis certaine, je peux le sentir au plus profond de mon cœur. Il parle de notre mère... »

Luke prit délicatement le comlink que Leïa tenait dans ses mains et il observa longuement le court message qui y était inscrit, le relisant à de nombreuses reprises.

« Cherche au plus profond de ton cœur, Luke », poursuivit Leïa en lui prenant doucement le bras. « Au fond de toi tu peux le sentir aussi, j'en suis persuadée... »

Luke ne quittait pas le message des yeux, le laissant s'imprimer dans chaque fibres de son être. '_Ta mère arrive_'... Les mots se répétaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Très vite, Luke sentit les battements de son cœur redoubler, tandis que l'anticipation et l'espoir s'emparaient de lui, enserrant sa poitrine, la sensation en devenant presque suffocante. Tandis que les larmes coulaient en abondance le long de ses joues, Luke pris une profonde inspiration. S'efforçant de se calmer, il se laissa immerger dans la Force, et chercha à ressentir à nouveau cette perturbation qui l'avait tant troublé au cours des derniers jours. Le sentiment de familiarité qui y était lié lui réchauffa aussitôt le cœur... Lui qui avait tant cherché à nier cet état de fait, il hocha finalement la tête, acceptant enfin cette vérité qu'il avait, en quelque sorte, toujours su au plus profond de son cœur. Et tandis qu'il laissait cette acceptation couler au plus profond de lui, il se tourna vers sa sœur, cherchant le réconfort de son étreinte.

Serrant son frère dans ses bras, Leïa ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, heureuse de voir que la carapace que Luke avait bâtit autour de lui commençait à se percer. « Ça va bientôt arriver », murmura t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de larmes. « Nous allons bientôt la retrouver... Nous allons bientôt être une famille »

* * *

><p>L'œil fixé sur l'espace de la Bordure Extérieure qui défilait à toute vitesse devant elle, Padmé sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, tandis que chaque nouvelle minute la rapprochait un peu plus de la planète Hoth et de ses enfants. La jeune femme avait toujours du mal à croire que tout cela était bien réel... C'était comme une étincelle d'espoir au beau milieu des ténèbres qu'était à présent la Galaxie... Elle qui, quelques jours plus tôt, se trouvait encore dans le coma, coupée de tout contact avec le monde extérieur, elle allait enfin retrouver ses enfants... <em>Ses trésors<em>...

Padmé ne s'était pas attardée sur Polis Massa après le départ de Bail. Une fois récupérés ses quelques effets personnels, elle avait revêtit quelques uns des vêtements que l'ancien Sénateur d'Alderaan lui avait apporté puis elle était retournée auprès du docteur Kantol afin de s'assurer une nouvelle fois qu'elle était pleinement rétablit. Le médecin lui ayant assuré qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour qu'elle demeure ici plus longtemps, Padmé l'avait à nouveau remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, avant de monter à bord du chasseur type X-Wing que Bail avait mit à sa disposition. Ses doigts n'avaient cessé de trembler sous la force de l'émotion tandis qu'elle avait entré dans l'ordinateur de bord les coordonnées de sa destination et qu'elle avait finalement quitté l'atmosphère de Polis Massa.

Son anxiété n'avait pas faiblit depuis. Padmé ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de la réaction de ses enfants. Sa joie à l'idée de les retrouver enfin après tant d'années de séparation était ternie par la perspective que Luke et Leïa puissent lui en vouloir de ne pas s'être montrer suffisamment forte pour eux, de les avoir, en quelque sorte, abandonné. Prenant une profonde inspiration, la jeune femme baissa les yeux vers le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou. Lentement, elle porta sa main à sa gorge et serra fermement le petit morceau de jappor entre ses doigts, comme pour se donner de la force. Inspirant profondément, Padmé ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver sa connexion avec Anakin. Elle avait tant besoin de lui à cet instant, de sentir sa présence réconfortante auprès d'elle. Elle ignorait où il se trouvait, s'il était encore en vie... Elle avait l'impression que personne ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de lui, mais pourtant elle sentait qu'une part du lien qui avait toujours existé entre elle et son mari était toujours vivace. Cette idée lui donnait de l'espoir... Anakin était sans doute vivant, quelque part...

Padmé fut tirée de ses rêveries par l'alarme l'informant qu'elle approchait de la planète Hoth. Aussitôt, la jeune femme repris les commandes du vaisseau et entrepris de sortir de l'hyperespace. La simple vision de la vaste planète blanche qui apparu devant elle suffit à lui donner des frissons, tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans son orbite. Des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle réalisait que d'ici quelques minutes elle allait enfin revoir ses enfants bien-aimés. Bientôt, le communicateur grésilla l'espace d'une seconde, puis une voix se fit entendre dans le cockpit.

« Chasseur X-Wing, vous êtes sur nos écrans. Identifiez-vous »

Padmé s'approcha du communicateur. « Ici Padmé Naberrie », dit-elle en se rappelant des recommandations de Bail. « Bail Organa a du vous informer de mon arrivée. Je demande la permission de me poser »

« Oui, nous avons bien été informés de votre arrivée, madame », répondit la voix. « Veuillez transmettre votre code d'admission s'il vous plaît »

Padmé sortit de sa poche le petit morceau de papier que lui avait confié Bail, puis elle transmit à la Base la combinaison de chiffre qui y était inscrite. Inspirant profondément, Padmé attendit ce qui lui paru des heures avant que la voix ne résonne à nouveau dans le vaisseau. « Tout est en ordre, madame. Vous pouvez poursuivre votre route et vous posez dans le hangar principal »

Padmé ne put s'empêcher de sourire de soulagement et de joie. « Merci », dit-elle.

La communication avec la Base cessa, tandis que Padmé poursuivait son approche. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, elle parvenait à distinguer les infrastructures de la Base Rebelle, creusées à même la glace. La jeune femme sentit soudain les battements de son cœur redoubler d'intensité, tandis qu'elle sentait des larmes de joie couler en abondance le long de ses joues. A cet instant, toutes ses inquiétudes et ses appréhensions concernant l'accueil de Luke et Leïa semblaient n'être plus qu'un lointain souvenir... Seul comptait son bonheur... Le bonheur d'une mère retrouvant ses enfants, le bonheur d'une famille à nouveau réunit.

* * *

><p>Luke et Leïa se trouvaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre lorsque le comlink de Leïa se mit à sonner. Lentement, les jumeaux se desserrèrent de l'étreinte de l'autre et Luke baissa le regard sur le comlink de sa sœur qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. C'était le centre de contrôle qui essayait de la contacter. Le jeune Jedi rendit son comlink à Leïa, qui activa aussitôt la communication.<p>

« Leïa Organa », dit-elle.

« Princesse Leïa », répondit la voix d'un officier. « Le général Rieekan m'a chargé d'un message pour vous et pour le commandant Skywalker. Savez-vous où il se trouve ? »

Leïa leva brièvement la tête vers Luke. « Oui », répondit-elle. « Il est avec moi. Que se passe t-il ? »

« Un chasseur type X-Wing est actuellement en approche vers le hangar principal », répondit l'officier. « Son passager était attendu. Votre père avait expressément demandé que votre frère et vous soyez immédiatement informés de son arrivée. »

Les regards de Luke et Leïa se croisèrent et chacun pu aussitôt ressentir le flot d'émotion qui envahissait l'autre. Si Bail Organa avait demandé à ce qu'ils soient immédiatement avertit de la présence de ce passager là, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose... Leur mère était enfin arrivée... Maintenant qu'ils avaient conscience de son approche, les jumeaux pouvaient percevoir sa présence à travers la Force... Une présence brillante, auréolée d'amour, de douceur, de courage, mais aussi de peine et d'appréhension. A l'exception des quelques secondes qui avaient suivit leur naissance, jamais Luke et Leïa n'avaient sentit le présence de leur mère et ce premier contact emplit leur cœur d'une joie et d'un amour incommensurable. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de leur joue, tandis qu'ils se prenaient doucement les mains, laissant leur bonheur n'en faire plus qu'un à travers leur lien dans la Force.

« Commandant Skywalker, Princesse Leïa ? », appela la voix de l'officier à travers le comlink. « Est-ce que vous êtes toujours là ? »

Leïa prit une profonde inspiration et essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main. « Oui », répondit-elle en souriant. « Luke et moi allons nous rendre dans le hangar principal immédiatement »

« Très bien », répondit l'officier. « Le général Rieekan vous y attend »

Là dessus, la communication s'interrompit. Sans attendre un instant de plus, Luke et Leïa se levèrent et se hâtèrent de quitter les appartements de Yoda avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le hangar principal. Leurs pensées entièrement tournées vers leur mère qui approchait, les jumeaux ne réalisaient même pas qu'ils couraient et ne prêtaient aucune attention aux autres Rebelles qu'ils bousculaient parfois par inadvertance ou à ceux qui les regardaient passer avec un regard interrogateur. Essoufflés, ils parvinrent au hangar quelques instants plus tard et vinrent se placer aux côtés du général Rieekan qui, déjà sur place, observait au dehors la forme grossissante du petit vaisseau qui se rapprochait d'eux.

« Ah ! Princesse Leïa, commandant Skywalker », les accueilli-t-il en se tournant vers eux après les avoir entendu arriver à ses côtés. « Vous avez fait vite », commenta t-il en notant l'impatience et l'essoufflement des jumeaux.

« Le passager de ce vaisseau s'est-il identifié ? », demanda Luke bien que, au plus profond de lui, son cœur lui criait déjà la réponse.

« Oui », répondit le général. « Il s'agit d'une femme qui s'est identifiée comme étant Padmé Naberrie. Je ne la connais pas personnellement et je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'elle avant, mais il s'agit apparemment d'une très bonne connaissance de votre père donc... », poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Leïa, pour ce rendre compte que celle-ci ne l'écoutait plus. Elle et Luke paraissaient hypnotisés par la vision du vaisseau qui s'apprêtait désormais à se poser, et avaient tous les deux les yeux brillants de larmes. « Princesse Leïa, est-ce que tout va bien ? », demanda-t-il intrigué.

« C'est notre mère... », répondit Leïa, sa voix à pleine plus audible qu'un murmure, sans toutefois se tourner vers le général.

« Votre mère ? », répéta le général surpris, en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais... »

« Nous vous expliquerons tout mon général, je vous le promet... », le coupa Luke. « Juste, pas maintenant... S'il vous plaît »

L'émotion des deux jeunes gens transperça le cœur du général qui hocha silencieusement la tête. Percevant l'importance du moment à venir, il décida de se retirer afin d'offrir un peu d'intimité aux retrouvailles des jumeaux avec leur mère. Il aurait bien le temps d'accueillir comme il se devait la jeune femme plus tard. Reculant de quelques pas avant de s'éclipser sans un mot, il observa Leïa prendre doucement la main de son frère et lever vers lui son visage sur lequel des larmes de joie coulaient en cascade. Luke essuya délicatement l'une de ces larmes de sa main libre et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de serrer sa main dans la sienne. Les jumeaux reportèrent ensuite leur attention sur le chasseur X-Wing qui venait de se poser quelques mètres devant eux. Retenant leur souffle et sentant soudain leur cœur battre à tout rompre dans leur poitrine, ils regardèrent le cockpit s'ouvrir lentement avec l'impression que cet instant durait une éternité... Et finalement ils la virent, celle qu'ils avaient si souvent vu en rêve, plus belle encore qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer, descendant du chasseur avec toute la grâce possible, tel un ange... Elle était enfin là... Et soudain, les paroles de Yoda prenaient tout leur sens... ''_En temps voulu, à vous elle viendra..._''... Il avait raison, c'est elle qui les avait trouvé.

* * *

><p>Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Padmé posa son vaisseau. Tandis qu'elle coupait le contact, elle porta son regard sur le grand hangar dans lequel elle se trouvait et sourit en songeant aux moyens que les Rebelles avaient mis en œuvre afin de réaliser cette Base à même la glace de Hoth afin de conserver un lieu d'où coordonner une partie de la résistance à l'Empire. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se sentait enfin immerger dans ce mouvement dont elle avait été elle-même l'un des initiateurs des années plus tôt. Padmé posa finalement ses yeux sur un petit groupe de trois personnes debout quelques mètres devant son vaisseau et qui attendaient, le regard fixait sur elle. Une boule se forma rapidement dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle réalisa que les deux jeunes personnes qui se tenaient là, main dans la main, était les deux personnes dont les images hantés chacune de ses pensées depuis qu'elle avait vu leur hologrammes lors de sa recherche sur les ordinateurs du centre médical de Polis Massa... Luke et Leïa...<p>

La réalisation qu'elle les avait enfin retrouvé et que sa vie allait à nouveau avoir un sens la frappa soudain et le besoin de les sentir tous les deux près d'elle, dans ses bras, se fit si pressant que la sensation en devint presque insupportable. Essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa main, Padmé prit une profonde inspiration avant d'activer la commande de l'ouverture du cockpit. Le moment était venu... En souriant, emplit de nouvelles espérances et d'amour, la jeune femme descendit de son vaisseau et se tourna lentement pour faire face à ses enfants. Craignant un instant que ses jambes ne s'effondrent sous son corps sous le poids de l'émotion, Padmé avança de quelques pas en direction des jumeaux. Même à bonne distance, elle pouvait sentir que la force de leur émotion miroitait la sienne. Finalement, ce furent Luke et Leïa qui achevèrent de combler la distance qui les séparaient de leur mère en courant vers elle et en la prenant dans leur bras.

« Maman... Oh maman... », murmura Leïa en s'accrochant à Padmé, tout en laissant des larmes de joies couler en abondance le long de ses joues. « Nous attendons ce moment depuis si longtemps... »

« Je sais, je sais », murmura Padmé. « Oh mes chéris, vous m'avez tellement manqué... »

« Ton absence a toujours été comme un vide dans nos cœur », ajouta Luke. « Maintenant, ce vide est enfin comblé... »

Padmé ne répondit pas, les mots ne parvenant pas à sortir de sa gorge nouée. A la place, elle serra ses enfants encore plus fort contre elle, comme si elle avait peur de les voir soudain lui glisser entre les doigts, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas les perdre à nouveau maintenant qu'elle venait juste de les retrouver. Après toutes ces années passées loin d'eux... A nouveau, les reproches qu'elle s'était elle-même infligée sur Polis Massa pour ne pas avoir tenu son rôle de mère comme elle l'aurait dû lui revinrent à l'esprit... Elle aurait dû les élever, elle aurait dû se montrer plus forte, pour eux. Envahit par une soudaine vague de peine, Padmé eut un mouvement de recul inconscient qui n'échappa pas aux jumeaux qui s'écartèrent lentement de leur mère et la regardèrent intrigués, percevant son trouble.

« Maman, que se passe t-il ? », demanda Leïa en lui caressant tendrement le bras.

Luke observait calmement le visage embué de larmes de sa mère. La détresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait présentement lui permettait de capter par bribes certaines de ses pensées. « Maman, Leïa et moi nous ne voulons pas que tu penses une telle chose », dit-il finalement en lui prenant délicatement la main. « Tu ne nous as pas abandonné... Jamais ! »

Padmé secoua la tête. « Mais je n'ai pas été là pour vous », rétorqua t-elle. « J'ai faillit à mon rôle de mère, je ne vous ais pas élever comme je l'aurais dû... Je n'ai pas été assez forte pour vous. Je ne voulais plus vivre, je ne voulais pas affronter l'avenir et je vous ais laissé », ajouta t-elle tandis que des images de cette terrible journée traversaient à nouveau sa mémoire. « Je vous ais laissé... »

S'approchant encore davantage de Padmé, Leïa posa gentiment un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de lui adresser un petit sourire. « S'il te plaît maman, ne dis pas ça », lui dit-elle. « Nous savons tout ce qui s'est passé, nous savons toutes les épreuves que tu as dû traverser. Tu ne nous as pas abandonné. D'une certaine manière tu as toujours été avec nous. Au plus profond de notre cœur nous t'avons toujours aimé et jamais nous ne t'en avons voulu d'avoir choisit de t'en aller. Le passé est le passé et quoi que nous fassions nous ne pourront pas revenir en arrière... Mais nous sommes réunis à présent et c'est le plus important. », ajouta t-elle en essuyant doucement une larme qui coulait le long de la joue de sa mère.

Padmé ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. « Je vois que vous avez été très attentifs aux enseignements de Maître Yoda et d'Obi-Wan », commenta t-elle en caressant doucement les visages de ses enfants, qui esquissèrent eux aussi un sourire. Les voir ainsi devant elle, débordant de tendresse, d'amour et de pardon, fit monter de nouvelles larmes dans les yeux de Padmé. « Oh mes enfants... Je vous aime tellement », dit-elle, ses yeux brillants reflétant toute l'immensité de l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle leur portait.

« On t'aime aussi, maman », répondit Luke, en esquissant un sourire.

Les jumeaux reprirent bien vite leur mère dans leur bras, éprouvant le besoin de sentir sa présence apaisante, protectrice et aimante contre eux. Les serrant fort contre elle, Padmé blottit sa tête dans le creux de leur nuque. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant simplement chaque seconde de ce moment, se nourrissant les uns les autres de la présence de chacun. Puis, au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent lentement et se détaillèrent du regard en silence.

« Tu es encore plus belle que dans nos rêves », commenta finalement Leïa. « Une part de moi s'était toujours souvenu de ton image lorsque je suis venue au monde... Tu es restée la même... »

« Les effets de la carbonite », expliqua Padmé. « L'hibernation a empêché mon corps de vieillir et l'a conservé tel qu'il l'était il y a vingt ans »

Luke s'approcha de Leïa et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de baisser la tête vers elle. « On a une mère qui a l'air aussi jeune que nous du coup », plaisanta t-il. « Plutôt bizarre, hein ? »

Se dégageant de l'étreinte de son frère, Leïa lui retourna son sourire taquin avant de lui donner un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule. « Idiot... », murmura t-elle en commençant malgré elle à esquisser un léger éclat de rire. Mais la tentative d'humour de Luke visant à détendre un peu l'atmosphère fit son effet durant quelques instants et Padmé se joint rapidement à la plaisanterie des jumeaux. Tous trois reprirent finalement leur sérieux et Luke s'avança d'un pas vers sa mère.

« C'est fou comme Leïa te ressemble », commenta t-il, son regard alternant entre sa mère et sa sœur.

La mère et la fille se regardèrent suite au commentaire de Luke. Padmé avait déjà noté cet état de fait en voyant pour la première fois l'hologramme de Leïa sur Polis Massa, mais à présent qu'elle la voyait devant elle, la ressemblance entre elles paraissait encore plus évidente. Padmé ne put s'empêcher de sourire en percevant le sentiment de fierté qu'elle sentait émaner de sa fille à la perspective de ressembler à sa mère.

« C'est vrai... », approuva Padmé en avançant vers Leïa et en caressant tendrement son visage et ses cheveux. « Et bien plus qu'en apparence... Tu as hérité de ma dévotion envers les peuples que nous servons, de mon amour pour la démocratie et pour la liberté... Tu es forte, déterminée, courageuse et je suis très fière de toi et de ce que tu as accomplit »

Leïa sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes au fur et à mesure que sa mère parlait. Délicatement, Padmé essuya du bout des doigts quelques uns des larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de sa fille, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Leïa se blottit aussitôt contre sa mère. « Merci maman », murmura t-elle entre deux sanglots. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis fière de suivre tes pas... Même si tu n'étais pas là, Bail m'a toujours beaucoup parlé de toi et tu as toujours été comme un modèle pour moi »

Padmé s'écarta doucement de Leïa et lui adressa un tendre sourire. « Je t'aime ma chérie », lui dit-elle. « Et je ne cesserai jamais d'être fière de toi, peut importe ce que tu feras par la suite. N'en doute jamais »

Leïa répondit par un léger hochement de tête, avant d'essuyer ses larmes du revers de sa main. Padmé se tourna vers Luke, qui était resté silencieux durant toute l'interaction entre la mère et la fille. Un sourire attendrit aux lèvres, il avait les yeux brillants de larmes et semblait irradier de tendresse et d'amour... Les mots s'échappèrent de la bouche de Padmé avant même qu'elle ne puisse réaliser qu'elle les prononçait. « Oh Luke, tu ressembles tellement à ton père », souffla t-elle. « Tu as les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux que lui... »

_Anakin_... Son évocation provoqua aussitôt chez Padmé un afflux d'images et de souvenirs... Leur première rencontre, leurs retrouvailles, leur premier baiser, leur mariage, les instants furtifs qu'ils parvenaient à partager lors de leurs rares moments ensembles durant la guerre des clones, l'attente de leurs enfants... Mais ces souvenirs ne faisaient qu'en amener d'autres, plus sombres et plus douloureux. Tel un poignard qui lui transpercerait le cœur, Padmé ressentit à nouveau toute la peine et la souffrance qui étaient liés à cette période si noire de sa vie, à cet instant où tout avait basculer et où le rêve s'était brusquement transformé en cauchemars. Luttant contre les larmes, elle pouvait entendre cette voix qui hurlait inlassablement '_Oh Anakin, je suis désolée... Je suis tellement désolée... Je t'en prie Anakin, je t'aime_' et cela lui donnait l'impression que son cœur allait se déchirer.

La profonde détresse à laquelle leur mère semblait soudain en proie transperçait le cœur de Luke et Leïa qui, désemparés, ne savaient pas quoi faire. Suite à l'évocation de leur père, leur regard s'étaient instantanément croisés. Trop à leur joie de retrouver leur mère, ils n'avaient plus pensé à lui. Mal à l'aise, les jumeaux se demandèrent quel était le degré de connaissance de leur mère concernant les derniers événements avant sa mise en congélation carbonique. Savait-elle ce qui lui était arrivé à Anakin ? Ou était-ce eux qui allaient devoir lui apprendre la triste vérité ? Regardant leur mère inspirer profondément afin de reprendre le dessus avant de se tourner vers eux, ils surent qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir leur réponse à leur question.

« Je... Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous demandez... », commença Padmé hésitante. « Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment et j'ignore si vous pourrez me répondre mais... Il faut que je sache... »

Luke et Leïa déglutirent difficilement et s'interrogèrent du regard. Ils n'avaient bien sûr aucun doute sur la future question de leur mère, mais ils auraient préféré abordé le sujet plus tardivement. Cependant, ils pouvaient sentir le grand trouble de leur mère et son besoin de réponse. Luke se souvint de la colère et de la déception qu'il avait éprouvé en découvrant que sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de dissimulations et il décida qu'il refusait d'infliger la même peine à sa mère. Elle avait le droit de savoir. Leïa perçu la détermination de son frère et elle acquiesça en silence, lui donnant son approbation. « Vas-y », répondit alors Luke. « Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à Anakin ? A votre père ? », demanda Padmé. « Je... Je sais qu'il a basculé du Côté Obscur », précisa t-elle en voyant l'hésitation des jumeaux et en pensant que la réticence à lui révéler ce sombre événement en était la cause. « En faisant des recherches sur Polis Massa j'ai découvert qu'il était porté disparu... Il n'y a plus aucune traces de lui depuis vingt ans. Je... Je veux simplement savoir s'il est toujours vivant... »

Luke s'approcha doucement de sa mère et pris sa main dans la sienne. « Maman, quels sont tes derniers souvenirs exactement ? », demanda-t-il calmement, détestant de devoir lui infliger la peine de revivre à nouveau ses sombres instants.

Padmé baissa la tête. « Mustafar... », répondit-elle en portant inconsciemment une main à sa gorge. Lentement, elle leva les yeux vers ses enfants, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Bail m'a dit que vous saviez ce qui s'y était passé... », dit-elle, exprimant par ces simples mots toutes les implications qui y étaient liées. Prenant une profonde inspiration. « Lorsque j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais sur Polis Massa et je vous ais donné la vie... »

« A aucun moment tu n'as parlé avec Obi-Wan ? », demanda Leïa.

Baissant la tête, Padmé fouilla dans ses souvenirs. « Pas vraiment », répondit-elle. « Je me souviens qu'il était à mes côtés lorsque que vous êtes venu au monde... Je lui ais dit que je savais qu'il y avait toujours du bon dans votre père, mais... C'est tout... Nous ne nous sommes rien dit d'autre », conclu t-elle en regardant alternativement Luke et Leïa.

Ces derniers hochèrent silencieusement la tête, assimilant ce que leur mère venait de leur dire... Ainsi elle ignorait totalement ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où elle s'était évanouit sur Mustafar et le moment où elle leur avait donné la vie sur Polis Massa. Ils auraient souhaité ne jamais avoir à lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Ils savaient que ces simples paroles allaient à nouveau lui briser le cœur et anéantir tous ses espoirs, mais ils se devaient de lui dire la vérité... La vérité telle que Obi-Wan, Bail et Yoda la leur avait enseigné...

« Il faut que tu saches qu'après que tu te sois évanouit, notre père et Obi-Wan se sont battus », expliqua Luke d'une voix triste. « Obi-Wan nous a raconté que ce fut une bataille terrible... Au cours de leur altercation ils ont détruit la commande qui maintenait un champ de force au dessus de la lave et les éruptions volcaniques se sont faites de plus en plus violentes. Un morceau de la structure sur laquelle ils se battaient s'est détaché sous l'effet de la chaleur et s'est mise à flotter sur la lave. Ils ont continué à se battre et puis... Obi-Wan... Obi-Wan s'est rendu compte qu'ils se rapprochaient d'une cascade », poursuivit-il, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus hésitante au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit. « Il... Il a réussit à sauter sur une plate-forme qui se trouvait à proximité, mais papa... Papa n'en a pas eu le temps et... »

Réalisant peu à peu ce que les paroles de Luke impliquaient, Padmé sentit sa respiration se faire de plus en plus saccadée, tandis qu'une boule se formait peu à peu dans sa gorge. « Et ? Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda t-elle d'une petite voix entrecoupée de larmes, réclamant la réponse qu'elle redoutait tant d'entendre.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Leïa s'approcha à son tour de sa mère et pris tendrement son autre main dans la sienne. « Il n'a pas réussit à sauter à temps », répondit-elle, la tête baissée. « Dans sa précipitation à se réfugier sur les rochers qui entouraient le torrent de lave, il s'est déséquilibré et il... Il est tombé dans de la lave en fusion ». Levant la tête vers sa mère, Leïa laissa échapper une vague de larmes. Au cours des deux dernières années, elle avait eu le temps de méditer et de pleurer le tragique sort de son père. Elle détestait devoir infliger cette douleur à sa mère. « Il a été gravement brûlé et il ne s'en est pas sortit, maman... Je suis tellement désolée... »

Semblant soudain éprouver des difficultés à respirer, Padmé lâcha doucement les mains de ses enfants et la violence de son chagrin la fit reculer de quelques pas, tandis qu'elle portait lentement sa main à sa poitrine. Elle se sentait comme si une partie de son cœur venait de se briser, comme si une partie de son âme venait de lui être arrachée, et la douleur en était insupportable. Des visions d'horreurs lui parvenaient... Des visions de lave en fusion qui enveloppait soudain Anakin, l'emportant pour toujours. Secouant la tête, elle s'efforça de chasser ses images terribles de son esprit... Elle ne pouvait pas les supporter... Peu importe ce qu'il avait fait, peu importe ce qu'il était devenu, jamais elle ne pourrait supporter l'idée de savoir qu'il avait enduré une telle souffrance et connu une mort aussi atroce.

« Maman, je suis tellement désolé », murmura Luke en s'approchant d'elle. « J'aurai tant voulu qu'il en soit autrement... Nous aurions tant voulu être en mesure de t'annoncer une heureuse nouvelle... »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Padmé s'efforça de se calmer... Lorsqu'elle avait perdu son mari vingt ans plus tôt, elle avait choisit de ne plus vivre... A présent, elle venait de le perdre à nouveau et, même si elle savait qu'elle devait vivre et rester forte pour ses enfants, elle avait le sentiment de n'être plus que la moitié d'elle-même, comme une ombre. Essuyant ses larmes, elle leva la tête vers les jumeaux... Mais son regard semblait vide, ses yeux soudain dénués de toutes émotions...

« Ce n'est pas votre faute. Anakin a choisit son propre chemin il y a vingt ans... », dit-elle avant de baisser à nouveau la tête, tandis qu'un flot de pensées traversaient son esprit. « J'aurai dû le ramener du bon côté... », murmura t-elle finalement, plus pour elle-même que pour les jumeaux, semblant soudain complètement ailleurs. « J'aurai dû... Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner de ne pas en avoir été capable... »

Secouant vivement la tête, Leïa s'approcha d'elle. « Non maman, ne dit pas ça s'il te plaît », s'écria t-elle. « Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, tu n'as rien à te reprocher... », ajouta t-elle en prenant sa mère par les épaules et en forçant cette dernière à la regarder dans les yeux.

Le contact visuel avec sa fille ramena Padmé à la raison et, aussitôt, de nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Leïa la prit dans ses bras, bientôt imitée par Luke, tout deux ressentant un besoin impérieux de la protéger et de lui montrer qu'ils seraient toujours là pour elle. Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, il était hors de question qu'ils laissent quoi que se soit lui faire du mal ou la leur enlever... Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes, puis Padmé se dégagea lentement de leur étreinte.

« Je suis désolée, je... Je sais que l'on vient de se retrouver que nous devrions donc profiter de chaque instant pour être ensembles, mais... J'aimerai rester seule un moment... », murmura t-elle.

« Nous comprenons maman », la rassura Luke en posant tendrement sa main sur son bras. « Prend le temps qu'il te faudra et n'oublie pas, Leïa et moi nous sommes là si tu as besoin de nous... »

Esquissant un faible sourire, Padmé hocha la tête et caressa doucement la joue de son fils. Elle adressa un dernier regard vers sa fille, puis elle tourna les talons et sortis du hangar principal. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de la vue de ses enfants, elle craqua à nouveau et se mit à courir... Peu importe où ses pas la menaient, elle voulait simplement fuir, fuir cette vie qui s'ouvrait à elle et dont Anakin ne ferait plus partie... Elle aurait voulu pouvoir oublier sa peine, sa douleur... Elle aurait voulu ne plus rien ressentir du tout, mais elle savait que c'était impossible et que toute sa vie une partie d'elle vivrait avec le remord de ne pas avoir réussit à sauver celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Courant, Padmé ne remarqua pas tous les Rebelles qui se tournaient sur son passage, s'interrogeant sur son identité et sur la raison de sa détresse évidente... Elle ne prêta pas non plus attention au jeune homme qui marchait de façon désinvolte en sens opposé et qu'elle bouscula sur son passage, ne se retournant même pas lorsque celui-ci, furieux, l'appela, estimant qu'elle pourrait au moins s'excuser.

Non, Padmé voulait simplement être seule. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée dans une détresse similaire, lors de son réveil sur Polis Massa... Elle l'avait surmonté et elle savait qu'elle la surmonterait encore. Mais pour l'heure, elle préférait s'y abandonner... Tandis qu'elle prenait doucement dans sa main le petit éclat de jappor qui pendait à son cou, des images d'Anakin défilèrent dans son esprits à toute vitesse... Et même si ces souvenirs lui faisaient mal car elle savait qu'ils représentaient un temps révolu, elle ne prit même plus la peine de les repousser... Car sa mémoire serait désormais le seul endroit où Anakin vivrait encore...


	15. Souvenirs du passé

**Chapitre n°14 : Souvenirs du passé...**

Rentrant de l'une de ses rondes quotidiennes à l'extérieur de la Base, Han Solo marchait d'un pas rapide à travers les couloirs de la Base Rebelle, en direction du hangar principal. Il devait y rejoindre Chewbacca afin de réaliser quelques travaux sur le Faucon Millénium en vu de leur prochain départ. La perspective de retrouver son vaisseau le faisait sourire et le plongeait dans un état de bonheur tel qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'apprêtait à retrouver une maîtresse. _Une maîtresse_... Depuis son engagement auprès de l'Alliance Rebelle, deux ans plus tôt, Han n'avait pas eu une seule relation avec une femme. En tant que contrebandier, ses nombreuses escapades à travers l'ensemble de la Galaxie lui avaient donné l'occasion de se retrouver à maintes reprises en charmante compagnie, mais maintenant... Les femmes étaient rares dans la Base, mais surtout elles lui paraissaient fades et sans aucunes saveurs à côté de la seule qui retenait toute son attention... Leïa Organa Skywalker.

Elle avait tellement de caractère, de force et de courage. Jamais Han n'avait eu affaire à une femme qui le troublait à ce point et il ne savait jamais quoi faire en sa présence. Il éprouvait souvent des envies de meurtres lorsque leur discussion se terminaient la plupart du temps en dispute. Mais à d'autres moments, il ressentait ce besoin impérieux de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'il serait toujours là pour elle et de faire de son corps une sorte de rempart entre elle et tous les dangers qui les menaçaient. D'une certaine manière, la perspective de son départ imminent le dérangeait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, la simple l'idée de ne plus la voir le perturbant au possible. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle chose pour quelqu'un, mais il refusait d'admettre de tels sentiments. Toute sa vie il avait était avec Chewbacca. Ils étaient une équipe et, à l'exception de son ami, Han n'avait vécu qu'en se préoccupant de lui même, sans attachements particuliers pour les gens qui l'entouraient. Les choses avaient changé lorsqu'il avait rencontré les jumeaux Skywalker. Luke était son ami, mais avec Leïa s'était différent... C'était comme si une partie de lui était irrésistiblement lié à elle, comme s'il ne vivait plus seulement pour lui mais aussi pour elle, et se sentir ainsi attaché à quelqu'un – et qui plus est à quelqu'un qui le détestait et qui avait le don de l'exaspérer – était un sentiment nouveau et étranger qui l'effrayait un peu.

Tandis qu'il passait devant le centre de contrôle, Han ne pu s'empêchait de jeter inconsciemment un bref regard à l'intérieur de la salle afin de voir si Leïa s'y trouvait. Puis, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, Han secoua la tête en souriant, se moquant de lui-même. Reprenant nonchalamment son chemin, il entendit soudain des bruits de pas rapides qui venaient dans sa direction et il leva la tête juste à temps pour voir une femme qui approchaient, courant la tête baissée. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'éviter, ils se percutèrent.

« Je suis désolé, je... », s'excusa t-il. Mais le choc n'avait pas ébranlé la jeune femme qui était déjà repartit, sans un mot, sans même se retourner, poursuivant sa course folle. « Hey ! Ne vous excusez pas surtout ! », s'écria t-il, furieux. « Et après c'est moi que l'on traite d'impoli... »

Il l'observa un bref instant avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à l'angle d'un couloir et cru un moment qu'il s'agissait de Leïa. Leur silhouette était similaire, de même que leur façon de se mouvoir et elles avaient les mêmes boucles brunes, bien que Leïa les porte généralement élégamment relevés au dessus de sa nuque. Mais il nota également la grande peine à laquelle cette femme semblait en proie. Une partie de lui se mit alors à espérer de toutes ses forces qu'il se trompait et qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Leïa, car il ne supportait pas l'idée de la voir dans cet état. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Han poursuivit finalement son chemin. Arrivant dans le hangar, il repéra rapidement le Faucon Millénium et commença à se diriger vers lui, lorsqu'il aperçu Luke et Leïa un peu plus loin. Tout deux semblaient en grande conversation et, même à bonne distance, Han pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit Leïa portait une main à ses joues afin d'essuyer les larmes qui y avaient coulé et il décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

« … Nous savions que ce serait difficile, Leïa », entendit-il Luke dire. « Elle a simplement besoin de temps, comme nous en avons eu... »

Leïa hocha silencieusement la tête. « Je sais... Je sais... », souffla t-elle. « C'est juste que... Je supporte pas de rester là à ne rien faire... J'aimerai tellement savoir quoi faire ou dire pour apaiser sa peine... »

« Je sais, moi aussi », répondit Luke en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. Celle-ci ferma les yeux tandis que son frère lui déposer délicatement un baiser sur le front.

Observant la scène, Han prit soudain conscience que, par sa présence, il risquait d'interrompre un moment important entre les jumeaux. Se ravisant, il était sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsqu'il réalisa que Luke venait de remarquer sa présence.

« Hey, Han ! », l'accueillit-il en souriant. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par ici ? »

« Je devais rejoindre Chewbacca pour l'aider à faire quelques réparations sur le Faucon », répondit Han en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers Leïa, qui semblait résolu à tout faire pour éviter son regard et qui tentait de faire disparaître les dernières traces de ses larmes. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? », demanda-t-il. Se rappelant la brève conversation qu'il avait entendu des jumeaux et se rappelant qu'ils avaient l'air de parler d'une femme, il se demanda si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec l'inconnu qu'il avait bousculé. « En venant ici j'ai croisé, ou plutôt j'ai été percuté par une femme qui n'avait pas l'air bien non plus... », ajouta t-il. « J'ai cru un instant qu'il s'agissait de Leïa... »

Entendant son nom, Leïa leva la tête, surprise par la manière avec laquelle Han avait prononcé ces mots... Comme si le fait qu'elle puisse ne pas allait bien le touchait. « C'est... Il s'agissait sans doute de notre mère », répondit-elle.

Les yeux de Han s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il faisait partie des rares personnes qui connaissaient l'identité des parents des jumeaux et aux dernières nouvelles, aucun des deux n'étaient plus de ce monde. « Votre mère ? », répéta-t-il. « Mais... Je pensais qu'elle était morte il y a plusieurs années. »

« C'est ce que nous pensions aussi, jusqu'à il y a trois jours », répondit Luke. « Maître Yoda nous a révélé sur son lit de mort qu'elle était toujours vivante. Elle a été en congélation carbonique durant ces vingt dernières années et elle ne s'est réveillée que très récemment », expliqua t-il. « Disons que les choses sont un peu difficiles pour elle pour le moment... »

Han hocha la tête. « C'est normal... Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de Galaxie dans laquelle on aimerait se réveiller », commenta t-il d'une voix sombre.

Luke hocha pensivement la tête. « Oui... C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire... », approuva t-il en soupirant. « Bon, je pense que je vais aller pratiquer un peu le sabre laser », ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Leïa. « Tu veux venir avec moi ? », lui demanda t-il.

Leïa secoua la tête. « Non », répondit-elle. « Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie pour le moment »

Luke hocha la tête. « Très bien », dit-il avant de se pencher vers sa sœur et de l'embrasser sur le front. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller », ajouta t-il d'une voix rassurante. Leïa hocha la tête en essuyant une larme du revers de sa main. Il lui adressa un sourire avant de se tourner vers Han et de tendre le point vers lui. « A plus tard, Han », dit-il.

Han sourit et tapa de son poing dans celui de Luke. « Oui, à plus tard mon vieux », dit-il.

Luke partit et Han se retrouva soudain seul avec Leïa. Elle qui était d'ordinaire si forte, elle semblait si fragile à cet instant que cette vision lui inspira aussitôt un besoin impérieux de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fort contre lui... Mais il n'était pas sûr de la réaction de la jeune femme, alors il se contenta de s'approchait doucement d'elle et de poser gentiment une main sur son bras.

« Et bien, Leïa... Vous avez finalement retrouvé votre mère... C'est merveilleux... Vous devez être très heureuse », dit-il maladroitement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

Leïa porta son regard sur son bras, à l'endroit où Han y avait posé sa main. Ce simple contact lui procura un bref frisson et la sensation de le sentir si près d'elle réchauffa aussitôt son cœur, l'apaisant. Inspirant profondément, Leïa leva finalement les yeux vers lui. « Oui... », répondit-elle. « Même dans nos rêves les plus fous nous n'aurions jamais imaginez que nous pourrions la retrouver. », elle esquissa un faible sourire à cette pensée, avant de baiser à nouveau la tête. « C'est juste que... J'aimerai pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. J'aimerai tellement être en mesure d'adoucir sa peine... C'est si difficile de la voir dans cet état... »

_Comme ça l'est pour moi de vous voir dans cet état_, pensa Han. « Je sais que ce n'est pas facile », concéda t-il. « Mais le temps adoucira les choses... Et puis elle vous a Luke et vous... Soyez là pour elle et tout ira bien »

Leïa acquiesça et releva la tête vers lui avant de lui adresser un petit sourire. La proximité de Han et la douceur de ses paroles la troublait à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Mal à l'aise, elle détourna un bref instant son regard et aperçu du coin de l'œil, par dessus l'épaule de Han, Chewbacca qui attendait un peu plus loin, les mains sur les hanches. « Je pense que vous devriez y aller », dit-elle. « Chewbacca a l'air de commencer à s'impatienter... »

Han se retourna et suivit le regard de Leïa. Il vit Chewbacca faire de grands signes dans sa direction et, même à bonne distance, il pouvait entendre ses grognements indignés. « Oui, oui, Chewie ! Calme toi, j'arrive », cria Han en lui faisant signe de retourner au Faucon et qu'il allait l'y rejoindre. Chewbacca hocha la tête et s'éloigna, tandis que Han reportait son attention vers Leïa. « Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser », dit-il, réticent.

« Oui... », murmura Leïa.

Elle l'interrogea un instant du regard, ayant l'impression qu'il voulait encore lui dire quelque chose, mais aucune parole ne vint. Han la salua d'un bref mouvement de tête et commença à s'éloigner. Il se ravisa finalement, le besoin d'assurer Leïa de sa présence se faisant trop pressant pour être ignorer. « Leïa ! », l'appela t-il, remarquant qu'elle avait commencé à s'éloigner. La jeune femme s'arrêta et se retourna. « Je... Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose, mais... Je voulais que vous sachiez que je suis là si vous avez besoin de parler », lui dit-il.

Leïa esquissa un sourire. « Merci Han », dit-elle. Han inclina à nouveau le tête, puis il tourna les talons et partit rejoindre Chewbacca. Leïa le regarda s'éloigner et soupira profondément. Plus le temps passait et moins elle savait comment se comporter avec Han. Il pouvait parfois se montrer détestable et arrogeant, mais il y avait aussi ces moments, comme à l'instant, où il pouvait faire preuve d'une grande sensibilité et se montrer particulièrement attentionné. Chassant ses pensées de son esprits, Leïa estima cependant qu'elle aurait le temps d'éclaircir le mystère 'Han Solo' plus tard, sa mère étant pour l'instant le plus important. Elle songea une seconde à partir à sa recherche, mais elle se ravisa... Sa mère avait besoin de temps et quand elle serait prête, c'est elle qui viendrait les trouver. Décidant que finalement quelques heures de pratique du sabre laser seraient les bienvenues, elle quitta le hangar principal et partit rejoindre son frère.

* * *

><p><em>Six mois... Après six longs mois de séparation, je la tenais enfin à nouveau dans mes bras... A l'abri des regards, dissimulés derrière l'une des hautes colonnes du hall du Sénat, nous savourions nos retrouvailles. Au paroxysme de la joie, je la soulevais délicatement du sol avant de la faire tournait. Finalement, nos visages se rapprochèrent et je goûtai à nouveau à la saveur de ses lèvres. <em>

_S'accrochant à ma tunique, elle se blottit contre moi. « Oh, Anakin ! », murmura t-elle contre ma poitrine._

_Humant le doux parfum de sa peau, j'enfouissais ma tête dans le creux de sa nuque, laissant ses longues boucles brunes caresser mon visage. « Padmé, tu m'as manqué », murmurais-je. _

_Elle s'écarta lentement de moi, sans toutefois me lâcher, comme si elle craignait que je disparaisse soudain. « Le bruit courait que tu avais été tué », souffla t-elle._

_Je lui adressai un sourire rassurant. « Je m'en suis sortit », dis-je en posant délicatement ma main sur sa joue. « Cela semble faire une éternité que nous sommes séparés. Ça aurait pu duré encore longtemps. Si le Chancelier n'avait pas été enlevé je crois qu'on ne nous aurait jamais rappelé des lignes de front de la Bordure Extérieure... »_

_N'y tenant plus, je penchais la tête vers elle, réclamant à nouveau ses lèvres, mais elle eut un mouvement de recul. « Non, Anakin. Pas ici », me dit-elle._

_Je secouais la tête. « Si, ici », insistais-je. « Je... J'en ai assez... Ça m'est égal que tout le monde sache que nous sommes mariés... », ajoutais-je en me penchant à nouveau vers elle._

_« Anakin, il ne faut pas dire ça** »**, me dit sèchement Padmé, le regard peu assuré._

_Soupirant, je capitulai et me contenter de la serrer à nouveau contre moi. Sa simple présence suffisait à réchauffer mon cœur après tous ces mois passés à faire la guerre, et je m'y abandonnais. Ce fut alors que je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Entre mes bras, ma femme tremblait, visiblement tourmentée par quelque chose. M'écartant doucement d'elle, je la regardais intrigué, tandis que je la voyais fuir mon regard._

_« Tu trembles », remarquais-je. « Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_Inspirant profondément, Padmé leva finalement les yeux vers moi. « J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle a t'apprendre », me dit-elle avec un sourire. « Anakin... Je suis enceinte »_

_Je restais un long moment sans voix tandis que j'assimilais les paroles de Padmé. Baissant la tête, je tentais de reprendre un rythme de respiration normale, tandis que je réalisais peu à peu tout ce que la grossesse de Padmé impliquait. Les rumeurs iraient sans doute bon train concernant l'identité du père, Padmé ne s'étant jamais affiché avec un homme publiquement. Si l'attention des curieux se resserrait autour de Padmé, notre secret finirait certainement par être découvert, et alors je serais expulsé de l'Ordre Jedi... Levant le regard vers Padmé, je m'aperçus qu'elle retenait son souffle, attendant désespérément que je dise quelque chose... Sa vision emplit aussitôt mon cœur qu'une vague d'amour, pour elle et pour notre enfant à naître. J'allais être père. Padmé et moi allons fonder une famille et je décidais que tout le reste n'importais pas._

_« Ce... C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle », murmurais-je, retrouvant finalement l'usage de la parole._

_Je vis Padmé se détendre après ma réponse. « Mais comment ferons-nous ? », demanda-t-elle._

_Posant à nouveau ma main sur sa joue, je lui adressai un sourire. « On ne va surtout pas se faire de soucis pour l'instant, tu veux bien ? », lui demandais-je. « C'est un moment de bonheur. Le plus beau moment que m'ait donné la vie », lui assurais-je. _

_Padmé hocha la tête en souriant. Ne pouvant résister, je penchais à nouveau la tête vers elle et cette fois elle ne me repoussa pas. Elle effaça la distance qui nous séparait et ses lèvres vinrent rencontrer les miennes. Je me noyais dans notre baiser, tandis que je songeais à notre avenir qui s'annonçait plein de promesse. A cet instant, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes..._

Avec l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, Vador se réveilla soudain dans sa chambre hyperbare. La respiration haletante, il se redressa et s'efforça de retrouver son calme. Toutes ces images et ces souvenirs d'un temps depuis bien longtemps révolu ne cessaient de le hanter, torturant son âme. La présence de sa bien-aimée Padmé lui semblait à chaque fois si palpable que le sentiment de la voir soudain lui glissait entre les doigts à son réveil lui procurait une douleur insupportable. Et cette fois-ci n'avait pas échappé à la règle. A nouveau son rêve lui avait paru si réel... A nouveau, il avait ressentit cet extrême bonheur, aussi vivace que si Padmé s'était réellement tenu devant lui, irradiant d'amour, lui annonçant qu'il allait devenir père.

Prenant son crâne chauve entre ses mains gantée, Vador ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, se laissant aller à la peine, à la douleur et au regret. Avec le temps, ces émotions étaient devenus comme des compagnes pour lui. Cette chambre était le seul endroit où il pouvait s'abandonner librement à ses sentiments et où il pouvait retrouver une part de son humanité, débarrassé de son masque... Padmé lui manquait tellement. Depuis toutes ces années, malgré tous ses efforts, malgré son acharnement à se consacrer pleinement à son apprentissage et à sa pratique du Côté Obscur, il n'avait pas réussit à l'oublier et son visage continuait inlassablement à habiter ses pensées. Il avait tué son ange et il vivrait avec ce remord toute sa vie.

Vador sentit un incontrôlable flot de colère le submerger soudain... Tandis qu'il serrait les poings, des images des événements de Mustafar assaillirent son esprit... Ce jour où toute sa vie avait basculé et où il avait cessé d'être Anakin Skywalker... Il blâmait Obi-Wan pour l'avoir condamné à vivre tel une machine et il blâmait Padmé pour avoir refuser de le suivre... Il était supposé détruire Palpatine et prendre sa place à la tête de la Galaxie, sa femme à ses côtés. C'était son rêve, un rêve qu'il pouvait encore espérer réaliser, mais pour cela il avait besoin de son fils. Il devait retrouver Luke. Se levant, Vador vint se placer au centre de sa chambre hyperbare et activa la commande afin de remettre son masque en place. Le son désormais familier de sa respiration mécanique parvint à ses oreilles. Écartant sa peine et sa douleur, il s'immergea complètement dans le Côté Obscur, se laissant envahir par sa colère et sa soif de pouvoir. Puis, d'un pas rapide, il sortit de ses quartiers et rejoignit le pont, bien décidé à hâter ses hommes dans leur recherche de la Base Rebelle.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Padmé déambulait à travers la Base Rebelle, les yeux encore gonflés de toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versé. Longtemps elle avait pleuré, longtemps elle avait cherché à comprendre pourquoi les choses avaient à ce point changé, pourquoi la mort ne l'avait pas prise vingt ans plus tôt, la condamnant à vivre dans un monde où celui qu'elle aimait plus que la vie elle-même n'était plus... Après des heures de souffrance et de douleur, Padmé avait finalement réussit à se calmer et à retrouver une certaine paix intérieure. Elle savait que ses questions resteraient sans réponses, mais elle savait aussi que ses enfants étaient ceux qui devaient lui donner la force d'avancer. Ils étaient ses trésors et la vie lui avait fait un cadeau inestimable en les lui rendant. Et elle se devait d'honorer ce cadeau en étant là pour eux...<p>

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le hangar, un vide s'était formé dans son cœur. Alors trop envahit par la douleur, elle ne l'avait pas réalisé. Mais à présent, elle en était plus que consciente et elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de le combler. Son cœur réclamait la présence des jumeaux et, marchant le long des couloirs, elle laissait ses pas les guider à eux, se sentant attirer vers ses enfants par une force irrésistible. Elle arriva finalement devant une porte et sentit la présence brillante de Luke et Leïa à l'intérieur. Le bruit caractéristique d'un sabre laser activé parvint à ses oreilles et elle songea un instant à rebrousser chemin et à les laisser s'entraîner seuls. Mais le besoin de les voir et de les serrer contre elle était bien trop fort et elle appuya doucement sur la commande activant l'ouverture de la porte.

Les lames bleues des sabres laser de Luke et Leïa s'entre-crochaient avec force, tandis que les deux combattants se déplaçaient et agissaient avec une telle rapidité et une telle agilité que Padmé réalisa que ses enfants avaient hérité des incroyables capacités de leur père bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. En silence, elle les observa quelques secondes pratiquer les arts Jedi, puis les jumeaux sentirent sa présence et, d'un même mouvement, désactivèrent leur arme. Un sourire se dessina sur leur visage en la voyant ici. A travers la Force, ils pouvaient sentir que, bien que de la peine subsistait au plus profond d'elle – et ils savaient qu'elle y subsisterait sans doute toujours -, elle avait retrouvé son calme et semblait plus sereine.

« Maman... », murmura Leïa.

Padmé sourit et avança rapidement, effaçant la distance qui la séparait encore de ses enfants avant de les prendre dans ses bras. Les sentir à nouveau contre elle emplit son cœur d'une grande joie et elle éprouva une grande plénitude intérieure.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », lui demanda Luke.

Padmé s'écarta lentement d'eux et hocha la tête. « Oui, je vais mieux », leur assura-t-elle en souriant. « Être seule m'a donné le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé. Vous avez raison, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, mais il faut continuer à avancer et regarder vers l'avenir. Et mon avenir c'est vous. », ajouta t-elle en caressant délicatement leur visage. « Je suis si fière de vous... Vous faîtes honneur à l'héritage de la République et à l'héritage des Jedi. J'ai pu vous observer quelques instants. Vous avez des capacités extraordinaires... »

Luke acquiesça. « Maître Yoda et Obi-Wan ont été d'excellents professeurs », dit-il en baissant la tête.

Padmé perçu la pointe de tristesse dans les paroles de son fils. « J'ai été désolée d'apprendre leur mort », dit-elle. « Je ne connaissais pas bien Maître Yoda, mais Obi-Wan était un très bon ami... Je lui dois en partie d'être encore en vie », ajouta t-elle en baissant tristement la tête. « J'aurai tant voulu qu'il soit encore parmi nous et pouvoir être en mesure de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait... »

« C'est Dark Vador qu'il faut blâmer pour cela », fit remarquer Luke avec amertume, sentant sa colère et son ressentiment refaire surface au souvenir du meurtre de son ancien mentor. « Je l'ai vu tuer Obi-Wan juste sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire... Mais il va payer. Tôt ou tard, il va payer... »

Alarmée par la colère qu'elle sentait émaner de son fils, Padmé s'avança de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. « Luke, je t'en pris, tu ne dois pas te laisser aller à la colère ainsi », le supplia t-elle. « Je l'ai vu détruire ton père. Je refuse de te perdre toi aussi ».

Percevant la peur qui envahissait sa mère, Luke se calma. Honteux d'avoir infligé une telle émotion à sa mère, il baissa la tête. « Je suis désolé... », murmura t-il. « Ce... C'est plus fort que moi. Mais je vais tout faire pour mieux me contrôler... Tu ne me perdras pas, maman. Je te le promet »

_Je te le promet_... Un autre Skywalker lui avait dit la même chose vingt ans plus tôt, lui promettant de la sauver et ainsi qu'ils seraient toujours ensembles. Mais il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, devenant celui-là même qui avait faillit lui apporter la mort contre laquelle il avait tenté de la préserver. Inspirant profondément, Padmé chassa ses pensées de son esprits et se reconcentra sur son fils. « Vador paiera en temps voulu », lui assura-t-elle. « Mais tu ne dois pas en faire une vengeance personnelle »

Luke hocha la tête. Padmé pouvait toujours sentir sa culpabilité et elle lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant et aimant avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer '_Ça va aller_' au creux de l'oreille. Elle sentit Luke se détendre dans son étreinte, tandis qu'elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Mais l'évocation de Vador lui renvoya soudain à l'esprit son image holographique qu'elle avait observé à Polis Massa, ainsi que le sentiment étrange de familiarité qu'elle avait éprouvé en le voyant. Vador l'intriguait et ce qu'elle avait lu le concernant ne suffisait pas à répondre à ses interrogations. Elle se demandait si les jumeaux en savaient plus à son sujet. Ne voulant pas les alarmer, elle jugea cependant préférable de leur cacher les émotions que l'image de Vador avait provoqué au plus profond d'elle. Inspirant profondément, elle s'écarta lentement de Luke.

« J'aimerai vous demandez quelque chose à propos de Vador », dit-elle. Elle vit les jumeaux échanger un regard étonné, puis Leïa hocher les épaules - avec un regard qui signifiait qu'il était normal de se poser des questions à son sujet – et finalement elle vit ses enfants se retourner vers elle en hochant la tête. « J'ai beaucoup de choses le concernant lors de mes recherches sur Polis Massa, et je passe sur toutes les atrocités qu'il a commises, mais je suis étonnée qu'il n'y ait aucune traces de lui avant les événements de l'Empire. Je veux dire, est-ce que quelqu'un sait d'où il vient ou s'il est seulement humain ? »

« Personne ne sait d'où il vient », répondit Leïa. « Il est apparu au début de la Purge Jedi. Obi-Wan nous a dit que... Qu'il avait pris part à l'attaque du Temple avec notre père », précisa t-elle tristement, détestant devoir rappeler ce terrible fait.

« Obi-Wan et Yoda pensaient qu'il était l'apprenti secret de Palpatine et que ce dernier l'aurait caché jusqu'au moment propice où... Où notre père le rejoindrait finalement. » , ajouta Luke. « On nous a enseigné que les Sith vont normalement par deux , le Maître et l'Apprenti. Mais Obi-Wan pensait que l'Empereur avait choisit de déroger à la règle en attendant l'arrivée d'un second apprenti pour mettre son plan à exécution, afin de s'assurer de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour prendre le contrôle de la Galaxie. », précisa t-il, toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée que son père avait contribué à faire de la Galaxie, l'Empire du mal contre lequel ils luttaient désormais. « Quant à savoir si Vador est humain ou non... », poursuivit Luke. « Obi-Wan et Yoda ont toujours estimé qu'il l'était, mais qu'il avait par la suite subit de graves blessures qui l'avait contraint à porter une armure pour survivre ».

Padmé hocha la tête, assimilant ces nouvelles informations. Ainsi Vador avait combattu aux côtés d'Anakin... La simple idée d'imaginer son mari allié à ce monstre lui donna des frissons. Un bref instant, elle se demanda si quelqu'un savait à quoi avait ressemblé le Seigneur Sith avant de se retrouver confiné dans son armure.

Les trois Skywalker restèrent silencieux un instant, puis Leïa s'approcha de sa mère. « Maman, est-ce que tu pourrais nous parler de toi ? », demanda-t-elle timidement. « Obi-Wan et Bail nous ont raconté ce qu'ils savaient, mais il y a tellement de choses que Luke et moi ignorons encore. Nous aimerions tant connaître votre histoire à toi et papa... Enfin, si tu veux bien », ajouta t-elle, ne voulant pas forcer sa mère si elle ne s'en sentait pas encore prête.

Padmé réfléchit un moment la demande de sa fille. Les observant, elle et Luke, elle pouvait sentir leur besoin d'en savoir davantage au sujet de leur parent et leur espoir d'obtenir enfin des réponses. Comment pouvait-elle leur refuser une telle chose ? Ils avaient le droit de savoir, ils en avaient besoin afin de connaître leur origine et de renforcer leur lien avec ces parents qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. Esquissant un sourire, Padmé acquiesça. « Il est normal que vous vouliez savoir », dit-elle. « Allons-nous asseoir, je vais vous raconter »

Un grand sourire se dessina instantanément sur les visages de Luke et Leïa et ils guidèrent leur mère vers un grand tapis qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et sur lequel les jumeaux avaient l'habitude de pratiquer leur méditation. Tous y prirent place, puis Luke et Leïa portèrent leur attention sur leur mère. Débordant d'excitation et d'impatience, ils étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant qu'elle commence son récit.

« Je suis née sur Naboo, à Varykino. C'était un lieu reculé magnifique que l'on appelé aussi '_La Contrée des Lacs_'. », commença t-elle, en souriant au souvenirs des paysages verdoyants de sa bien-aimée planète natale. « J'aimerai vous y amener un jour... », commenta t-elle, rêveuse. « Vos grands-parents s'appellent Ruwee et Jobal Naberrie et j'ai également une grande sœur nommée Sola. », poursuivit-elle, réalisant que son utilisation du présent à leur sujet était peut-être une erreur, puisqu'elle ignorait s'ils étaient encore en vie. « Nos parents nous ont élevé en nous inculquant l'altruisme et la générosité envers les plus humbles. C'est à travers eux que j'ai développé mon amour pour mon peuple et pour la démocratie. Nous avons aménagé à Theed, la capitale, quelques années plus tard et très vite j'ai suivit le programme législatif pour les jeunes. C'est là que j'y ais rencontré mon premier petit-ami », ajouta t-elle avec un sourire, tandis que les jumeaux souriaient aussi à l'anecdote. « Il s'appelait Palo, mais notre amourette n'a pas duré longtemps car il souhaitait devenir artiste et je voulais poursuivre dans la politique. Je suis devenue apprenti législateur à 11 ans et à 13 ans j'étais nommée Princesse de Theed. Finalement, l'année suivante, j'ai été élue reine suite à l'abdication du roi Veruna »

Si Leïa ne broncha pas à l'évocation de cet événement, puisque Bail Organa le lui avait déjà mentionné, Luke, en revanche, écarquilla les yeux de surprise. « Tu veux dire que tu es devenu reine à 14 ans ? », demanda t-il.

Padmé hocha la tête en souriant. « Oui », répondit-elle. « Mais tu sais, je n'étais pas la plus jeune reine jamais élue. Beaucoup d'autres souveraines avant moi avait été choisit à un très jeune âge. Sur Naboo, on estimait que la sagesse n'était pas une question d'âge », expliqua t-elle.

« Ils ont tout à fait raison », approuva Leïa.

Padmé sourit. « Après mon élection, j'ai pris le nom d'Amidala. », poursuivit-elle. « Mais le début de mon règne s'est révélé très difficile. Cinq mois après le début de mon mandat, la fédération du commerce a imposé un blocage sur Naboo », ajouta t-elle, se rappelant de cette sombre époque où elle avait vu une partie de son peuple mourir de faim. « Les débats s'enlisaient au Sénat et le Chancelier Valorum a secrètement envoyé deux Jedi afin de négocier avec le vice-roi de la fédération : il s'agissait d'Obi-Wan et de son maître, Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan vous en a sans doute parlé. », supposa t-elle, imaginant qu'Obi-Wan avait dû expliquer aux jumeaux comment il en était venu à faire sa connaissance.

Luke confirma d'un signe de tête. « Oui », répondit-il. « Il nous a expliqué que leur négociations avaient échoué et qu'il s'était rendu sur Naboo avec Qui-Gon afin de te permettre de te rendre sur Coruscant »

« Oui », confirma Padmé. « Nous avons réussit à quitter la planète, mais notre vaisseau a été endommagé par plusieurs tirs. C'est un petit droïde astromech qui nous a sauvé. Il s'appelait R2-D2. », ajouta t-elle, le souvenir du petit droïde la faisant sourire.

Luke et Leïa échangèrent un regard. Ils pouvaient sentir l'affection de leur mère pour le petit droïde et la perspective de lui annoncer enfin une bonne nouvelle les ravissait. « Maman », intervient Luke. « R2 est toujours avec nous. Il est ici, sur cette Base »

Le regard de Padmé s'illumina. « Il est avec vous ? », demanda t-elle incrédule. « Mais, comment ? »

« Bail l'a amené avec lui sur Alderaan quand il m'a adopté », expliqua Leïa. « C-3PO était avec lui également. Ils ont été mes compagnons de jeu durant mon enfance. Ça a été plutôt étrange de découvrir qu'ils vous avez appartenu à toi et à papa avant... »

Padmé sourit à nouveau, le cœur emplit de joie à l'idée de découvrir que d'autres vieux amis de son passé étaient encore présents. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se soient retrouvé avec vous en fin de compte. », dit-elle. « Mais cela me fera très plaisir de les revoir. Même après avoir supporté ses bavardages durant des années, je peux dire que 3PO m'a manqué »

Là-dessus, les sourire de Luke et Leïa s'évanouirent quelque peu. « Euh, concernant 3PO, il n'a aucun souvenirs de toi », dit Leïa. « Bail a jugé bon de faire effacé sa mémoire lorsqu'il l'a récupéré. Il craignait que 3PO ne dévoile certains secrets, dû à son éternel bavardage. », expliqua t-elle. « Je suis désolée, maman », ajouta t-elle en voyant le visage déçu de sa mère.

Padmé secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas grave », dit-elle. « Les avoirs ici est tout ce qui compte »

Luke approuva, mais commença à s'agiter un peu sous l'effet de l'impatience. « Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? », demanda t-il.

Leïa et Padmé ne purent s'empêcher de partager un léger éclat de rire. « Je vois que la patience n'est pas l'un de tes points forts, Luke », commenta Padmé en voyant soudain son fils rougir. « Très bien, où en étais-je ? Oui. R2 a réussit à arranger en partie le vaisseau, mais certaines pièces devaient être réparées. Nous avons donc fait escale sur Tatooine. Qui-Gon devait se rendre dans la ville la plus proche en compagnie de R2 et d'un Gungan nommé Jar-Jar. Les Gungans étaient une espèce qui vivait également sur Naboo, dans les marais », précisa t-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de ses enfants. « J'ai insisté pour les accompagner », poursuivit-elle. « Il arrivait souvent que j'échange mon rôle avec l'une de mes dames de compagnie, pour ma sécurité, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Avec Qui-Gon, nous nous sommes rendu dans une boutique de pièces détachées. C'est là que j'ai rencontré votre père pour la première fois », expliqua t-elle en souriant, se rappelant de cet instant comme s'il s'était passé la veille et non pas trente trois ans plus tôt.

Luke et Leïa étaient suspendu à ses lèvres. Jamais encore ils n'avaient entendu les circonstances exactes dans lesquelles leur père et leur mère s'étaient rencontrés et leur cœur battaient la chamade à l'idée qu'ils allaient enfin bientôt le savoir. Ils pouvaient également sentir les effets d'un tel souvenir sur leur mère. Celle-ci semblait irradié de bonheur à cet instant, comme si elle était littéralement habitée par le souvenir.

« La première chose qu'il m'ait dite c'est '_est-ce que tu es un ange ?_' », dit-elle en souriant, entendant encore les paroles pleine d'innocence d'Anakin se répercutaient comme un écho dans son esprit.

« Vraiment ? », demanda Leïa. « Il t'a vraiment dit ça ? C'est tellement mignon... »

Padmé sourit. « Il disait qu'il me comparait aux Anges de Iego, dont on disait qu'elles étaient les plus belles créatures de l'Univers. Je lui ai répondu qu'il était un drôle de petit garçon et je lui ais demandé comment il savait toutes ses choses », se souvint-elle. « C'est au cours de cette conversation que j'ai appris qu'il était un esclave », ajouta t-elle en baissant la tête. Voyant l'absence de réaction des jumeaux, elle en déduisit qu'Obi-Wan les avait déjà informé de l'ancienne condition de leur père. « Mais Anakin m'a affirmé qu'il était une personne », poursuivit-elle en se rappelant la vive réponse du jeune garçon '_Je suis une personne et mon nom est Anakin_'. « Malgré sa condition d'esclave, il était une personne au grand cœur et, comme une tempête menaçait, il nous a accueilli chez lui. J'y ais rencontré votre grand-mère, Schmi. C'était elle aussi une femme exceptionnelle, forte et d'une grande générosité », ajouta t-elle en baissant la tête, pensant à ce qu'avait été la fin de sa vie. « Elle nous a accueilli chez elle. C'est là qu'Anakin m'a montré 3PO, alors qu'il était en train de le construire. Il était si fier de lui, de construire un droïde qui permettrait d'aider sa mère... »

Luke et Leïa se regardèrent, assimilant toutes ces nouvelles informations. Leur mère leur dépeignait leur père comme une personne extrêmement altruiste, aimante et généreuse. Ajouté à cela tous les exploits qu'Obi-Wan leur avait confié, et ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à comprendre comment une telle personne avait pu finalement basculer du côté obscur.

« Nous avions des problèmes pour nous procurer les pièces nécessaires », poursuivit Padmé. « Les crédits républicains n'avaient aucune valeur sur Tatooine. Anakin a proposé de nous aider en participant à une course de Pod-Racer. Son maître ne pensait pas qu'Anakin puisse gagner et il a accepter de parié avec Qui-Gon. Si Anakin gagnait, nous avions les pièces, mais s'il perdait, nous perdions notre vaisseau. Je dois reconnaître que je doutais de la si grande confiance que Qui-Gon plaçait en votre père à ce moment-là », confessa t-elle avec une pointe de honte. « Les enjeux étaient extrêmement important car si Anakin ne gagnait pas, il nous serait presque impossible de quitter la planète et de gagner Coruscant. Mais votre père a gagné et ce faisant il ne nous a pas seulement aider, mais il a aussi gagner sa liberté. Qui-Gon avait sentit son potentiel et avait inclus la liberté d'Anakin dans son pari. Votre père était fou de joie à l'idée de devenir un Jedi, mais il était également très triste de laisser sa mère derrière lui. Schmi était très fière de lui et, aujourd'hui encore, j'admire son sacrifice pour avoir laisser son seul enfant partir afin qu'il réalise son rêve. ». Padmé prit une profonde inspiration, songeant qu'elle non plus n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir ses enfants grandir, puis elle laissa ses doigts se porter machinalement sur son pendentif. « Anakin m'a offert ceci alors que nous étions en route vers Coruscant », expliqua t-elle a ses enfants. « Il l'avait lui-même sculpté dans un éclat de jappor. Il disait qu'il me porterait chance. Je l'ai toujours gardé près de moi depuis ce jour... »

« C'est magnifique », dit Leïa en observant attentivement le collier.

Padmé approuva d'un signe de tête et ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, avant de poursuivre. « Nous sommes arrivés sur Coruscant et j'ai été rejointe par Palpatine, qui était alors le sénateur de Naboo », expliqua t-elle. « Il a tenté de me convaincre que le Sénat était corrompu, qu'il ne prendrait aucune décision et que la meilleure chose à faire serait de proposer une motion de censure à l'encontre du Chancelier Valorum... Et c'est ce que j'ai fait », acheva t-elle en baissant la tête, réalisant soudain quelque chose. « C'est moi qui ait permis à Palpatine de devenir Chancelier... », murmura t-elle. « Si seulement je ne l'avais pas écouté, peut-être que... »

« Maman, non », la coupa Luke. « Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, tu ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé. De la manière dont je vois les choses, Palpatine aurait trouvé un autre moyen pour devenir Chancelier. J'en suis certain ». Voyant que Padmé n'avait pas l'air convaincu, il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne. « Maman, s'il te plaît, crois-moi. Palpatine est un Sith, il est plein de ressources. Tu étais jeune, tu avais peur pour ton peuple et Palpatine s'en ait servit contre toi. Mais tu ne dois pas te le reprocher. D'après ce que j'ai compris de ce que Bail Organa et Leïa m'ont dit te concernant, tu as œuvré ensuite avec acharnement pour que Palpatine abandonne ses pleins pouvoirs. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, tu dois en être convaincu... », ajouta t-il en la regardant avec des yeux suppliant, ne voulant surtout pas la voir en proie au remords.

Padmé inspira profondément et secoua la tête. « C'est gentil Luke, mais je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à me faire me sentir mieux pour autant », soupira t-elle. « Je ne serais en paix que lorsque le règne de terreur de Palpatine sera terminé... »

« Et il le sera bientôt », lui assura Leïa en souriant.

Padmé hocha la tête, espérant de tout son coeur que sa fille disait vrai. « J'ai ensuite décidé de retourner sur Naboo et là j'ai réussit à obtenir l'alliance des Gungans. », poursuivit-elle. « Ils se sont occupés de combattre les troupes au sol pendant que nos pilotes se chargeaient de détruire le vaisseau de commande. C'est votre père qui l'a détruit et, pour beaucoup, il est devenu le héros de Naboo », expliqua t-elle avec un sourire plein de fierté. « Obi-Wan a du vous expliquer comment il en est arrivé à le prendre comme Padawan à la place de Qui-Gon », ajouta t-elle en baissant un peu la tête, en souvenir de la mort de Qui-Gon.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent. « Oui », répondit tristement Luke.

« Je n'ai pas revu Obi-Wan et votre père en dix ans », poursuivit Padmé. « J'ai effectué deux termes en tant que souveraine de Naboo, puis j'ai abdiqué à la fin de mon second mandat. Mes parents espéraient que je me retire de la vie publique et que je fonde une famille, comme ma sœur Sola qui avait épousé un dénommé Darred et qui avait eu deux petites filles, vos cousines Ryoo et Pooja. Mais la nouvelle reine m'a proposé d'entrer au Sénat et je n'ai pas pu refuser. Je suis devenue Sénatrice à peu près au moment où le mouvement Séparatiste a commencé à prendre plus d'ampleur. La guerre semblait inévitable pour beaucoup, mais je continuais à me prononcer contre le recours à la violence et contre la création d'une possible armée. Cette prise de position m'a attiré plusieurs ennemis et j'ai été victime d'un attentat lorsque je suis revenue sur Coruscant afin de participer au vote sur la création d'une armée ». Elle vit soudain les jumeaux retenir leur souffle et elle s'empressa de les rassurer. « Je n'ai pas été blessée. Le capitaine chargé de ma sécurité avait anticipé une attaque quelconque et avait choisit de me faire faire le voyage dans l'un des chasseurs escorteurs. C'est l'une de mes dames de compagnie qui a été tuée à ma place », expliqua t-elle tristement, songeant à nouveau au sacrifice de Cordé. « Le Chancelier et les Jedi ont décidé de me placer sous protection et ils ont choisit Obi-Wan et Anakin pour cette mission. C'est ainsi que votre père et moi avons été réunit. », poursuivit-elle avec un sourire. « J'ai été impressionné de voir à quel point il avait changé. », ajouta t-elle rêveuse en se rappelant leur première interaction après dix ans de séparation et l'intensité avec laquelle Anakin l'avait fixé. « J'ai été victime d'une seconde attaque le soir même et les Jedi ont envoyé Obi-Wan enquêter. De mon côté, j'ai été renvoyé sur Naboo sous la protection d'Anakin. C'est là que nous avons commencé à nous rapprocher. », commenta Padmé d'une voix rêveuse. « Il avait une façon de me regarder qui me troublait, comme s'il pouvait percer mon âme. Personne ne m'avait encore regardé ainsi avant et je pense que c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis tombée amoureuse. Lorsqu'il posait son regard sur moi, il me voyait telle que j'étais vraiment, non comme la Sénatrice Amidala... Sola a tout de suite remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous, même si je refusais de l'admettre. », ajouta t-elle en souriant en se souvenant de tous les sous-entendus de sa sœur. « Nous avons échangé notre premier baiser à la Contrée des Lacs et Anakin m'a ouvert son cœur. Mais, malgré les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui, je l'ai repoussé. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de devoir cacher notre amour... »

« A cause du Code Jedi ? », demanda Luke.

Padmé acquiesça. « Oui », confirma t-elle. « Je sais qu'Anakin aurait été près à quitter l'Ordre pour que nous soyons ensembles, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça. Et puis il a commencé à faire ses rêves... Il avait des visions de sa mère, des visions où il la voyait en peine. Nous sommes allés sur Tatooine la rechercher et nous avons découvert qu'elle avait été acheté par Cliegg Lars et que celui-ci l'avait affranchis et épousé. », expliqua t-elle, jetant un regard appuyé à Luke, sachant qu'il avait été élevé chez cette famille durant son enfance. « Nous avons fait la connaisse de Owen et Beru et ils nous ont appris que Schmi avait été enlevé un mois plus tôt par les hommes des sables. Anakin est partit à sa recherche, mais il était trop tard et elle est morte dans ses bras... Après avoir ramené son corps, il m'a révélé que, par vengeance, il avait tué tout le monde dans le camp... Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte à cet instant, mais je suppose que c'était son premier pas vers le Côté Obscur », ajouta t-elle sombrement. « Nous avons enterré Schmi, puis nous avons reçu un message d'Obi-Wan. Il s'était fait prendre après avoir découvert une fonderie de droïde séparatiste sur Géonosis. Votre père et moi avons décider d'aller le sauver, mais nous nous sommes fait capturer. Nous avons été condamné à mort... Je pensais que nous allions mourir et j'ai révélé mon amour à votre père. », expliqua t-elle en repensant à cet instant et ayant l'impression de sentir à nouveau la joie d'Anakin suite à sa confession, avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes.

« Mais vous avez survécu... », fit remarquer Luke.

Padmé acquiesça. « Oui, nous avons été sauvé par l'intervention des Jedi et des soldats Clones. Nous ne le savions pas encore, mais cette bataille devait marquer le début de la guerre des clones... » , commenta t-elle sombrement. « Anakin et Obi-Wan se sont battus contre le comte Dooku, l'un des leader séparatistes et votre père a eu son bras droit coupé... J'étais tellement inquiète pour lui que lorsque nous sommes rentrés au Temple Jedi, j'ai immédiatement voulu voir votre père. Obi-Wan et Yoda ont du sentir quelque chose, car ils m'ont demandé de rompre la relation qui existait entre Anakin et moi, peu importe quelle en était la nature. J'ai réussit à les convaincre de laisser Anakin me raccompagner sur Naboo, prétextant que cela me permettrait de mettre fin à ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Bien sûr, c'était une ruse et votre père et moi nous nous y sommes mariés en secret. », conclu-t-elle en souriant, repensant au bonheur et à la plénitude immense qu'elle avait ressentit à cet instant si parfait de son existance. « Seuls 3PO et R2 étaient présents. »

« Pourtant, tu ne voulais pas vivre un amour caché », observa Leïa.

« C'est vrai », confirma Padmé. « Mais je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Votre père et moi nous partagions un lien bien trop fort pour que nous puissions l'ignorer. Séparés, nous n'étions plus que les moitiés d'un même être. La guerre a été très difficile pour tous les deux. Nous entretenions des correspondances, mais nous devions faire attention à ce quelles ne soient pas interceptées. Les actions de votre père au cours du conflit lui ont valu le surnom du '_Héros Sans Peur_'. », précisa t-elle en souriant. « Pas un jour ne passait sans que je ne m'inquiète pour lui, mais j'étais si fière de tout ce qu'il accomplissait... J'étais si heureuse le jour où il a finalement était fait Chevalier. C'était un de ses rêves qui devenait enfin réalité. Il m'a fait remettre sa tresse de Padawan et ce jour-là j'ai décidé de lui faire cadeau de R2. »

« Ça a vraiment dû être très dur », commenta Leïa, réalisant qu'au cours de leur trois années de mariage, leur parent n'avait vraiment échangé que peu de moments ensembles. « Je n'imagine même pas la souffrance que vous avez du enduré papa et toi d'être constamment loin l'un de l'autre ».

« Nous profitions que chaque instants passé l'un avec l'autre », expliqua Padmé. « Il nous ait arrivé de nous retrouver au cours de certaines missions... Y compris une dont votre père se serait bien passé », ajouta t-elle en souriant, ce qui attisa aussitôt la curiosité des jumeaux, pour lesquels la moindre anecdote concernant leur parent apparaissait comme un cadeau.

« Tu peux nous en dire plus ? », demanda Luke, avide de savoir.

Padmé hocha la tête. « Les Jedi soupçonnaient un Sénateur, Rush Clovis, d'avoir pris part à la conspiration séparatiste. Or, il s'avérait que ce Sénateur était l'un de mes anciens amants », précisa t-elle en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. « Les Jedi espéraient, qu'au vu de nos anciennes relations, je pourrais être en mesure de me rapprocher de lui et de découvrir la vérité. Anakin a voulu à tout prix m'empêchait de prendre part à cette mission et sa détermination s'est renforcée lorsqu'il a appris la nature de mes anciens liens avec Clovis. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi jaloux », commenta t-elle en souriant. « Il a été assigné à ma protection en tant que pilote et il devait nous conduire sur Cato Nemoïdia. Il s'est avéré finalement que le conseil des Jedi avait vu juste concernant Clovis et votre père m'a une nouvelle fois sauvé la vie ».

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda Leïa.

« Le Sénateur de Cato Nemoïdia a compris que j'étais une espionne », expliqua Padmé. « Et il s'est arrangé pour me faire empoisonner. Anakin savait que Clovis éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour moi et il a utilisé cela contre Clovis afin que celui-ci obtienne l'antidote du Sénateur de Cato Nemoïdia. Une fois qu'Anakin a eu récupéré l'antidote, nous avons regagner Coruscant », raconta-t-elle. «Même s'il s'était efforcé de ne pas le montrer afin de ne pas laisser paraître ouvertement nos sentiments, j'avais pu sentir qu'Anakin avait été extrêmement inquiet car sans l'antidote, il n'avait aucun moyen de me sauver. Et il a toujours détester ne pas être en mesure de me protéger », ajouta t-elle sombrement. « S'il avait pu, il serait partit à la recherche de tout ceux qui en voulait à ma vie, mais malheureusement, la liste était plutôt longue... »

« Tu as encore été victimes d'attaques durant la guerre ? », demanda Luke.

Padmé acquiesça. « Oui », répondit-elle. « Je me souviens que l'une d'elle avait été commanditée par Ziro le Hutt. J'avais contribué à le faire emprisonner et il avait engagé une chasseuse de prime, Aura Sing, afin de me supprimer alors que je devais prononcer un discours sur Alderaan. C'est la Padawan de votre père, Ahsoka, qui m'a sauvé. Elle avait eu des visions concernant mon attaque et elle avait insisté pour m'accompagner sur Alderaan. Nous étions très proche elle et moi. Je l'appréciait beaucoup... », ajouta pensivement Padmé.

Leïa baissa tristement la tête, percevant la peine de sa mère. « Obi-Wan nous a dit qu'elle était morte quelques mois avant la fin de la guerre... », dit-elle.

Padmé confirma d'un hochement de tête. « Oui », dit-elle. « Sa mort a anéantit votre père. Il estimait qu'il avait faillit à sa mission et qu'il ne l'avait pas protégé comme il l'aurait du en tant que maître. Votre père ne voulait pas de Padawan lorsqu'il s'est vu confié la formation d'Ahsoka, mais il s'est très vite lié à elle. La perdre n'a fait que renforcer la peur qu'il avait, depuis la mort de sa mère, de perdre les gens qu'il aimait... Et en l'occurrence, la suivante c'était moi... », ajouta t-elle pensivement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », demanda Leïa.

« Après la mort d'Ahsoka, Obi-Wan et votre père ont été envoyé en mission dans la Bordure Extérieure. Ils y sont restés six longs mois. Entre temps, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte », dit-elle en les regardant affectueusement, ses yeux débordant d'amour. « J'étais tellement heureuse, mais j'avais peur aussi. Je ne savais pas si Anakin et moi allions pouvoir continuer à nous cacher et il y avait en plus des rumeurs de plus en plus persistantes selon lesquelles votre père aurait été tué. », soupira t-elle. « Ces mois d'attentes ont été un supplice, mais Anakin est finalement rentré après avoir secouru le Chancelier. Il était tellement heureux lorsqu'il a apprit qu'il allait devenir père », dit-elle en se souvenant de ses yeux débordants d'amour et de joie qui la regardait comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. « Mais le soir même, il a fait un cauchemar, comme ceux dans lesquels il avait vu sa mère. Sauf que cette fois, c'est moi qu'il a vu, mourant alors que je vous donnait la vie... ».

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard peiné, tandis qu'ils découvraient un nouveau pan de l'histoire de leurs parents qu'ils ignoraient. Obi-Wan ne leur avait jamais parlé des rêves terribles auxquels leur père avait été en proie et ils pouvaient dore et déjà pré-sentir, au vu de l'effet que leur évocation produisait chez leur mère, que ceux-ci risquaient d'avoir une grande place dans la suite de l'histoire.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire », poursuivit Padmé. « Dans le même temps, je participais à la création de la première poche de résistance contre Palpatine, à travers la Délégation des 2000 et, avec d'autres Sénateurs, dont Bail Organa et Mon Mothma, nous commencions, sans le savoir alors, à jeter les bases de ce qui deviendrait l'Alliance Rebelle. Nous étions convenu de ne parler à personne de nos projets, pas même à nos familles, et je me sentait terriblement mal de mentir à Anakin. Votre père était très proche de Palpatine, qui l'avait pris sous son aile depuis son plus jeune âge, et il le voyait comme un mentor », expliqua Padmé avec amertume. « J'avais l'impression, qu'à travers nos divergences d'opinion concernant le Chancelier, un fossé se creusait entre Anakin et moi. C'était comme si nous passions progressivement dans deux camps opposés... Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour où il m'a dit que j'agissais comme une séparatiste lorsque j'ai remis en cause les méthodes de Palpatine pour trouver des solutions au conflit », ajouta t-elle en baissant tristement la tête. « Je le sentais de plus en plus distant. Il perdait peu à peu confiance en l'Ordre Jedi, le conseil lui ayant refusé le rang de Maître, et ses cauchemars n'arrêtaient pas de le hanter... J'avais beau essayé de le rassurer et de lui assurer qu'ils ne se réaliseraient pas, je n'arrivais pas à l'apaiser... Le soir de l'attaque du Temple, j'ai sentit son trouble plus que jamais », expliqua t-elle, le corps parcouru de frisson tandis qu'elle se rappelait de la sensation qu'elle avait alors éprouvé. « J'ai eu si peur lorsque j'ai vu le Temple en feu... Je savais qu'il s'y trouvait, seulement j'ignorais alors ce qu'il y faisait... »

Luke et Leïa se rapprochèrent d'elle et chacun pris l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Ils savaient que leur mère en arrivaient à un moment très difficile de son histoire et, à travers ce contact, ils voulaient lui transmettre un peu de force et d'amour et lui montrer qu'ils étaient là pour elle, pour la soutenir. Padmé pouvait sentir les intentions de ses enfants, et elle leur en était reconnaissante.

« Votre père m'a rejoint un peu plus tard dans la soirée », poursuivit-elle. « Il m'a révélé que les Jedi avaient tenté de renverser la République et de tuer le Chancelier. Je ne savais plus quoi croire, pour moi de telles choses semblaient impossible. Je lui ais demandé ce qu'il comptait faire et il m'a affirmé qu'il restait à la République, au Chancelier et à moi. Il a ensuite ajouté qu'il devait se rendre sur Mustafar, où s'étaient regroupés les chefs séparatistes, afin de mettre fin à la guerre. », expliqua t-elle. « Un partie de moi me criait que quelque chose n'allait pas et que tout ceci sonnait affreusement faux, mais j'étais tellement soulagée de voir qu'il allait bien que je l'ai laissé partir. Quelques heures plus tard, j'ai vu la République mourir tandis que Palpatine proclamait l'avènement de l'Empire. », ajouta t-elle avec peine, se souvenant de cet instant. « Je n'oublierai jamais le tonnerre d'applaudissement qui s'est élevé dans le Sénat alors que la liberté s'éteignait... Je me suis sentit si mal, comme si une part de moi était morte elle aussi », commenta t-elle pensivement en baissant la tête. Elle prit ensuite une profonde inspiration et releva les yeux vers les jumeaux. « J'ai ensuite reçu la visite d'Obi-Wan. Il m'a révélé que votre père avait basculé du Côté Obscur et qu'il avait tué les novices dans le Temple, mais j'ai refusé de le croire. Je suis partie aussitôt pour Mustafar, mais j'ignorais qu'Obi-Wan était monté à bord de mon vaisseau. ». A ce point de son récit, Padmé inspira profondément avant de continuer. « J'ai retrouvé Anakin et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir que ce qu'Obi-Wan m'avait dit été vrai », dit-elle tristement. « Je n'ai pas réussit à le raisonner, même quand je lui ais demander de fuir avec moi, il n'a pas écouter. Il... Il disait qu'il avait désormais plus de pouvoir qu'aucun Jedi n'en avait jamais rêvé et qu'il avait fait ça pour me protéger... », ajouta t-elle, sa voix se casant tandis qu'elle sentait des sanglots montaient dans sa gorge.

La réalisation de ce qu'impliquait les paroles de leur mère frappa les jumeaux avec force, tandis qu'ils trouvaient finalement la réponse à la question qu'ils s'étaient tant de fois posés au cours de ces deux dernières années et à laquelle personne n'avait jusque là était capable de répondre. « Tu veux dire que... Que papa a basculé du Côté Obscur en tentant de trouver un moyen d'empêcher ses visions de se réaliser ? », demanda Luke.

Padmé hocha la tête. « Je pense oui », confirma t-elle. « En tout cas, au début. La soif de pouvoir a finit par le consommer par la suite. Anakin a toujours eu peur de perdre ceux qu'il aimait et je me souviens qu'après la mort de Schmi, il m'avait assuré qu'un jour il trouverait un moyen de préserver les gens de la mort. », ajouta t-elle pensivement. « J'ignore exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais je suppose que Palpatine a dû le convaincre d'une certaine manière que le Côté Obscur était la voie vers un tel pouvoir... »

Luke et Leïa hochèrent pensivement la tête. Découvrir que leur père avait, en quelque sorte, tourné du Côté Obscur par amour, afin de préserver leur vie et celle de leur mère les troublait profondément. Et la pensée que, par ses actions, il n'avait finalement fait que précipiter la réalisation des visions qu'il avait à tout prix voulu empêcher ne faisait qu'ajouter un caractère d'autant plus tragique aux événements. L'énigme qu'Anakin avait toujours représenté trouvait enfin sa solution, mais jamais ils n'avaient envisagé qu'elle puisse en être ainsi.

Un silence gêné s'installa bientôt dans la pièce, les jumeaux assimilant les révélations de leur mère. Mais cette dernière ne supporta pas longtemps cette situation pesante. Elle avait su, avant même de débuter son récit, qu'un tel moment arriverait. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Comment ne pas être choqué et troublé de découvrir que son père avait finit par devenir un monstre, alors que sa préoccupation première, au début, avait été uniquement d'assurer le bien-être et la survie de sa famille ? Mais à présent que les jumeaux connaissaient enfin son histoire, elle désirait désespérément connaître la leur, savoir comment ils avaient grandit, comment ils s'étaient construit, afin de rattraper un peu le temps perdu et de vivre, à travers leur récit, cette enfance à laquelle elle n'avait pu assister.

« Jamais je n'aurais imaginé cela », commenta finalement Leïa, les larmes aux yeux, en retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole. « Ce... C'est tellement tragique... »

Padmé acquiesça tristement. « Notre famille a dû traverser beaucoup d'épreuves », concéda t-elle en baissant la tête. « Si je le pouvais, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que votre père soit avec nous aujourd'hui... Il y a un vide dans mon cœur et je sais que rien ne pourra jamais le combler... ». Sentant l'émotion la submerger, elle marqua une pause. Puis, inspirant profondément, elle leva la tête et plongea son regard aimant dans celui de ses enfants. « Mais nous sommes ensembles maintenant », poursuivit-elle en caressant tendrement leur joue. « Et je veux profiter de chaque seconde que la vie nous donnera d'être ensemble. J'aimerai qu'à votre tour vous me racontiez votre histoire », avoua t-elle en souriant. « Il y a tellement de choses que j'ignore encore vous concernant... Je sais que cela ne rattrapera pas mes années d'absences, mais au moins cela me permettra de vous connaître davantage. »

Luke et Leïa acquiescèrent, trop heureux de vivre ce moment de partage et de communion avec leur mère. Leïa fut la première à parler et Padmé l'écouta attentivement, buvant ses paroles, s'attachant au moindre détail de la vie de sa fille. Elle agit de même avec Luke, écoutant avec passion le récit de ses aventures et de sa formation sur Tatooine. Les trois Skywalker restèrent ainsi longuement à parler, bien trop occupés à savourer chaque seconde de ce moment pour réaliser que les heures passaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. La nuit passa sans qu'ils n'en aient conscience. Prit dans un tourbillon d'anecdotes, de fous rires et d'embrassades, ils ne ressentaient même pas les effets de la fatigue... Seuls leur importaient l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils se portaient les uns aux autres et le bonheur immense d'être enfin une famille.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour la suite, j'espère que vous avez aimé et j'espère aussi que le passage du récit de Padmé n'était pas trop long...<p>

Vos review me font extremement plaisir :)

J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour la suite :)


	16. Localisation de la Base Rebelle

**Chapitre n°15 : Localisation de la Base Rebelle**

Padmé marchait d'un pas décidé à travers les couloirs de la Base Rebelle. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé ses enfants. Dès le lendemain de son arrivée, elle avait enfin été présentée au général Rieekan. Se fiant à la confiance que ses enfants plaçaient en lui, elle avait choisi de tout lui révéler et il était ainsi le seul sur la Base à connaître son passé de Sénatrice. Le général, parfaitement au fait de la réputation de Padmé, n'avait été que trop heureux de la compter désormais parmi eux. Il avait aussitôt montré l'ensemble des installations à la jeune femme, l'avait mise au courant de l'avancée de tous les travaux actuels des Rebelles contre l'Empire et l'avait vivement invité à leur apporter toute la contribution qui lui était possible. Padmé avait été ravie de pouvoir se rendre utile et elle avait, depuis, passé de nombreuses heures dans la salle de commande, s'attachant à observer chaque écran de contrôle et à lire chaque rapports. S'impliquer à nouveau dans une cause qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur, telle que la lutte pour le retour de liberté et la fin de l'oppression impériale, lui avait redonné le goût de vivre et de se battre. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle sentait la détermination et la force qui avaient fait la renommée de la Sénatrice Amidala lui revenir.

Padmé passa devant la salle d'entrainement de ses enfants et elle entendit du bruit à l'intérieur. Il était encore tôt, alors elle décida de s'y arrêter un moment avant de rejoindre la salle de contrôle. Activant la commande d'ouverture de la porte, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. C'était Luke qui s'entraînait. Un sabre laser dans chaque main, le jeune homme s'appliquait à parer les tirs que lui envoyait la petite sphère d'entrainement argentée qui flottait à quelques mètres de lui. Padmé l'observa un instant, tandis qu'il maniait le sabre avec une facilité et une agilité qui lui procurait le même sentiment de fascination et de fierté que le premier jour où elle les avait vu, Leïa et lui, s'entraîner.

Ayant perçu la présence de sa mère, Luke désactiva la sphère d'entrainement à l'aide de la Force et éteignit ses sabres lasers. Il se tourna vers elle, le simple fait de la voir ici, bienveillante et rayonnante, lui réchauffant le cœur. Au fur et à mesure des jours qui avait passé, il avait sentit la soif de vivre reprendre possession du corps de sa mère et cela leur avait procuré, à Leïa et lui, un profond soulagement et une grande joie. Avec un sourire, Luke adressa un petit signe de tête à sa mère, l'invitant à entrer. Padmé répondit à son sourire et elle entra dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle avança de quelques pas vers son fils et celui-ci se hâta de combler la distance qui les séparait en la prenant dans ses bras. Padmé serra Luke contre elle et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, silencieux.

« Maman », dit finalement Luke en s'écartant doucement. « Tu vas bien ? », demanda t-il en souriant.

Padmé hocha la tête. « Je vais très bien mon amour », répondit-elle. « Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te regarder. Tes talents au sabre laser m'éblouiront toujours. Je suis si fière de toi », ajouta t-elle en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Luke sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, suite au compliment de sa mère. « Merci », dit-il en baissant la tête sur les deux sabres laser qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Padmé suivit son regard et observa de façon plus attentive les sabres. La poignée de l'un d'eux avait un design similaire à celle des sabres laser qu'elle avait vu en possession d'Obi-Wan. Quant à l'autre... Elle avait beau ne pas l'avoir vu en vingt ans, il lui était impossible de se tromper. Ce sabre, elle l'avait vu tellement de fois... Il lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses occasions et elle l'avait même tenu à maintes reprises dans ses mains, comme l'une des choses les plus précieuses au monde.

Luke sentit le trouble soudain de sa mère et réalisa bien vite ce qui en était la cause. « Ce... C'était le sabre laser de papa », dit-il en lui tendant l'arme.

Padmé hocha la tête et le pris délicatement dans ses mains. « Je sais », dit-elle en l'observant avec un regard empli d'émotion. « Je serai capable de le reconnaître entre mille »

« Obi-Wan me l'a remit lorsqu'il m'a révélé que papa avait été un Jedi et je l'ai utilisé durant le début de ma formation. Je ne m'en sert plus vraiment depuis que Leïa et moi avons construit notre propre arme, mais je le garde », expliqua Luke. « De cette manière nous avons toujours un souvenir de lui, et c'est aussi un moyen de nous rappeler notre héritage en tant que Jedi », ajouta t-il d'un air triste.

Padmé acquiesça tristement, ne comprenant que trop le désir de Luke de s'accrocher au moindre souvenir de leur père, étant donné qu'elle ressentait la même chose. « Obi-Wan avait dit à Anakin que ce sabre laser était toute sa vie », murmura t-elle, presque plus pour elle que pour son fils.

Luke sourit en entendant les paroles de sa mère. « Il nous as dit la même chose », dit-il.

Padmé hocha pensivement la tête. Tenir le sabre laser de son mari faisait remonter de nombreux souvenirs, et parmi eux les images d'un rapide moment volé, une après midi dans son bureau au Sénat. « Anakin m'a dit un jour que ce sabre laser était bien toute sa vie », continua t-elle, rêveuse, en repensant à cet instant, revoyant l'air espiègle et plein d'amour d'Anakin tandis qu'il plaçait délicatement son sabre laser entre ses mains. « Et il me l'a donné pour me prouver la force de son amour... »

« Dans ce cas, tu devrais le garder », dit Luke.

Padmé leva aussitôt la tête, sortant de ses rêveries. Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis réalisa finalement de quoi Luke parlait. « Non », dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Il te sera plus utile à toi qu'à moi », insista t-elle en lui tendant à nouveau le sabre laser.

Luke secoua la tête et posa ses mains sur celles de sa mère, raffermissant ainsi la prise de cette dernière autour de la poignée du sabre. « Non, maman. Si papa te l'a donné, alors c'est à toi qu'il doit revenir », insista t-il. « Et puis, il ne m'est pas d'une si grande utilité... Je préfère me battre avec un sabre laser plutôt qu'avec deux », ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Mais... Il s'agit de ton seul lien avec ton père », le contredit Padmé.

Luke hocha la tête. « Je sais ce que j'ai dit », concéda t-il. « Mais je veux qu'il te revienne. Il est à toi... Et je sais que c'est ce que papa voudrait aussi... », insista t-il en la regardant avec un petit sourire.

Padmé finit par céder et elle hocha la tête. « Très bien », dit-elle en regardant le sabre avec des yeux brillants de larmes, comme si Luke venait de lui faire le plus beau cadeau du monde. « Merci... », ajouta t-elle, émue.

Luke sourit, ravi de voir sa mère finalement accepter. « Viens par là », lui dit-il en ouvrant les bras. Padmé ne se fit pas prier et vint aussitôt s'y blottir. Luke la serra fort contre lui. Il pouvait sentir la joie de sa mère et, après toute les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé, il était heureux d'avoir pu lui procurer un tel sentiment. En fait, Leïa et lui saisissaient chaque occasion de passer un peu de temps avec leur mère pour lui apporter tout l'amour et l'attention possible. Cette pensée donna soudain une idée à Luke et il s'écarta doucement de Padmé. « Ça te plairait de pratiquer un peu avec moi ? », demanda t-il, enthousiaste.

Padmé fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? », demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Luke désigna leur sabre d'un signe de tête. « On pourrait s'entraîner un peu », proposa t-il. « Je pourrais te montrer quelques mouvements... Enfin, si tu veux », ajouta t-il en voyant l'hésitation de sa mère.

Padmé baissa son regard sur le sabre laser qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, réfléchissant à la proposition de son fils. Elle n'avait jamais pratiqué le sabre et elle était loin de posséder la sensibilité à la Force de ses enfants, mais après tout... Elle avait toujours été une fine combattante et relever des défis ne lui faisait pas peur. Peu importait qu'elle ne possède pas les extraordinaires capacités de son mari et de ses enfants, être capable de manipuler un sabre laser pouvait toujours s'avérer utile. Et la perspective de passer un moment privilégié avec son fils était plutôt attrayante.

« Oui, je veux bien », répondit-elle en souriant.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Luke. « Génial ! », s'exclama t-il.

Padmé ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant l'enthousiasme débordant de son fils. Luke se joint rapidement à elle et tout deux se laissèrent aller quelques minutes à la légèreté et à l'intimité de cet instant. Finalement, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et lui prit doucement la main qui tenait le sabre laser d'Anakin.

« Tu es prête ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Padmé acquiesça. « Oui », dit-elle en souriant. « Allons-y »

Luke hocha la tête et tout deux activèrent leur sabre laser. Anxieuse et impatiente à la fois, Padmé écouta attentivement les conseils de son fils sur la manière de tenir et de manier son arme. Fascinée par l'habilité du jeune homme à lui transmettre ses connaissances sur les mouvements les plus rudimentaires, Padmé se montra une élève particulièrement attentive. Elle en oublia bien vite le temps qui passait et Luke et elle restèrent un long moment à pratiquer le sabre, profitant que chaque seconde de ce moment ensemble.

* * *

><p>Rentrant de son tour de ronde, Han descendit de son Tauntaun. Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à l'extérieur à inspecter les détecteurs, il appréciait la relative chaleur du hangar principal de la Base. Plus les jours passaient et moins le Corellien supportait l'atmosphère glacée et inhospitalière de Hoth. Heureusement, à présent qu'il avait de quoi rembourser ses dettes envers Jabba le Hutt, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il quitte enfin cette planète, une fois que le Faucon Millénium serait près. D'un pas rapide, Han s'avança vers son vaisseau et y aperçu Chewbacca, un masque de soudeur sur le visage, en train de travailler sur l'un des élévateurs.<p>

« Chewie ! », appela Han en s'approchant. « Chewie ! »

Au bout du troisième appel de Han, celui-ci étant désormais assez près pour se faire entendre, Chewie leva finalement la tête. Voyant son compagnon de voyage quelques mètres en dessous de lui, Chewbacca grogna d'impatience et lui adressa de grands gestes, l'invitant à le rejoindre rapidement.

Han leva les mains en signe de défense. « Ça va, ne t'énerve pas », dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Je reviens pour te donner un coup de main ! »

Chewbacca poussa un nouveau grognement, lui signifiant qu'il l'attendait de pied ferme, puis il se remit au travail. Han secoua la tête en souriant et se hâta de se rendre dans ses quartiers, où il se débarrassa de son manteau, de ses gants et de son écharpe. En chemin pour retourner dans le hangar principal, il fit un détour par le centre de commande, voulant parler avec le général Rieekan de son départ imminent. Chewbacca pouvait bien patienter quelques minutes de plus... Han pénétra dans la salle et avança vers le général, qu'il avait repéré au fond de la pièce. Mais son attention fut un bref instant attirée par une silhouette vêtue de blanc, sur sa gauche. Han laissa son regard se poser quelques secondes sur Leïa, tandis que celle-ci, de dos, était occupée à surveillez les écrans de contrôle. Elle se tourna brièvement vers lui et il profita de ce cours instant pour admirer à nouveau sa beauté. Finalement, elle rompit leur contact visuel et Han se reprit vite, se souvenant de la raison de sa présence ici. Reprenant son chemin, il arriva devant le général.

« Solo », le salua celui-ci, en levant brièvement la tête vers lui.

« Aucun signes de vie dehors, général », reporta Han. « Les détecteurs sont en places, ils nous signaleront la moindre chose »

Le général Rieekan hocha la tête, sans toutefois détourner son regard de l'écran radar indiquant les éventuels mouvements de l'extérieur, vérifiant ainsi les dires de Han. Celui-ci inspira profondément, semblant hésiter un instant à poursuivre. Il pouvait sentir les préoccupations de Rieekan, ses inquiétudes et toute l'attention qu'il portait aux Rebelles, à leur sécurité et à la bonne poursuite de leur mission contre l'Empire. Le voir ainsi lui donna un instant des remords pour vouloir quitter l'Alliance, mais il se ressaisit en se disant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives...

« Général, je ne peux plus rester ici », dit-il finalement. « Il faut que je parte ».

Le général leva la tête vers Han. « Ah... Je suis désolé », dit-il.

« Ma tête a été mise à prix », se justifia Han. « Si je ne paie pas Jabba le Hutt je suis un homme mort »

Rieekan hocha la tête de façon compréhensive. « Il est difficile de vivre avec la mort aux trousses », reconnu t-il. « Vous êtes un bon élément, je ne voudrais pas vous perdre », ajouta t-il en tendant une main vers Han.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et serra la main que le général lui tendait. « Merci », dit-il.

Rieekan reporta à nouveau son attention sur son écran de contrôle et Han se retourna. Se faisant, il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau du côté de Leïa. La jeune femme se tourna également vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Même à bonne distance, Han pu sentir que quelque chose la préoccupait, bien qu'elle fasse tout pour ne pas le montrer. De toute évidence, elle avait entendu la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le général. Inspirant profondément, Han s'approcha d'elle. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et la perspective de lui dire '_au revoir_' le dérangeait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Ses relations avec la princesse s'étaient complexifiées ces derniers temps et cela lui déplaisait de partir sans avoir clarifié les choses. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Et bien Votre Altesse, c'est l'heure des adieux », dit-il lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

Leïa hocha pensivement la tête. Elle savait depuis plusieurs jours que ce moment finirait par arriver, mais elle s'était efforcée de ne pas y penser. Les retrouvailles avec sa mère l'y avaient beaucoup aidé, mais à présent qu'elle se retrouvait face à Han, celui-ci lui faisant ses adieux, elle sentit une vague d'émotion et de peine la traverser de part en part, contre sa volonté.

« Oui, je crois », dit-elle en s'efforçant de garder une voix la plus naturelle possible.

L'indifférence que Leïa s'efforçait d'afficher déstabilisa Han qui, au plus profond de lui, aurait préféré une autre réaction. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser poindre le moindre signe de déception devant Leïa. Il était bien trop fier pour ça. Il secoua la tête de façon désinvolte. « Vous faites pas trop de bile pour moi », dit-il finalement. « Au-revoir Princesse ».

Là dessus, il tourna les talons et quitta la salle. Leïa le suivit du regard, agacée. Encore une fois, Han avait trouvé le moyen de la mettre en colère. Elle pensait pourtant qu'une trêve tacite s'était établis entre eux depuis quelques jours, Han s'étant montré très compréhensif et très présent pour elle depuis que sa mère était réapparu dans sa vie. Mais de toute évidence, elle s'était trompée. Se refusant à laisser cette conversation - dont une part d'elle craignait qu'elle soit la dernière entre eux -, se terminer de cette façon, Leïa sortit à son tour de la salle de commande et pressa le pas afin de rattraper Han.

« Han ! », appela-t-elle.

Han s'arrêta en entendant son nom et il se retourna pour voir Leïa arriver d'un pas rapide. Soupirant en se disant qu'après tout la confrontation n'était pas encore terminée, il attendit qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur. « Oui, votre Seigneurie ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Je croyais que vous aviez décidé de rester. », fit remarquer Leïa.

Han aurait juré entendre une pointe de déception dans la voix de la jeune femme, mais il s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention. Leïa était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était resté si longtemps parmi les Rebelles, mais il ne devait rien laisser le détourner de son projet de départ. « Le chasseur de prime qu'on a rencontré sur Ord Mantell m'a fait changer d'avis », expliqua t-il.

« Mais nous avons besoin de vous ! », s'exclama un peu trop rapidement Leïa.

Han haussa un sourcil. « Vous dites '_nous_' ? », demanda-t-il.

« Oui », confirma Leïa.

« C'est _vous_ qui avez besoin de moi », rétorqua Han en tendant un doigt vers elle.

Il avait finalement finit par les prononcer ces mots, ces mots que par stupidité ou par manque de courage il n'avait jamais osé énoncer à voix haute, demandant implicitement à Leïa d'admettre les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers lui. Mais étant donné son départ imminent, il n'avait plus rien à perdre et il attendit une réaction de la jeune femme. Leïa fronça les sourcils. Elle entrevoyait où Han voulait en venir, mais elle refusait de se laisser entraîner sur ce terrain glissant.

« Moi ? », demanda-t-elle en feignant la surprise. « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ».

Han eut un petit claquement de langue dubitatif, mais il aurait dû savoir que les choses ne seraient pas aussi facile avec Leïa. « C'est bien dommage », dit-il en souriant, avant de repartir.

Leïa soupira et se hâta de le suivre. « Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée comprendre ? », lui demanda-t-elle, la colère pointant dans sa voix, car elle comprenait parfaitement où Han voulait en venir et elle détestait le fait qu'il l'ait amené à aborder ce sujet, alors qu'elle-même s'obligeait à ne pas y penser.

« Oh voyons », répondit Han en poursuivant sa route d'un pas si rapide que Leïa courait presque derrière lui pour parvenir à le suivre. « Vous voulez que je reste à cause des sentiments que vous avez pour moi »

« Oui », s'écria Leïa. Mais elle réalisa que sa réponse telle quelle ne faisait que confirmer les allégations de Han. « Vous êtes d'une grande aide pour nous, vous avez une âme de chef », se hâta t-elle d'ajouter.

Han leva les yeux au ciel, agacé de la voir réagir ainsi. Il s'arrêta finalement et se tourna vers Leïa, pointant son doigt vers elle. « Non, ce n'est pas ça », la contredit-il. « Avouez-le », ajouta t-il en se pointant du doigt et en se penchant vers elle. Un rebelle passa entre eux, l'obligeant à reculer afin de le laisser passer, mais Han n'était pas décidé à abandonner maintenant et il se pencha à nouveau vers elle. « Ha ha ha, avouez-le », insista t-il.

Leïa secoua vivement la tête. « Vous imaginez des choses », affirma t-elle.

« Ah vous croyez ? », demanda Han. « Alors pourquoi vous me suivez ? Vous avez peur que je ne vous donne pas un petit baiser d'adieu ? », ajouta t-il, ne pouvant empêcher son regard de se poser sur les lèvres si parfaites et si désirables de la jeune femme.

Leïa sentit le regard de Han sur ses lèvres et elle sentit également une certaine tension naître entre eux. Une situation qui ne lui plaisait guère, car elle refusait de perdre le contrôle. « Autant embrasser un Wookie ! », explosa t-elle.

Han sentit qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Leïa ne changerait-elle donc jamais ? Était-elle décidé à fermer son cœur durant toute sa vie ? « Mais je peux arranger ça », s'écria t-il, agacé. « Ça ne vous ferez pas de mal d'ailleurs. Vous êtes tellement occupé à donner des ordres que vous avez oublié d'être vous-même. Si vous aviez bien voulu abandonner vos grands airs, j'aurais pu vous aider à devenir une femme comme les autres. », poursuivit-il, ignorant le regard de Leïa qui se teintait de colère au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. « Malheureusement, il est trop tard mon cœur. La grande chance de votre vie décolle dans quelques heures ».

Leïa fronça les sourcils, détestant la manière dont Han lui parlait et détestant l'émotion particulière que ses paroles, concernant son départ, lui procuraient. « Je pense que je m'en remettrai », siffla t-elle entre ses dents.

« Tant mieux ! », rétorqua Han, en secouant la tête avant de reprendre sa route, désireux de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et entre cette femme que, décidément, il ne comprenait pas.

Mais Leïa ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et elle le suivit. « Et vous partez, comme ça, tout simplement ? », demanda t-elle exaspérée, tandis qu'une part d'elle cherchait désespérément un moyen de le retenir. « Vous vous moquez totalement de... »

Han soupira, sachant ce qu'elle allait dire. A nouveau, il s'arrêta net et se tourna vers elle. « Lâchez-moi un instant et arrêter de me rabâcher vos histoires de Rebelles », la coupa t-il. « Vous n'êtes décidément pas capable de penser à autre chose. Vous êtes aussi insensible que cette planète », ajouta t-il, ne se souciant même plus de savoir si ses paroles risquaient ou non de blesser Leïa, tant il était énervé devant la détermination et l'entêtement de la jeune femme à nier ses sentiments.

Leïa sentait la colère croître en elle de façon exponentielle. Si les paroles de Han lui faisaient mal, elle s'en rendait à peine compte tant elle sentait la rage bouillonner en elle. « Et naturellement vous croyez être celui qui sera en mesure de me changer ? », demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Certainement... Si toutefois cela m'intéressait encore. », soupira Han sentant la colère glisser hors de son corps pour laisser la place à un profond sentiment de lassitude. « Mais je crois que ça ne m'amuse plus d'essayer... », conclu t-il en secouant la tête avant de s'éloigner sans un seul regard.

Le souffle cours, Leïa réalisa à peine que Han avait mis fin à la conversation. Ses dernières paroles l'avaient particulièrement secoué, et elle ne put que le regarder disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir, bien trop troublée pour trouver la force de répliquer. Elle sentait son cœur et sa gorge se serraient à la pensée qu'il s'agissait peut-être là de sa dernière conversation avec l'ancien contrebandier, et que celle-ci s'était terminée de cette façon, avec autant de colère et d'amertume. Leïa sentit des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle aurait tant souhaité que cela se passe autrement, qu'elle ne perde pas son calme ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se braquer dès qu'il était question de Han et de ses sentiments.

A présent que le jeune homme était partit, sa colère avait commencé à se dissiper et Leïa pouvait ressentir avec force toute la peine que les paroles de Han avait causé à son cœur. Toutes ses choses qu'il avait dite concernant sa froideur, son indifférence, son cœur qu'elle conservait fermement fermé... La jeune femme aurait voulu être en mesure de lui en vouloir pour avoir osé proférer de telles paroles, mais une part d'elle savait qu'il avait raison. Et le fait que ce soit Han qui ait prononcé ces mots ne faisait qu'ajouter encore plus à sa détresse. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir définitivement perdu et c'était sa faute. C'était elle qui l'avait repoussé, brisant une partie de son cœur dans l'entreprise. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Leïa essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main et retourna dans le centre de commande.

* * *

><p>Furieux et bouillonnant de rage et de colère, Han marchait d'un pas décidé et rapide vers le hangar principal. Il avait besoin de se remettre au travail et de finir les réparations sur le Faucon Millénium afin de pouvoir s'éloigner au plus vite de cette femme impossible qui hantait toutes ses pensées et qui allait finir par le rendre fou. <em>Je ne la comprendrais jamais<em>, pensa t-il en secouant la tête. _Pourquoi faut-il que les femmes soient si compliquées ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'elles soient toujours aussi entêtées ?_ Perdu dans ses ruminations, Han eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette qui approchait dans sa direction et il s'arrêta juste à temps pour éviter de la percuter.

« Oh, bonjour Han », le salua chaleureusement une voix de femme. « Décidément, nos rencontres dans ce couloir sont presque toutes synonymes de bousculades », ajouta t-elle amusée.

Han leva la tête. « Vous avez raison, madame Naberrie », répondit-il en se forçant à sourire et en inclinant la tête pour saluer son interlocutrice. « Nous devrions faire plus attention »

_Après la fille, la mère_, pensa t-il en essayant de garder son calme. En une semaine, Han avait appris à connaître Padmé et il avait immédiatement été touché par la gentillesse, la générosité et l'altruisme de la jeune femme. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas toute son histoire, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vie facile et il l'admirait pour, malgré tout, faire preuve de courage et de détermination. Elle était une femme remarquable et elle lui inspirait un grand respect. Mais il voyait tant de Leïa en elle - cette dernière étant le portrait craché de sa mère -, que la vue de Padmé à cet instant ne fit que lui rappeler la confrontation déplaisante qu'il venait d'avoir avec la jeune Princesse, et son humeur redevint bien vite maussade.

Padmé remarqua aussitôt son trouble et elle s'approcha de lui. « Han, est-ce que tout va bien ? », lui demanda t-elle préoccupée, en posant une main sur son bras.

Han inspira profondément, s'efforçant de répondre le plus calmement possible. « Je suis désolé de devoir vous dire ça madame Naberrie », commença t-il. « Mais... ». Il marqua une courte pause et serra les poings, sentant, malgré tout ses efforts, sa colère remonter à la surface. « Mais votre fille est vraiment impossible à vivre ! », s'exclama t-il finalement avant de poursuivre sa route.

Padmé le regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce qui venait encore de se passer entre l'ancien contrebandier et sa fille. Au cours de la semaine qu'elle avait passé sur la Base, elle avait eu tout le loisir d'observer le comportement des deux jeunes gens lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en présence l'un de l'autre, ou bien lorsque l'un d'eux prenait part à une discussion dans laquelle il était question de l'autre. A ses yeux, il était évident qu'un lien fort les unissait, un lien corroboré par les nombreux regards qu'ils échangeaient et par les marques d'affection et d'attention qu'ils s'adressaient, mais un lien que tout deux refusaient d'admettre et qu'ils s'efforçaient de dissimuler sous d'incessantes querelles.

Padmé avait eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet avec Luke et tout deux partageaient la même opinion : Han et Leïa étaient dans le dénie quant aux sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Cela la faisait rire de voir sa fille réagir exactement de la même façon qu'elle, s'évertuant à se mentir à elle-même et à refuser d'affronter ce qu'elle ressentait. Padmé ne se souvenait que trop bien d'avoir agit de la sorte avec Anakin mais, malgré toutes les horreurs qui en avait résulté, elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait regretter de lui avoir finalement ouvert son cœur, car chaque instant de bonheur qu'elle avait partagé à ses côtés en avait valu la chandelle. Et l'ancienne Sénatrice était déterminée à faire comprendre cela à Leïa afin que celle-ci ait le courage d'en faire autant avec Han, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Padmé refusait que sa fille passe à côté de ce qui, elle en était certaine, pouvait être une très belle histoire d'amour.

Décidée à savoir exactement ce qui venait de se passer avec Han, Padmé pressa le pas en direction du centre de commande. Elle devait impérativement avoir une discussion avec sa fille à ce sujet et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Elle arriva finalement dans la salle et repéra rapidement la jeune femme au fond de la pièce, seule devant un écran de contrôle. Même à bonne distance et même si sa fille lui tournait le dos, Padmé pouvait sentir que quelque chose la troublait et elle s'approcha d'elle. Leïa sentit bien vite la présence apaisante de sa mère derrière elle et elle se retourna pour lui faire face, heureuse de la voir.

« Bonjour maman », lui dit-elle en souriant avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ma chérie », répondit Padmé en souriant et en la serrant contre elle. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Je sens que tu as l'air préoccupé »

Leïa s'écarta doucement de sa mère et la regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Tu as des pouvoirs de Jedi maintenant ? », demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Padmé secoua la tête en souriant. « Non, mais je suis ta mère. Je peux sentir quand quelque chose ne va pas », répondit-elle. Elle redevint sérieuse et chercha le regard de Leïa, qui semblait soudain mal à l'aise. « Tu me sembles un peu ailleurs... », ajouta t-elle en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Leïa secoua fermement la tête et s'efforça de reprendre l'air le plus naturel possible. « Non. Tout va bien, je t'assure », affirma t-elle avant de se retourner et de reporter son attention sur son écran de contrôle.

Padmé soupira devant l'entêtement de sa fille et elle décida de tenter une autre approche. « Je viens de croiser Han », dit-elle en s'approchant pour venir se placer à côté de la jeune femme. Observant les réactions de Leïa, elle la vit aussitôt se tendre à l'énoncé du nom de Han. « Il avait l'air assez bizarre lui aussi », poursuivit-elle. « Est-ce que vous vous êtes encore disputés ? »

Leïa ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. « Han est un homme impossible à vivre », répondit-elle en s'efforçant de garder son calme tandis que le souvenir de leur dispute remontait à la surface.

Padmé ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les paroles de Leïa. _Ce sont vraiment les mêmes_, pensa t-elle amusée. « C'est drôle, il m'a dit exactement la même chose te concernant », dit-elle.

Leïa sentit ses joues prendre une légère coloration rosée et elle se maudit de laisser la simple évocation d'un homme comme Han avoir un tel effet sur elle. La jeune femme ne dit rien pendant un moment, mais elle pouvait sentir le regard insistant de sa mère sur elle. Elle sentait que Padmé appréciait beaucoup Han et une part d'elle en était heureuse, tandis que l'autre part était plutôt dérangée par cet état de fait. Leïa pouvait deviner où sa mère voulait en venir, mais pour l'heure elle ne voulait pas entrer dans ce sujet. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Leïa se tourna vers la mère.

« Maman », soupira t-elle. « Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Han pour le moment. Pour quoi faire d'ailleurs ? », demanda-t-elle en baissant à nouveau la tête vers son écran de contrôle. « Il va partir et je ne le reverrai sans doute pas, alors quel intérêt d'en parler ? Je préfère ne plus y penser... », conclue-t-elle tristement, le simple fait de prononcer ces paroles lui serrant le cœur.

Padmé soupira. Elle détestait voir sa fille dans cet état, aussi vulnérable, mais elle détestait également la voir s'entêtait à nier l'évidence et à refuser d'en parler. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, lorsqu'elle aperçu du coin de l'œil le général Rieekan s'approcher rapidement d'elle.

« Ah Padmé ! », dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. « J'espère que vous allez bien ce matin »

Padmé hocha la tête en souriant. « Très bien, général », répondit-elle. « Je vous remercie »

Le général Rieekan hocha la tête et se tourna vers Leïa. « Princesse Leïa, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais je dois vous emprunter votre mère un moment », dit-il. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre », ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Padmé.

« Très bien », répondit-elle.

Le général salua Leïa d'un signe de tête avant de prendre congé. Padmé le regarda s'éloigner et elle s'apprêtait à le suivre, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Leïa. La jeune femme s'était replongée dans la contemplation de son écran de contrôle et elle paraissait rassurée de voir sa mère partir, lui permettant ainsi de mettre fin prématurément à une discussion gênante, qu'elle souhaitait à tout prix éviter. Mais Padmé n'était pas décidée à la laisser croire qu'elle avait gagné et que les choses allaient en rester là.

« Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard », lui souffla t-elle avec un regard appuyé avant de suivre le général Rieekan.

* * *

><p>Han et Chewbacca venaient de travailler plusieurs heures sur le Faucon Millénium et le vaisseau était presque près pour le départ. Les deux compères avait décidé de quitter Hoth d'ici la fin de la journée, le temps pour eux de régler toutes leurs affaires et aussi de faire leurs adieux. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le hangar principal, Han était en proie à un débat intérieur, concernant Leïa. Une part de lui désirait ardemment revoir la jeune femme une dernière fois, mais l'autre part ne se souvenait que trop bien de leur dernière conversation et estimait qu'il valait mieux limiter les dégâts. Mais pour l'heure, Chewbacca et lui avaient décidé d'aller trouver Luke. Le jeune Jedi était devenu l'un de leur plus proche ami et Han savait qu'il lui manquerait beaucoup. Il s'était habitué à ces aventures au cours desquelles lui et Luke échangeaient des plaisanteries, improvisaient des plans et se sauvaient mutuellement la peau et il avait du mal à réaliser que tout cela était peut-être définitivement terminé.<p>

Alors qu'ils passaient devant la salle de commande, Han et Chewbacca entendirent soudain une sirène d'alarme retentir dans les couloirs de la Base. Intrigué, Han fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil dans la salle. « Qu'est-ce que se passe encore ? », demanda t-il en notant l'agitation soudaine dans la pièce. « Viens Chewie, allons voir »

Chewbacca lui répondit par un grognement approbateur et le suivit à l'intérieur de la salle. Han aperçu aussitôt Leïa qui, un peu plus loin, s'était retournée vers eux en les entendant entrer. Leur regard se croisèrent l'espace de quelques secondes et Han déglutit difficilement en voyant l'air à la fois plein de colère, mais aussi empreint de tristesse dans les yeux de la Princesse. Cette dernière, cependant, se détourna bien vite et se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce. Han y repéra le général Rieekan, C-3PO et Padmé – celle-ci ayant invité Leïa à les rejoindre en lui adressant des signes de la main -, et il décida de la suivre. Leïa sentit la présence du Corellien et de son acolyte et elle inspira profondément, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas y prêter attention. Elle arriva finalement devant le général, Han et Chewbacca sur ses talons, et Rieekan leva la tête vers les trois nouveaux arrivants.

« Princesse, nous avons de la visite », expliqua le général Rieekan en désignant un point lumineux qui se déplaçait sur l'écran de contrôle. « Nous avons repéré quelque chose hors de la Base, dans la zone 12. Ça se déplace vers l'est. »

« C'est en métal », ajouta le contrôleur chargé des senseurs, assit devant l'écran, un casque sur les oreilles.

Leïa fronça les sourcils et s'approcha, venant se placer face à l'écran de contrôle, aux côtés du général et de sa mère. « Alors ce n'est pas un monstre des glaces », dit-elle en suivant le point des yeux.

« C'est peut-être un des nôtres », suggéra Han. « Un rapide ».

Le contrôleur secoua la tête. « Non », dit-il. « Attendez... », ajouta t-il en levant la tête et en portant une main à son casque. « Il émet un son très faible »

Le groupe fit silence et tendit l'oreille, tandis qu'un faible signal se faisait entendre. Tous l'écoutèrent, septiques, cherchant à en déterminer la nature. C-3PO s'approcha à son tour de la console de contrôle, ses senseurs auditifs concentrés sur l'étrange signal.

« Capitaine », dit-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes. « Je comprend six millions de formes de communication. Ce signal n'est pas utilisé par l'alliance. C'est sans doute un code impérial »

La suggestion de C-3PO provoqua une vague d'inquiétude parmi l'ensemble du groupe, dont les yeux étaient fixés sur le point lumineux qui continuait de se déplacer sur l'écran. Le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant dans la salle, avant que Han ne se décide finalement à le rompre. « Pas amical en tout cas », commenta t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Viens Chewie, on va jeter un coup d'œil ».

Là dessus, Han quitta rapidement la pièce, suivit de Chewbacca. Leïa les regarda partir, le cœur battant, puis elle se tourna vers sa mère. Padmé lui adressa un doux sourire, puis elle lui prit tendrement la main. Elle pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de sa fille, puisqu'elle même la ressentait, et elle cherchait, par ce simple geste, à la rassurer. La perspective que l'Empire puisse découvrir leur Base les effrayait d'autant plus qu'elles venaient à peine de se retrouver. Le temps passé ensemble leur paraissait si court et elles auraient tant souhaité pouvoir profiter encore davantage de leur retrouvailles, avant que le danger ne s'abatte une nouvelle fois sur eux.

* * *

><p>Caché derrière un monticule de neige, Han observait le droïde sonde qui se déplaçait lentement devant lui. Son blaster à la main, il se tenait près à intervenir, attendant la diversion de Chewbacca, caché en face de lui derrière un second monticule de neige. La tête du Wookie émergea bientôt de derrière le monticule, tandis qu'il laissait échapper un grognement. Une longue antenne se dressa au sommet du droïde, tandis que ses scanners enregistraient la présence de Chewbacca. La diversion fonctionna. Le droïde porta son attention sur la forme vivante qu'il avait détecté et tira. Mais il fut aussitôt touché par un rayon de blaster provenant de derrière lui.<p>

En souriant, Han vit le droïde impérial pivoter sur lui-même pour lui faire face. Il eut tout juste le temps de se jeter à plat ventre pour éviter un tir mortel, puis il se redressa et tira une nouvelle fois. Le droïde explosa aussitôt en une gerbe de débris incandescents. Han soupira et regarda ce qui restait de l'espion impérial en secouant la tête. Attrapant son comlink, il contacta le centre de contrôle.

« Salle de contrôle, ici Solo », dit-il dans son transmetteur compact.

« Solo, ici Rieekan », répondit le général qui était resté avec Leïa et Padmé devant l'écran de contrôle durant toute la durée de l'opération. « Vous l'avez trouvé ? », demanda t-il.

« Oui », répondit Han. « Mais il a explosé. Il n'en reste pas grand chose »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? », demanda Leïa d'une voix anxieuse.

« Une espèce de droïde », répondit Han. « Je l'ai à peine touché, il devait avoir un système d'auto-destruction »

Leïa soupira et se tourna vers sa mère et vers le général. Ses craintes étaient bien fondées. « C'est l'Empire qui a envoyé un droïde sonde », dit-elle.

« Ça veut dire que l'Empire nous a repéré », commenta Han d'une voix sombre.

Le général Rieekan hocha pensivement la tête, l'inquiétude clairement lisible sur son visage. « Il faut commencer l'évacuation », souffla t-il avant de s'éloigner, sous le regard préoccupé de Padmé et Leïa.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent ensuite l'une vers l'autre, puis elles se prirent doucement les mains comme pour se donner du courage. La mère et la fille s'adressèrent un faible sourire, puis elles rejoignirent le général Rieekan afin de l'aider à mettre en place et à organiser l'évacuation de la Base.

* * *

><p>L'amiral Ozzel et le général Veers pénétrèrent sur le pont de l'Exécutor. A l'autre bout du pont, Ozzel aperçu aussitôt la haute silhouette de Dark Vador, qui lui tournait le dos. Le Seigneur Sith était plongé, comme il le faisait souvent, dans sa contemplation de l'espace qui s'étendait devant lui, observant les six croiseurs interstellaires qui se déplaçaient aux côtés du vaisseau amiral. Ozzel inspira profondément. Vador était d'une humeur massacrante ces derniers temps, la recherche de la Base Rebelle donnant peu de résultat, et, bien qu'il s'efforçait de ne rien en laissé paraître, jouant à l'officier qui n'avait rien à craindre de son supérieur, l'amiral était toujours heureux de pouvoir éviter une confrontation avec le Sith.<p>

« Amiral », appela soudain une voix.

Ozzel et Veers s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent en direction de l'appel. Il s'agissait du capitaine Piett qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, en compagnie d'un officier, devant un écran de contrôle. « Oui capitaine ? », demanda Ozzel tandis que le général Veers et lui le rejoignaient.

« Nous venons de recevoir un rapport », annonça Piett. « Il n'est que fragmentaire, il nous a été envoyé par un droïde sonde dans le système Hoth. C'est notre seul indice »

Ozzel soupira. « Nous avons des milliers de droïdes sondes qui fouillent toute la Galaxie », répliqua t-il sèchement. « Je veux des preuves, pas des indices »

La conversation qui se déroulaient quelques mètres derrière lui attira soudain l'attention de Vador. Les mots '_rapport_', '_droïde sonde_' et '_indice_' lui firent aussitôt comprendre que cela avait un lien avec les recherches de la Base Rebelle. Espérant enfin obtenir quelques résultats, le Sith détourna son regard de la Galaxie et s'avança silencieusement vers les trois hommes, suivit par les yeux inquiets de tous les officiers présents sur le pont.

« Notre visuel indique des formes vivantes », indiqua Piett à l'encontre d'Ozzel.

« Ce peut-être n'importe quoi », objecta vivement l'amiral. « Si on se met à suivre tous les indices... »

« Mais amiral, le système Hoth n'est censé avoir aucune vie humaine », se défendit Piett.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? », demanda Vador en arrivant auprès du groupe.

Les trois hommes eurent un bref sursaut suite à l'arrivée soudaine de Vador, aucun d'eux n'ayant remarqué l'approche du Seigneur Sith. Si Ozzel resta silencieux, le cœur battant, Piett retrouva vite son calme. « Oui, mon Seigneur », répondit-il respectueusement en indiquant l'écran de contrôle.

L'écran renvoyait une image prise par le droïde, révélant la présence d'installations, qui étaient indubitablement le fruit d'un travail humain. Observant l'écran, Vador sentit aussitôt que c'était là le système qu'il recherchait si ardemment. _Je te tiens Luke_, pensa t-il avec satisfaction, tandis qu'un sourire diabolique se dessinait sous son masque.. « C'est ça », dit-il d'une voix triomphante en relevant la tête. « Les Rebelles sont là »

Ozzel resta septique devant l'affirmation du Seigneur Vador. Il connaissait les capacités du Sith, mais il détestait le voir se ranger immédiatement à la théorie de Piett. « Mon Seigneur », intervient-il, hésitant. « Nous n'avons pas encore repéré toutes les Bases. Ce ne sont peut être que des contrebandiers »

Vador secoua la tête. « C'est ce système, et je suis sûr que Skywalker est avec eux », affirma t-il à nouveau. Ozzel déglutit difficilement, craignant que le Sith ne lui fasse payer d'avoir oser le contredire, mais cela ne semblait pas dans les projets immédiat de Vador. « Mettez le cap sur le système Hoth », ajouta t-il avant de se tournait vers Veers, qui était resté particulièrement silencieux depuis le début de la conversation. « Général Veers, préparez vos hommes », lui ordonna t-il.

Le général Veers n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Vador s'était déjà éloigné. L'excitation et l'anticipation bouillonnaient en lui comme jamais. Il se replongea un instant dans sa contemplation du spectacle grandiose des étoiles et laissa ses pensées s'évadaient jusqu'à la lointaine planète des Glaces, Hoth. _Nous serons bientôt réunit, mon fils_, pensa t-il en souriant sous son masque. _Bientôt tu embrasseras le Côté Obscur et nous détruirons l'Empereur. Rien ne pourra nous arrêter et la Galaxie sera à nous_. Puis, sans dire un mot, il quitta le pont d'un pas rapide et rejoignit ses quartiers.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :).<p>

Je tenais aussi à vous remerciez pour vos review, elles me font très plaisir :)

Note : le dialogue de la fin de la dispute entre Han et Leïa est tiré de la novélisation de _L'Empire Contre Attaque_, par Donald F. Glut


	17. Evacuation d'urgence

**Chapitre n°16 : Évacuation d'urgence**

Depuis plusieurs minutes, la Base Rebelle était en proie à une intense agitation. A travers ses multiples couloirs de glace, les sirènes d'alarmes se faisaient entendre tandis que, partout, les hommes et les droïdes se hâtaient vers leurs postes respectifs afin de répondre à la menace imminente de l'Empire. Dans le hangar principal, deux rebelles se pressaient, leur casque de pilote sous le bras. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers un petit groupe de pilotes, assemblés en cercle, qui écoutaient attentivement tandis que la princesse Leïa, au centre, leur donnait les dernières instructions.

« Tous les transports de troupes se rassemblent à l'entrée nord », leur expliqua t-elle. « Les vaisseaux de transport lourd décolleront dès qu'ils seront chargés. Chaque vaisseaux n'aura que deux escorteurs de combat. Le champ d'énergie ne restera pas ouvert pendant très longtemps, vous devrez donc resté très près de vos transports », précisa t-elle, en se déplaçant au centre du cercle, observant chacun des hommes qui le constituaient.

De nombreux rebelles accueillirent ces consignes avec un froncement de sourcil inquiet. « Deux escorteurs contre un croiseur interstellaire ? », demanda l'un d'eux.

Leïa hocha la tête, comprenant les craintes de ces hommes. « Nous allons faire tirer le canon à ion plusieurs fois pour nous assurer qu'aucun vaisseaux ennemis ne soient sur votre route de vol », les rassura t-elle en prenant bien soin de laisser son regard se poser sur tous les pilotes. « Lorsque vous aurez passé le champ d'énergie, vous gagnerez le point de ralliement dans le système d'Arbra. C'est compris ? », demanda t-elle. Les rebelles répondirent par un hochement de tête. « Bonne chance », leur souhaita t-elle en leur adressant un sourire d'encouragement.

« Bon, tous à vos postes et en route », ajouta Hobbie, un vétéran rebelle.

Aussitôt, quelque peu rassurés par les informations de la princesse, les pilotes se hâtèrent de gagner leur chasseur respectif. Leïa les regarda tous s'éloigner, souhaitant de tout son cœur que tout se passe bien et que le maximum de ces hommes s'échappe vivant de cette planète. La jeune femme baissa tristement la tête, songeant aux nombreuses vies que les Rebelles risquaient malgré tout de perdre dans les instants qui allaient suivre. Inspirant profondément, elle s'apprêtait à quitter le hangar et à regagner le centre de commande, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix bien connue quelques mètres plus loin. Cette voix qui hantait nombre de ses pensées et qui avaient également le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Contre sa volonté, son regard en chercha la provenance et ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur la silhouette massive du Faucon Millénium. Elle repéra bien vite Han, debout sur le vaisseau, un fer à souder à la main.

« Très bien », dit-il dans son émetteur compact. « Ça y est, essai »

Dans le cockpit du Faucon, Chewbacca répondit par un grognement, puis il mit le contact. Mais le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté. Aussitôt, plusieurs mini explosions se déclenchèrent dans la zone sur laquelle Han venait de travailler, au grand désespoir de l'ancien contrebandier.

« Débranche ! Débranche ! », cria Han dans son émetteur, en agitant vivement les mains.

Chewie se hâta de s'exécuter et les explosions cessèrent. Han soupira. Eux qui avaient pensé que les réparations seraient vite terminées, ils s'étaient peut-être lourdement trompés. Mais avec l'Empire qui approchait, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de traîner et de s'attarder dans les parages. Tandis qu'il ruminait intérieurement et s'apprêtait à se remettre au travail, Han sentit soudain que quelqu'un l'observait. Levant la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Leïa.

Han pu lire dans son regard une pointe de colère, mais également de la peine. Il devina que la première était sans doute encore liée à son départ, quant à la seconde, il en avait assez d'essayer de comprendre quelle en était l'origine. Mais au milieu de ces deux émotions, l'ancien contrebandier pouvait surtout voir l'air moqueur de la jeune femme, dont il devina qu'elle avait vu ce qui venait de se passer, et cela suffit à raviver son agacement. Mais il décida que ce n'était pas le moment d'y prêter attention, il avait déjà bien trop de chose à penser. Secouant la tête, Han reporta rapidement son attention sur le Faucon Millénium afin de se remettre à l'ouvrage. Il ne remarqua pas l'air de la jeune femme s'assombrir soudain tandis que leur contact visuel était brisé. Baissant la tête, Leïa sentit une vague de regret et de chagrin l'envahir. Mais elle savait qu'avec la situation actuelle elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer, elle devait se montrer forte et veiller à la sécurité des Rebelles et à ce que l'évacuation de la Base se passe pour le mieux. Inspirant profondément, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Han, puis elle se hâta de quitter le hangar principal.

* * *

><p>En tenue de pilote, son casque sous le bras, Luke marchait d'un pas rapide à travers les couloirs de la Base, en direction du centre de commande. Il devait rejoindre les autres pilotes qui l'attendaient dans le hangar principal afin de lancer un premier assaut contre les Impériaux, mais il était exclu qu'il parte sans dire '<em>au revoir<em>' à sa mère et à sa sœur. Il se refusait d'imaginer le pire, mais il savait, par expérience, que toute confrontation avec l'Empire pouvait être fatale. Le souvenir de la perte d'Obi-Wan était encore bien trop vivace dans son esprit et il se promit silencieusement de tout faire pour protéger sa mère et sa sœur des griffes de l'Empire. Or, la sirène d'alarme qui retentissait de façon continue ne faisait que lui rappeler l'approche imminente de ses ennemis, et ne faisait qu'ajouter à son inquiétude.

Se frayant un passage parmi la foule de Rebelles qui se hâtaient dans les couloirs, Luke parvint finalement au centre de contrôle. L'agitation était palpable dans la pièce, tandis que les Rebelles s'activaient autour des différents écrans de contrôles, guettant l'activité dans l'espace autour de la planète, et se chargeaient de transmettre les instructions aux autres officiers présents dans la Base. Trop prit par leurs occupations, beaucoup ne prêtèrent aucune attention à l'arrivée du jeune homme. Fouillant la pièce du regard, Luke repéra rapidement les deux personnes qu'il était venu chercher et il se hâta vers elles.

Padmé leva la tête en entendant des pas précipités venir dans sa direction. Un sourire rayonnant se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit son fils approcher. « Oh, Luke ! », dit-elle en s'avança vers lui et en le prenant dans ses bras. « Mon chéri, je suis si contente de te voir », ajouta t-elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

« Je ne pouvais pas partir sans venir vous voir, Leïa et toi », répondit-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

« Heureusement, mon très cher frère », ajouta Leïa, avec un sourire espiègle, en arrivant derrière Padmé.

Luke se sépara doucement de l'étreinte de sa mère et se tourna vers sa sœur en souriant. « Tu sais comment je suis, petite sœur », dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Leïa posa un doigt sur la poitrine de son frère, freinant sa progression. « Luke, tu as à peine quelques minutes de plus que moi... », lui rappela t-elle.

Le sourire de Luke s'agrandit. « Ça ne change rien », dit-il avec un air taquin. « Tu restes ma petite sœur »

Leïa fronça un instant les sourcils, s'efforça de prendre un air agacée, mais elle ne parvint pas longtemps à garder son sérieux. Un sourire se dessina bientôt sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle baissait son doigt, effaçant l'obstacle qui empêchait Luke de s'approcher d'elle.

« Allez, viens par là », dit-elle en l'attrapant et en le serrant contre elle.

Padmé les regarda un moment, un sourire attendrit sur le visage. Elle aimait voir ses enfants ainsi, proches, taquins et emplit d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Une part d'elle lui souffla avec amertume qu'elle aurait dû les voir grandir ainsi, complices et rieurs, qu'elle aurait dû les voir développer une vrai relation, puis elle se souvient sombrement que Luke et Leïa non plus, n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de grandir ensembles. A présent, son plus grand souhait était que la vie leur donne la possibilité de se découvrir, d'approfondir et de renforcer encore davantage leurs liens familiaux.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Padmé vit bientôt Leïa tendre une main vers elle, l'invitant à se joindre à leur étreinte. Elle ne se fit pas prier et attrapa la main de sa fille. Les trois Skywalker restèrent quelques secondes les uns contre les autres, savourant ce moment, oubliant tout le reste et ne pensant qu'à l'amour qui unissait leur famille. Mais bientôt, ils reprirent conscience de l'agitation ambiante et du hurlement continue des alarmes. Revenant à la réalité, ils s'écartèrent lentement les uns des autres.

« Prend bien soin de toi, mon chéri », dit Padmé en caressant tendrement la joue de Luke, tandis qu'elle sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Luke hocha la tête. « Je le ferai, je te le promet maman », lui assura t-il. « Prenez bien soin de vous aussi », ajouta t-il en regardant alternativement Padmé et Leïa. « Je vous aime et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que se soit... »

Leïa sourit. « Nous t'aimons aussi, Luke », dit-elle avant de lui prendre la main qui ne tenait pas son casque. « Et ne t'inquiète pas, maman et moi nous sommes des dures à cuire », ajouta t-elle en adressant un coup d'œil complice à sa mère. « Nous prendrons soin l'une de l'autre, il ne nous arrivera rien ».

Bien qu'il pouvait sentir que l'inquiétude demeurait dans son cœur, Luke ne pu s'empêcher de sourire suite au commentaire de sa sœur. « J'espère bien », dit-il. Le jeune homme prit ensuite une profonde inspiration. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter sa mère et sa sœur, mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de retarder l'inévitable. Il devait partir. « Il faut que j'y ailles », dit-il finalement tristement. « Que la Force soit avec vous »

Padmé hocha tristement la tête. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de laisser partir Luke, craignant de le perdre à nouveau, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait se faire une raison, comme elle l'avait fait de si nombreuses fois avec Anakin, et simplement garder l'espoir que peu importe combien de temps ils seraient séparés, elle le reverrait vivant.

« Je t'aime mon fils », dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en le serrant brièvement contre elle avant de s'écarter à regret. « Que la Force soit avec toi »

Leïa sentit la peine de sa mère et elle s'approcha doucement d'elle avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Elle cherchait à lui apporter un peu de réconfort par sa simple présence, mais également à se donner elle-même la force de laisser partir son frère. Inspirant profondément, elle leva ensuite les yeux vers lui.

« Reviens moi entier, grand frère », lui dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Luke hocha la tête, « Tu peux compter sur moi », lui assura t-il.

Le jeune homme observa longuement sa mère et sa sœur, cherchant à mémoriser leur image. Puis, il leur adressa un dernier sourire et quitta la salle de commande. Il ne se retourna pas, craignant à nouveau de ne pas être capable de les laisser s'il revoyait leurs yeux aimants, inquiets et embués de larmes. Il pressa le pas et arriva en courant dans le hangar principal. Du regard, il repéra très vite le Faucon Millénium, sur lequel Han et Chewbacca s'activaient toujours. Luke ressentit un pincement au cœur en réalisant que, eux aussi, il risquait de ne plus les voir et il savait que les deux compères lui manqueraient cruellement. Il aperçu la silhouette de Chewbacca, occupé à réparer un élévateur déficient, non loin de la rampe d'embarquement du vaisseau, et il s'approcha de lui.

« Chewie », dit-il en souriant tandis que le Wookie prenait conscience de sa présence et se tournait vers lui. « Fait attention à toi, hein ? », ajouta le jeune homme en caressant son ami au niveau du cou.

Chewie émit un grognement - que Luke interpréta comme un '_au revoir_' -, puis il accompagna ses paroles d'une grande bourrade. Les deux bras poilus qui le retinrent fermement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, surprirent un instant Luke. Mais la soudaine démonstration d'affection du Wookie alla droit au cœur du jeune Jedi, qui laissa échapper quelques éclats de rire.

« Ha ha ha, d'accord Chewie », dit-il en rigolant.

Chewbacca le lâcha bientôt et Luke lui adressa un sourire, posant une main sur sa poitrine, en signe d'amitié. Le Wookie répondit par un haussement de tête, puis se remit au travail. Luke s'éloigna et leva la tête vers Han, qui se trouvait sur le Faucon, deux mètres au-dessus de lui, occupé à discuter des réparations avec un droïde.

« Y doit y avoir une raison, il faut aller vérifier de l'autre côté », dit-il, jetant des regards agacés sur son vaisseau qu'il s'évertuait à réparer. Baissant un instant la tête, il repéra Luke. « Attend une seconde », ajouta t-il à l'adresse du droïde, qui avait commencé à s'éloigner, avant de se pencher vers le jeune Jedi. « Ça va ? », lui demanda t-il.

Luke hocha la tête. « Ouais », répondit-il.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, comme pour ajouter quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Plus que jamais, il prenait conscience que c'était peut-être là la dernière fois qu'il voyait Han, tandis que le souvenir de missions partagées avec son ami emplissait son esprit. Han vit le trouble de son ami, mais il savait que Luke n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit pour qu'il sache ce qu'il pensait. Lui aussi lui manquerait, et les adieux étaient aussi difficiles pour l'un que pour l'autre. Les deux amis semblaient gênés, comme incapables de se résoudre à admettre qu'il s'agissait là d'un '_au revoir_'. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, l'ancien contrebandier esquissa un faible sourire, auquel Luke répondit bientôt, avant de commençait à s'éloigner.

« Sois prudent », lui dit finalement Han, qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa voix.

Luke se tourna vers son ami. « Toi aussi », lui dit-il en souriant. Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais se retourna une dernière fois. « Et, j'espère que tout se passera bien avec Jabba », ajouta t-il.

Han hocha la tête. « J'espère aussi », dit-il en esquissant un faible sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Tu vas me manquez, Luke », admis t-il finalement.

« Tu vas me manquez aussi, Han », répondit Luke. « Mais je suis sûr que nos chemins se recroiseront », ajouta t-il, la voix pleine d'espoir.

Han acquiesça, espérant de tout son cœur que Luke avait raison et qu'il affirmait cela pour l'avoir, en quelque sorte, vu grâce à ses pouvoirs. Le jeune Jedi lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de finalement s'éloigner, rejoignant les autres pilotes. Chewbacca le regarda partir, poussant un faible grognement, puis il se tourna vers Han. Les yeux fixés sur la silhouette de son ami qui s'éloignait, le jeune homme semblait pensif et triste. En un éclair, il se revit deux ans en arrière, lors de cette fameuse journée qui avait changé sa vie. Il revit Luke, près à prendre part à la bataille contre l'Étoile de la Mort, tandis que lui-même ne pensait qu'à fuir. La même situation se répétait à présent et il ressentit une certaine culpabilité de laisser son ami prendre part à la bataille imminente contre l'Empire sans lui. Deux ans plus tôt, il était revenu sur sa décision... _Mais cette fois tu ne peux pas_, se rappela t-il._ Tu dois payer Jabba, tu ne vas quand même pas passé toute ta vie à fuir_. Soupirant et conservant cette idée fermement en tête, Han se remit rapidement au travail. Si les Impériaux approchaient, Chewbacca et lui avaient tout intérêt à avoir mis les voiles avant leur arrivée.

* * *

><p>Assis au centre de sa chambre hyperbare, Dark Vador était plongé dans ses méditations. Toutes ses pensées étaient centrées sur les Rebelles, mais surtout sur son fils. Si cette mission était un succès, non seulement la Rébellion serait considérablement affaiblit, par la prise de la Base et la capture de certain de ses dirigeants, mais Luke serait finalement à ses côtés. Il ne devait pas le laisser lui filer entre les doigts, pas cette fois. Avec Obi-Wan hors course, il comptait bien qu'aucun obstacles ne se mettraient plus sur sa route. Tandis que le Seigneur Noir se focalisait avec force sur cette idée, il perçu soudain une présence à l'extérieur de sa chambre sphérique. Quelque peu agacé de voir ses plaisantes réflexions ainsi troublées, Vador soupira et activa la commande d'ouverture de la sphère. Sa partie supérieure se souleva, révélant la présence du général Veers qui attendait, nerveux, de pouvoir délivrer son message.<p>

« Qui a-t-il général ? », demanda Vador d'une voix glaciale.

« Mon Seigneur, la flotte a dépassé la vitesse lumière », annonça le général de la voix la plus assurée possible. « Le com-scan a détecté un champ d'énergie qui protège une zone de la sixième planète du Système Hoth. Ce champ est assez fort pour dévier tout bombardement », ajouta t-il prudemment.

Vador serra les poings. « Les Rebelles sont au courant de notre présence », grogna t-il, son mécontentement clairement audible, malgré la déformation de sa voix par le vocodeur. « L'amiral Ozzel a dépassé la vitesse lumière trop près de leur système ».

Veers déglutit difficilement. « Il voulait les surprendre, mon Seigneur », dit-il en tentant de justifier, gêné, l'attitude de l'amiral Ozzel.

« Il est aussi maladroit que stupide », poursuivit Vador en secouant la tête, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. « Tout bombardement depuis l'espace est maintenant impossible. », ajouta t-il entre ses dents avant de relever la tête vers Veers. « Général, préparez vos troupes pour une attaque en surface »

Veers hocha la tête. « Bien mon Seigneur », répondit-il avant de s'incliner respectueusement et de prendre congé, bien trop heureux de mettre de la distance entre lui et le Sith en colère.

Vador regarda le général quitter ses quartiers, puis il serra les poings tandis que la rage bouillonnait en lui. La bêtise d'Ozzel allait peut-être lui coûter son fils. Ce n'était pas là la première erreur de l'amiral et Vador allait lui montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de faire preuve d'autant d'incompétence. Faisant pivoter son siège, le Seigneur Sith se retrouva face à un écran de communication qu'il activa, se mettant en contact avec le centre de commande du vaisseau. Aussitôt, l'image de l'amiral Ozzel et du capitaine Piett, de dos, occupés à orchestrer la mission, apparue. Prenant conscience de l'appel de son supérieur, l'amiral se retourna et s'approcha, son image emplissant tout l'écran.

« Seigneur Vador », le salua t-il. « La flotte a franchit la vitesse lumière et nous sommes près à... »

Ozzel, cependant, ne termina jamais sa phrase et porta soudain une main à sa gorge, sur laquelle une pression invisible avait commencé à s'exercer, le privant d'air. Reculant de quelques pas en titubant, il commença à suffoquer, luttant pour respirer.

« Cette faute envers moi était la dernière, amiral », commenta Vador, impassible. « Capitaine Piett ! », appela t-il en portant son attention sur l'officier aux côtés d'Ozzel.

Jetant un bref coup d'œil mal à l'aise vers son supérieur, le capitaine Piett s'avança et se mit aussitôt en position de garde-à-vous devant le Sith. « Oui, mon Seigneur », dit-il respectueusement.

« Préparez vos troupes à atterrir au-delà du champ d'énergie », lui ordonna Vador. « Ensuite, déployez la flotte pour empêcher quiconque de sortir du système. Vous prenez le commandement, amiral Piett », conclu t-il.

Piett hocha la tête. « Oui, Seigneur Vador », dit-il, tandis que la communication était rompue.

Cette soudaine promotion avait de quoi ravir Piett, mais il sentit pourtant une boule se former dans sa gorge lorsque son regard se porta à nouveau vers l'ancien amiral Ozzel qui, dans un dernier effort pour aspirer une bouffée d'air, venait de tomber à ses côtés, raide mort. Déglutissant difficilement, il se retourna vers ses hommes pour leur donner les dernières instructions, essayant de chasser de son esprit l'idée que, peut-être, un jour, il connaîtrait le même sort que Ozzel.

* * *

><p>Le général Rieekan, Padmé et Leïa étaient réunit autour d'un écran de contrôle et ils observaient avec inquiétude les six points lumineux qui se déplaçaient sur l'écran, représentant les six destroyers impériaux qui étaient sortis quelques minutes plus tôt de l'hyperespace. L'évacuation des transports était sur le point de commencer et toutes les personnes présentes dans le centre de commande étaient concentrées, veillant au bon déroulement de l'opération.<p>

« Leurs premières cibles seront les générateurs d'énergie », expliqua Rieekan, ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux, observant les points lumineux qui continuaient de se rapprocher de la planète.

« Le premier cargo de transport, en Zone trois, est près à franchir le bouclier », annonça l'un des contrôleurs.

Padmé hocha la tête. « Préparez-vous à ouvrir le champ ! », ordonna t-elle.

« Vous êtes près contrôle ions ? », demanda Leïa dans son émetteur. Elle attendit quelques secondes de recevoir la confirmation, puis elle hocha la tête. « Feu ! », ordonna t-elle.

En Zone trois, le transport, accompagné de deux escorteurs, venait de décoller. Dans un même temps, quelque part sur la surface de la planète, les deux cylindres qui constituaient le canon à ion s'inclinèrent lentement dans la direction programmé, libérant bientôt deux rayons d'énergies. Ces rayons passèrent à côté des trois vaisseaux Rebelles et frappèrent le croiseur impérial qui leur faisait face. Les commandes du destroyer furent aussitôt neutralisées et, privé de contrôle, le vaisseau plongea dans l'espace, permettant au transporteur rebelle et à ses escorteurs de foncer vers la sécurité.

_« Le premier transport est passé. Le premier transport est passé »_, annonça triomphalement une voix dans les hauts-parleurs, tandis que la bonne nouvelle était diffusée dans l'ensemble de la Base.

Dans le hangar principal, où les pilotes se hâtaient vers leur vaisseau, l'information fut accueillit par une salve de '_hourras_'. Se félicitant de la nouvelle au milieu de ses camarades, Luke poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il arrivait devant son appareil. Son jeune canonnier, Dack, avait déjà pris place à bord du vaisseau.

« Ça va commandant ? », demanda t-il envoyant Luke arriver.

« Je me sens comme neuf, Dack », répondit Luke tandis qu'il montait dans le vaisseau et s'installait à la place du pilote. « Et toi ? »

« Je serai près à attaquer tout l'Empire à moi tout seul », répondit Dack, débordant d'impatience.

Luke esquissa un faible sourire. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire », commenta t-il calmement.

Luke comprenait parfaitement l'attitude de Dack. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore beaucoup d'expérience et Luke se souvenait d'avoir, lui aussi, eu l'habitude de ressentir cette même excitation lors de ces premiers mois dans l'Alliance. Il se souvenait avoir éprouvé cette impression que chaque mission était avant tout une grande aventure, sans se soucier du danger. Depuis, la sensation avait finit par quelque peu passer tandis qu'il avait gagner en expérience et en maturité. Il avait du mal à croire que seul deux ans s'étaient écoulés, tant il avait l'impression d'avoir vieillit de plusieurs siècles.

_« Station Écho 3-T-8 »_, retentit bientôt une nouvelle voix à travers les hauts-parleurs, celle-ci bien moins enthousiaste que la précédente. _« Nous avons repéré des quadripodes impériaux sur la crête nord » _

L'annonce provoqua une nouvelle vague d'agitation dans le hangar, tandis que les pilotes qui se trouvaient encore au sol se hâtaient de monter dans leur appareil. En tant que Rogue Leader, Luke se devait de diriger le groupe. Il activa rapidement la commande de fermeture du cockpit et décolla, très vite imité par tous les autres. Dès qu'il fut hors du hangar, le jeune Jedi pu aussitôt sentir la peur qui s'était emparée des officiers Rebelles déployés au sol afin de parer à une éventuelle attaque en surface. Et il compris bien vite pourquoi. Plus loin, avançant vers les lignes rebelles, il repéra une douzaine de TT-TB impériaux. Les tirs ennemis avaient déjà causé des pertes parmi les rangs de la Rébellion et Luke compris qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre s'il voulait freiner l'avancée des impériaux au sol et permettre aux Rebelles et, surtout, à sa mère et à sa sœur de s'enfuir.

« Allez les enfants, formation serrée », ordonna t-il aux autres pilotes de l'escadron Rogue.

« Luke, je n'ai pas de vecteur d'approche », lui dit Dack qui semblait soudain avoir perdu tout son enthousiasme, remplacé par de l'inquiétude. « Il n'est pas branché »

« Du calme Dack », lui dit Luke. « Attaque type delta ! », ordonna t-il à l'intention des autres pilotes.

La formation de vaisseaux Rebelles placée sous le commandement de Luke fonça en direction des machines ennemis. Ils passèrent derrière les quadripodes avant de faire demi-tour et de revenir à l'attaque. Les canonniers lancèrent une première salve contre les TT-TB, mais sans succès. La riposte ennemi, en revanche, s'avéra plus efficace tandis que Luke voyait l'un des vaisseaux de son escadron être détruit dans une vive explosion.

Luke secoua la tête. « Leur blindage est trop puissant pour les lasers », dit-il en soupirant, se disant qu'il devait bien y avoir un moyen de venir à bout de ces machines infernales. Puis, tandis que son vaisseau passait entre les jambes de l'un des TT-TB, il eut une idée. « Groupe Rogue », appela t-il dans son émetteur. « Les harpons et les câbles de remorquages autour des jambes, c'est notre seule chance de les arrêter ». Tandis qu'il observait les autres vaisseaux Rogue se dispersaient afin de mettre son ordre à exécution, le jeune Jedi reporta son attention sur son canonnier. « Maintenant tiens toi près Dack »

« Luke ! », appela Dack, une pointe de panique dans la voix. « Il y a un mauvais fonctionnement du contrôle de tir, il faut que je branche l'auxiliaire »

« Il faut tenir bon ! », cria Luke. « Tiens bon Dack », l'encouragea t-il tandis qu'il fonçait vers l'un des TT-TB. « Prépare toi à lancer un câble »

Une soudaine déflagration ébranla vivement le vaisseau, tandis qu'une légère odeur de brûlé se répandait dans le cockpit. Luke s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle, tout en continuant de foncer sur sa cible. « Dack, tu es près ? », demanda t-il. Il ne reçu aucune réponse. « Dack ! Dack ! », appela t-il en se retournant vers son canonnier.

Le jeune homme était affalé sur son tableau de bord, immobile, tandis qu'une longue traînée de sang s'écoulait de son front blessé. Luke essaya de percevoir sa présence à travers la force, mais il dû vite se rendre à l'évidence. Son canonnier était mort. Inspirant profondément, Luke reporta son attention sur son pilotage. Au dehors, la situation n'était guère meilleure. Les tirs ennemis avaient détruits un grand nombre de canons, privant les Rebelles au sol de leur principaux éléments de défense. De nombreux corps jonchés le sol et Luke aperçu une nouvelle gerbe de flamme devant lui, lui indiquant qu'un nouveau vaisseau venait d'être réduit en cendre. S'efforçant de conserver son calme, car il savait que sombrer dans la panique maintenant ne lui serait d'aucun secours, Luke cherchait quoi faire, lorsqu'il aperçu Rogue 3 sur sa gauche.

« Rogue 3 », appela t-il dans son émetteur.

« J'écoute Leader Rogue », répondit la voix de Wedge.

« Wedge, je n'ai plus de tireur », lui annonça sombrement Luke. « Ça va être à toi de le remplacer pendant que je te couvre », lui expliqua t-il. « Arme ton harpon et suis moi au prochain passage »

« J'arrive, Leader Rogue », répondit Wedge.

Côte à côte, les deux vaisseaux fusèrent vers l'un des TT-TB. Tirant sur le quadripode, Luke se chargeait d'attirer l'attention de l'engin, permettant ainsi à Wedge de s'en approcher suffisamment.

« Enclenchement harpon », ordonna Wedge à son canonnier.

Le tireur pressa la commande de tir au moment précis où Wedge passait entre les jambes du TT-TB. Il vit avec soulagement le harpon magnétique se coller à l'une des pattes magnétiques de l'engin et entreprit de faire voler son vaisseau à plusieurs reprises autour de l'engin. Lorsqu'il eu effectué cinq tours, il estima que c'était suffisant et ordonna à son canonnier de détacher le câble. Celui-ci s'exécuta immédiatement. S'éloignant de la machine impériale, Wedge le regarda tenter un pas en avant, puis trébucher lamentablement avant de se coucher sur le côté dans la neige. Deux vaisseaux Rogue surgirent alors comme de nulle part et tirèrent sur le TT-TB, qui explosa aussitôt.

Satisfait, Wedge contemplait son œuvre lorsque la voix enthousiaste de Luke parvint dans son cockpit. « Bravo Wedge ! Beau travail ! »

* * *

><p>L'approche des énormes engins impériaux, ainsi que les multiples explosions qui retentissaient en surface, ébranlaient les infrastructures de la Base Rebelles, tandis que des blocs de glaces commençaient à se détacher des parois. Toujours affairait à travailler frénétiquement sur le Faucon, Han jetait de temps en temps des regards inquiets vers les fentes qui s'élargissaient dans la voûte au dessus de sa tête. Soupirant, il regardait tandis que des couches de neige s'écrasaient par paquets sur le sol. <em>Espérons que nous serons partit avant de finir complètement enseveli<em>, pensa t-il sombrement. _Dans ce cas, l'Empire deviendra le cadet de nos soucis_. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se remettre à la tâche, il entendit Chewbacca pousser un grognement agacé et leva la tête vers lui, avant de mettre les mains sur la tête et de se précipiter vers son co-pilote.

« Non ! Non ! », cria Han. « Celui-ci va ici, et celui-la va là », expliqua t-il en désignant les composants en question du doigt. « T'as compris ? »

Chewie hocha la tête, tout en confirmant d'un grognement, puis il fit de grands gestes avec ses bras, signifiant à Han de le laisser et de retourner travailler. Tandis qu'il s'exécutait, Han aperçu du coin de l'œil une foule de Rebelle passait en courant à côté du Faucon. Se souvenant qu'en plus de la menace de l'effondrement du hangar, il devait aussi faire face à l'arrivée imminente de l'Empire, Han secoua vivement la tête. Il se reconcentra sur son vaisseau et se remit rapidement au travail, espérant de tout son cœur que la neige qui tombait en cascade sur le Faucon ne perturberait pas trop les réparation et qu'il pourrait très bientôt quitter cette planète.

Quelques mètres plus loin, dans le hangar, un officier Rebelle s'occupait de fixer R2-D2 sur le chasseur X-Wing destiné à Luke, une fois que la bataille en surface serait terminée. A côté du vaisseau, C-3PO assistait à l'opération, en gesticulant nerveusement, détestant l'idée de devoir être séparé de son compagnon d'aventure.

« R2, tu prendras bien soin du commandant Luke », dit le droïde doré. Le petit droïde astromech bipa avec enthousiasme en guise de réponse. « Et prend bien soin de toi aussi », ajouta 3PO avec émotion.

Il resta là tandis que le Rebelle achevait de fixer son compagnon sur le vaisseau. Il entendit R2 lui adresser un '_au revoir_' électronique, puis il baissa la tête et quitta le hangar principal. Aussi rapidement que ses jambes robotiques le lui permettaient, et en s'efforçant d'éviter la neige qui n'arrêtait pas de se détacher des parois, il regagna le centre de commande. Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, le général Rieekan le bouscula presque en passant d'un pas pressé devant lui et s'avança vers Padmé et Leïa. Maugréant qu'une telle attitude méritait au moins des excuses, le droïde entreprit de le suivre.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse protéger deux transports à la fois », annonça sombrement Rieekan.

Leïa regarda un instant l'écran de contrôle. « C'est risqué », admit-elle. « Mais on ne peut pas tenir plus longtemps ». Comme pour confirmer ses dires, les murs de la pièce, ainsi que tous les instruments de contrôle, tremblèrent et plusieurs paquets de neige se détachèrent du plafond. « Nous n'avons pas le choix », ajouta t-elle d'une voix où pointait une vive inquiétude.

Rieekan hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'équipe responsable afin de leur communiquer les dernières instructions. « Patrouilles en lancement ! », leur ordonna t-il.

De son côté, Leïa se tourna vers un officier qui se tenait à ses côtés, attendant les instructions. « Évacuez les dernières équipes au sol », ordonna t-elle d'un ton ferme.

L'officier hocha la tête et prit congé. Leïa le regarda partir, l'assurance qu'elle s'était efforcée d'afficher s'amenuisant au fur et à mesure que les gens autour d'elle s'éloignaient. Elle savait que leurs rangs avaient déjà subit de nombreuses pertes et elle était déterminée à faire en sorte de préserver la vie du plus grand nombre de Rebelles possible. Mais l'opération d'évacuation se révélait de plus en plus difficile et périlleuse au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient et la jeune fille craignait par dessus tout d'échouer à protéger les siens. Tandis qu'elle se sentait soudain envahit par un grand trouble, elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Se retournant, son regard croisa celui doux et tendre de sa mère. Padmé lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant. Répondant à son sourire, Leïa se blottit un instant dans ses bras.

« Ça va allez ma chérie », murmura Padmé en caressant les cheveux de sa fille. « Ça va allez. Pour l'heure tu dois rester forte, la Rébellion a besoin de toi »

« Je sais, maman », souffla Leïa. « Mais la Rébellion t'a toi aussi maintenant », observa t-elle en s'écartant doucement de sa mère et en la regardant avec un petit sourire. « A nous deux on devrait y arriver », ajouta t-elle en prenant un air espiègle, s'efforçant d'ajouter une touche de légèreté à la situation et, par là-même, de se détendre.

Padmé hocha la tête en souriant. « Oui », dit-elle en baissant la tête. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Leïa et leva la main avant de caresser doucement la joue de sa fille. « Il y aura d'autres épreuves », poursuivit-elle calmement. « Mais nous traverserons celle-ci, je te le promet »

Leïa hocha la tête, espérant de tout son cœur que sa mère avait raison. Padmé lui adressa un nouveau sourire, puis elles rejoignirent toutes les deux devant le général Rieekan et C-3PO l'écran de contrôle, afin de continuer à superviser l'évacuation de la Base.

* * *

><p>Depuis la cabine de son TT-TB, le général Veers jeta un regard sur le paysage blanc qui s'étendait devant lui et laissa ses yeux s'attarder un long moment sur les générateurs qui, quelque mètres plus loin, semblaient narguer la puissance impériale. Plus pour longtemps, pensa t-il satisfait, en reportant son attention sur la figure holographique que son commandant.<p>

« Oui, Seigneur Vador », dit-il. « J'arrive aux principaux générateurs d'énergie. Leur champ va se couper dans un instant, commencez l'atterrissage ».

La communication s'interrompit ensuite et Veers se prit un moment à contempler avec un sourire satisfait les Rebelles en déroutes qui fuyaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient devant l'avancée des engins impériaux. Les voir ainsi tenter vainement de sauver leur vie lui donna envie de rire, puis il se pencha vers le viseur électronique et sourit. Leur cible était bientôt à portée de tir.

* * *

><p>Se frayant difficilement un passage entre les blocs de glaces qui se détachaient des parois et les Rebelles qui se déplaçaient en sens inverse, Han parvint finalement au centre de commande. Il avait entendu dire que la pièce avait été touchée et il avait tenu à venir s'assurer par lui-même que tout allait bien. Chewbacca avait clairement exprimé son mécontentement de le voir partir alors que les réparations n'étaient pas tout à fait terminées mais, malgré tout ce qui avait dernièrement transpiré entre eux, Han ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de partir sans s'être assurer au préalable que Leïa et sa mère étaient parfaitement en sécurité. Et le jeune homme réalisa aussitôt la gravité de la situation.<p>

Le centre de commande était presque entièrement détruit. Les parois tremblaient toujours, ensevelissant toujours plus la pièce sous la neige. La majorité des machines avaient été démantelées et plusieurs câbles avaient été rompus, laissant échapper quelques gerbes d'électricité à leur extrémité. La pièce était vide, à l'exception du général Rieekan, de Leïa, de Padmé et d'un contrôleur, regroupés autour de l'un des rares écrans de contrôle encore en fonctionnement. Malgré le danger, les deux femmes Skywalker avaient tenu à rester sur place jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que le dernier transport ait enfin passé le barrage ennemi. Trop occupé par leur tâche, personne ne remarqua l'entrée de Han.

« Ça va ? », demanda t-il en s'approchant, les informant de ce fait de sa présence.

Entendant la voix de l'ancien contrebandier, Leïa se tourna vivement vers lui et le détailla attentivement. Il semblait quelque peu essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru jusqu'ici, et des flocons de neige parsemaient ses cheveux et ses vêtements. La jeune femme éprouva une grande surprise de le voir ici, dans cet endroit si exposé alors qu'il aurait pu fuir depuis longtemps. Le fait qu'il soit encore là malgré le danger lui réchauffa le cœur, mais le souvenir de leur dernière dispute était encore bien trop vivace pour qu'elle laisse transparaître la moindre trace de vulnérabilité et elle s'efforça de masquer au mieux son étonnement.

« Pourquoi vous êtes encore là ? », demanda-t-elle sèchement en reportant son attention sur son écran.

« Il paraît que le centre de commande est touché », répondit-il d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude, mais Padmé remarqua que l'attention du jeune était surtout portée sur Leïa.

« Vous avez eu votre autorisation de partir », poursuivit Leïa comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, une part d'elle-même voulant désespérément le pousser à s'éloigner de la planète pour le mettre à l'abri.

Han ne prêta pas attention à l'apparente indifférence de Leïa, mais il remarqua que, bien qu'elle s'efforça de rester forte, la jeune femme semblait particulièrement fatiguée. N'y tenant plus, Han s'approcha davantage vers elle. « Oh ne vous en faite pas, je vais partir », dit-il. « Mais d'abord, je vous conduis vous et votre mère à votre vaisseau », ajouta t-il en prenant la main de Leïa.

Ce geste prit Leïa par surprise. Quelque peu affaiblit pat toute la tension de ces dernières heures, elle ne chercha pas à se dégager de son étreinte et se contenta de le regarder en silence. Elle semblait hésiter sur la conduite à adopter, jetant de bref coup d'œil vers le général Rieekan qui, assit devant une console de contrôle, un casque sur les oreilles, continuait de transmettre des instructions. Ses réflexions furent interrompu par le bruit sourd d'une nouvelle explosion en surface, qui ébranla fortement les parois de la pièce. Han jeta un regard pressant à Leïa, tandis que Padmé décidait de prendre les choses en main.

« C'est très prévenant de votre part d'être venu vous enquérir de notre sécurité », dit-elle avec reconnaissance en s'approchant du jeune homme. « Nous vous suivons, Han »,ajouta t-elle en jetant un regard en coin à sa fille. Notant que celle-ci était sur le point de répliquer, n'appréciant pas que sa mère prenne la décision pour elle, Padmé s'approcha de sa fille et lui prit doucement la tête entre ses mains. « Leïa, nous devons prendre le dernier transport », lui dit-elle. « C'est notre dernier espoir »

Leïa soutint un instant le regard de sa mère, y notant une forte inquiétude et le puissant désir de savoir sa fille en sécurité. Elle se souvint qu'un peu plus tôt, sa mère et elle s'étaient promis de surmonter cette épreuve, et elle réalisa qu'aucune d'entre elles ne seraient capable de tenir cette promesse si elles restaient ici plus longtemps. Une nouvelle secousse, plus forte cette fois, ébranla à nouveau la Base. Déséquilibré, C-3PO manqua de tomber et fut retenu de justesse par Padmé.

_« Des troupes impériales ont atterrit ! »_, annonça soudain une voix alarmée à travers les hauts-parleurs. _« Des troupes impériales... »_

La transmission se troubla et s'interrompit. De nombreux blocs de glaces se détachèrent à nouveau des parois et tombèrent sur le sol, sous le regard inquiet de Padmé. Sentant la panique le gagner en même temps que le désir de mettre Leïa le plus vite possible en sécurité, Han s'approcha davantage de la jeune femme et lui pressa un peu plus fort la main.

« Il faut s'en aller », dit-il d'une voix pressante.

Voyant que la situation était clairement devenue désespérée, Leïa hocha calmement la tête. « Donnez le signal code d'évacuation », dit-elle à l'intention du général Rieekan qui entreprit de relayer l'ordre immédiatement. « Et rejoignez un transport ! », ajouta t-elle précipitamment alors que Han, la tirant par la main, commençait à l'entraîner hors du centre de contrôle.

Padmé s'apprêtait à partir elle aussi, lorsqu'elle marqua une pause et se tourna brièvement vers Rieekan. « Bonne chance, général », lui dit-elle.

« A vous aussi, Padmé », répondit Rieekan en esquissant un faible sourire. « J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. Partez maintenant ! », ajouta t-il vivement avant de reporter son attention sur son écran.

Padmé hocha la tête, mal à l'aise de le laisser seul ici, puis elle entreprit de suivre Han et sa fille. « Dépêche toi 3PO ! », cria t-elle à l'attention du droïde, qui marchait tant bien que mal derrière elle, les bras en l'air pour se protéger de la neige qui continuait de tomber.

Commençant à paniquer, C-3PO essaya de presser le pas. « Attendez-moi ! », cria t-il.

Assurée que le droïde protocolaire la suivait, grâce à tous les petits gémissements de panique qu'il poussait, Padmé entreprit de suivre les grandes enjambées de Han qui, quelques mètres plus loin, entraînait Leïa dans sa course folle. Souriant, elle songea qu'elle pouvait au moins être soulagée de voir que Leïa avait trouvé un homme qui soit aussi attentif à sa sécurité, comme Anakin l'avait été à la sienne, bien des années auparavant. Tandis qu'elle pensait à son mari, un étrange pressentiment lui vint, lui enserrant le cœur. La sensation était si désagréable et sombre que Padmé du ralentir un instant son allure, afin de reprendre ses esprits. Mais un nouveau sursaut dans la Base lui fit réaliser qu'elle n'en avait pas le temps. S'efforçant de chasser cette sensation de son cœur, Padmé repris sa route... L'essentiel, pour l'instant, était de sortir de cet enfer.

* * *

><p>Accompagné d'un détachement de snowstroopers, Vador posa finalement pied sur le sol glacé de Hoth. Animé d'un profond sentiment de satisfaction, le Seigneur Sith vit une gigantesque explosion, du coin de l'œil, lui signifiant que le général Veers avait finalement détruit le générateur. Baissant la tête, Vador regarda avec contentement les nombreux corps sans vie des Rebelles qui jonchaient le sol, tandis qu'il marchait en direction de la Base. Souriant sous son masque, il songea qu'ils avaient été bien stupides de penser qu'ils pouvaient être en mesure de s'opposer à l'Empire.<p>

Vador savait cependant que de nombreux Rebelles avaient réussit à échapper à ses griffes mais, bien que cela lui procura un profond agacement, ce n'était pas ça qu'il était venu chercher en premier lieu. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dont il ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'elle ne lui file entre les doigts. Plus il avançait, et plus il percevait une présence particulièrement forte et familière à l'intérieur des infrastructures Rebelles. Persuadé de trouver son fils entre ses murs, le Seigneur Sith pénétra finalement dans la Base.

* * *

><p>Voilà la suite :)<p>

Beaucoup de passages sont extrait du film, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé tout de même :)

Bisous à tous et j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour la suite.


	18. Les Skywalker

**Chapitre n°17 : Les Skywalker**

Entraînée dans la course folle de Han, Leïa s'efforçait tant bien que mal de se calquer sur son allure et de conserver son équilibre afin de ne pas tomber. Le chemin vers leur vaisseau paraissait interminable tandis qu'autour d'eux les parois de la Base continuaient de s'effondrer à une vitesse de plus en plus préoccupante. Jetant de temps à autre de petits coups d'œil par dessus son épaule afin de s'assurer que sa mère était toujours derrière eux, Leïa craignait à tout instant de la voir soudain disparaître de son champ de vision.

Alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'un couloir, Han aperçu avec soulagement le transport, près à partir, quelques mètres plus loin. Accélérant, si cela était encore possible, son allure, le jeune homme n'avait plus en tête que la pensée que Leïa allait enfin être en sécurité et qu'elle allait bientôt être loin de cette planète de cauchemars. Mais la Base fut soudain violemment ébranlée, tandis qu'une gigantesque explosion retentissait au-dehors. Levant la tête, Han eut tout juste le temps de voir d'énormes blocs de glaces se détacher de la voûte au-dessus de lui et il arrêta net sa progression. Attrapant Leïa par la taille, il la fit doucement tomber sur le sol et s'allongea sur elle, son corps établissant un bagarre entre la jeune femme et la cascade de glace.

« Leïa ! », entendit-il soudain la voix inquiète de Padmé, qui se trouvait toujours plusieurs mètres derrière eux et n'avait pas encore tournée dans le couloir. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ça va ! », répondit Han.

Il attendit que le nuage de neige se soit dissipé, puis il releva la tête, pour constater sombrement qu'un mur de glace leur barrait désormais le passage. Soupirant, l'ancien contrebandier porta un instant son regard sur Leïa. La jeune femme inspirait profondément, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, et Han se souvint qu'il devait à tout prix la mettre à l'abri. Tandis qu'il se relevait, il réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. La jeune femme n'apprécierait sans doute pas et cela compromettrait fortement ses plans pour se rendre sur Tatooine, mais en l'état actuel des choses il n'avait pas le choix. Il était trop tard pour chercher un autre chemin vers le transport, la Base menaçant à chaque instant de s'effondrer et les troupes impériales risquant d'y pénétrer très rapidement.

Poussant 3PO à avancer plus vite, Padmé tourna finalement à l'angle du couloir et se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. « La situation s'améliore de secondes en secondes », observa t-elle avec sarcasme, préférant user de légèreté pour ne pas céder à la panique. « Y a t-il un autre chemin pour arriver jusqu'au transport ? », demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Han.

Celui-ci tendit une main à Leïa pour l'aider à se lever. « Nous ne pouvons pas rejoindre le transport », répondit-il à Padmé en sortant son comlink de sa poche. « Nous n'en avons plus le temps »

« Que faisons nous alors ? », demanda Leïa en passant une main dans ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements afin d'enlever la neige qui s'y était accrochée.

Mais Han ignora sa question et activa son émetteur compact. « Allô transport, ici Solo », dit-il. « Décollez, je ne peux pas vous rejoindre », ajouta t-il avant de ré-attraper la main de Leïa. « J'amène la Princesse et Madame Naberrie sur la Faucon »

« Quoi ! », s'exclama Leïa, indignée, se rendre sur le Faucon Millénium étant la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

Han s'attendait à un tel mécontentement de la part de la jeune femme, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. « Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix, Votre Honneur », lui fit-il remarquer. Leïa soutint un instant son regard, puis elle soupira et hocha calmement la tête, sachant qu'il avait raison. « Venez, Madame Naberrie », poursuivit Han à l'adresse de Padmé avant de se tournez vers 3PO. « Et toi, bouton d'or, dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas devenir résident permanent »

Le droïde doré eu l'air outré que l'on s'adresse à lui de cette manière, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà Han avait repris sa course folle en sens inverse, entraînant Leïa derrière lui.

« Allez, viens 3PO », lui dit Padmé en se mettant à courir à leur suite, suivit de près par le droïde protocolaire, qui redoutait plus que tout de voir les avertissements de Han se réaliser.

* * *

><p>Vador et ses troupes pénétrèrent dans le centre de commande. Le Seigneur Sith laissa son regard parcourir les ruines qu'étaient désormais la pièce. Toutes les machines de contrôle étaient renversées ou éventrées et des câbles pendaient lamentablement à travers toute la salle. Il réalisa sombrement qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de la présence d'un Rebelle. Serrant le poing, Vador continua d'avancer, ne prêtant aucune attention au bloc de glace qui continuaient de tomber de part et d'autre de lui. Le Sith s'arrêta quelques secondes et ferma les yeux, cherchant à travers la Force à retrouver la présence familière qu'il avait perçu en entrant dans la Base. Cette présence était plus forte et plus brillante et Vador su avec satisfaction qu'elle était toute proche. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il rouvrait les yeux. Se tournant vers ses troupes, il leur désigna le chemin à prendre.<p>

« Suivez-moi ! », ordonna t-il aux snowstroopers, avant d'ouvrir la marche.

Les snowstroopers s'exécutèrent immédiatement, blaster à la main, près à affronter une possible présence Rebelle. Ils devaient se hâter pour suivre les grandes enjambées du Seigneur Sith qui, sentant l'impatience croître en lui de façon exponentielle, avançait d'un pas décidé, laissant cette présence si longtemps recherchée le guider à travers les couloirs de glace.

* * *

><p>Han arriva en courant devant la porte donnant sur le hangar principal et se hâta d'en activer la commande d'ouverture. Du coin de l'oreille, il pouvait entendre qu'ils n'étaient désormais plus les seuls dans la Base et il savait qu'ils n'avaient plus que quelques minutes avant que les troupes impériales ne fassent à leur tour irruption dans le hangar. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Han guida rapidement Leïa et Padmé à l'intérieur de la pièce. La haute silhouette du Faucon Millénium leur apparu comme une vision salvatrice, tandis qu'ils se mettaient à courir dans sa direction. Les voyant approcher, Chewbacca leur adressa de grands signes les incitant à se hâter, puis il monta à bord du cargo et se précipita vers le cockpit afin de commencer à mettre les moteurs en marche. S'ils ne partaient pas rapidement, le vaisseau risquait de finir partiellement ensevelit sous la neige. A sa suite, Han pénétra à son tour dans le Faucon et se précipita pour aider son co-pilote.<p>

N'entendant soudain plus les appels répétés de 3PO pour qu'ils l'attendent ainsi que le bruit caractéristique de ses jambes mécaniques, Padmé sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. S'arrêtant, elle se retourna pour découvrir que le droïde doré n'était plus derrière eux. La porte du hangar s'était refermée et elle compris qu'il n'avait sans doute pas eu le temps de la franchir à leur suite.

« Maman, dépêche toi ! », lui cria Leïa depuis la rampe d'embarquement du Faucon.

Padmé regarda sa fille, puis elle se retourna vers la porte. Elle pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de Leïa, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter cette planète sans C-3PO. Le droïde avait été fabriqué de la main d'Anakin, il représentait donc une partie de son mari disparu. C'était un lien avec sa vie passée et elle refusait de le perdre. Prenant sa décision, elle se retourna vers sa fille.

« C-3PO est resté dans le couloir », lui dit-elle. « Tu sais ce qu'il représente pour moi. Je refuse de partir sans lui, ma chérie »

Leïa hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement les sentiments de sa mère et le caractère affectif que revêtait le droïde protocolaire. « Je comprend... », murmura t-elle avant de faire un pas en avant. « Je viens avec toi »

« Non ! », s'écria Padmé, stoppant net la progression de sa fille. « J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité. Monte à bord du vaisseau et dit à Han de nous attendre... S'il te plaît », insista t-elle en voyant les réticences manifestes de la jeune femme.

Leïa soupira. Elle voulu répliquer, mais elle vit le regard inquiet et insistant de sa mère et elle capitula. « Fait vite, s'il te plaît », murmura t-elle.

Padmé esquissa un petit sourire et hocha la tête. « Je te le promet », dit-elle avant de courir vers la porte.

Leïa se précipita à l'intérieur du Faucon et entra en courant dans le cockpit, dans lequel Han et Chewie s'activaient, allant d'une commande à une autre. « Ma mère est restée en arrière pour récupérer 3PO », informa t-elle Han. « Nous ne pouvons pas partir tout de suite ! »

Han soupira et, sans la regarder, passa devant elle avant de se rendre de l'autre côté du cockpit et d'aller enclencher de nouveaux interrupteurs. « Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez pour ça », répondit-il sombrement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? », demanda-t-elle en réalisant soudain que plusieurs voyants clignotaient, indiquant des problèmes de fonctionnement. « Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas terminé de réparer votre tas de boulon ! », s'écria t-elle en mettant ses mains sur sa taille. Comme Han ne répondait pas et continuait de s'activer en faisant comme si elle n'était pas là, elle commença à perdre patience. « Je m'en doutais ! », s'écria t-elle. « Nous aurons de la chance si ce tas de ferrailles bouge ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Nous ne passerons jamais le barrage »

« C'est vous qui le dîtes », rétorqua Han avec indifférence. « Mais il n'a pas encore épuisé toutes ses ressources, mon cœur. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail », ajouta t-il en sortant précipitamment du cockpit.

Leïa le regarda partir en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Chewbacca se tourna brièvement vers elle et lui adressa un regard désolé, semblant s'excuser pour le comportement de son compère, puis il se remit au travail. Leïa soupira et inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer, lorsqu'elle entendit soudain des bruits de tirs de blaster à l'extérieur. Son cœur se serra tandis qu'elle percevait au dehors la forte détresse de sa mère, de même qu'une présence particulièrement sombre, qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à identifier. La panique s'empara violemment de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle réalisait que sa mère était en grand danger. Entendant à peine le grognement furieux de Chewie de voir l'Empire tirer sur son vaisseau, la jeune femme quitta le cockpit à toute vitesse.

« Han ! », cria t-elle en arrivant à côté de l'ancien contrebandier. « L'Empire est là, on a plus le temps ! »

Le jeune homme se hâta de terminer les dernières vérifications puis il porta son attention sur la jeune femme debout derrière lui. « Ramenez tout de suite votre mère ! », lui dit-il. « Chewbacca et moi on va essayer de les retenir. ». Il se tourna ensuite et retourna vers le cockpit. « Je ne vais pas les laisser tirer sur mon vaisseau sans me défendre », ajouta t-il entre ses dents.

Leïa le regarda s'éloigner, puis elle fit un pas en avant, se préparant à se précipiter au secours de sa mère, lorsqu'elle réalisa que quelque chose clochait. A l'exception de Han qui, depuis le cockpit, ordonnait à Chewbacca d'armer les canons, tout était calme, trop calme. Les explosions au dehors avaient cessé. A nouveau, la peur de perdre sa mère s'infiltra à travers tous les pores de son corps. L'image de son corps sans vie, allongé sur le sol, traversa un instant son esprit, mais elle se hâta de repousser cette idée. Refusant de se laisser aller à imaginer le pire, Leïa se précipita vers la rampe de débarquement du Faucon.

* * *

><p>Arrivant devant la porte du hangar, Padmé l'activa aussitôt pour trouver un 3PO complètement paniqué de l'autre côté. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire de soulagement de le voir devant elle et entier, mais ce sourire s'effaça rapidement pour céder la place à de la panique lorsque des tirs de blasters retentirent dans le couloir. L'un de ces tirs toucha la paroi et la manqua de quelques centimètres. Sans plus attendre, Padmé tendit la main et attrapa le droïde avant de le tirer à l'abri, à l'intérieur du hangar.<p>

« Cours, 3PO ! », lui cria t-elle.

« Oh oui », répondit 3PO, affolé en regardant la porte se fermer derrière lui, mais s'estimant heureux d'être cette fois du bon côté. « Bien sûr, Madame ! Cet endroit me semble bien trop dangereux. »

Sans demander son reste, il se hâta de suivre Padmé. Ils avaient presque atteint la rampe d'embarquement du Faucon Millénium lorsqu'une explosion retentit derrière eux. Des tirs de blaster retentirent à nouveau et Padmé comprit que les Impériaux avaient fait sauter la porte et avaient pénétré dans le hangar. Ne cessant pas de courir, elle attrapa le blaster qui était accroché à sa ceinture et tira plusieurs fois par dessus son épaule. Avec satisfaction, elle entendit des cris étouffés, lui signifiant qu'elle avait atteint plusieurs de ses cibles.

Vador entra à son tour dans le hangar et un sourire malveillant se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le Rebelle, visiblement une femme, tenter vainement de s'échapper. Seule face à la quinzaine de snowstroopers qui l'accompagnaient, elle n'avait aucune chance. Mais un élément plus intéressant encore attira particulièrement l'attention de Vador. Le vaisseau vers lequel la femme se dirigeait désespérément était le Faucon Millénium. Le Seigneur Sith avait découvert peu après la destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort que c'était justement ce vaisseau qui, lors de la bataille de Yavin, avait tiré le coup qui lui avait fait perdre le contrôle de son chasseur TIE, permettant à Luke de détruire la station Impériale. Tandis qu'il serrait les poings, Vador sentit un violent sentiment de vengeance s'emparer de lui.

« Je veux ce vaisseau ainsi que ses occupants ! », cria t-il à l'adresse de ses troupes. « Ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! », ordonna t-il tandis que les snowstroopers commençaient à tirer sur le Faucon.

Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu, Padmé avait clairement perçu l'entrée du nouvel arrivant, même si elle en ignorait l'identité. A l'instant où le Sith avait pénétré dans le hangar, elle avait soudain sentit une présence sombre et familière à la fois, tandis qu'un sentiment étrange, dont elle savait qu'il ne lui était pas étranger, avait emplit son cœur. Et cette voix... Cette voix grave, malveillante et atrocement déformée, dans laquelle aucune émotion ne perçait... Cette voix lui donna des frissons. A cet instant, Padmé était parfaitement consciente du danger dans lequel elle se trouvait, les tirs qui retentissaient autour d'elle le lui rappelant constamment, mais pourtant, une part d'elle la poussait à se retourner et à faire face à cette présence. Tenant fermement son blaster, Padmé se retourna, tirant plusieurs coups dans la manœuvre. Au milieu de toutes les explosions et de toutes les silhouettes blanches des troupes impériales, elle fit face pour la première fois à la figure imposante de Dark Vador.

Le Sith se figea lorsque la Rebelle se tourna finalement vers lui. Le visage qui lui faisait face était celui qui avait hanté chacun de ses rêves et de ses cauchemars ces vingt dernières années. C'était le visage de son ange, de Padmé. _Non, ce n'est pas possible_, pensa Vador. _Ce n'est pas possible. Elle est morte il y a vingt ans, tu as vu ses funérailles_. Et pourtant, tout lui criait qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de sa femme. La perfection de ses traits, sa posture tandis qu'elle se préparait au combat, la détermination qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux... Puisant dans la Force, à travers le lien qu'il avait toujours échangé avec sa femme, Vador perçu sa présence avec une telle intensité qu'il eu un instant la sensation que le doux parfum de Padmé avait envahit toute la pièce... Voulant se noyer désespérément dans toutes ces sensations retrouvées, Vador comprit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute. La femme qui se tenait devant lui était bel et bien sa Padmé.

Inconsciente du profond trouble qu'elle venait de causer dans l'esprit de Vador, Padmé déglutît difficilement. Le voir sur un hologramme était une chose, se trouver en sa présence en était une autre. Elle avait lutté contre bien des choses, mais jamais elle n'avait eu l'impression de devoir affronter autant de ténèbres. La noirceur qui émanait du Seigneur Sith lui enserrait le cœur et la sensation en était presque étouffante. Inspirant profondément, Padmé leva son blaster et tira, portant toute son attention et toute sa colère sur cette silhouette de cauchemars. Mais les rayons parurent ricocher sur lui, à la grande horreur de la jeune femme qui comprit qu'elle avait sans doute commis une grave erreur en interrompant sa course.

« 3PO, cours ! », cria t-elle à l'adresse du droïde, toujours à ses côtés. « Monte dans le vaisseau ! »

Le droïde doré ne se fit pas prier et se hâta vers le vaisseau. Padmé s'apprêtait à en faire autant, lorsqu'un tir de blaster lui érafla le bras. Ressentant soudain une vive douleur, elle se réfugia à l'abri derrière un amas de caisses qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Inspirant profondément afin de ne plus penser à la douleur que lui causait sa brûlure, elle saisit à nouveau son blaster et se prépara à repasser à l'attaque. Les tirs continuaient de fuser autour d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle s'apprêta à sortir de sa cachette, lorsque la même voix grave qu'elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt se refit entendre.

« Arrêtez immédiatement de tirer ! », ordonna Vador.

Étonnés, mais ne comptant pas discuter les ordres de leur commandant, les snowstroopers baissèrent aussitôt leurs armes. Les explosions cessèrent, tandis que le calme se réinstallait dans le hangar, le silence seulement rompu par la respiration mécanique du Seigneur Sith. Celui-ci marcha d'un pas rapide et furieux en direction du snowstrooper qui avait osé blesser sa bien-aimée. Le soldat impérial, inconscient de son erreur, recula cependant de quelques pas en voyant Vador s'avancer vers lui, visiblement en colère, son poing ganté tendu dans sa direction.

« Imbécile ! », tonna Vador, bouillonnant de rage, en resserrant sa prise.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Padmé ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Dark Vador avait-il soudain ordonné à ses troupes de cesser le feu ? Était-ce un piège, destiné à la faire sortir en la laissant imaginer qu'elle était en sécurité, pour ensuite mieux la tuer ou la capturer ? Mais la situation qui se déroulait à présent à quelques mètres d'elle était encore plus surprenante. Risquant un regard hors de sa cachette, elle réalisa que Vador était en train de tuer le soldat dont le tir avait atteint son bras.

Padmé entendit les supplications du snowstrooper et elle ne pu s'empêcher de porter elle-même une main à sa gorge, ne connaissant que trop bien cette horrible sensation de sentir la vie vous être lentement arrachée..._ 'MENTEUSE !... Anakin, non...'_ Avec l'impression de suffoquer elle aussi, Padmé se sentit soudain assaillit d'images de cette terrible journée sur Mustafar. Tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de chasser ces souvenirs de son esprit, le bruit sourd d'un corps tombant sur le sol parvint finalement à ses oreilles, lui faisant comprendre que le soldat était mort. Le souffle court, la jeune femme s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits, lorsqu'elle entendit à nouveau la voix de Vador.

« Padmé... »

Le sang de Padmé se glaça dans ses veines. Comment Vador connaissait-il son prénom ? Et pourquoi, malgré la déformation de sa voix, était-elle prête à jurer qu'elle avait entendu le Sith le prononcer comme dans un murmure dans lequel semblait pointer la joie et l'espoir ? Le cœur battant, Padmé sentit à nouveau cette force irrésistible qui la poussait à sortir de sa cachette et à faire face à ce monstre, tandis qu'une voix lui soufflait que c'était là le seul moyen d'obtenir les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas cette sensation, mais elle ne chercha pas à la combattre. Inspirant profondément, Padmé se redressa et fit un pas sur le côté et, la tête haute, son blaster à la main, elle fit à nouveau face à Vador.

Observant attentivement chacun de ses mouvements, Padmé le vit faire un pas hésitant vers elle et elle répondit aussitôt par un vif mouvement de recul, pointant son blaster en direction du Sith. Devant l'attitude défensive de la jeune femme, Vador s'arrêta net, une attitude qu'elle ne comprit pas, au vu de la réputation du Seigneur Sith. Depuis quand se montrait-il hésitant avec l'une de ses victimes ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

« Padmé », poursuivit Vador. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ? », demanda t-il, la voix teintée d'espoir.

Padmé sentit à nouveau les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, tandis qu'elle parcourait l'ensemble de la pièce du regard, s'assurant que les snowstroopers obéissaient à l'ordre de leur commandant. « Comment... ? », commença t-elle en reportant son attention sur Vador.

Mais elle ne termina pas sa question. Ses yeux braqués sur Vador, elle ressentit avec plus d'intensité que jamais cette étrange sensation de familiarité, sur lequel un autre sentiment vint bientôt se calquer. C'était un amour indescriptible, une chaleur réconfortante, la sensation d'être finalement complète... C'était le sentiment qu'elle avait toujours éprouvé en la présence d'Anakin, un sentiment renforcé par le lien puissant qui les unissait. Sentant une profonde vague d'émotion la submerger soudain, Padmé s'abandonna quelques instants à cette sensation merveilleuse qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvé depuis vingt ans. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa un instant bercer par cette illusion que son mari était là auprès d'elle. Sa présence semblait si forte qu'elle en sentit soudain des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, rien n'avait changé. Elle percevait toujours la présence d'Anakin, mais seul Vador se trouvait devant elle, immobile, et il n'y avait aucune traces de son mari bien-aimé. Et pourtant...

Vador connaissait son prénom et il y avait une touche de joie, d'espoir mais aussi de souffrance et de peine dans sa manière de le prononcer... Il venait de tuer le soldat impérial qui avait osé la blesser, exactement le genre d'attitude et de réaction qu'aurait eu Anakin pour la protéger. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Padmé sentit son esprit fonctionner à toute vitesse, tandis que des pensées y défilaient rapidement.

_« Padmé, Anakin a basculé du Côté Obscur... » _

_« Il s'est battu avec Obi-Wan. Dans sa précipitation à se réfugier sur les rochers qui entouraient le torrent de lave, il s'est déséquilibré et il est tombé dans de la lave en fusion. Il a été gravement brûlé... »_

_« Personne ne sait d'où Vador vient. Il est apparu au début de la Purge Jedi. Il a prit part à l'attaque du Temple Jedi... » _

_« Quant à savoir si Vador est humain ou non... Obi-Wan et Yoda ont toujours estimé qu'il l'était, mais qu'il avait par la suite subit de graves blessures qui l'avaient contraint à porter une armure pour survivre... »_

La réalisation la frappa avec une telle force que la jeune femme faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle fixa Vador, faisant finalement le lien qu'elle n'avait pas réussit ou qu'elle s'était inconsciemment refusée d'établir entre lui et Anakin. Padmé avait l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour d'elle, tandis qu'elle ressentait à nouveau la violente douleur de sentir son cœur se briser. Son mari et Vador n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Son Anakin, son mari, le père de ses enfants était en fait le monstre qui avait semé la terreur dans la Galaxie ces vingt dernières années, celui-là même qui avait causé des milliers de morts et qu'elle s'était juré de haïr et de détruire.

« NON ! », cria t-elle en secouant vivement la tête en signe de dénie, sa voix envahit par le désespoir. « NON ! Ce n'est pas possible ! ».

Sentant la profonde détresse à laquelle était en proie sa femme, Vador eu le réflexe de faire un pas vers elle, ressentant le besoin impérieux, malgré la situation, de la prendre dans ses bras afin de la réconforter, comme il l'avait si souvent fait... Mais, comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt, Padmé répondit à cette approche par un mouvement de recul. En temps normal, Vador ne se serait pas posé de questions pour avoir ce qu'il voulait si une personne lui avait résisté de la sorte, mais là c'était différent. Là, c'était Padmé et la revoir, après toutes ces années passées à l'avoir cru morte, avait fait resurgir une part d'Anakin Skywalker. Et celui-ci ne pouvait concevoir de faire du mal à la femme qu'il aimait. Il percevait l'intense souffrance de Padmé et savoir qu'il en était la cause le rendait malade, brisant ce qui restait de son cœur.

Blessé, le Sith baissa la tête, lorsqu'il sentit une forte présence non loin de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la présence familière qui l'avait guidé jusqu'au hangar, et qu'il avait tout naturellement assimilé à son fils. Levant la tête en direction du Faucon Millénium, Vador y aperçu effectivement une silhouette, autour de laquelle la Force semblait irradier. Sauf que ce n'était pas Luke. C'était la Princesse Leïa Organa.

Celle-ci regardait, avec des yeux ébahit, le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Une dizaine de snowstrooper se tenaient là, blasters à la main, mais, à son grand étonnement, aucun d'eux ne tiraient. A leur tête, se tenait Dark Vador. Lui aussi paraissait étrangement calme et, bien qu'elle ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, Leïa sentit comme de la peine et de l'amour au milieu des ténèbres qui entouraient le cœur et l'âme du Seigneur Sith. Mais ce qui retint surtout son attention, ce fut la silhouette de sa mère, debout à quelques mètres de Vador. Elle semblait complètement figée et la grande peine que Leïa sentait émaner de son cœur était insupportable. Un nouveau tremblement ébranla soudain la Base et Leïa su qu'ils devaient partir immédiatement. Attrapant son sabre laser, elle l'activa et se précipita vers sa mère.

« Maman ! », cria t-elle. « Viens, dépêche toi ! »

L'arrivée de sa fille à ses côtés sortit Padmé de sa torpeur. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers Vador, qui avait le regard fixé sur Leïa, et elle comprit. Désormais sa fille n'était plus non plus en sécurité, plus aucun d'eux n'étaient en sécurité. Au même moment, Han et Chewbacca commencèrent à faire feu sur les snowstroopers. Ces derniers, oubliant les ordres de leur commandant et réagissant par pur esprit de défense, recommencèrent à tirer. Ayant retrouvé ses esprits, Padmé tira également tandis que Leïa se chargeaient de dévier les tirs à l'aide de son sabre laser. Les deux jeunes femmes parvinrent finalement à bord du vaisseau et virent avec soulagement la rampe d'embarquement se refermer derrière elles.

« C'est bon, tout le monde est là », entendirent-elles Han crier à Chewbacca. « Met toute la gomme ! Je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus sur ce glaçon », ajouta t-il, espérant de toutes ses forces que les rapides réparations qu'ils venaient d'effectuer allaient se révéler efficaces.

Les moteurs du vaisseau s'allumèrent et le Faucon décolla finalement, sous le regard déboussolé de Vador. Sa respiration mécanique semblait saccadée, tandis qu'il réalisait, encore sous le choc, ce qui venait de se passer. Non seulement sa bien-aimée Padmé était en vie, malgré toutes ses années où il avait cru l'avoir perdu pour toujours, mais en plus elle avait mit au monde des jumeaux. Il avait une fille, une fille qui s'avérait être l'une des plus fervente opposante de l'Empire, une fille à propos de laquelle l'Empereur avait à de maintes reprises exprimé le souhait de la voir morte. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Vador, des questions dont il savait que les réponses se trouvaient à bord du vaisseau qui était en train de s'éloigner. Se tournant vers les quelques snowstroopers encore vivants, le Sith utilisa la Force pour manipuler leur esprit afin de leur faire oublier la présence de Padmé et la réaction qu'il avait eu face à elle, puis il contacta l'Exécutor.

« Mon Seigneur », répondit aussitôt l'amiral Piett.

« Amiral, préparez vous à notre arrivée. », lui dit Vador. « Contactez le reste de la flotte. Un vaisseau Coréllien vient de quitter la surface de Hoth. Je veux que vous le capturiez mais je veux ses passagers vivants »

« Bien Seigneur Vador », répondit Piett en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

Vador coupa la communication et quitta le hangar à grandes enjambés, suivit par ses troupes. Il était déterminé à retrouver sa famille et à ne pas les laisser partir loin de lui une fois de plus. Un trop grand vide s'était formé dans son cœur depuis ce jour tragique sur Mustafar, un vide qu'il avait taché de combler par de la haine et de la colère, persuadé qu'il avait tout perdu. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent, et il aspirait désespérément à récupérer tout ce qui lui avait été arraché vingt ans plus tôt.

* * *

><p>Depuis une colline de neige, Luke observait la fumée qui s'élevait en contre-bas, témoignage de la terrible bataille qui venait d'avoir lieu en surface, ainsi que de ce qui restait de la Base Rebelle. Baissant la tête, le jeune homme laissa échapper un profond soupir, songeant à toutes les vies qu'ils venaient à nouveau de perdre, lorsqu'il sentit soudain son cœur se serrer. Portant une main à sa poitrine, Luke inspira profondément. Quelque chose était arrivée à sa mère, il pouvait sentir sa peine avec une telle force, et cette douleur était insupportable. Son inquiétude redoubla lorsqu'il perçu une autre présence, sombre et froide, sur la planète... Une présence qu'il n'avait aucun mal à identifier comme celle de Dark Vador.<p>

A cette pensée, le poing de Luke se serra tandis qu'il sentait la colère et la soif de vengeance coulaient dans ses veines. _Tu m'as déjà pris Obi-Wan_, pensa Luke._ Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à ma mère et à Leïa._ Se tournant vers le groupe de Rebelles qui le précédait, se rendant au point de ralliement où les attendaient leurs vaisseaux, Luke songea un instant à leur fausser compagnie et à retourner à la Base, tant l'idée de savoir sa mère et sa sœur en danger lui était insupportable. Mais, alors que cette pensée se formait dans son esprit, il vit soudain le Faucon Millénium émerger de la Base et s'éloigner de la surface. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il perçu les présences de Leïa et de Padmé à bord. Au moins, elles étaient en sécurité. Son poing se desserra et il ne pu empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il allait sans doute revoir Han bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Reprenant sa route, Luke arriva finalement au point de ralliement où les pilotes et les officiers rescapés de la bataille terrestres s'activaient à rejoindre leur vaisseau respectif. Il repéra bien vite R2, qui l'attendait avec son chasseur X-Wing, et il couru vers lui. « R2, tiens toi près pour le départ », lui dit-il avant de se tourner vers Wedge, près à partir dans le vaisseau voisin. « On se retrouve au point de rendez-vous, Wedge ».

Wedge hocha la tête. « A très vite, Luke ! », répondit-il en souriant.

Luke sourit à son tour et lui adressa un dernier signe de la tête. Il regarda Wedge décoller, puis il entendit R2 émettre des 'bips' d'impatience derrière lui. « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas R2 », dit-il en se retournant vers lui. « Nous partons »

R2 bipa de satisfaction, tandis que Luke grimpait à bord de son X-Wing. Entrant les coordonnées du point de rendez-vous, dans le système d'Arbra, le jeune homme décolla et regarda avec soulagement la surface blanche de Hoth s'éloigner. Se retrouver seul, cependant, refis naître en lui le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, de même que l'inquiétude qu'il avait éprouvé pour sa mère et sa sœur. Il les savait en sécurité avec Han, mais l'intense peine qu'il avait sentit émaner de Padmé, ainsi que la présence de Vador, beaucoup trop proche d'elle et de Leïa, le tourmentaient. Inspirant profondément, Luke activa la commande pour passer en hyperespace, impatient de retrouver sa famille sur Arbra et de tirer au clair ce qui s'était passé sur Hoth.

* * *

><p>Voilà la 'rencontre' tant attendue entre Padmé et Vador.<p>

Je m'excuse d'avoir été longue à poster cette suite, mais j'ai été plutôt occupé ces derniers temps et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous pour la suite :)


	19. Les larmes d'une mère

**Chapitre n°18 : Les larmes d'une mère**

Alors que le vrombissement des moteurs lui indiquait que le Faucon venait de décoller, mettant de la distance entre elle et ses ennemis, Leïa inspira profondément et ferma un instant les yeux. Avec un léger sourire, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis qu'elle sentait la sombre présence de Vador s'éloigner.

« Ça a été de justesse », commenta t-elle, le souffle court, avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

Assise sur le sol, une main posée sur la poitrine, Padmé avait la respiration saccadée et entrecoupée de sanglot, et elle semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à retrouver son calme. Mais surtout, une peine et une douleur presque insupportables émanaient de son cœur.

« Maman, est-ce que ça va ? », demanda Leïa en s'approchant d'elle, soudain saisit d'une vive inquiétude. Prenant la main libre de Padmé dans la sienne, Leïa réalisa bientôt qu'une partie de la tunique de sa mère était brûlée au niveau de son épaule. « Mais tu es blessée ! », s'écria t-elle. « Attend, je vais trouver quelque chose pour te soigner... », ajouta t-elle en jetant des regards autour d'elle.

« Non ! », répondit Padmé en secouant vivement la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas la peine... Ce... C'est rien... »

« Mais, maman ! », protesta Leïa en s'approchant davantage et en tentant à nouveau s'examiner la blessure de sa mère. « Ce n'est pas rien... Tu as mal c'est évident, sinon pourquoi... »

Inspirant profondément, Padmé leva finalement le regard vers sa fille. Oui elle avait mal, chaque fibre de son être lui criant cette douleur, mais sa brûlure à l'épaule était le cadet de ses soucis. « Ce n'est pas ça... », soupira t-elle en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa main. « Tu ne comprend pas... Je... C'est... C'est... ». Sa voix se cassa à nouveau et elle se prit la tête entre les mains. « Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi ? », cria t-elle la gorge serrée, tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de sanglot coulait le long de ses joues. « Ce n'est pas possible... Pas lui... Pas lui... »

Impuissante, Leïa ne pouvait que regarder sa mère tandis que celle-ci semblait se noyer dans sa propre détresse, comme soudain inconsciente de la présence de sa fille à ses côtés. « Maman ! Maman, calme toi s'il te plaît », l'implora t-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « Ça va allez ».

Padmé secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Non ! Non ça ne va pas allez ! », s'écria t-elle. « Plus rien ne va allez maintenant... »

Leïa s'approcha un peu plus de sa mère et prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là dehors ? Parle moi, je t'en pris ! », insista t-elle, voyant que sa mère gardait le silence.

Baissant le regard sur les mains de Leïa dans les siennes, Padmé ressentit toute la puissance de l'amour de sa fille à travers ce simple contact, et cela lui redonna de la force. Inspirant profondément, elle s'efforça de retrouver son calme et parvint à reprendre une respiration normale, puis elle leva son regard embué de larmes vers sa fille. Elle pouvait lire son inquiétude dans ses yeux, de même que les multiples questions qu'elle se posait et Padmé savait que Leïa avait droit à des réponses... Aussi difficiles soient-elles.

« Leïa... », soupira t-elle. « Ma chérie... Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile... »

Leïa baissa tristement la tête. « Après toutes les épreuves que notre famille a traversé, je crois pouvoir à peu près tout entendre maintenant », dit-elle d'une voix douce et encourageante.

Soupirant, Padmé secoua tristement la tête. Oui, elle aussi aurait pu penser qu'après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient subit, le pire était derrière eux, mais rien n'était malheureusement plus faux. « Je n'en serai pas si sûre, Leïa », soupira t-elle. Relevant la tête, elle vit que sa fille fronçait légèrement les sourcils, l'appréhension à nouveau clairement lisible dans ses yeux, mais qu'elle ne disait rien, attendant qu'elle poursuive. « Ce... C'est ton père, Leïa... », dit-elle en s'efforçant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix, lui indiquant qu'elle menaçait de craquer à tout moment. « Il... Il est toujours vivant ».

Padmé vit les yeux de sa fille s'écarquiller de surprise. C'était clairement la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à entendre. « Quoi ? », murmura Leïa en secouant doucement la tête, cherchant à remettre en place toutes les informations qu'elle avait concernant son père. « Non, c'est... C'est impossible. Il est mort... Obi-Wan nous a dit qu'il l'avait vu mourir... Comment ? », balbutia t-elle en relevant la tête, cherchant le regard de sa mère.

« Vador... », fut la seule chose que Padmé se trouva capable de murmurer en guise de réponse.

A nouveau, Leïa fronça les sourcils. « Vador ? », demanda t-elle intriguée. « C'est Vador qui te l'a dit ? ». Voyant que sa mère ne répondait pas, elle plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien avec insistance. « Maman, je ne veux pas briser tes espoirs, mais si c'est Vador qui te l'a dit il ne faut pas lui faire confiance. ». Padmé voulait dire quelque chose, mais les mots se brisèrent dans sa gorge et elle ne put que baisser la tête, luttant contre les nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Voulant la réconforter, Leïa lui serra davantage la main. « Si mon père était vivant, je suppose qu'il serait toujours du côté des Impériaux et je suis certaine qu'on aurait entendu parler de lui... », ajouta t-elle. « Anakin Skywalker n'est pas vraiment un nom qui passe inaperçu »

Padmé trouva finalement la force de relever la tête et de regarder sa fille dans les yeux. Elle détestait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire, car elle savait que se faisant elle allait lui causer une grande peine, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. « Non... Tu ne comprend pas », soupira t-elle avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Leïa... Il n'y a pas d'Anakin Skywalker ET de Dark Vador... Il... Il n'y a qu'une seule et même personne... »

Le choc, la peine, la douleur se dessinèrent peu à peu sur le visage de Leïa, tandis qu'elle réalisait doucement ce qu'impliquait les paroles de sa mère. « Non... », murmura t-elle en secouant la tête en signe de déni. _Vador ne peut pas être Anakin, il ne peut pas être mon père_. « Non, ce n'est pas possible... Il ne peut pas... », poursuivit-elle en relevant la tête vers sa mère, attendant désespérément que celle-ci apaise ses craintes.

Mais Padmé se contenta de secouer tristement la tête. « C'est la vérité, Leïa », soupira t-elle. « Je le sais... »

« C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? », demanda Leïa avec espoir, sachant que si c'était le cas, elle n'avait aucune raison d'accorder le moindre crédit aux affirmations du Seigneur Sith, tout ceci pouvant très bien n'être qu'un piège.

« Non », répondit calmement Padmé.

Leïa fronça les sourcils. « Mais alors... Comment tu as su ? », demanda-t-elle intriguée.

Padmé prit une profonde inspiration. « Ton père et moi, nous avons toujours été unis par un lien très fort », expliqua t-elle. « Comme une sorte de connexion, même si je n'étais pas spécialement sensible à la Force. Et j'ai ressentit ce lien lorsque Vador est entré dans le hangar », précisa t-elle, se sentant parcouru d'un frisson à ce simple souvenir. « Je... Je ne me l'explique pas, mais je sais que c'est la vérité. Au plus profond de mon cœur, je le sais... », murmura t-elle en baissant la tête.

Leïa déglutit difficilement en écoutant le récit de sa mère. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer, tandis que tous ses espoirs que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mensonge semblaient s'évanouir. Vador était son père... Elle laissa cet état de fait s'imprimer dans chaque parcelles de son corps, tandis que cette simple pensée la faisait frissonner. Tout cela lui paraissait tellement irréel, comme si elle était au beau milieu d'un affreux cauchemar dont elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait nier la vérité. Elle le réalisait à présent, elle-même avait éprouvé un sentiment étrange en la présence de Vador un peu plus tôt, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Mais maintenant, tout s'expliquait...

« J'ai ressentit quelque chose de familier et d'étrange moi aussi », dit-elle d'une voix faible. « Seulement, je ne savais pas... Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que... »._ Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer que ce monstre de sang froid puisse être mon père, le père de Luke... Luke..._ « Oh mon Dieu, Luke ! », s'écria t-elle soudain en portant une main à sa bouche. « Il déteste Vador... Comment... Je n'ose imaginer ce que cette nouvelle va lui faire. Ça va l'anéantir... », réalisa t-elle soudain.

Padmé acquiesça tristement d'un signe tête. Elle savait l'immense peine que cette révélation allait causer à son fils et cela la rendait malade. « Ça ne va pas être facile pour lui, mais nous devrons lui dire la vérité », dit-elle. « Il doit la connaître ».

Leïa hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle inspira profondément à de nombreuses reprises, tentant de s'accommoder de cette terrible découverte. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. C'était tellement difficile, jamais elle ne s'était préparée à une telle révélation. « Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle finalement. « Pourquoi tous ces mensonges ? Pourquoi Obi-Wan et Yoda nous ont-ils caché la vérité ? »

Padmé secoua tristement la tête. « Je l'ignore », répondit-elle d'une voix douce. « Ils voulaient sans doute vous protégez ». _Ils voulaient vous épargnez la peine de savoir que votre père était devenu un monstre_, songea t-elle tristement. « Je comprend maintenant, toutes ces années... Ce n'est pas seulement de l'Empereur qu'ils nous ont caché... », murmura t-elle, la réalisation lui enserrant le cœur car elle n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir être protégé d'Anakin. _Mais il n'est plus Anakin_, se rappela t-elle. _L'homme que tu as aimé n'est pas Vador_...

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? », demanda Leïa avec impuissance. « Maintenant qu'il sait que tu es en vie et sans doute que je suis sa fille, il ne va sûrement pas arrêter de nous poursuivre sans relâche... », dit-elle, son estomac se nouant à cette simple idée.

« Je sais ma chérie », soupira Padmé. « Je sais. Et j'ignore ce qui va se passer s'il nous retrouve... »

Leïa hocha silencieusement la tête, lorsqu'une pensée traversa soudain son esprit. Relevant le regard vers sa mère, elle hésita un instant à la partager avec elle, avant de finalement se raviser. « Tu... Tu penses qu'il pourrait y avoir encore du bon en lui ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, dans laquelle semblait poindre une nuance d'espoir.

Padmé releva la tête vers sa fille. Cette question, elle se la posait elle-même. « Je le pensais il y a 20 ans, mais... Je ne sais pas. », répondit-elle d'une voix triste. « Je veux croire qu'une partie d'Anakin vit toujours en lui mais après toutes ces années, après tout ce qu'il a fait, je ne sais pas quoi espérer... », dit-elle avec sincérité.

Leïa accueillit cette réponse par un haussement de tête silencieux avant de porter son regard sur le sol, décidant de ne pas pousser plus loin la discussion. Fermant les yeux, Padmé soupira et baissa à son tour la tête. Elle aurait tant voulu être capable d'offrir une meilleure réponse à sa fille. Elle aurait souhaité de tout son cœur pouvoir affirmer avec certitude qu'il y avait toujours du bon en Anakin, mais elle en était incapable et cet état de fait lui causait une peine inimaginable.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un moment silencieuse, leur esprit tentant toujours d'assimiler les derniers événements, lorsqu'un choc ébranla soudain le vaisseau. Padmé et Leïa relevèrent aussitôt la tête et leur regard chargé d'inquiétude se croisèrent. Elles n'avaient aucun doute sur la nature du choc, ainsi que sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Ils étaient poursuivit et subissait le feu nourrit de l'ennemi. Sans dire un mot, elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le cockpit aussi rapidement que le leur permettaient les secousses qui faisaient trembler le Faucon Millénium.

« Dame Padmé ! Princesse Leïa ! Attendez ! », s'écria 3PO en les voyant soudain passer devant lui.

Leïa parvient finalement à la porte du cockpit et l'ouvrit rapidement avant d'y pénétrer, suivit par Padmé et 3PO. Une nouvelle secousse propulsa la jeune femme contre le dos du siège de Han qui, les mains tenant fermement les commandes, tâchait de conserver le contrôle du vaisseau. Reprenant son équilibre, Leïa prit place sur le siège derrière celui de l'ancien contrebandier, tandis que Padmé s'installait sur le siège voisin. Le droïde protocolaire doré resta debout aux côtés de l'ancienne Sénatrice, ne cessant de laisser échapper de petits cris de panique, auxquels les autres occupants du cockpit ne prêtèrent pas attention. Soudain, Chewbacca commença à pousser des grognements d'avertissement, agitant ses bras et indiquant un point à l'extérieur.

« Oui, je les ais vu », grogna Han. « Je les ais vu ».

Leïa se redressa sur son siège et se pencha vers Han. « Vu quoi ? », demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

D'un signe de tête, Han désigna deux formes triangulaires qui se rapprochaient rapidement du vaisseau. « Des croiseurs interstellaires », répondit-il. « Deux. Ils viennent vers nous ».

Regardant dans la direction que Han leur désignait, Padmé vit effectivement les deux croiseurs ennemis fondre sur eux et elle sentit aussitôt les battements de son cœur redoubler de vitesse. Plus que jamais, elle se sentait oppressée, traquée et savoir que la cause de cette situation était l'homme qu'elle avait autrefois aimé plus que sa propre vie ne faisait qu'accroître son malaise. Il la chercher, elle pouvait le sentir et elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir atteint son but, peut importe ce qu'il lui en coûterait.

« Capitaine ! », intervient nerveusement 3PO. « Capitaine, puis-je vous suggérer... »

Han poussa un profond soupir devant la nouvelle tentative d'intervention du droïde protocolaire. « Coupez lui le sifflet ou coupez lui le courant », grogna l'ancien contrebandier agacé en ce concentrant sur ses commandes.

La réponse de Han outra manifestement 3PO, mais le droïde n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une nouvelle secousse lui fit perdre l'équilibre, le faisant tomber sur Chewbacca. Ce dernier émit aussitôt un grognement désapprobateur avant d'écarter vivement le droïde et de s'atteler à faire ce que Han venait de lui demander, à savoir vérifier les écrans de protections avant. Examinant les écrans, Chewbacca émit un grognement signifiant que les boucliers déflecteurs étaient bien en place.

« Très bien », dit Han avec un air satisfait, observant les deux croiseurs devant eux, qui étaient désormais dangereusement proches. « Nous allons pouvoir les semer »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Han fit brutalement plongé le Faucon dans une manœuvre audacieuse qui pris de cours les autres occupants du cockpit, leur donnant un vif haut-le-cœur. Derrière eux, les deux croiseurs poursuivaient leur route, fonçant désormais sur le vaisseau ennemi qui les avait poursuivit depuis leur départ de Hoth. De part leur taille, les croiseurs n'étaient pas assez maniables pour modifier à temps leur trajectoire et deux d'entre eux se heurtèrent dans un fracas assourdissant. Devant le succès de sa manœuvre, un sourire ravi se dessina sur les lèvres de Han. Il sentait sur lui les regards des 4 autres passagers, qui tentaient toujours de reprendre leur souffle après ce qui venait de se passer. Padmé ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire, le pilotage à la fois précis et impulsif de Han lui rappelant celui d'Anakin.

« Vous êtes fou ! », souffla Leïa, tandis qu'elle sentait son rythme cardiaque revenir à la normale.

« Je sais ce que je fais, mon cœur », répliqua Han sans quitter son tableau de bord des yeux. Un coup d'œil sur les écrans lui révéla cependant qu'ils n'étaient pas tiré d'affaire pour autant, 4 chasseurs TIE étant toujours à leur poursuite. « On est débarrassé pour un temps des croiseurs, mais il reste toujours les TIE », dit-il d'une voix amère. « Préparez-vous à passer en vitesse-lumière ».

Avec prudence, 3PO tenta une nouvelle approche. « Mais, capitaine... », commença t-il avant d'être interrompu par une nouvelle secousse qui le déséquilibra. Padmé parvint cependant à l'intercepter avant qu'il ne tombe, ce qui ne fut pas facile tant le vaisseau était ébranlé par les chocs des lasers.

« Ils se rapprochent », souffla Leïa, regardant désespérément l'espace intersidéral qui s'étendait devant elle, semblant y chercher un quelconque échappatoire.

Han se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec une lueur de défi. « Ah oui ? », demanda t-il avec un sourire espiègle. « Vous allez voir... », ajouta t-il en se retournant avant d'actionner la commande permettant le passage en hyperespace. Cependant, rien ne se passa et alors que les étoiles à l'extérieur auraient soudain du se muer en de vastes traînés lumineuses, elles continuaient de scintiller paisiblement.

« Voir quoi ? », demanda Leïa d'un ton exaspéré, songeant que décidément quelqu'un ou quelque chose devait lui en vouloir en cette journée.

Han tenta une nouvelle fois d'actionner la commande, avant de se pincer les lèvres. « Je crois qu'on a un pépin », murmura t-il sombrement.

« Si je puis dire un mot, capitaine, le motivateur d'hyperpropulsion est endommagé », intervient 3PO. « Impossible de passer en vitesse lumière ».

Chewbacca accueillit l'annonce du droïde protocolaire par un long grognement de désespoir. Secouant la tête, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette situation, Han laissa échapper un profond soupir. « Oui, on a un pépin », murmura t-il à nouveau.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, l'ancien contrebandier se leva de son siège et quitta le cockpit sans un mot. Il avait déjà traversé des situations aussi périlleuse et il savait que son vaisseau ne lui ferait pas défaut, mais il devait impérativement découvrir quel était le problème, et vite. Chewbacca ne tarda pas à le suivre afin de l'aider à vérifier les circuits du vaisseau, laissant Padmé, Leïa et 3PO seuls. Se levant, Leïa prit la place de Han et entreprit de surveiller les commandes et de maintenir le cap, le Faucon étant toujours secoué par les assauts incessants des TIE qui les poursuivaient. Scrutant l'espace intersidéral qui s'étendait devant elle, la jeune femme vit du coin de l'œil sa mère se déplacer à son tour pour venir s'installer sur le siège qui était habituellement celui de Chewbacca. Padmé imita la posture de sa fille, le regard tourné vers les étoiles qui brillaient au dehors. La soudaine absence des deux pilotes installa - malgré les nombreuses explosions qui continuaient de retentir autour du Faucon - un calme relatif dans la cabine, privant les deux jeunes femmes d'une relative distraction tandis que la réalité de leur situation les frappait à nouveau.

« Il est là, dehors... Tout proche », murmura finalement Padmé en baissant tristement la tête, n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle était actuellement en train de fuir désespérément celui qui était son mari. « Il va nous poursuivre sans relâche... »

Leïa hocha pensivement la tête, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Dark Vador était son père. « Il pourrait bien atteindre son but plus vite que nous le pensions », dit-elle avec amertume, tandis qu'elle tournait légèrement la tête en direction de la porte du cockpit, que Chewbacca avait laisser ouverte. A quelques mètres, elle pouvait entendre Han et le wookie s'affairaient à vérifier chaque recoin du vaisseau, à la recherche du problème. La jeune femme se retourna finalement vers sa mère et Padmé vit alors que des larmes brillaient aux coins des yeux de sa fille. « J'ai peur maman », murmura alors Leïa, la gorge serrée. « Nous nous sommes enfin retrouvées, nous sommes enfin une famille. Je ne veux pas te perdre ».

Padmé secoua la tête et prit tendrement la main de sa fille dans la sienne. « Tu ne me perdras jamais, peu importe ce qui va se passer », lui assura t-elle d'une voix douce, désirant plus que tout avoir le pouvoir d'effacer sa peine et ses craintes. « Nous sommes ensembles et nous allons surmonter cette épreuve, Leïa. Il ne m'arrivera rien, et je ne te laisserai pas tomber entre ses mains... Jamais... Et je sais que Han non plus », ajouta t-elle en tournant un instant son attention vers la porte du cockpit avant de se retourner vers sa fille avec un regard appuyé.

A la mention de Han, et de la possibilité que l'un des souhaits les plus chers de l'ancien contrebandier soit de la protéger, Leïa sentit malgré elle le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais elle s'efforça de le dissimuler et essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sur son visage. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête pour toute réponse et adressa un faible sourire à sa mère, cherchant à la rassurer et à lui montrer qu'elle allait mieux. Padmé lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant, faisant comprendre à sa fille par son seul regard qu'elle était là si elle voulait parler, mais un choc plus violent que les précédents ébranla soudain le vaisseau, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes qui reportèrent aussitôt leur attention sur l'espace au-dehors.

« Je crois que nous avons un nouveau problème », murmura sombrement Padmé, tandis que 3PO, derrière elle, recommençait à pousser des cris de désespoir.

Leïa se retourna aussitôt vers la porte du cockpit. « Han ! Venez par ici ! », cria t-elle. Des pas précipités se firent aussitôt entendre et Han et Chewbacca déboulèrent dans la cabine quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflés. « Des astéroïdes », leur précisa Leïa en se levant rapidement pour laisser sa place à Han, tandis que Padmé faisait de même.

Han s'installa aussitôt aux commandes, réfléchissant rapidement à la situation. Leur hyperpropulsion était en panne et tant que les TIE continueraient de les poursuivre, ils ne pourraient pas prendre le temps d'effectuer les réparations nécessaires. Regardant l'immense champ d'astéroïdes qui s'étendait devant eux, se rapprochant dangereusement, il prit sa décision et se tourna vers son co-pilote. « Chewie, cap au deux-sept-un », lui dit-il.

Tandis que Chewbacca s'exécutait, Leïa ne put retenir un cri d'horreur. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », lui demanda t-elle. « Vous n'allez pas traverser un champ d'astéroïdes ? ». Bien que dotée de réflexes Jedi, la jeune femme doutait de sa capacité à piloter à travers un champ d'astéroïdes et la perspective que Han se lance dans l'aventure l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

« Ils ne pourront pas nous suivre », répondit calmement le jeune homme. « Ce serait de la folie ».

Le souffle court, Leïa avait les yeux rivés sur les astéroïdes, de plus en plus nombreux, qui défilaient le long du cockpit. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça pour m'impressionner », dit-elle, cherchant par tous les moyens à détourner l'ancien contrebandier de sa 'mission suicide'.

Devant inefficacité de l'intervention de la princesse, 3PO décida qu'il était temps pour lui de tenter de raisonner le pilote. « Capitaine, les chances de traverser un champ d'astéroïdes avec succès sont approximativement de une sur 3720 », cria t-il avec inquiétude.

Han haussa calmement les épaules. « Tu sais, moi et les probabilités... », rétorqua t-il sur un ton qui laissait entendre que sa décision était prise et que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Sentant monter en lui le plaisir du risque, Han lança son vaisseau à travers le champ d'astéroïdes. Un coup d'œil sur son écran radar lui permit de voir que ses poursuivants n'avaient pas abandonner la chasse, ce qui fit naître un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres. Il allait maintenant voir s'il avait eu raison de suivre son instinct et si sa stratégie allait s'avérer payante. Il ne fallu pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'un premier chasseur TIE percute l'un des astéroïdes et explose et, très bientôt, un second vaisseau ennemi connu le même sort. Très content de lui, Han laissa un instant retomber son attention.

« Attention ! », cria Leïa, percevant un danger imminent à travers la Force.

Han sentit aussitôt toute sa concentration lui revenir et il évita de justesse un astéroïde qui les effleura, donnant des sueurs froides à tous les occupants du Faucon. Devant eux, deux astéroïdes se percutèrent violemment et explosèrent, libérant une multitude de débris dont un grand nombre vint heurter le vaisseau, compliquant davantage le pilotage pour Han. Le cœur battant la chamade, s'attendant à tout instant à voir l'un de ces énormes rochers s'abattre sur eux, Leïa se tourna vers sa mère et lui attrapa la main, ressentant le besoin urgent de la sentir physiquement. A cet instant, elle avait peur pour sa vie, mais elle craignait encore plus pour celle de sa mère et cette pensée que faisait que redoubler son inquiétude.

« Nous allons être pulvérisés si nous restons ici plus longtemps ! », cria la jeune femme, désespérée, à l'adresse de Han.

Le front de Han se plissa sous l'effet de la concentration. « J'ai pas envie de discuter de ça », rétorqua t-il tandis qu'il esquivait un nouvel astéroïde. Il devait bien admettre que leur situation devenait de plus en plus précaire et bien qu'ils se soient débarrassés de deux de leurs assaillants, il en restait toujours deux autres qui n'étaient pas disposés à abandonner la partie. Ils devaient filer de là, et vite. « Je vais passer au ras de l'un des plus gros », décida t-il après réflexion.

Leïa écarquilla les yeux. « Au ras ? », demanda-t-elle, espérant avoir mal entendu.

3PO paraissait complètement affolé maintenant et même Chewbacca ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un barrissement incrédule. Seule Padmé ne dit rien, retenant son souffle. Dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa fille, elle lui serra un peu plus fortement la main et, du regard, lui indiqua d'avoir confiance en Han. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait les choses ainsi – peut-être parce qu'elle avait connu le pilotage d'Anakin et que l'ancien contrebandier agissait avec la même audace que son mari – mais elle sentait que Han savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle vit Leïa déglutir difficilement et hocher lentement la tête, inspirant profondément et se laissant couler dans la Force afin de retrouver son calme. Fermant les yeux et se concentrant, elle perçu bientôt toute la force de la détermination de Han, ainsi que son puissant désir que ses camarades croit en lui et en ses capacités. Leïa soupira et rouvrit les yeux, les portant sur le jeune homme. Il lui apparu confiant et elle se sentit un instant coupable de douter de lui. Se détendant, elle décida de le laisser faire.

Comme il l'avait annoncé, Han fit plonger le Faucon vers l'un des plus gros astéroïdes et il entreprit de le longer, toujours suivit par les deux TIE. Concentré et évitant les tirs ennemis, le jeune homme dirigea son appareil vers un canyon. Depuis le cockpit, les occupants observaient anxieux, les parois de pierre qui semblaient se refermer sur eux, tandis que le canyon se faisait de plus en plus étroit. Par une rapide manœuvre, Han fit passer le Faucon en position verticale et poursuivit sa course tandis que, derrière lui, une explosion lui indiquait que les deux pilotes impériaux venaient de perdre le contrôle de leur chasseur et de se percuter. Avec un soupir de soulagement et un petit sourire aux lèvres, Han remit le Faucon en position normale, tandis qu'il sortait du canyon. Réduisant la vitesse, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil vers ses camarades, leur signifiant clairement '_je vous l'avez bien dit_'.

« Très belle manœuvre, Han », le complimenta Padmé en souriant et en se détendant.

Han lui rendit son sourire et hocha brièvement la tête avant de lancer un regard rapide en direction de Leïa. Mais, contrairement à sa mère, la jeune femme refusa de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse face à l'ancien contrebandier et elle répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais c'est un vrai suicide ! », s'exclama 3PO qui avait du mal à se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer.

Han secoua la tête, décidant de ne pas prêter attention au droïde doré ou à la réaction de Leïa. Ils s'étaient débarrassés des TIE, mais les croiseurs étaient toujours à leur poursuite et leur hyperpropulsion hors-service ne leur permettrait pas de leur échapper bien longtemps. Il leur fallait absolument trouver un endroit dans ce champ d'astéroïdes où se cacher et prendre le temps d'effectuer toutes les réparations nécessaires. Réduisant encore sa vitesse et scrutant le paysage devant lui, il pointa soudain un espace du doigt.

« Ici, c'est très bien je crois », dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui est très bien ? », demanda Leïa en fronçant les sourcils et en se penchant en avant, s'efforçant de voir ce que Han avait repéré.

Mais Han n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. « Oui, ça me semble parfait », persista t-il, murmurant plus pour lui-même que pour ses compagnons de voyage.

« Excusez moi Princesse, mais où allons-nous ? », demanda 3PO, l'inquiétude clairement lisible dans sa voix.

Leïa se tourna vers le droïde protocolaire et haussa les épaules, ne connaissant pas la réponse elle-même. Entreprenant une manœuvre de retournement, Han dirigea le Faucon dans une grotte. Tandis que le vaisseau s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres, Leïa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise, une voix semblant lui crier de quitter cet endroit au plus vite, comme s'ils allaient au devant d'un danger imminent. La sensation était particulièrement désagréable et lui enserrait l'estomac.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment », murmura t-elle, les yeux fixant un point devant elle, comme si elle s'efforçait de voir ce qui, dans cette grotte, était la cause de son trouble. « Nous devrions peut-être sortir d'ici »

Han soupira et se tourna vers elle. « Et pour aller où, Princesse ? », demanda t-il sur un ton ennuyé. « Les destroyers sont toujours dehors et bien que je possède des qualités innées de pilotage, sans vitesse-lumière nous n'irons pas bien loin. ». Leïa s'apprêta à répliquer, mais il l'a coupa d'un geste de la main. « Alors je suis désolé si ce lieu n'est pas à votre convenance, Votre Honneur, mais à moins que vous n'ayez un autre endroit à nous conseiller, nous resterons ici ». Tandis qu'il parlait, il atteint enfin le fond de la grotte et posa le vaisseau. Il coupa ensuite les moteurs et se tourna vers son co-pilote. « Viens Chewbacca », lui dit-il avant de se lever et de quitter le cockpit, désireux, à cet instant, de se trouver le plus loin possible de Leïa.

Sentant son sang bouillir à l'intérieur d'elle, Leïa croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, la mine furieuse. Le regard obstinément tourné vers le dehors, elle scrutait la grotte, y cherchant le moindre signe qui lui prouverait que son mauvais pressentiment était bien réel et ainsi que Han avait tort. Le tempérament fort de la jeune femme faisait qu'elle détestait être contredite, mais elle détestait encore plus être contredite par l'ancien contrebandier.

Padmé, qui avait attentivement observée tout l'échange, secoua doucement la tête, un petit sourire sur le visage. Pour elle, il était évident que Han et Leïa dissimulaient leurs sentiments derrière leurs apparentes querelles. Cela semblait d'ailleurs être une évidence pour presque tout le monde... Sauf pour les deux principaux intéressés. Elle savait qu'elle devrait rapidement avoir une discussion avec la jeune femme à ce sujet, mais pour l'heure le plus important était de réparer le vaisseau et de rejoindre les Rebelles. Se levant de son siège, Padmé s'approcha doucement de sa fille et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Je vais aller voir s'ils ont besoin d'aide », lui murmura t-elle. Pour seule réponse, Leïa se contenta de hocher la tête. Padmé s'apprêta à quitter le cockpit, lorsqu'elle se ravisa et se retourna une nouvelle fois. « Et ma chérie, le plus tôt vous arrêterez ce petit jeu et le plus facile ce sera pour vous deux », ne put-elle résister d'ajouter avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Entendant les paroles de sa mère, les yeux de Leïa s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et elle sentit malgré elle le rouge lui monter aux joues. « Un jeu ? Quoi ? Maman... ! », s'écria t-elle aussitôt en se retournant vers la porte du cockpit.

Mais déjà sa mère était partie. Reprenant sa position initiale, Leïa croisa fermement ses bras sur sa poitrine, la moue boudeuse. Laissant son regard se portait à nouveau sur l'extérieur du vaisseau, elle prit une profonde inspiration, tentant d'oublier la confusion actuelle de ses sentiments et le faits qu'au dehors, son père, l'un de ses plus puissants ennemis, était actuellement en train de se démener pour les retrouver elle et sa mère.

* * *

><p><em>Le soleil se couchait sur Coruscant tandis que, dissimulé à l'ombre des hauts piliers qui encadrait la plate-forme d'atterrissage privée de l'appartement, j'observais le speeder qui venait de s'y poser. Enfin, ce n'était pas le speeder qui retenait toute mon attention, mais la magnifique créature qui était en train d'en descendre, aidée par le capitaine Typho... Ma bien aimée Padmé... Vêtue d'une ample robe qui dissimulait le plus précieux des cadeaux, elle se déplaçait avec toute la grâce d'un ange et je ne pouvais en détacher mon regard. A l'abri des regards, je la vit congédier le capitaine Typho, ses deux dames de compagnies et C-3PO, avant de venir s'accouder au balcon. Elle avait le regard tourné vers le couché de soleil, mais moi je ne voyais qu'elle. L'ombre de mes cauchemars planait toujours dans mon esprit, me serrant le cœur, et je m'imprégnais de sa présence, cherchant à mémoriser chaque détail de son apparence. <em>

_« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? », demandais-je au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation._

_Sursautant, Padmé se retourna, une main posée sur son cœur. « Anakin ! », souffla t-elle. _

_Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps la distance qui nous séparait, je sortais de l'ombre et m'approchait d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas de faire peur », dis-je. _

_Padmé secoua doucement la tête. « Non... Non, tout va bien », dit-elle tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. « C'est juste que... Anakin, tu ne devrais pas être ici, en plein jour », conclu t-elle, tandis que l'inquiétude avait remplacé la joie sur son visage. _

_Je secouais obstinément la tête en m'avançant encore davantage d'elle. A cet instant, il n'y avait qu'elle qui importait, je me moquais des autres. « Je ne pouvais pas attendre, Padmé. Il fallait que je te vois », lui dis-je en la prenant tendrement dans mes bras avec l'intention de ne jamais la laisser partir._

_Padmé ne résista pas à mon étreinte, mais je la sentit se tendre entre mes bras. « Mais des milliers de gens nous regardent et peuvent te reconnaître », dit-elle en jetant de petits coups d'œil inquiets autour d'elle. « Rentrons ». _

_Se détachant de mon étreinte, Padmé laissa sa main glisser le long de mon bras jusqu'à atteindre ma main. Elle la prit tendrement dans la sienne et me guida à l'intérieur de l'appartement - notre appartement – à l'abri des regards extérieurs, où nous prirent place sur le canapé de la véranda. Laissant mes doigts parcourir la peau douce de son bras, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, m'efforçant d'y faire passer toute la force de l'amour que j'éprouvais à cet instant._

_« Comment te sens-tu ? », lui demandais-je d'une voix douce. _

_Padmé prit ma main non-mécanique et la plaça doucement sur son ventre. « Il n'arrête pas de donner des coups de pieds », m'expliqua t-elle en m'adressant un sourire rayonnant. _

_Je la regardais en levant un sourcil. « Il ? », demandais-je étonné. « Je pensais que tu avais demandé à ton droïde médecin de ne pas te gâcher la surprise »._

_Padmé posa sa main sur la mienne, toujours posée sur son ventre, et esquissa un sourire espiègle. « Oh ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a dit », répondit-elle. « C'est... Mon intuition maternelle », ajouta t-elle d'un ton assuré._

_Tandis que je secouais la tête en souriant devant l'assurance de ma femme, je sentit soudain un coup sous ma main de chair. Aussitôt mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, tandis que je sentais une forte connexion avec notre enfant. « Intuition maternelle, hein ? », demandais-je. « Un coup aussi violent ça ne peut-être qu'une fille ». _

_Padmé me donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule, ma 'punition' pour avoir oser la contredire sur ses intuitions. Malgré moi, je me mis à rire, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'agacer encore plus Padmé. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que se soit, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, étouffant les mots dans sa gorge. Je sentit sa résistance s'effondrer rapidement et elle répondit bientôt à mon baiser. Nous nous laissâmes emporter par la magie du moment, nous noyant dans la présence l'un de l'autre... Finalement, Padmé et moi nous écartâmes lentement l'un de l'autre, puis elle posa doucement sa tête contre mon épaule, se blottissant contre moi. Je la serrai davantage, comme si j'avais peur de la voir soudain disparaître. A cet instant, mes cauchemars me semblaient bien loin et il n'y avait que nous, nous deux et la promesse de notre enfant à naître... Ces instants là étaient si rares... _

Sentant une présence pénétrer dans ses appartements, Vador ouvrit les yeux, sortant de ses méditations. Regardant autour de lui, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre hyperbare, et non sur Coruscant en compagnie de son ange. Ses moments lui semblaient à chaque fois tellement réels qu'il souhaiterait pouvoir rester à jamais enfermer dans ce monde de souvenirs. L'interruption de sa méditation provoqua la naissance d'une vague d'agacement en lui et il serra fermement le poing, s'efforçant de garder son calme. Prenant place au centre de la chambre hyperbare, il actionna la commande pour remettre son masque et son casque en place. Tandis que le processus se réalisait, il repensa à son souvenir, renvoyant à ces instants si parfais où Padmé et lui attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de leur enfant. Il leur était souvent arrivé de se disputer concernant leur intuition à propos du sexe de leur bébé. _Il semblerait que nous avions tous les deux raisons en fin de compte_, pensa t-il avec amertume, songeant qu'il n'avait pas partagé le moment de leur naissance avec sa femme.

Le masque et le casque se refermèrent finalement autour de son visage, puis le haut de sa chambre hyperbare se leva, révélant un amiral Piett qui attendait à l'extérieur de faire son rapport.

« Oui amiral ? », demanda Vador.

« Nos vaisseaux ont repéré le Faucon Millénium, Seigneur », dit Piett avec une certaine nervosité. « Mais il est entré dans un champ d'astéroïdes et nous ne pouvons pas risquer... »

Vador l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. « Vos histoires d'astéroïdes ne m'intéressent pas, amiral », dit-il sèchement, les poings serrés. « Je veux ce vaisseau, pas des excuses »

Piett déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête. « Oui Monseigneur », dit-il en s'inclinant.

Vador ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire davantage et il activa la commande de fermeture de sa chambre hyperbare, désireux de se retrouver à nouveau seul. Il sentit la présence de Piett s'affaiblir tandis qu'il quittait la pièce et il soupira. Ses hommes faisaient décidément preuve d'une profonde incompétence, ils n'étaient même pas capable d'attraper un vaisseau dont l'hyperpropulsion ne fonctionnait pas. Inspirant profondément, il réalisa qu'il allait devoir utiliser une nouvelle stratégie s'il voulait capturer le Faucon. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour récupérer sa femme et sa fille et il n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser de tout ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin.

* * *

><p>Tandis que son X-Wing sortait de l'hyperespace, accompagné de plusieurs autres vaisseaux rebelles, Luke observa la surface verdoyante de la planète Arbra qui approchait. Les Rebelles l'avait repéré depuis quelques temps et l'avait choisit en raison de l'épaisse végétation qui la recouvrait et dont ils jugeaient qu'elle allait leur fournir une cachette parfaite, idéale pour remplacer la perte de leur base sur Hoth. Luke ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement à l'idée d'avoir enfin atteint sa destination. A cet instant, la chose qu'il désirait le plus au monde était de se poser, de retrouver sa mère, sa sœur, Han et Chewbacca et de les prendre tous dans ses bras, rassuré de les savoir tous en vie.<p>

« Nous sommes enfin arrivés à destination, mon vieux », dit-il en souriant à l'adresse de R2, tandis qu'il lançait sa manœuvre d'approche.

Le droïde répondit par une série de 'bips' enthousiastes et Luke compris que l'astromech était lui aussi ravi que le voyage soit terminé. Le trajet leur avait paru encore plus long, avec la menace impériale pesant sur leurs épaule et le risque que l'Empire puisse les suivre jusqu'à leur nouvelle base. Au bout de quelques minutes, Luke posa finalement son X-Wing au milieu du point de ralliement rebelle et il activa la commande libérant R2. Le droïde bondit aussitôt hors du vaisseau et se mit à se déplacer frénétiquement en rond au pied du X-Wing, attendant que Luke le rejoigne. Celui-ci détacha sa ceinture et activa la commande d'ouverture du cockpit, jetant des coups d'œils parmi les vaisseaux présent autour de lui, cherchant à repérer le Faucon Millénium. Mais le vaisseau n'était pas en vue et une sensation de malaise s'empara de Luke. Il avait vu le Faucon quitter Hoth avant que lui-même ne décolle, Han aurait donc déjà du arrivé. Luke n'aimait pas ça.

Descendant de son chasseur X-Wing, le jeune Jedi tenta de percevoir la présence de sa mère et de sa sœur à travers la Force, mais il réalisa très vite qu'elles ne se trouvaient pas sur la planète. Malgré lui, il continua de jeter des coups d'œils rapides autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à chaque instant à les voir se précipiter vers lui en courant, leur sourire radieux illuminant leur visage. Tandis qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune homme sentit soudain une pression dans le creux de son genoux et il baissa la tête pour voir R2 qui lui adressa ce qui se voulait être des mots rassurants. Ému et toujours émerveillé par la capacité du petit droïde d'éprouver de tels sentiments et de sentir ainsi les choses, Luke caressa doucement le dôme de l'astromech.

« Merci, mon vieux », lui dit-il en lui esquissant un sourire. R2 lui adressa de nouveaux 'bips'. « Oui je sais, moi aussi je suis inquiet qu'elles ne soient pas déjà arrivées. Ils ont dû rencontrer des problèmes... Mais elles sont avec Han, je suis persuadé qu'elles sont en sécurité avec lui », poursuivit-il en levant la tête vers le ciel, sachant que sa mère et sa sœur se trouvaient là-haut, quelque part. Il resta un moment dans cette position, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il ne leur arrive rien et qu'elles le rejoignent au plus vite, puis il rebaissa son attention sur R2. « Allez viens », lui dit-il. « Allons rejoindre les autres. Nous avons un gros travail qui nous attend pour rétablir la Base ici ».

R2 bipa son approbation et Luke et lui entreprirent de rejoindre rapidement le groupe de Rebelle qui se hâtaient déjà à décharger le matériel des différents vaisseaux de transport et de jeter les bases de la toute nouvelle Base Rebelle.

* * *

><p>Voilà enfin le chapitre complet. Je m'excuse du retard, mes deux premières semaines de vacances ont été beaucoup plus chargées que je ne l'aurai pensé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.<p>

Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, de même que pour avoir ajouté ma fiction à vos favorites. Tout cela me fait énormément plaisir :)

Je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster la suite plus rapidement, en espérant que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous.

Bisous à tous :)


	20. Echapper à Vador

**Chapitre n°19 : Échapper à Vador...**

L'air pressé, Han parcourait le Faucon de long en large afin de déterminer l'étendue des dégâts à bord du vaisseau et de veiller à les réparer dans les plus brefs délais. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'ils s'étaient posés dans la grotte et ils pouvaient toujours entendre les tirs répétés des Impériaux qui, au dehors, parcourant sans relâche le champ d'astéroïdes, continuaient de les chercher avec avidité. Il trouva finalement la pièce que Chewbacca lui avait demandé de lui ramener et rebroussa chemin afin de l'apporter à son co-pilote. S'apercevant de la présence de 3PO, occupé à parler au Faucon tout en se plaignant de l'absence de R2-D2, Han s'efforça de se faire le plus discret possible, mais c'était peine perdue.

« Capitaine ! », l'interpella 3PO en se tournant vers lui.

Inspirant profondément, Han s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers le droïde doré, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air le moins exaspéré possible.

« Je ne sais pas où votre vaisseau a apprit à communiquer », poursuivit le droïde, « mais il a un dialecte très particulier. Je crois capitaine qu'il dit que l'accouplement de puissance sur l'axe négatif a été polarisé, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille le remplacer. »

Intrigué Han s'approcha rapidement de 3PO et regarda ce que le droïde lui montrait. Finalement, celui-ci, en dépit de tenir des discours ennuyeux et interminables, n'était pas si inutile que cela. « Bien sûr que je vais le remplacer ! », répondit Han avec un air évident.

Il s'éloigna rapidement du droïde et s'approcha de Chewbacca, occupé à effectuer des réparations dans une cale au-dessus. Han vint en dessous de la tôle qu'ils avaient déplacé pour permettre l'accès au wookie et l'interpella à voix basse. « Chewie ».

La tête du wookie ne tarda pas à émerger et Han lui tendit la pièce qu'il lui avait demandé. « Tiens », dit-il. « Et il va falloir remplacer l'accouplement de puissance négative », ajouta t-il en baissant encore davantage la voix, tout en jetant un regard en coin vers 3PO.

Chewbacca hocha la tête et répondit par un grognement avant de disparaître et de se remettre au travail. Han laissa son compagnon et repris son état des lieux, scrutant les coins du vaisseau à la recherche d'éventuels problèmes, mais aussi à la recherche de Leïa. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu depuis qu'ils s'étaient posés dans la grotte, mais il sentait que la jeune fille était bizarre depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Hoth. Le moment n'était peut-être pas le bon et il ignorait comment une conversation avec la jeune femme pouvait tourner, celles-ci s'achevant souvent par des disputes ces derniers temps, mais quelque chose en lui le poussait à s'assurer que Leïa allait bien. Passant devant une porte, il aperçu Padmé, occupée à réparer une valve endommagée à l'aide d'un fer à souder.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide madame Naberrie ? », demanda t-il en s'approchant prudemment.

Entendant Han derrière elle, Padmé interrompit son travail et se retourna, en enlevant ses lunettes de protection. « Non ne vous inquiétez pas Han, tout va bien », répondit-elle avec un sourire. Elle observa Han hocher la tête suite à sa réponse et sentit que quelque chose tracassait le Coréllien. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Han ? », demanda t-elle avec douceur. « C'est à cause du vaisseau ? ».

« Non », répondit Han. « Je pense que les réparations vont nous permettre de repartir rapidement. Non je... Je me demandais si vous saviez où était Leïa ? », ajouta t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Padmé ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire espiègle. « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était dans le cockpit », répondit-elle. « Vous la trouverez sûrement là-bas ».

« Merci », répondit Han, en esquissant un mouvement de recul, avant de se raviser, réalisant qu'il faisait preuve de trop d'empressement. « Enfin je ne la cherchais pas vraiment pour aller la voir, je... Je... », tenta t-il d'expliquer maladroitement.

« Vous demandiez par simple curiosité », termina Padmé, toujours plus amusée par le comportement des deux jeunes gens.

Han hocha la tête. « Oui voilà », répondit-il sur le ton le plus naturel possible. « Bon et bien, comme vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide, je vais vous laisser... Merci madame Naberrie », ajouta t-il en saluant Padmé d'un signe de la tête avant de se retourner pour quitter la pièce.

Mais Padmé l'interrompit dans son élan en posant une main sur son bras pour le retenir. Même si Han faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments, Padmé pouvait voir que celui-ci s'inquiétait vraiment pour Leïa. Et à cet instant, elle savait que Han était exactement la personne dont sa fille avait besoin. « Ne vous fiez pas à tout ce qu'elle dit », dit Padmé. « Je suis certaine qu'elle ne pense pas tout ce qu'elle dit à votre sujet... »

Han secoua la tête, l'air peu convaincu. « J'ai bien peur de devoir vous contredire madame Naberrie », dit-il en riant nerveusement. « Je pense que nos disputes parlent d'elles-mêmes ».

Padmé s'approcha davantage de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Les choses sont difficiles pour Leïa en ce moment. Elle veut se montrer forte, elle ne veut pas admettre qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un, c'est pour ça qu'elle agit ainsi », expliqua t-elle. « Ma fille est quelqu'un de particulièrement têtue, elle tient ça de son père », dit-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à Anakin, mais ce souvenir s'assombrit rapidement, lorsque la terrible réalité concernant son mari lui revint en mémoire. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie de vous souciez de ma fille. », acheva t-elle en s'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître de son soudain état de détresse. « Elle a besoin de vous, plus qu'elle ne veut l'admettre ».

« Peut-être avez-vous raison... », conclus Han, pensif, se prenant à imaginer Leïa ne le repoussant pas à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas vers elle. « Enfin, nous le verrons », reprit-il en ce ressaisissant, « Mais pour l'heure, nous devons tâcher de remettre le Faucon en état si nous voulons décoller rapidement de ce caillou. Je vais vous laisser, il y a encore beaucoup de chose à faire ».

« Vous avez raison Han, je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps », acquiesça Padmé. « Je ferai mieux de me remettre moi-même au travail ».

Han acquiesça et se prépara à prendre congé. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, lorsqu'il lui sembla entendre Padmé lui souhaiter bonne chance. Mais quand il se retourna, la jeune femme avait déjà remise ses lunettes de protection et s'était remise au travail. Han savait qu'il avait encore des choses à faire sur le Faucon, mais la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Padmé l'avait chamboulé. Tout en lui le poussait à aller voir Leïa, il ressentait le besoin de faire savoir à la jeune fille qu'il était là pour elle, qu'elle n'avait pas à le repousser. L'air décidé, il jeta un dernier regard vers Padmé, Chewbacca et 3PO, toujours affairés à leurs travaux de réparation, puis il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le cockpit où il espérait trouver Leïa.

* * *

><p>A travers le champ d'astéroïdes, l'Exécutor progressait lentement, réduisant en poussière les morceaux de roches qui croisaient son chemin à l'aide de ses rayons lasers. Les multiples chocs ébranlaient le vaisseau, mais Vador demeurait imperturbable, écoutant attentivement les rapports des hologrammes de trois des capitaines de croiseurs interstellaires qui balayaient actuellement le champ d'astéroïdes en sa compagnie. Et le fait que l'un des hologrammes disparaisse soudain, témoignant que l'un des croiseurs venait d'être détruit, ne le perturba pas davantage.<p>

« … Et ce fut, seigneur Vador, la dernière fois qu'ils sont apparus sur nos scopes », conclus l'un des deux hologrammes restant. « Étant donné l'importance des dégâts que nous avons subit ils ont sûrement été détruits ».

Vador secoua la tête en signe de désaccord. Non loin de lui, il pouvait toujours percevoir les présences lumineuses de sa femme et de sa fille à travers la Force. « Non capitaine, ils sont vivants », affirma t-il. « Je veux que tous les vaisseaux disponibles balaient le champ d'astéroïdes jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve ».

Les capitaines, comprenant que toute discussion était vaine devant l'entêtement du Seigneur Sith se contentèrent de hocher la tête et les transmissions furent coupées. Les hologrammes disparurent pour laisser la place à l'amiral Piett, qui s'approcha de Vador d'un pas rapide.

« Seigneur Vador », dit-il.

Vador, qui s'apprêtait à prendre congé et avait commencé à s'éloigner, s'arrêta et se retourna vers Piett. « Oui amiral, qui a t-il ? », le questionna t-il.

Piett pris une profonde inspiration. « L'Empereur vous demande de prendre contact avec lui », répondit-il.

« Éloignez le vaisseau du champ d'astéroïdes, pour établir une transmission nette », ordonna Vador en tournant les talons pour regagner ses appartements.

« Oui mon Seigneur », répondit Piett en le regardant s'éloigner, avant de retourner sur le pont afin de transmettre l'ordre de Vador à ses hommes.

Le chemin qui le menait à ses appartements fut plein d'interrogations pour Vador. Il ignorait la raison pour laquelle l'Empereur voulait prendre contact avec lui, mais il savait en revanche qu'il ne devait rien révéler de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Jusqu'à présent, l'Empereur n'avait manifesté aucun signes laissant paraître qu'il connaissait l'identité de Luke et il était exclu que Vador ne lui révèle quoi que se soit concernant le fait que Padmé soit toujours en vie ou le fait que Leïa Organa soit en réalité Leïa Skywalker, sa fille. Bien décidé à cacher à l'Empereur l'existence de sa famille, ses boucliers mentaux bien en place, Vador pénétra dans ses quartiers et vint s'agenouiller devant l'holotransmetteur. Aussitôt, l'image de l'Empereur se dressa devant lui.

« Que désirez-vous, mon maître ? », questionna Vador en inclinant la tête en signe de respect et de soumission.

« Il y a soudain un grand trouble dans la Force », répondit Palpatine.

Vador releva la tête et regarda son maître. « Je l'ai sentit », dit-il. Dire le contraire ne serait que mensonge, son maître ne serait pas dupe, tant la Force était agitée depuis que le pouvoir de Luke et Leïa s'était développé.

« Nous avons un nouvel ennemi, le jeune Rebelle qui a détruit l'Étoile de la Mort. », poursuivit l'Empereur. « Tout me conduit à penser que ce garçon est le fils d'Anakin Skywalker », précisa t-il, scrutant la réaction de son apprenti.

Se doutant que son maître finirait malheureusement tôt ou tard par découvrir l'identité de Luke, tant son rôle dans la destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort avait ébranlé l'Empire, Vador s'efforça de paraître le plus surpris possible à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. « Comment est-ce possible ? », demanda t-il.

« Lisez dans votre cœur Seigneur Vador, et vous comprendrez que c'est la vérité », répondit Palpatine. L'Empereur marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre, le regard plongé dans celui, caché, de Vador. « Il pourrait nous détruire », dit-il d'une voix grave.

Vador comprit immédiatement ce que les paroles de son maître impliquait. Luke était une menace pour l'Empire et il devait donc être anéantit. Mais Vador se refusait à la perspective de devoir tuer son propre fils, surtout maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité de réunir toute sa famille et de régner avec elle sur la Galaxie, comme il avait voulu le faire des années auparavant.

« Il est tout jeune, Obi-Wan ne peut plus l'aider », tenta Vador.

« Mais la Force est avec lui », rétorqua Palpatine. « Le fils de Skywalker ne doit jamais devenir un Jedi. »

Vador s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Il devait trouver un moyen pour que l'Empereur ne souhaite pas la mort de Luke. A l'instant où il avait découvert l'existence de son fils, il s'était mis en tête de le faire venir de son côté afin de renverser Palpatine et de régner à sa place, comme père et fils. Il pourrait conforter Palpatine dans l'idée que faire basculer Luke du côté obscur était la meilleure solution pour lui et pour l'Empire, car ainsi les Rebelles perdraient l'un de leur plus puissant combattant. Il lui suffirait simplement de cacher à l'Empereur que ce plan brillant impliquerait sa mort prochaine...

« Si nous pouvions le convertir il deviendrait un allié très puissant », dit-il finalement.

Palpatine considéra un instant la question. « Oui », dit-il finalement. « Ce serait même un atout d'un grand intérêt », ajouta t-il d'un air pensif, se perdant dans ses rêves de pouvoir et de gloire. « Est-ce faisable ? », demanda t-il à son apprenti en relevant la tête vers lui.

« Il sera notre allié ou il mourra, mon maître », répondit Vador.

Le Seigneur Sith inclina une dernière fois la tête, tandis que la communication prenait fin et que l'image de l'Empereur s'évanouissait. Sous son masque, Vador esquissa un sourire, à l'idée que Palpatine venait de valider son plan et ainsi de signer sa propre mort. Lentement, Vador se releva et quitta ses appartements pour retourner sur le pont. Il retrouverait son fils bien assez tôt, mais avant il devait tâcher de récupérer sa femme et sa fille. Elles étaient si proches à cet instant, quelque part dans ce champ d'astéroïdes, à sa portée... Et il avait parfaitement l'idée des personnes qui pourraient l'aider dans son entreprise.

* * *

><p>Tandis qu'au dehors continuaient de retentir des explosions qui ébranlaient parfois quelque peu le Faucon Millénium, Han atteint finalement le cockpit. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il vit que Leïa s'y trouvait bien, comme le lui avait indiqué Padmé. En silence il l'observa quelque instants et ces quelques secondes suffirent à lui enserrer le cœur. Assise sur le siège du pilote, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur, Leïa demeurait silencieuse et immobile. Mais, bien qu'elle lui tourne le dos, Han pouvait sentir qu'une profonde tristesse et une grande détresse émanaient de la jeune fille, et il détestait la voir dans cet état. Avec prudence, il s'approcha et pris place à ses côtés, sur le siège du co-pilote. Il savait que Leïa s'était rendu compte de son arrivé, ou en tout cas de l'arrivée de quelqu'un, mais elle ne bougea pas. Han resta quelque instant silencieux lui aussi, mais très bientôt, ce silence lui paru très pesant.<p>

« Les travaux sur le Faucon avancent bien », dit-il, n'y tenant plus. « Nous devrions être en mesure de repartir très bientôt »... Il marqua une nouvelle pause, attendant une réaction de Leïa, mais celle-ci ne vient pas. « Je viens de parler avec votre mère. C'est une excellente bricoleuse, je comprend d'où vous tenez vous talents », ajouta t-il pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais Leïa ne se retourna pas, ni n'esquissa le moindre sourire. Han l'entendit inspirait profondément et il la vit passer une main sur ses joues, comme pour essuyer des larmes. « Je sais ce que vous essayer de faire Han », finit-elle par dire. « Et je vous en remercie. Mais je préférerai rester seule, s'il vous plaît ».

Connaissant Leïa, et se souvenant de ce que Padmé venait de lui dire au sujet de sa fille, Han s'attendait à ce genre de réponse, mais il n'était pas décidé à laisser tomber cette fois. « Leïa », poursuivit-il. « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je vois que vous n'êtes pas bien et dans ces moments là il ne faut pas rester seule. ». Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui prit délicatement le menton entre ses doigts, avant de tourner gentiment de visage de la jeune fille vers lui. Il vit en effet que des traces rouges subsistaient dans ses yeux noisettes, signe évident qu'elle venait de pleurer. « Je sais que nos relations ne sont pas faciles, mais je veux vous aider. S'il vous plaît, ne vous fermez pas à moi. ».

Leïa vit la sincérité qui colorait les yeux de Han et elle sentit soudain une vive émotion parcourir tout son corps, en voyant combien Han se montrait attentionné avec elle. Et voir qu'il se souciait d'elle de la sorte lui procurait un sentiment de joie qu'elle ne chercha pas à écarter. Une part d'elle la poussait à se confier, à ne pas repousser le jeune homme encore une fois comme elle avait coutume de le faire, mais comment lui avouer ce qui la tourmentait ? Comment lui révéler la terrible vérité qu'elle avait découverte concernant la véritable identité de son père ? Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que Han en penserait, de découvrir qu'elle était la fille de Dark Vador... Étrangement, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'idée que Han puisse s'éloigner d'elle ou la regarder différemment si elle lui expliquait la vérité. Lentement, elle fit pivoter son siège afin de lui faire face.

« Je... Quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé, mais c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas vous dire », dit-elle finalement en le regardant, sentant ses yeux s'embuer à nouveau de larmes. « Peut-être un jour, mais pas tout de suite en tout cas », ajouta-t-elle en voyant de Han s'apprêtait à répliquer. « C'est encore trop dur, je ne peux pas... Je suis désolée. », acheva t-elle, sa voix presque semblable à un murmure.

Han hocha silencieusement la tête. « Très bien », dit-il.

Il était un peu déçu de voir que Leïa se refusait encore à s'ouvrir à lui, mais il avait tout de même un peu d'espoir, car elle n'avait pas complètement rejeté l'idée. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et prit doucement une de ces mains dans les siennes. A ce contact, Leïa sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle baissa un instant le regard sur leurs mains enlacées, puis elle releva les yeux vers Han. Les mains de Han tenant la sienne avait quelque chose d'apaisant et elle ne chercha pas à s'échapper de ce contact.

« Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit », poursuivit Han, « Mais je suis là si vous avez besoin de parler ».

Envahie par l'émotion, Leïa hocha la tête. « Merci », répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Han libère sa main et s'en aille, mais il n'en fit rien. Et une part d'elle en était heureuse, car elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, une part d'elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Ils restèrent là quelque seconde, silencieux, main dans la main, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Finalement, au bout de quelques instants, Leïa réalisa que le visage de Han n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètres du sien. C'était t-elle rapprochée de lui ? Ou était-ce lui qui s'était avancé vers elle ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle ne recula pas et resta là, attendant avec une certaine anticipation ce qui allait se passer. Han vit que Leïa ne le repoussait pas. Il ne voulait pas que la jeune fille pense qu'il profitait de la situation, mais à cet instant tout en lui, cet irrésistible besoin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, tout la poussait vers elle. Tentant sa chance, il s'avança un peu plus vers Leïa, vers ses lèvres désirables qu'il avait déjà plusieurs fois rêver d'embrasser, et il combla la courte distance qui les séparait.

Leïa sentit un frisson la parcourir de part en part lorsque les lèvres de Han se posèrent sur les siennes et elle eut soudain l'impression qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien... Et elle s'en moquait. Elle s'abandonna à ce baiser, passant doucement sa main libre derrière la nuque du jeune homme afin de le rapprocher encore davantage d'elle. La jeune fille se sentait soudain plus légère, comme si tout un sentiment de frustration qu'elle aurait accumulé pendant des mois s'était soudainement envolé. Han libéra une de ses mains et s'en servit pour caresser doucement les joues de la jeune fille. La douceur de l'ancien contrebandier fit chavirer la jeune fille qui aurait souhaiter que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Mais la porte du cockpit s'ouvrit soudain, arrachant les deux jeunes gens à leur tendre étreinte.

« Capitaine ! Capitaine ! J'ai isolé l'accouplement de puissance inversé ! », s'écria gaiement 3PO, complètement ignorant de ce qu'il venait d'interrompre.

Han se tourna vers le droïde doré, le regard noir. « Merci », répondit-il agacé. « Merci beaucoup ». Parfois, il ferait vraiment mieux de déconnecter cet impitoyable trouble-fait.

« Ce fut un plaisir pour moi capitaine », répondit 3PO, avant de tourner les talons.

Soupirant, Han se tourna vers Leïa. Maintenant que la 'magie' venait d'être rompue, il ignorait qu'elle allait être sa réaction. La jeune fille avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer et elle se sentait toute étourdie. « Je pense que vous devriez y retourner », dit-elle finalement, la voix tremblante. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer et pour reprendre ses esprits.

Han le comprit et il n'insista pas. « Très bien », dit-il. « Je vais vous laisser ». Il se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter le cockpit lorsqu'il sentit la main de Leïa se poser sur son bras.

« Merci, Han, d'être là », lui dit-elle.

_'Toujours s'il le faut'_, brûlait-il d'envie de répondre, mais les mots restèrent dans sa gorge et il se contenta de répondre par un sourire et un bref hochement de tête. Il quitta finalement la pièce. La main de Leïa qui tenait auparavant le bras de Han retomba dans le vide et la jeune fille sentit aussitôt qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Se retourna, elle inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises. Inconsciemment, elle porta sa main à ses lèvres, là où Han avait posé les siennes quelques minutes plus tôt. Une émotion étrange la traversait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait que quelque chose avait changé. Les choses ne seraient plus les mêmes et elle-même ne serait plus la même désormais.

Elle resta ainsi, seule, durant quelques minutes qui lui parurent pourtant être une éternité, lorsque la porte du cockpit s'ouvrit à nouveau. Arrachée à ses rêveries, Leïa se raidit et sentit soudain les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, à la pensée que c'était peut-être Han qui revenait, mais elle se calma rapidement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait de sa mère.

« Oh maman, c'est toi », dit la jeune fille.

Padmé remarqua aussitôt le bref changement d'état dans les émotions de sa fille et elle comprit que quelque chose s'était passé. D'autant qu'elle se doutait que Han avait du passer voir Leïa il y a peu, après qu'elle lui ait justement indiqué où sa fille se trouvait. S'approchant, Padmé s'installa sur le siège libre à côté de Leïa.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ma chérie ? », lui demanda t-elle. « Et ne me dis pas que ça va, parce que je sais que c'est faux. », ajouta-t-elle aussitôt pour anticiper un éventuel défilement de la part de sa fille. « Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec ton père ? ».

Leïa se tourna vers sa mère. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien lui cacher de toute façon. « Oui et non », lui répondit-elle, évasive. « Bien sûr que je suis toujours bouleversée à propos de mon père... Je ne sais pas si cela passera un jour mais... Il s'est passé autre chose... Avec Han ».

« Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ? », demanda Padmé, qui savait que lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de Han, sa fille avait souvent besoin d'être encouragé. « Vous ne vous êtes pas encore disputé j'espère... »

« Non », répondit vivement Leïa, peut-être même un peu trop vite à son goût. « Non... Il est venu tout à l'heure. Il s'est montré très gentil avec moi », ajouta-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt. « Et... Nous nous sommes embrassés », acheva t-elle, sentant ses joues d'empourprées.

Intérieurement, Padmé ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait finit par se demander quand ce moment arriverait. « Et tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda t-elle.

Leïa secoua la tête. « Non », répondit-elle. « C'était très bien. C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que Han attend... La majorité du temps on se dispute et là... ».

« Tu sais, je pense que lui non plus ne sais pas trop ce que tu attends », fit remarquer Padmé avec un sourire espiègle. « Mais ce que je sais, c'est que même s'il ne le montre peut-être pas, Han s'inquiète pour toi car il voit que quelque chose ne va pas », précisa Padmé, voyant Leïa hocher la tête, en signe d'approbation. « Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? », ajouta t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Leïa comprit aussitôt ce que sa mère entendait par là. « Non », répondit-elle en baissant la tête. « Je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. J'ai eu peur de sa réaction ».

Padmé esquissa un sourire rassurant. « Chérie, je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi, mais je ne pense pas que cette vérité, aussi horrible soit-elle, ne change la façon dont Han te voit », lui dit-elle en lui prenant doucement la main. « Je suis désolée de t'imposer ce fardeau... », ne put-elle pas s'empêcher d'ajouter, sa gorge se serrant soudain, étouffant sa voix.

Leïa secoua vivement la tête. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, maman », dit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa mère. « Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer ».

« Je sais », soupira Padmé, en essayant les larmes qui avaient commencé à perler dans ses yeux. « Je sais... Mais malgré ce qui s'est passé, je ne regrette rien des moments que j'ai passé avec Anakin, parce que ça a été les instants les plus heureux de ma vie... ».

Elle vit Leïa acquiescer, tête baissée. Le silence s'installa dans le cockpit, tandis que des souvenirs des moments passés avec Anakin revenait en mémoire à Padmé. Des souvenirs heureux, de moments de bonheur qu'elle n'échangerait pour rien au monde. Pourtant, une petite voix lui murmurait également que, si elle avait tenu tête à Anakin, si elle ne l'avait pas épousé, peut-être que rien ne serait arrivé... Anakin n'aurait pas eu la vision de sa mort lors de l'accouchement et il n'aurait peut-être jamais eu la tentation du côté obscur. Mais elle s'efforça de chasser bien vite cette pensée. _Palpatine aurait certainement trouvé un autre moyen_, se dit-elle. Mais pourtant... Maintenant que la culpabilité s'était insinuée en elle, elle ne parvenait plus à la chasser complètement. Devait-elle, en fait, regretter son choix ? Malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire à Leïa, une part d'elle éprouvait bien des regrets de penser que ses choix avaient conduit à ses funestes événements, mais elle savait que sa vie n'aurait eu aucune saveur sans les moments qu'elle avait passé avec Anakin durant leurs trois années de mariage. Sans lui, elle n'aurait pas Luke et Leïa aujourd'hui...

« Ce que je veux dire », poursuivit finalement Padmé. « C'est que tu dois profiter de l'instant présent avec les personnes que tu aimes. Ne repousses pas Han, ne ferme pas ton cœur, parce qu'un jour tu pourrais regretter de ne pas avoir saisit ta chance quand tu en avais l'occasion et après il sera trop tard... ».

Leïa savait qu'elle avait raison, toute comme elle savait que sa mère avait découvert il y a longtemps une vérité qui était enfouit au plus profond de sa fille. Elle avait des sentiments forts pour Han, mais elle avait toujours fait passer son devoir envers l'Alliance avant sa vie privée et elle s'était ainsi forcée à les taire. Et puis Han était Han, et la relation houleuse qui s'était rapidement entre eux n'avait pas aidé les choses aucun d'eux, par fierté, n'ayant eu envie de relâcher ses défenses devant l'autre. Pourtant Han avait fait un premier pas vers elle, et ils s'étaient embrassés, signe que quelque chose existait bel et bien entre eux. Et comme elle avait répondu à son baiser, il lui serait difficile de continuer à agir avec indifférence désormais.

Leïa hocha pensivement la tête, lorsqu'une ombre au dehors attira son attention. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? », demanda t-elle en essayant de regarder plus attentivement.

« Leïa, il faut que tu arrêtes d'esquiver cette conversation », la réprimanda Padmé.

« Non maman, j'ai vraiment vu quelque chose dehors », persista Leïa.

Intriguée, Padmé porta à son tour son attention sur la vitre du cockpit. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, lorsqu'une espèce d'énorme ventouse vint soudain se coller à la vitre, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes et leur arrachant un cri de surprise.

« Va prévenir Han ! », s'écria aussitôt Padmé, tandis que la créature se détachait de la vitre et repartait. « Il y en a peut-être d'autres et nous ignorons ce que c'est ».

Sans poser de questions, Leïa se leva de son siège et quitta aussitôt le cockpit. Elle se précipita, hors d'haleine, vers la salle des machines, où Han, Chewbacca et 3PO étaient toujours affairés à la réparation des hypermoteurs.

« Il y a quelque chose dehors ! », leur cria t-elle.

Intrigué, Han leva le nez de sa tâche et se tourna vers elle, enlevant ses lunettes de protection. « Où ça ? ».

« Dehors, dans la grotte », répondit Leïa.

Tous les quatre tendirent l'oreille, puis une série de chocs contre la coque vint ponctuer les dires de Leïa.

« C'est là, écoutez ! », s'écria 3PO, quelque peu inquiet.

Han enleva ses lunettes et les jeta sur le côté. « Je vais sortir », dit-il.

Leïa cru un instant qu'elle avait mal entendu. « Mais vous êtes fou ! », s'écria t-elle. Elle doutait que ce soit bien prudent de sortir dans cette grotte, celle-ci ne lui inspirant qu'un sentiment de méfiance. Et elle détestait l'idée de savoir Han dehors, alors que tout en elle lui criait qu'ils n'auraient jamais du s'aventurer ici en premier lieu.

Mais Han ne voulais rien entendre. « Je suis arrivé à réparer cette poubelle, je ne vais pas la laisser bousiller, non ? », répliqua t-il, en prenant un masque à oxygène avant de se diriger vers la rampe de débarquement.

Leïa comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas le raisonner, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser sortir seul. « Très bien, alors je viens avec vous », dit-elle avant de prendre un masque et de lui emboîter le pas, bientôt imitée et suivie par Chewbacca.

Un blaster à la main, Han sortit le premier, bientôt suivit de Leïa et de Chewbacca, lui aussi armé d'une arbalète. Par réflexe, Leïa porta une main à sa ceinture, y sentant toujours son sabre laser, prête à le dégainer. Han arriva finalement au bout de la rampe de débarquement et pose prudemment un premier pied sur le sol de la grotte, produisant un léger bruit de suçon. _Étrange_, pensa t-il. Il avança doucement et commença à inspecter le vaisseau, tandis que Leïa posait à son tour un pied au sol.

« Ce sol est très bizarre », commenta t-elle. « Ça n'a pas l'air d'être de la roche ». Elle avança davantage, regardant autour d'elle, et le sentiment de malaise qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'il s'était posés dans cette grotte ne fit qu'amplifier. Décidément, cet endroit ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance. « Je ne sais pas, mais je ne me sens pas très rassurée », ajouta t-elle.

« Mouais », marmonna Han, qui commençait à être d'accord avec la jeune fille. « Attention ! », s'écria t-il soudain en entendant du bruit. Brandissant son blaster, il tira sur une créature qui venait de s'accrocher au vaisseau et s'en approcha afin de l'observer. « Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Des mynocks », dit-il finalement. « Chewie, vérifie le reste du vaisseau, pour voir s'il n'y en a pas d'autres accrochés. Ça bouffe les câbles électriques », ajouta t-il en s'apprêtant à assister son co-pilote dans la vérification du vaisseau. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse ces créatures endommager le Faucon.

Leïa aimait de moins en mois la situation et jetait des regards rapide autour d'elle, comme pour chercher d'autres éléments qui pourraient expliquer son trouble de plus en plus pressant. « Retournez à l'intérieur, on va nettoyer les derniers », entendit-elle Han lui dire.

Leïa n'avait pas l'intention d'obéir et elle continua à scruter les environs, se fiant à la Force. Elle sentit soudain une présence derrière elle et eu à peine le temps d'activer son sabre laser qu'une foule de mynocks lui passa au dessus de la tête. Criant le nom de Han, elle engagea le combat avec les créatures, son sabre laser tournoyant dans les airs, mais ses assaillants étaient bien trop nombreux pour qu'elle parvienne à les défaire correctement. Assaillit lui aussi par un groupe de créature, Chewbacca arma son arbalète et tira dans le tas. Le tir atteignit l'une des parois et soudain la grotte entière s'ébranla, à la plus grande surprise de tous. Intrigué, Han attendit que le calme soit revenu, puis il observa à nouveau l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Le sol était étrange, une odeur particulière régnait dans la grotte et il avait remarqué la présence de beaucoup de moisissures. Soudain prit d'un doute, il pointa son blaster vers le sol et tira. Aussitôt, le sol et les parois tremblèrent à nouveau.

La nouvelle secousse prit Leïa de cours. Elle désactiva son arme et tenta de s'accrocher à la rampe d'embarquement, mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que du vide et elle serait tombée si Han n'était pas arrivé difficilement derrière elle pour la retenir. Il la guida le long de la rampe d'embarquement et tout trois se hâtèrent de rentrer dans le vaisseau avant de refermer rapidement le sas pour éviter qu'un mynock ne pénètre à l'intérieur.

« Contact Chewie, on fiche le camp ! », s'écria Han, tandis que tous les trois traversaient le Faucon en courant.

Ils atteignirent le cockpit, hors d'haleine. Ayant comprit que la situation pressée, Padmé se hâta de laisser sa place à Chewbacca, tandis que Han s'installait à la place du pilote et enclenchait déjà une série d'interrupteurs. Leïa pénétra dans le cockpit à leur suite et pris place sur le siège derrière Han.

« Que se passe t-il ? », demanda Padmé, avec inquiétude, à sa fille. « J'ai sentit des secousses ».

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Leïa. « Mais il faut partit, il y a quelque chose d'anormal ici ».

« Mais la flotte impériale est toujours dehors ! », fit observer Padmé, peu rassurée à la pensée que Vador était toujours dehors, attendant justement qu'ils sortent de leur cachette pour les capturer. « Et nous ne pourrons pas passer en vitesse-lumière dans le champ d'astéroïdes... ».

« Je sais madame Naberrie », répondit Han. « Mais croyez moi, il ne vaut mieux pas traîner ici ».

Le vaisseau décolla soudain. Tout le groupe avait le regard braqué vers la sortie qui se rapprochait et un frisson parcouru l'assemblée lorsque l'ouverture du tunnel leur apparu soudain hérissé de pics. Chewbacca poussa un cri d'avertissement et d'inquiétude.

« Regardez ! », s'exclama 3PO, en pointant l'entrée de son doigt doré.

« Oui je vois, je vois », soupira Han.

Devant eux, l'ouverture semblait de plus en plus petite, comme si les deux parois se rapprochaient.

« Nous sommes perdus ! », gémit 3PO, paniqué.

« La grotte s'effondre ! », ajouta Leïa, le cœur battant.

« Ce n'est pas une grotte », répliqua Han.

« Quoi ? », s'exclama Padmé.

Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la sortie, il leur paru évident que ce qu'ils avaient pris pour des stalactites et des stalagmites étaient en réalité deux rangés de dents qui se refermaient, s'apprêtant à les prendre au piège. Mais, par une habile manœuvre, le Faucon passa entre les deux rangées de dents, qui se refermèrent dans le vide après le passage du vaisseau. La limace de l'espace, ayant laissé échapper sa proie, s'enfonça à nouveau dans son abris. Mais dans le Faucon, les cinq occupants n'eurent pas le temps de pousser de soupir de soulagement, car un choc contre la coque leur rappelant aussitôt qu'ils venaient à nouveau de pénétrer dans le champ d'astéroïdes.

* * *

><p>Un groupe composé d'une dizaine de chasseurs de prime, représentants de différentes espèces, se tenaient désormais sur le pont de l'Exécutor. Avec une distance raisonnable, Piett observait d'un œil méfiant cette foule d'êtres amoraux, tous plus terribles les uns que les autres, que Vador avait convoqué pour les assister dans leur recherche des Rebelles en fuite.<p>

« On a pas besoin de ces ordures de chasseurs de prime », protesta Piett à mi-voix, s'adressant à son second. « Ces Rebelles ne nous échapperons pas ».

Son second n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'un contrôleur s'avançait d'un pas rapide vers eux. « Amiral, nous avons un signal prioritaire du croiseur stellaire _le Vengeur_ », les informa t-il.

« Bien », répondit Piett avant de suivre le contrôleur pour de plus amples informations.

De son côté, Vador était toujours affairé à exposer la situation aux chasseurs de prime. « Il y aura une récompense substantielle pour celui qui trouvera le Faucon Millénium », dit-il. « Vous êtes libres d'employer toutes les méthodes nécessaires, mais je les veux vivants, pas de désintégrations », ajouta-t-il sur un ton plein d'équivoque en s'adressant particulièrement à un chasseur de prime du nom de Boba Fett.

Vador ne connaissait en effet que trop bien les méthodes brutales de ce dernier et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Padmé ou Leïa soit blessées dans la manœuvre. Quand aux autres passagers, peut lui importait. Il savait que Han Solo était recherché par Jabba le Hutt et il serait plus que ravi de l'offrir au chasseur de prime qui parviendrait à le capturer. Mais il espérait également pouvoir récupérer des passagers vivants, quels qu'ils soient, afin de les interroger sur la localisation des Rebelles.

Vador ayant finit de donner ses instructions, les chasseurs de prime prirent congés, pressés de se mettre à la tâche. Vador s'apprêtait à partir lui aussi, lorsque Piett vint à sa rencontre. « Mon Seigneur, nous les tenons ! », l'informa t-il d'un ton empressé.

* * *

><p>Enchaînant les manœuvres d'esquive pour éviter les astéroïdes qui volaient autour d'eux, Han s'efforçait de rester hors de portée du croiseur <em>le Vengeur<em> qui les poursuivait inlassablement depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de leur cachette. Les tirs ennemis fusaient et Han doutait que la poursuite puisse durer bien longtemps. Finalement, après un temps qui leur paru durer une éternité, le Faucon sortit enfin du champ d'astéroïde, au grand soulagement de ses occupants.

« Pas la peine de traîner ici », s'écria aussitôt Han. « Passage en vitesse-lumière ».

Une fois en vitesse-lumière, le vaisseau serait quasiment impossible à repérer pour les Impériaux et ils seraient enfin hors de danger. Un sourire triomphant se dessinant doucement sur son visage, à la pensée de la déception qu'il allait causé au vaisseau Impérial, Han tira d'un geste sec sur la manivelle permettant le passage dans l'hyperespace. Mais son sourire s'effaça aussitôt car le vaisseau conserva sa course en vitesse subliminique et rien ne se passa.

« C'est pas vrai », s'écria Han, incrédule, tandis que Chewbacca poussait des aboiements de protestation agacés contre le vaisseau et contre Han, pour ne pas avoir réussit à effectuer toutes les réparations. « Tous les circuits de transmission marche, c'est pas ma faute », répliqua aussitôt le pilote.

« Pas de vitesse-lumière ? », soupira Leïa en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ils ne sortiraient donc jamais de cet enfer ?

« C'est pas ma faute », répéta Han, ne voyant pas pourquoi la vitesse-lumière ne marchait toujours pas.

Le Faucon Millénium fut soudain ébranlait par un tir qui le percuta. « Capitaine, nous avons perdu le principal écran de protection arrière », intervient 3PO. « Encore un coup à l'arrière et nous sommes fichus ».

Han savait que la situation était critique et ils n'avaient guère le temps de se disputer ou de chercher la cause du problème d'après les données de l'ordinateur. Il devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de là et vite. Obéissant à son instinct, il prit sa décision. « Alors on se retourne », dit-il. Ses paroles déclenchèrent une vague de panique parmi les occupants du vaisseau, mais Han les ignora. « J'ai dit on se retourne », répéta t-il à l'adresse de Chewbacca, tout en activant des commandes. « Met toute la puissance sur l'écran de protection avant ».

« Vous voulez les attaquer ? », demanda Padmé, surprise par l'audace de Han. Mais bizarrement, à nouveau, elle se sentait prête à faire confiance au jeune homme. Après tout, plus d'une fois Anakin l'avait entraîné dans des situations périlleuses et presque suicidaires.

« Capitaine, les chance de survit dans l'assaut direct d'un croiseur interstellaire... », commença 3PO.

« La ferme ! », le coupa vivement Leïa. Elle était déjà parfaitement consciente de la gravité de la situation et elle n'avait nul besoin que le droïde dorée ne lui rappelle ses dangers.

Dans un geste automatique, la jeune fille attrapa la main de sa mère, comme si elle avait peur que ce soit là le dernier contact qu'elles auraient toutes les deux. Padmé enserra cette main, tandis que le Faucon effectuait sa manœuvre de retournement et fonçait droit sur le croiseur _le Vengeur_. Évitant les tirs ennemis, Han semblait diriger le cargo droit sur le pare brise géant du pont de contrôle du vaisseau ennemi. Celui-ci se rapprocher dangereusement et, à bord du Faucon, les passagers serrèrent soudain les dents, attendant la collision qui leur semblait inévitable. Pourtant celle-ci ne vint jamais, Han effectuant au dernier moment une manœuvre de redressement, conduisant le Faucon à passer au ras du vaisseau ennemi.

A bord du Vengeur, les officiers présents sur le pont s'étaient tous penchés par réflexe, s'attendant à voir le cargo percuter le pare brise à tout moment, mais lorsqu'ils relevèrent prudemment la tête, le Faucon Millénium avait disparu et seul le ciel étoilé s'offrait à leur vue.

« Suivez-les ! », ordonna aussitôt le capitaine Needa. « Ils peuvent revenir par un autre passage ».

« Capitaine Needa, leur vaisseau n'apparaît plus sur nos scopes », intervient l'un des contrôleurs, occupé à observer ses écrans radar.

« Mais ils n'ont pas pu disparaître ! », s'écria le capitaine Needa, incrédule. « Aucun vaisseau de cette importance n'a de système de couverture ».

« Plus aucune trace d'eux capitaine », réaffirma un autre contrôleur-radar. « Peut-être sont-ils passés en vitesse-lumière à la dernière minute », suggéra t-il.

« Mais dans ce cas là pourquoi auraient-ils attaqué ? », hurla Needa. Il les tenait presque, ils étaient à sa portée. « Ils auraient pu passer en hyperespace dès leur sortie du champ d'astéroïdes ».

« Capitaine, le Seigneur Vador veut un rapport sur la poursuite », l'informa un autre officier.

Needa se sentit parcouru d'un frisson et déglutit difficilement. Avoir laisser le Faucon Millénium lui échapper était une erreur qu'il allait payer très cher. « Faites préparer une navette », ordonna t-il. « Je dois prendre mes responsabilités dans cette affaires et présenter mes excuses au Seigneur Vador. Pendant ce temps, continuez à scruter toute la région. Il faut trouver ce vaisseau ! ».

« Oui capitaine », répondit son second, tandis que Needa s'éloignait d'un pas peu assuré, près à affronter la colère du Seigneur Sith.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà enfin le chapitre dans sa totalité, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. A nouveau, je vous présente mes excuses pour ne pas faire de publications plus régulières.<em>

_Dans le prochain chapitre, le groupe se rendra dans la cité des Nuages._

_Bisous à tous, Audrey_


	21. Piège sur la Cité des Nuages

**Chapitre n°20 : Piège sur la Cité des Nuages**

Décidément, il n'était entouré que d'incapables... Bouillonnant de colère à l'idée que le Faucon Millénium venait à nouveau de leur échapper, Vador regardait avec satisfaction le capitaine Needa, suffoquant. Celui-ci s'effondra bientôt à ses pieds, les mains portées à sa gorge, s'efforçant dans un geste désespéré de se défaire d'une étreinte invisible, mais ses efforts furent vint et il tomba finalement, mort. Celui qui échouait devait payer, les choses étaient ainsi, d'autant plus que par la faute de cet incompétent, sa femme et sa fille venaient à nouveau de lui filer entre les doigts.

« Excuses acceptées, capitaine Needa », dit Vador en laissant retomber sa main.

Se tournant vers deux officiers qui se tenaient non loin de là, il leur fit signe de venir enlever le corps. Tandis que les deux hommes s'exécutaient et évacuaient le corps sans vie du capitaine, Vador se tourna vers l'amiral Piett qui venait à sa rencontre.

« Seigneur Vador, nos vaisseaux ont scruté l'ensemble de la région et n'ont rien trouvé », lui annonça Piett, mal à l'aise. « Si le Faucon Millénium est passé en vitesse-lumière il doit être à l'autre bout de la Galaxie maintenant ».

« Alertez tous les commandements, calculez toutes les destinations possibles d'après leur dernière trajectoire connue ! », ordonna aussitôt Vador, plus que jamais déterminé à retrouver ce vaisseau.

« Oui mon Seigneur,nous les trouverons », dit Piett en inclinant la tête.

« N'échouez pas cette fois, amiral », ajouta Vador d'un air grave, en ponctuant son avertissement d'un doigt menaçant pointé vers l'amiral.

Piett déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête, tandis que Vador prenait congé. Inspirant profondément, Piett se tourna vers les autres officiers de pont. « Alertez tous les commandements, déployez la flotte ! », ordonna t-il. Il avait déjà eu sous les yeux l'exemple de l'amiral Ozzel et du capitaine Needa. Il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde être le prochain sur la liste des victimes du mécontentement de Dark Vador.

* * *

><p>Si seulement Vador ou Piett avaient su à quel point leur proie était proche. Tandis que les différents vaisseaux de la flotte manœuvraient, s'apprêtant à rejoindre leur nouvelle destination, personne n'avait conscience que le Vengeur emportait avec lui, dissimulé, à l'abri contre sa coque, le Faucon Millénium. A son bord, les passagers avaient toujours un peu de mal à comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Avec une rapidité impressionnante, Han avait réussit à couper tous les circuits de façon à échapper aux détecteurs et s'était fixé contre le vaisseau ennemi à l'insu de tous. Même 3PO avait été désactivé dans la manœuvre et tous appréciaient de ne pas subir un instant ces bavardages incessants. A présent, tous observait la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux, tandis que de nombreux vaisseaux ennemis défilaient devant eux.<p>

« La flotte commence à se disperser », observa Han avant de se tourner vers Chewbacca. « Va à l'arrière, près du largage manuel du train d'atterrissage ».

Chewbacca acquiesça et quitta aussitôt le cockpit, sans poser de questions. Padmé et Leïa le suivirent du regard tandis qu'il partait, puis elle reportèrent leur attention sur Han. Celui-ci paraissait toujours en pleine réflexion et les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais l'instinct du jeune homme avait été très efficace jusqu'à maintenant et elles étaient parfaitement enclines à le suivre. N'y tenant plus, Leïa se leva de son siège et vint prendre la place de Chewbacca aux côtés de Han.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous projeter de faire maintenant ? », demanda-t-elle

Du doigts, Han semblait dessiner les trajectoires des différents croiseurs. « S'ils suivent la procédure impériale habituelle ils vont vider leurs déchets avant de passer en vitesse-lumière et nous n'aurons qu'à nous laisser dériver », expliqua t-il, espérant ne pas se tromper sur la manœuvre de ses ennemis.

« Dériver avec les déchets de l'Empire », repris Leïa en hochant la tête. Décidément, Han savait ce qu'il faisait et elle devait admettre qu'elle était assez impressionnée. « Et ensuite ? ».

Han alluma son écran de contrôle. « Il nous faudra trouver un endroit quelque part dans le coin », répondit-il. « Vous avez une idée ? ».

« Où sommes-nous ? », demanda Padmé en se penchant par dessus l'épaule de sa fille afin d'observer l'écran.

« Dans le système Anoath », répondit Han en pointant du doigt une petite constellation sur l'écran, indiquant leur position actuelle.

« Dans le système Anoath il n'y a pas grand chose », commenta Leïa.

« Non... Mais j'ai l'impression d'être déjà venu dans le coin », reprit Han avant d'ouvrir son livre de bord et d'en faire rapidement défiler les pages sur son écran. Il s'arrêta finalement, un sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres. « Ah ça c'est intéressant. Lando. », dit-il.

Padmé et Leïa échangèrent un regard furtif. Ce nom ne leur disait absolument rien. « Lando ? C'est un système ? », demanda Leïa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non ce n'est pas un système, c'est un ami », répondit Han. « Lando Calrissian. C'est un petit magouilleur, un combinard... », précisa t-il avant de reporter son attention sur son livre de bord pour y rechercher des informations plus précises. « Bespin... C'est pas tout près mais on peut y arriver », ajouta t-il.

Padmé parcouru du regard les informations affichées sur l'écran. « C'est une colonie minière », nota t-elle.

Han confirma d'un hochement de tête. « Oui, la mine de sel de Tibana. Lando a viré l'administrateur », précisa t-il. « Nous avons fait les 400 coups ensembles Lando et moi », ajouta t-il avec un air nostalgique, tout en éteignant son écran.

« Vous avez confiance en lui ? », demanda Leïa, tant la question de leur sécurité paraissait décidément prépondérante ces derniers temps.

« Non », répondit Han après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Mais il n'aime pas beaucoup l'Empire, ça j'en suis certain ».

Laissant les deux jeunes femmes soupesaient ses paroles, Han jeta à nouveau un regard vers les mouvements de l'Empire au dehors. Ils allaient bientôt commencer à déverser leurs déchets. C'était le moment.

« On y va Chewie, tient toi près », dit-il dans son intercom. Il attendit quelques secondes et vit finalement les soutes du croiseur s'ouvrir. « Décrochement ! », ordonna t-il.

Aussitôt, le Faucon se détacha et commença à dériver au milieu des déchets impériaux relâches dans l'espace, leur offrant une certaine protection. Attendant, ils virent les soutes du croiseur se refermer et celui-ci passa en vitesse-lumière, bientôt imité par le reste de la flotte. Ayant vérifié qu'ils étaient bien seuls désormais, Han remit les moteurs en marche et se mit en route vers Bespin. A son bord, les passagers avaient le sentiment que le plus dur étaient derrière eux, mais ils étaient loin de se douter qu'ils se trompaient lourdement car, au milieu des débris, les moteurs d'un autre vaisseau se mirent bientôt en marche. A bord du Slave I, Boba Fett esquissa un sourire sous son casque. Le Faucon Millénium ne lui échapperait pas. Une fois la destination du vaisseau tant convoité identifiée, il n'aurait qu'à prévenir Vador et il serait libre de livrer Han Solo et Chewbacca à Jabba le Hutt quand bon lui semblerait.

* * *

><p>L'aube se levait tandis que le Faucon Millénium pénétrait dans l'atmosphère de Bespin. Mais le soulagement d'arriver enfin au bout du voyage fut de courte durée car deux vaisseaux indigènes surgirent bientôt aux abords au Faucon, tandis que les transmetteurs tentaient d'émettre un message cependant inaudible car brouillé par des parasites. Tous tendirent l'oreille pour essayer d'en comprendre le sens, puis le Faucon fut soudain secoué par un tir de rayon laser qui venait de l'atteindre.<p>

« Charmant accueil... », commenta sombrement Leïa, commença à se demander quand est-ce que le groupe pourrait enfin avoir un moment de répit.

De nouveaux crachotements furent à nouveau émis par les hauts parleurs. « Non je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation de me poser », répondit Han qui avait enfin comprit le sens du message. « Je veux juste contacter Lando Calrissian », ajouta t-il en s'efforçant de parler le plus clairement possible afin de bien se faire comprendre. Il attendit un instant, puis une nouvelle salve de tirs secoua le vaisseau. « Mais attendez une minutes, laissez moi vous expliquer ! », s'écria Han.

« Ne déviez pas de votre trajectoire actuelle », répondit une voix dans les hauts parleurs.

Han n'avait pas l'intention de désobéir à cet ordre et il poursuivit donc sa route, tandis que les deux vaisseaux se positionnaient de part et d'autre du Faucon Millénium et l'escortaient dans sa progression, attendant de recevoir de nouveaux ordres depuis la planète.

« Je croyais que vous connaissiez cette personne », fit remarquer Leïa avec ironie, observant les deux vaisseaux autour d'eux et cherchant dans la Force le signe d'une quelconque menace de leur part.

« Ben c'était il y a longtemps, je me demande s'il n'a pas oublié », répondit Han.

« Autorisation de vous posez sur la plate-forme 3-2-7 », intervint alors à nouveau la voix dans le haut parleur.

« Merci », répondit Han avant de couper le haut parleur et de se retourner vers ses compagnons. « Inutile de vous inquiétez vous voyez, on est comme les doigts de la main Lando et moi », ajouta t-il en s'efforçant de paraître le plus convaincant possible, bien qu'une part de lui se demande toujours s'il avait effectivement fait le bon choix en venant ici. Après tout, Lando se souvenait de lui, mais est-ce une bonne chose ? Han doutait que son ancien compagnon n'ai oublié ce qui s'était produit lors de leur dernière rencontre...

Un long pic terminé par un réacteur géant, soupesant une cité apparu soudain devant eux, semblant émerger des nuages. La ville était immense et paraissait flotter dans les airs. Padmé et Leïa furent émerveillées par cette apparition. Doucement, Han descendit sur la ville, offrant aux passagers la vision de tours aériennes aux formes spiralaire. Se frayant un passage dans le trafic, Han s'approcha de la plate-forme d'atterrissage qui leur avait été attribuée et y posa doucement son vaisseau. Un coup d'œil à l'extérieur leur indiqua que personne ne se trouvait sur la plate-forme pour les accueillir, ce qui n'était pas des plus rassurant.

« Bon et bien, allons-y », dit Han en se levant.

Il quitta le cockpit le premier et tous lui emboîtèrent le pas. Han s'engagea sur la rampe d'accès, attrapant au passage le blaster qui était accroché à sa ceinture, par précaution. Chewbacca le suivait de près, armé de son arbalète. Padmé, Leïa et 3PO fermaient la marche. Tous descendirent prudemment la rampe d'accès, scrutant les alentours. Leïa ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais quelque chose la dérangea aussitôt.

« Je n'aime pas du tout ça », dit-elle mal à l'aise, la situation ne lui plaisant guère.

« Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer », tenta de la rassurer Han en se tournant vers elle.

Mais Han savait que les impressions de la jeune femme s'était révélées exactes concernant la grotte et il restait donc sur ses gardes. Une porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là en face d'eux, attirant leur attention, et un groupe de personnes, armées, pénétra sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage. Leur comité d'accueil... A leur tête, Han reconnu Lando Calrissian.

« Ah vous voyez... Mon ami », dit-il à l'encontre de ses compagnons. Il s'avança vers Chewbacca et lui fit signe de s'approcher. « Ouvre l'œil quand même, on sait jamais », lui chuchota t-il.

Chewbacca acquiesça et Han se lança à la rencontre de Lando et de ses hommes, en arborant un large sourire sur le visage et en ouvrant grand les bras. Mais il fut stoppé net par Lando, qui le regardait avec un air bien moins amical. « Comment c'est toi espèce de traite ? Sale petit escroc. », commença Lando en s'arrêtant à trois mètres de Han. « Tu as un sacré culot de venir ici, après tout ce que tu m'as fait ».

Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes, tandis que les deux groupes qui se faisaient face resserrait leur prise sur leurs armes. Prête à intervenir si Han avait des ennuis, Leïa porta la main à son sabre laser, prête à l'activer en cas de danger. La tension monta d'un cran lorsque Lando s'approcha de Han, tous attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Arrivé devant Han, Lando leva une main, causant chez Han un mouvement d'esquive, pensant que Lando cherchait à le frapper. Mais ce dernier éclata finalement de rire, avant de prendre Han dans les bras.

« Comment vas-tu vieux pirates ? », demanda t-il tout sourire. « Oh je suis content de te revoir ».

Les hommes de Lando se détendirent, de même que Padmé, Leïa, Chewbacca et 3PO, qui avancèrent à leur tour vers Lando afin de rejoindre Han. Se fiant à ses impressions, Leïa restait cependant sur ses gardes et conservait un œil sur Han tandis que celui-ci était en train d'expliquer à leur hôte la raison de leur présence ici, à savoir que le Faucon Millénium avait besoin de réparations.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon appareil ? », demanda Lando en secouant la tête.

Han fronça les sourcils. « Ton appareil ? », répéta t-il. « Hey, n'oublie pas que je l'ai gagné de façon nette et sans bavures », rappela t-il, faisant allusion à une lointaine partie de Sabbac.

Lando hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire. « Et qu'est-ce qui cloche sur le vaisseau ? », demanda t-il.

« L'hyperpropulsion », répondit Han.

« Le Faucon Millénium privé de ses tripes... », commenta Lando. « Je vais mettre mes hommes dessus immédiatement ». Il jeta ensuite un regard par dessus l'épaule de Han. « Et comment vas-tu Chewbacca ? », demanda t-il au wookie. « Pourquoi tu t'accroches toujours à ce gagne petit ? ».

Chewbacca répondit par un bref grognement, mais Lando n'y accorda guère d'importance car son attention fut bientôt captée par les deux jeunes femmes qui se présentèrent derrière Han. « Bonjour, mais qu'est-ce que je vois là ? », dit-il d'un air charmeur, son regard passant de Padmé à Leïa, tandis qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La ressemblance entre les deux jeunes femmes était frappante, peut-être étaient-elles sœurs, mais en tout cas elles étaient d'une égale beauté. Décidément, Han avait beaucoup de chance pour voyager avec ses deux créatures de rêves. « Bienvenu, je m'appelle Lando Calrissian et je suis l'administrateur de ce complexe. Et vous qui êtes vous ? ».

Padmé et Leïa se regardèrent en souriant, puis Padmé prit les devant, tendant sa main à Lando qui s'empressa de la prendre. « Je m'appelle Padmé », se présenta t-elle.

« Bienvenu Padmé », dit-il en lui baisant la main.

Han l'observa répéter le même manège avec Leïa et il détailla chaque geste de Lando avec un brin de jalousie. Puis, lorsqu'il jugea que Leïa avait eu largement le temps de se présenter et que Lando tenait la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne depuis un peu trop longtemps, il s'approcha et vint se placer à côté de Leïa avant de prendre la main que tenait Lando dans la sienne.

« Bon ben ça va, vieux charmeur », dit-il en passant le bras de Leïa dans le sien et en passant entre elle et Lando, prenant ainsi bien le soin de les séparer.

Au bras de Han, Leïa ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à se qui venait de se passer. Han venait de faire preuve d'un brin de jalousie et elle trouvait cela particulièrement mignon. Padmé et Chewbacca leur emboîtèrent le pas, tandis que 3PO s'approchait de Lando, sa main dorée tendue. « Je suis 3PO, relation humano-cyborg et je suis entièrement à votre... ». Mais déjà Lando ne l'écoutait plus, le regard fixé sur Padmé et Leïa qui s'éloignaient. Et il s'empressa bien vite de les suivre, ignorant les plaintes de 3PO sur le comportement humain.

* * *

><p>Dans le grand salon circulaire des appartements qui leur avait été assigné par Lando, Leïa faisait les cents pas. Lando avait eu des manières tout à fait charmantes avec eux, il les avait très bien accueillit, mais malgré tout elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire pleinement confiance. Elle n'était pas tranquille car elle ressentait toujours se profond sentiment de malaise, comme si un danger rodait autour d'eux, et elle détestait ne pas être capable de mettre le doigt sur cette menace. Soupirant, elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et observa la ville qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. <em>Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?<em> Ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser, comme si elle attendait que la ville lui donne une réponse.

Son attention fut bientôt attirée par le bruit de la porte des appartements qui s'ouvrait. Détournant son regard de la vue sur la Cité des Nuages, Leïa se retourna pour voir Han pénétrer d'un pas rapide dans la pièce. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire en le voyant et elle s'avança vers lui, tandis qu'il prenait place sur l'un des canapés.

« Où est votre mère ? », demanda t-il en regardant autour de lui, voyant que seule Leïa se trouvait là.

« Elle se repose », répondit Leïa en prenant place à ses côtés. « Le voyage a été éprouvant ».

Han hocha la tête. « Oui, je comprend », dit-il. « Mais nous pourrions ne pas nous attardez ici, notre vaisseau sera bientôt réparé », annonça t-il en souriant. « Encore deux ou trois petites choses et ça va être parfait ».

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux », répondit Leïa. « Il y a quelque chose de bizarre ici, je ne saurai dire quoi... ».

Han s'approcha et prit ses mains dans les siennes, avant de déposer délicatement un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. « Ne vous inquiétez pas », lui dit Han. « Je vous promet que nous partirons bientôt », assura t-il, n'aimant pas la voir ainsi.

Leïa plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle avait hâte de retrouver l'Alliance Rebelle, mais elle savait également ce que cela signifiait pour Han. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la discussion qu'ils avaient peu avant que la Base de Hoth ne soit attaquée. « Et ensuite vous nous quitterez, n'est-ce pas ? », dit-elle, baissant la tête, essayant de ne pas montrer l'émotion que cette perspective causait chez elle.

Han baissa la tête à son tour, mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il se souvenait avoir dit à Leïa qu'il partirait bientôt afin de régler ces dettes envers Jabba le Hutt, mais les progrès qu'il avait effectué ses derniers temps auprès de la jeune fille ne lui donnait guère l'envie de partir. S'il le pouvait, il préférerait rester tout le temps auprès d'elle.

« Je resterai tant que vous aurez besoin de moi », répondit t-il avec sincérité.

Leïa hocha la tête, heureuse de l'entendre dire ça. Elle sentit l'émotion la submerger encore davantage lorsqu'elle vit Han s'avançait vers elle et passer doucement son bras autour de son épaule. Répondant à son instinct, se souvenant du moment merveilleux qu'ils avaient partagé à bord du Faucon, elle s'avança elle aussi vers Han et très vite, ses lèvres trouvèrent celles du jeune homme. Se laissant aller à son baiser, elle réalisa à quel point la douceur des caresses de Han lui avait manqué. Au bout de quelques instant qui leur avait paru duré une douce éternité, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent tendrement. Sans un mot, Han caressa doucement le visage de la jeune fille puis il l'attira à nouveau vers lui, ne pouvant plus attendre pour sentir à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leïa le laissa faire, attendant le moment où ses lèvres rencontreraient enfin celles de l'ancien contrebandier, mais cette fois ils furent interrompu par des hurlements de terreur provenant de la pièce voisine.

* * *

><p><em>C'était l'été sur Naboo, et le soleil me réchauffait le visage, tandis que je me trouvais exactement là où j'aurais du être, là où j'appartenais, blottie dans les bras de mon mari. A l'abri des regards, dans la Contrée des Lacs où était né notre amour, nous savourions pleinement chaque instant des dix jours de permission d'Anakin. Comblée, je levais les yeux vers le visage de mon mari, en détaillant chaque trait comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire, comme si j'avais peur que cet instant ne soit le dernier où je pourrai l'admirer. Levant une main, j'entrepris de caresser la joue d'Anakin et de l'attirer vers moi, ne rêvant que de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Esquissant un sourire, il comprit bien vite ou je voulais en venir et ne me fit pas attendre plus longtemps, achevant de combler le vide qui séparait nos deux visages. <em>

_Nos deux lèvres se scellèrent en un doux baiser dont j'aurai voulu qu'il dure une éternité. J'en savourais chaque seconde, me laissant emporter par le flot d'émotion, de bonheur et d'amour qui me traversait de part en part. Finalement, nous manquâmes d'air et nos visages se séparèrent lentement, mais nos regards restèrent plongés l'un dans l'autre. Ce que j'aimais me noyer dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. _

_« Je t'aime Anakin », dis-je, les mots échappant la bouche sans que le puisse les empêcher. _

_Anakin répondit à ma déclaration par un sourire rayonnant. « Et je t'aime aussi ma Padmé ». _

_Il me caressa délicatement le bras, ce simple contact contre la peau me procurant des frissons. Je fermai les yeux un instant, m'abandonnant à son contact, puis, lorsque j'ouvrai les yeux à nouveau, je remarquai que l'attention de mon mari était désormais ailleurs. Son regard plus triste et plus grave tourné vers le ciel me suffit pour deviner aussitôt à quoi il pensait. _

_« Tu penses à la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? », le questionnai-je. _

_Ma question l'arracha à ses pensées et il pencha la tête vers moi, me regardant tendrement. __« Oui »__, répondit t-il. __« Je sais que je vais devoir y retourner, mais maintenant que je suis avec toi ici, une part de moi voudrait ne__plus jamais tenir ce sabre laser »__, ajouta t-il en désignant de la tête son sabre posé sur une table basse à côté du fauteuil sur lequel nous nous trouvions, sur la terrasse de la villa de Varykino. _

_« Tu ne dois pas dire ça Anakin », dis-je aussitôt en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Tu es peut-être mon époux, mais tu es aussi un Chevalier Jedi. Et cela doit passer en premier ». _

_Anakin hocha pensivement la tête. « Pas quand cette guerre sera terminée », dit-il d'un air convaincu, avant de porter une main à mon visage et de me caresser tendrement la joue. « Palpatine va ramener la paix dans la Galaxie et alors je serai libre de venir vivre ici avec toi », ajouta t-il. _

_Je voyais à quel point il avait foi en cet avenir et j'aurai aimé pouvoir en faire de même mais, bien que ce soir exactement là la vie dont je rêvais moi aussi, je doutais que les choses soient si faciles. « Je sais que tu crois en Palpatine », lui dis-je, « Mais il n'est qu'un homme et ce sont des milliers de monde qui sont en guerre ». _

_« Tout reviendra en ordre lorsque nous serons venu à bout des Séparatistes », réaffirma Anakin. « J'en suis certain, Padmé. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps »._

_Je savais qu'il était inutile que j'essaie de le contredire sur ce point et je ne répondis donc rien, me contentant de me blottir davantage contre lui, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il avait raison et que tout serait bientôt terminé. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants, lorsque je sentis Anakin remuer sous moi. _

_« Cette chaleur est étouffante, je vais aller chercher quelque chose à boire », me dit-il. « Veux-tu que je te ramène quelque chose ? »._

_Prenant en effet conscience de la chaleur, chose à laquelle je n'avais jusque là que peu prêté attention tant mes pensées étaient focalisées sur mon mari, j'acquiesçai. « Oui s'il te plaît », lui répondis-je. _

_Je m'apprêtais à me lever pour lui permettre de se lever librement du fauteuil, mais il m'en empêcha en me retenant contre lui. Puis, finalement, il se leva me tenant toujours dans ses bras, comme si j'étais aussi légère qu'une plume. En souriant, il fit un tour sur lui-même, m'arrachant un vif éclat de rire. Ces moments là étaient si précieux à nos yeux tant ils étaient rares. Il me reposa finalement sur le fauteuil et s'agenouilla à mes côtés._

_« Je reviens vite », me dit-il tendrement avant de déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. _

_« Je l'espère bien », lui répondis-je, l'air espiègle, en souriant._

_Il se leva enfin et, après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers moi, il pénétra à l'intérieur. Au comble du bonheur, je fermai les yeux, laissant mon esprit se remémorer les caresses et les baisers que je venais d'échanger avec mon mari. Je restais ainsi plusieurs minutes, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérant à chacun de ses souvenirs... Anakin me manquait déjà, cela semblait faire une éternité qu'il avait pénétré dans la villa, me laissant seule dans la chaleur estivale de la terrasse. Pourtant, un frisson glacial me traversa soudain et j'ouvris les yeux. Anakin n'était toujours pas revenu. Je me trouvais toujours sur la terrasse de la villa, mais l'atmosphère s'était rafraîchit, le ciel s'était assombrit. _

_« Anakin ! Anakin ! », appelai-je, peu rassurée._

_Mais je n'obtins aucune réponse. Intrigué, je me levai et m'approchai prudemment de l'ouverture par laquelle Anakin était entrée dans la villa. L'intérieur paraissait si sombre... Un sentiment étrange naquis en moi tandis que je renouvelais mon appel. Toujours rien... Dans ma poitrine, je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient et une vague de panique me traversa soudain, lorsque le son étrange d'une respiration mécanique parvint à mes oreille. Figée et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, je vis, terrifiée, la haute silhouette noire et menaçante de mon pire cauchemar s'avancer vers moi. _

_« Tu es à moi Padmé », me dit la voix menaçante de Dark Vador. « Tu ne m'échapperas pas, jamais. Je te retrouverai toujours, où que tu sois... »._

_Il s'avança encore davantage vers moi, achevant de combler la distance qui nous séparait et leva une main gantée vers moi, m'arrachant un hurlement de terreur. _

« NON ! », hurla Padmé en se débattant dans son sommeil. « Non, laisse moi tranquille ! Laisse moi tranquille ! ».

Leïa pénétra en courant dans la chambre de sa mère. « MAMAN ! », appela t-elle en prenant place à ses côtés. Padmé se débattait violemment, comme si elle cherchait à échapper à une prise invisible. « MAMAN ! », appela à nouveau Leïa, tentant de la réveiller en la secouant doucement.

Padmé ouvrit finalement les yeux, haletante, tremblante de peur, balayant la pièce du regard. Aussitôt Leïa lui posa une main rassurante sur la joue. « Ça va aller, maman », lui dit-elle d'une voix apaisante. « Ça va aller, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... C'est finit. ».

Inspirant profondément, Padmé reprit peu à peu conscience de la réalité et de la présence réconfortante de sa fille à ses côtés. Les larmes lui venant aux yeux, elle se laissa couler dans les bras ouverts de Leïa. « Oh ma chérie, c'était horrible », dit-elle la voix entrecoupée de larmes. « Je... J'ai rêvé d'un moment que ton père et moi avions passé sur Naboo et soudain il... Il... Il s'est transformé en Vador et il m'a promis que je ne pourrai jamais lui échapper... », poursuivit-elle, encore tremblante au souvenir de ce cauchemar. « Oh Leïa j'ai eu si peur, tout m'a semblé si réel... ».

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, maman », répéta Leïa en lui caressant doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser. « Je ne le laisserai jamais te faire de mal, je te le promet », ajouta-t-elle avec détermination et s'écarta doucement et en regardant sa mère. « Il ne nous séparera plus, d'accord ? », poursuivit-elle en scrutant Padmé, attendant une réponse, une réaction de sa part.

Se détendant au fur et à mesure des paroles de sa fille, Padmé hocha la tête, essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa main. « D'accord », murmura t-elle, esquissant un sourire.

Leïa lui rendit son sourire, et elle se prirent à nouveau dans les bras. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants, la présence de l'une apaisant l'autre. Leïa était cependant inquiète, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ce genre de cauchemar allait se répéter souvent, maintenant que la vérité sur Dark Vador avait éclaté. Elle détestait savoir que sa mère allait devoir subir cela, après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait déjà traversé. Un léger raclement de gorge derrière elles attira leur attention et elles se retournèrent pour voir Han, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Excusez moi de vous déranger », dit-il, gêné car il était conscient d'interrompre un moment particulier entre les deux jeunes femmes. « Est-ce que tout va bien, madame Naberrie ? », ajouta t-il.

Padmé hocha la tête. « Ça va mieux, merci Han », répondit-elle en souriant.

« Tant mieux », répondit Han en souriant. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil vers le salon avant de reporter son attention sur les deux jeunes femmes. « Lando propose que nous nous joignons à lui pour un rafraîchissement », dit-il. « Vous voulez venir avec nous ? ».

Padmé considéra un instant la proposition, songeant que cela lui changerait certainement les idées. « Bien sûr », répondit-elle avant de tourner un regard interrogateur vers sa fille. « Leïa ? ».

Le regard de Leïa passa alternativement de Han à sa mère, puis vers le salon où elle supposait que Lando les attendait sûrement. La proposition, pourtant simple, banale et courtoise, ne lui plaisait pas tant que cela, en partie à cause du fait que Lando et la planète ne lui inspiraient guère confiance. Mais sa mère semblait disposée à y aller et Han également, et elle ne pouvait pas les laisser y aller seuls.

« Très bien, allons-y », répondit-elle, en esquissant un sourire destiné à dissimuler ses craintes.

Han hocha la tête. « Très bien. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut pour vous préparer, je vais l'annoncer à Lando ».

Il jeta un dernier regard à Leïa, repensant à ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, puis quitta la pièce. Leïa le regarda partir puis se retourna vers sa mère, en train de repousser les couvertures qui la dissimulaient. Padmé se leva finalement du lit et Leïa l'aida à revêtir l'une des robes que Lando avait fait mettre à leur disposition avec les appartements. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux jeunes femmes regagnèrent le salon où les attendaient Han et Lando, et également 3PO et Chewbacca. Aussitôt, Lando se précipita vers elles, tout sourire, et entreprit de leur baiser la main.

« Vous êtes vraiment magnifiques », leur dit-il, son regard charmeur passant de l'une à l'autre. « Vous êtes faites pour vivre dans les nuages avec nous ».

« Merci », répondit Padmé, amusée par l'attitude de Lando. _Si seulement il connaissait mon age véritable, mon histoire et l'identité de mon mari_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, _j'imagine qu'il perdrait son sourire_.

Malgré sa méfiance et ses doutes, Leïa ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi, puis elle regarda par dessus l'épaule de Lando, Han, qui observait lui aussi le manège de son ancien compère, avec l'envie de rire. Puis, n'y tenant plus, l'ancien contrebandier s'approcha et tendit son bras à Leïa.

« Bon, nous y allons ? », demanda t-il avec un air entendu à Lando, tandis que Leïa prenait avec bonheur le bras qu'il lui offrait.

« Oui, bien sûr », répondit Lando, comprenant que Leïa était en quelque chose chasse gardée, en tendant à son tour son bras à Padmé, qui l'accepta.

Tous les six quittèrent l'appartement, Padmé et Lando ouvrant la marche. Ce dernier entreprit alors de les guider à travers le complexe, vers le lieu où ils devaient prendre leur collation, tout en leur présentant les installations et en leur décrivant brièvement leur fonctionnement.

« Vous voyez, comme nous sommes une petite exploitation nous ne tombons pas sous la juridiction de l'Empire », leur expliqua t-il.

« Vous faites partie de la guilde des mines ? », demanda Padmé, qui avait écouté avec intérêt les explications de leur hôte.

« Non, pas encore », répondit Lando. « Notre exploitation est trop petite pour avoir été remarqué, ce qui est un grand avantage pour tout le monde. La plupart de nos clients ne tiennent pas à attirer l'attention sur eux ».

« Tu ne crains pas que l'Empire découvre un jour cette petite exploitation et la fasse fermer ? », demanda Han.

Leïa n'entendit pas la réponse de Lando. Son cœur se serra soudain lorsque, à travers la Force, elle perçu un danger imminent qui se rapprochait. Elle sentit l'atmosphère s'assombrir soudain et s'arrêta net. Le souffle court, elle sentit à nouveau la présence sombre qu'elle avait perçu à bord du Faucon, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter Hoth... Et cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose... Vador, Vador était ici.

« Leïa ? Leïa, est-ce que ça va ? », demanda Han, scrutant le visage figé de la jeune femme.

Comme si elle reprenait soudain conscience, Leïa réalisa que tout le petit groupe s'était arrêté et que tous la regardaient avec inquiétude, attendant de savoir qu'elle était la raison de son trouble. « Vador... Il est ici », laissa t-elle échapper. « Je le sens... Je sens ses ténèbres », ajouta t-elle, le regard plongée dans celui de sa mère.

« Vous en êtes sûre ? », lui demanda Han, en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Leïa hocha la tête, le souffle court.

« Elle a raison », murmura Padmé, en proie à la panique. A présent que Leïa avait annoncé la présence de son mari, Padmé la ressentait elle aussi, comme elle l'avait perçu sur Hoth. Toujours cette sensation qu'elle éprouvait lorsque Anakin était proche. « Je sens sa présence moi aussi ».

Ne questionnant même pas le fait que Padmé puisse sentir le Seigneur Sith alors qu'elle n'était pas censée être réceptive à la Force, Han comprit que l'Empire était bel et bien là et qu'ils étaient en danger. Au milieu de ses inquiétudes et du vif désir de mettre Leïa et Padmé en sécurité qui s'empara de lui, le silence de Lando l'interpella tandis que l'ambassadeur de la Cité des Nuages lui apparaissait soudain particulièrement mal à l'aise. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, les couloirs par lesquels Lando les faisaient passer étaient étrangement déserts... Fronçant les sourcils, tandis qu'un fort sentiment de trahison s'emparait de lui, Han lâcha doucement la main de Leïa et s'approcha de Lando.

« C'est étrange que tu n'aies pas fait mention de la présence de l'Empire au moment de nous proposer une petite balade », lui dit-il d'un air plein de sous-entendu, le regard menaçant. « Tu vas nous faire croire qu'au vu de ta position au sein de cette ville tu n'étais pas au courant ». Devant la réaction de Lando, qui reculait au fur et à mesure que lui-même avançait, Han comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Lando avait cherché à les attirer dans un piège. « Tu nous as trahit », siffla t-il. « Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas te faire confiance. Tu veux nous livrer à l'Empire ! ».

Lando savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se dérober. Les regards accusateurs, déçus et trahit des cinq personnes devant lui ne faisaient qu'accentuer son malaise. « Ils étaient là avant que vous arriviez », tenta t-il d'expliquer. « Je n'avais pas le choix, je suis désolé », ajouta t-il en levant les mains en signe de protection tandis que Chewbacca, furieux, fondait soudain sur lui, en émettant des grognements menaçants.

« On a toujours le choix », rétorqua Han. « Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de vendre ses amis ».

Mais Lando ne put répondre, les mains poilus et puissantes de Chewbacca s'étant refermées autour de son cou. Tandis qu'il se débattait, tentant d'échapper à la forte poigne du Wookie, Padmé s'approcha de Han. « Han, ce n'est pas la solution », dit-elle en posant une main sur son bras. « Vador est ici, nous devrions plutôt essayer de retourner sur le Faucon et de nous enfuir ».

« Cela ne nous servira à rien s'il déclenche l'alarme sitôt que nous l'aurons laissé partir », fit remarquer Han en désignant Lando, suffoquant, d'un signe de la tête.

Padmé soupira, sachant que Han avait raison. Si Lando était déterminé à les livrer à Vador, pour quoi que se soit en échange, il n'hésiterait pas à informer aussitôt sa garde de leur fuite et celle-ci serait alors bien courte. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'abaisser au jeu et aux méthodes cruelles de l'Empire et à laisser ainsi un homme mourir devant elle.

« Chewie, lâche-le ! », ordonna t-elle. « Tu vas le tuer ! »

Chewbacca tourna sa tête poilu vers Padmé, ses mains toujours fermées autour du cou de Lando. Il était bien décidé à poursuivre sa besogne, mais le regard noir et autoritaire que lui lança l'ancienne Sénatrice le troubla et lui fit cependant relâcher quelque peu sa prise, assez pour que sa victime puisse reprendre un peu son souffle.

« Je... Je peux vous ai...aider... », suffoqua Lando, les mains sur celles de Chewbacca pour tenter de les desserrer et de se sortir de son étreinte.

« Ah vraiment ? », demanda Han avec ironie.

« Laisse le parler, Chewie ! », ordonna Leïa en venant se placer aux côtés de sa mère. « Ça me gène de l'admettre mais il pourrait être notre seul moyen de quitter cette planète ».

Jetant un dernier regard d'avertissement à Lando, Chewbacca relâcha soudain sa prise. Lando tomba au sol et porta aussitôt ses mains à son cou, douloureux, entreprenant de le masser. Mais son répit fut de courte durée car Han se précipita immédiatement vers lui et l'attrapa violemment par le bras avant de le forcer à se lever.

« Tu as de la chance », lui souffla t-il d'un air menaçant. « Si Chewie et moi avions été seuls tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde. Et maintenant comment est-ce que tu comptes nous aider ? », ajouta t-il avec un air entendu, en croisant les bras et en regardant Lando avec attention.

« Je connais ce complexe », expliqua Lando. « Je sais où attend l'Empire, où sont poster les hommes et je peux vous mener au Faucon par des chemins dérobés et plus rapides ».

« Très bien, après toi », dit Han en faisant signe à Lando d'ouvrir la marche. « Et ne t'avise pas de nous jouer un autre mauvais coup ou cette fois Chewbacca ne te lâchera pas ».

Déglutissant difficilement, Lando hocha la tête. Il savait que Han n'hésiterait pas à le tuer et le souvenir des mains puissantes de Chewbacca autour de son cou était encore frais. Décidé à aider le petit groupe à s'enfuir, et pourquoi pas à s'enfuir avec eux ce qui lui permettrait d'échapper au courroux de Vador, Lando leur fit signe de le suivre tandis qu'il s'engageait dans le dédale de couloirs que constituait la Cité des Nuages en direction de la plate forme 3-2-7 où les attendait le Faucon Millénium.

Au même moment, non loin du groupe de fuyards, la silhouette sombre de Dark Vador sentit une vague de fureur le parcourir de part en part. La colère l'envahit et, tandis qu'il la laissait s'exprimer à travers la Force, les vitres autour de lui explosèrent, projetant des éclats de verres dans toutes la pièce. Il avait tout prévu, son plan était parfait. Il lui semblait si parfait qu'après avoir fait désactiver l'hyperpropulsion du Faucon Millénium il n'avait même pas songer à laisser des gardes sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage. D'abord il devait récupérer sa femme et sa fille et ensuite il devait se servir de leurs amis, au moyen d'une petite séance de torture, afin d'attirer son fils ici. Il aurait du avoir sa famille réunie avec lui dans quelques heures mais au lieu de ça il sentait qu'il y avait un problème, il sentait leur présence s'éloigner. La présence de l'Empire avait été découverte, il avait sentit la vague de panique traverser Padmé et Leïa.

« Les prisonniers s'enfuit ! », hurla t-il. « Rattrapez-les et ramenez-les moi VIVANTS ! », ordonna t-il.

Sans demander leur reste, les stromstroopers présents dans la pièce prirent aussitôt leur arme à la main et partirent à l'assaut des couloirs. Fronçant les sourcils sous son casque, Boba Fett se retira lui aussi en silence. Il était tout près de capturer Han Solo et Chewbacca et il était hors de question qu'il passe à côté de la récompense juteuse que Jabba avait promis pour leur capture.

* * *

><p>Le groupe composé de Padmé, Leïa, Han, Chewbacca et 3PO poursuivait sa course folle en direction de la plate forme 3-2-7, suivant Lando qui les menait à toute vitesse à travers un dédale de couloirs. Tous savaient que l'alerte avait été donnée, l'agitation dans la Cité des Nuages était en effet palpable et à chaque détour ils s'attendaient à se retrouver face à un détachement de Clones armés, prêts à les arrêter. Tous espéraient surtout que Lando ne les conduisait pas vers un nouveau piège...<p>

« Nous y sommes presque ! », s'écria Lando en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. « Dépêchez vous ! ».

Prit d'un élan d'espoir à l'idée que la délivrance était toute proche, le groupe accéléra l'allure... Pour se retrouver face à Boba Fett qui les attendait, planté au milieu du couloir, son blaster à la main. Quatre soldats clones se trouvaient à ses côtés, également près à livrer bataille. Souriant sous son masque, le chasseur de prime s'avança d'un pas décidé vers les fuyards, ceux-ci ayant stoppé net leur course. Ils étaient coincés...

« On essaye de s'enfuir ? », demanda Fett sur un ton ironique. « Je suis désolé mais vous n'irez nulle part... ».

S'en attendre une seconde, Han attrapa son blaster et tira un coup vers le chasseur de prime qui le para aisément et riposta aussitôt. Les tirs de blasters fusèrent bientôt dans toutes les directions, chacun cherchant comme il pouvait à se mettre à couvert tout en essayant d'atteindre son ennemi. Au milieu, Leïa armée de son sabre laser entreprenait de renvoyer les tirs impériaux vers leurs émetteurs. Si Boba Fett les avait retrouvé, elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que de nouveaux bataillons de Clones ne débarquent. Leur seul espoir était de se débarrasser au plus vite de ce groupe d'assaillant et de regagner le Faucon Millénium. Avec adresse, elle para l'un des tirs qui visait sa mère et le renvoya sur le Clone qui avait tiré. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol, bientôt imité par un second, touché par un tir de Han. Au beau milieu des jérémiades affolées de 3PO qu'elle s'efforçait d'ignorer, Padmé en abattit un troisième avant de pointer son arme sur le dernier, quelque peu désarçonné, et de l'abattre à son tour.

Boba Fett réalisa soudain qu'il était seul et il se maudit de ne pas avoir amené plus de Clones avec lui. Il n'avait pas compté sur la présence d'un Jedi face à lui et cela lui compliquait bien la tâche. Avec rage, il pointa son arme sur Leïa et tira avec détermination dans sa direction, mais la jeune fille para toutes ses attaques et vint finalement mettre fin à la vie du chasseur de prime, son sabre laser s'enfonçant dans l'armure mandalorienne. Avec soulagement, tous virent le corps de Boba Fett tomber sur le sol et Han sentit soudain un gros poids en moins peser sur ses épaules... Un chasseur de prime à ses trousses de moins, et pas des moindres...

« Vous avez été épatante ! », dit-il à l'adresse de Leïa, en s'approchant d'elle avec un sourire charmeur. « Vous aussi madame Naberrie », ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Padmé, qui répondit par un sourire.

Leïa ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi à l'adresse de Han, mais elle savait qu'ils ne devaient pas se relâcher. « Merci Han, mais nous ne devons pas traîner ici ! », s'écria t-elle.

« Je suis d'accord, mais d'abord... », Lando s'avança d'un pas pressé vers une prise de branchement pour ordinateur et s'en servit pour connecter un émetteur au réseau local. Bientôt, sa voix résonna dans tout le complexe. « Attention, Attention, ici Lando Calrissian. L'Empire prend le contrôle de la Cité, je vous conseille de fuir avant que de nouvelles troupes n'arrivent... ».

Padmé et Leïa échangèrent un regard, tandis qu'elles voyaient Lando avertir son peuple de la menace imminente. Elles savaient qu'ils perdaient là un temps précieux, mais elles savaient également que l'une comme l'autre aurait agit de la même façon. Le regard de Padmé se posa sur le corps sans vie de Fett et elle s'avança vers lui, repérant les armes que renfermaient l'armure de leur assaillant. Elle ramassa le blaster qu'il avait fait tombé au sol et aperçu un détonateur thermal dans l'une des sacoches accrochée à sa ceinture. Sans plus attendre et songeant qu'une telle arme pourrait leur servir, elle s'en empara au moment où Lando achevait son message.

« Venez ! », cria t-il, invitant le groupe à poursuivre sa course folle.

Tous repartirent en direction du Faucon, mais bientôt le bruit de troupes Clones qui se rapprochaient se fit entendre. Deux soldats impériaux émergèrent soudain derrière eux et ouvrirent aussitôt le feu sur les fuyards, mais leur course fut rapidement interrompue par les tirs de blaster de Han et Chewbacca.

« On a plus beaucoup de temps ! », cria Han, tandis qu'ils sortaient enfin des couloirs pour débarquer dans un espace plus vaste, dont la seule voie de sortie était une passerelle qui s'actionnait manuellement.

« Nous y sommes presque ! », cria Lando. « L'accès à la plate-forme n'est pas loin après cette passerelle ».

Alors que Lando actionnait la passerelle, un nouveau groupe de Clones arriva, les obligeant à une nouvelle halte et surtout à se mettre à couvert, dans les abris précaires qui s'offraient à eux. Au milieu de tirs, Chewbacca prit 3PO sous son bras et entreprit de traverser la passerelle, bientôt imité par Lando. S'approchant de la cachette de Leïa, Han lui attrapa le bras et la poussa en direction de la passerelle, tout en continuant de tirer sur les ennemis pour couvrir leur fuite jusqu'à un nouvel abris.

« Maman ! », appela Leïa, voyant Padmé dans un abris en face d'elle, plus éloigné. « Vient ! »

Padmé entendit le cri de sa fille et se tourna vers elle, prête à la rejoindre, mais un tir passa très près d'elle et l'obligea à regagner sa cachette de fortune. « Vas-y Leïa, je te rejoins », lui cria t-elle, avant d'abattre le Clone qui l'avait menacé.

« Non ! », cria Leïa. « Je ne pars pas sans toi ! ».

Plus déterminée que jamais à protéger sa mère et à fuir cette planète, la jeune Jedi para les tirs des impériaux avec force et soudain le calme se fit. L'épaisse fumée qui avait résulté de la bataille se dissipa bientôt pour dévoiler le spectacle des corps de dizaines d'Impériaux au sol... Mais déjà le bruit de nouvelles troupes Clones se faisait entendre non loin de là.

« Ne traînons pas ici ! Venez madame Naberrie», s'écria Han, son blaster toujours à la main, en poussant Leïa vers la passerelle.

Sortant de sa cachette, Padmé entreprit de les suivre, mais elle stoppa finalement sa route devant la passerelle, la seule voix d'accès entre le Faucon et les Clones. Maintenant que les troupes Impériales avait été avertis de leur fuite, il y en aurait de plus en plus derrière eux... Ils n'auraient pas le temps de rejoindre le vaisseau à coup d'arrêts répétés pour faire face à leurs ennemis. Inspirant profondément, Padmé baissa les yeux sur le blaster qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite et sur le détonateur thermal qu'elle avait dans sa main droite. Sa décision était prise, elle ferait tout pour protéger sa fille et faire en sorte qu'elle ne tombe pas entre les mains de l'Empire et de Vador. S'assurant que Han et Leïa avaient traversé la passerelle, elle leva son blaster et tira sur la commande qui avait permis à Lando de l'activer. Aussitôt la passerelle disparue, sans moyen de la réactiver.

Se retournant, Leïa réalisa que la passerelle par laquelle Han et elle venaient de s'échapper n'était plus là et que sa mère était toujours de l'autre côté, un blaster à la main, la commande encore fumante à ses côtés. Sentant soudain son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, Leïa comprit ce que sa mère s'apprêtait à faire et elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle ne pouvait la perdre encore... Il fallait qu'elle la rejoigne.

« Maman ! Non ! », cria t-elle désespérée en se précipitant vers la passerelle désactivée, avant que Han ne la rattrape et ne la serre contre lui. « Tu ne peux pas me laisser... »

Les yeux embués de larmes, Padmé leva les yeux vers sa fille et la regarda, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle devait la voir et qu'elle tenait à en mémoriser chaque détail. « Je t'aime ma chéri. », lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Luke et toi je vous ai toujours aimé. Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir été là pour vous voir grandir et pour vous protéger comme je l'aurai du... Mais c'est ce que je vais faire maintenant et je veux que tu fuis et que tu ne regardes pas en arrière... ».

Les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, Leïa secouait obstinément la tête, refusant de croire ce qui était en train de se passer. « Non... », sanglota t-elle. « Non, je refuse de te perdre... Je ne peux pas te perdre... »

Inspirant profondément, tandis qu'elle entendait les Clones se rapprochaient de plus en plus, Padmé tourna son regard vers Han. « Prenez soin d'elle Han », lui dit-elle.

La gorge serrée, Han ne put répondre et se contenta de regarder Padmé armer avec détermination son détonateur thermal. Sereine et à l'abri dans un creux du mur, Padmé attendit que les Clones se rapprochent, puis lorsque le groupe fit irruption dans la pièce, elle sortie de sa cachette et avant que l'un d'eux n'ait le temps de tirer elle lança le détonateur dans leur direction. La force de l'explosion la projeta violemment contre le mur et elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. Faible, elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner... La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut le cri déchirant de douleur de Leïa, puis elle tomba dans l'inconscience.


	22. Cruelles Retrouvailles

Bonjour à tous.

Après une très longue attente, voici enfin la suite. Je suis désolée de l'attente entre les publications, mais je suis très prise par mes études. Je poursuis pour l'instant ma fiction et j'espère pouvoir publier un peu plus vite.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 : Cruelles retrouvailles<strong>

Ses mains gantées croisées derrière le dos, Vador faisait les cents pas dans la pièce de la Cité des Nuages, où il avait l'impression de patienter depuis des heures, attendant qu'on lui apporte enfin des nouvelles des prisonniers. Bouillonnant de rage, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient pu lui filer ainsi entre les doigts. Il pouvait sentir la peur des officiers qui étaient restés à ses côtés... Peut-être pourrait-il se débarrasser de l'un d'entre eux, là, maintenant... La tache serait aisée, et peut-être cela apaiserait-il pour un temps sa colère...

Mais alors qu'il se tournait vers ses hommes, afin de choisir lequel d'entre eux deviendrait sa prochaine victime, des bruits de pas pressants se firent entendre derrière lui. Espérant recevoir enfin des nouvelles, et surtout des bonnes, Vador se retourna pour voir entrer dans la pièce un groupe de stormstroopers mené par deux officiers. L'expression sur le visage de ces derniers trahissait à la fois le ravissement et l'appréhension. Intrigué, Vador jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction des stormstroopers et constata que certains d'entre eux semblaient porter une quelque chose... Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un corps.

« Seigneur Vador », commença avec prudence l'un des officiers, « Nous sommes au regret de vous informer que les prisonniers se sont échappés. ». Il ponctua son discours d'un vif mouvement de recul, sentant le mécontentement de Vador, avant de poursuivre. « Il semblerait que Lando Calrissian les ait aidé à s'enfuir. Mais nous avons quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser », ajouta t-il rapidement, l'espoir recolorant son visage. « Nous avons réussit à en capturer un... Ou plutôt une... ».

_Une..._ Sous son masque, le visage de Vador se teinta d'espoir. Padmé ou Leïa... Il avait réussit à capturer sa femme ou sa fille, elles qu'il désiraient si ardemment retrouver. Forçant les officiers et les stormstroopers à s'écarter rapidement sur son passage, il se fendit un chemin en direction de la captive. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait, il pouvait distinguer de longues boucles brunes, une peau délicate... Jusqu'à ce que finalement il fasse face au visage pâle de Padmé. En contemplant sa femme, Vador sentit une vive émotion monter en lui. Levant une main gantée, il traça doucement les blessures que Padmé avait au visage. Il s'attarda un instant sur ses yeux clos, yeux qu'il aurait tant aimé pouvoir contempler. Les blessures de la jeunes femmes semblaient importante, mais Vador pouvait sentir à travers la Force qu'elle était bien vivante.

« Nous pensons qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour permettre aux autres de prendre la fuite », ajouta l'officier derrière Vador, observant les gestes du Seigneur Sith et pensant que celui-ci désirait connaître la nature des blessures qui l'intriguaient. « Nous l'avons trouvé à côté de la commande endommagée d'une passerelle ainsi que de quelques débris d'un détonateur thermal... Elle a fait quelque dégâts dans nos rangs », ajouta-il d'une voix sombre, en serrant les dents.

Vador ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous son masque et pour une fois, il était bien content que personne ne puisse voir l'expression de fierté qui se dessinait sur son visage. Il reconnaissait là bien sa Padmé. Sa femme si obstinée, courageuse et têtue, qui n'hésiterait pour rien au monde à donner sa vie pour sauver celles des gens qu'elle aime. Il continua de la regarder en silence pendant encore quelques instants, perdant toute notion du temps. C'était si bon de pouvoir à nouveau contempler sa beauté à loisir...

« Que faisons-nous d'elle ? », demanda un autre officier, sortant Vador de sa rêverie.

Vador se redressa et se tourna vers ses hommes. Une part de lui avait envie de refermer ses mains autour du coup de l'importun qui avait osé le déranger durant cet instant, mais une autre part savait qu'il ne devait pas attirer les soupçons. S'il montrait une attitude trop douce à l'égard d'une femme, ce comportement serait suspect et viendrait bien vite aux oreilles de Palpatine. Et pour Vador, il était hors de question que l'Empereur découvre que Padmé était encore en vie.

« Transférez-là immédiatement au centre médical sur l'Exécutor ! », ordonna Vador. « Qu'elle reçoive les meilleurs soins. J'aurai besoin qu'elle soit parfaitement rétablie si je souhaite pouvoir l'interroger convenablement... ».

L'officier s'inclina. « A vos ordres ! », dit-il avant de faire signe aux stormstroopers, qui entreprirent de quitter la pièce avec Padmé, et de prendre la direction de la navette qui devait les conduire à bord de l'Exécutor. « Devons-nous informer l'Empereur de cette prise ? », demanda l'officier.

« Non », répondit aussitôt Vador, creusant rapidement afin de trouver une excuse à ce refus. « La prisonnière est dans un état critique. Assurons-nous qu'elle puisse d'abord nous servir avant d'en informer l'Empereur. Inutile de lui apporter de fausses bonnes nouvelles ».

L'officier hocha la tête, signe qu'il ne comptait pas discuter les ordres du Seigneur Sith. « Bien Seigneur Vador », dit-il avant de s'incliner et de suivre le cortège qui quittait la pièce.

Inspirant profondément, Vador emboîta le pas à l'officier. Plus loin devant lui, il pouvait apercevoir le petit groupe qui portait son bien le plus précieux. Il songea avec tristesse qu'il aurait adoré se tenir aux côtés de Padmé, veiller sur elle comme un mari le ferait, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas attirer trop de soupçons et que tant qu'il se trouverait en présence de tant de monde, il ne pourrait pas se laisser aller à un geste de tendresse envers sa femme. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, arriver enfin sur l'Exécutor et se retrouver avec elle dans le centre médical... Mais surtout, il espérait qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle se réveille rapidement.

* * *

><p>Assise, seule, dans l'espace réservé aux passagers du<em> Faucon Millénium<em>, Leïa ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre inlassablement dans sa tête tout ce qui venait de ce passer. Ils étaient parvenu à rejoindre le vaisseau et à quitter la planète, tout ça pour faire face à un croiseur interstellaire qui avait tenté de couper leur retraite. Au milieu de la panique qui avait suivit, ils avaient découvert que l'hyperpropulsion n'avait pas été réparée, contrairement à ce que Lando leur avait affirmé, ce qui avait mené à une nouvelle querelle entre lui, Han et Chewbacca... Et puis finalement, alors qu'ils se déplaçaient sous un feu ennemi nourrit, par ils ne savaient quel miracle, les trois compères avaient enfin réussit à réparer les hyper-réacteurs, permettant au groupe de mettre le cap sur la Base Rebelle d'Arbra. Mais rien, pas même l'idée qu'ils étaient enfin en sécurité, ne parvenait à effacer une image de son esprit... L'image de sa mère, inconsciente, à la portée de l'Empire et de Vador... Elle l'avait abandonné, alors qu'elle lui avait promis de ne jamais laisser Vador les séparer. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ? Luke et elle n'avaient retrouvé leur mère que pour la perdre une nouvelle fois... Cela ne finirait-il jamais ?

Un bruit derrière elle la sortie soudain de ses pensées, lui dévoilant que quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Se retournant, Leïa vit que Han se tenait debout à quelques mètres d'elle, l'air hésitant, comme s'il ne savait pas trop s'il devait aller plus en avant, ou s'il valait mieux qu'il la laisse seule... Du revers de la main, la jeune fille essuya les larmes qui coulaient inlassablement le long de ses joues. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse la voir aussi vulnérable, d'autant plus si cette personne s'avérait être l'ancien contrebandier.

« Han... », dit-elle en essayant de se reprendre.

Han s'avança prudemment. « Je ne voudrai pas vous déranger », expliqua t-il. « Je vous laisse si vous préférez ».

Leïa secoua la tête. « Non, restez », dit-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête le canapé sur lequel elle était assise pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre.

Malgré lui, Han se sentit parcouru d'un frisson de soulagement suite à la demande de la jeune fille et il ne se fit pas prier pour prendre place à ses côtés. Cependant, il ne su quoi dire... L'idée de venir consoler Leïa lui avait paru bonne sur le coup, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il s'était rarement trouvé dans ce genre de situations au cour de sa vie.

« Leïa, je... », commença t-il, cherchant désespérément quoi dire pour apaiser la jeune fille.

Mais il n'en eu pas le temps, car Leïa se retrouva bientôt blottit dans ses bras, submergée par une nouvelle vague de larmes. Elle qui était d'ordinaire si forte, même dans les moments difficiles, il lui était pénible de la voir comme ça, si fragile. A nouveau pris de ce désir impérieux de la protéger, il la pressa doucement contre lui et lui caressa délicatement les cheveux, la laissant exprimer tout le chagrin qui la possédait à cet instant. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, silencieux, le simple contact de Han finissant par apaiser Leïa. La jeune fille s'écarta doucement de Han et inspira profondément.

« Je... Je l'ai abandonné... », finit-elle par articuler, la gorge serrée. « Je lui avais promis que Vador ne nous séparerait jamais et j'ai échoué... ».

Han secoua la tête et entoura délicatement les joues de Leïa de ses mains, essuyant avec douceur les larmes qui y avaient coulées. « Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous n'avez pas échoué », dit-il. « Votre mère a choisit de se sacrifier, vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher... ». Il marqua une pause, avant de plonger encore davantage son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, qui ne semblait pas convaincue. « Admettez que vous êtes plutôt du genre têtu dans votre famille », ajouta t-il finalement.

La remarque de Han arracha un petit sourire à Leïa, qui ne put rien faire pour le réprimer. « C'est vrai », admit-elle avec un hochement de tête.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait que Han avait raison, rien n'aurait pu faire vaciller la volonté de sa mère, et elle lui était reconnaissante pour le lui avoir fait réaliser, avec la pointe d'humour qui le caractérisait. Essuyant ses joues du revers de la main, Leïa se calma doucement.

Cette réaction encouragea le jeune homme. « Que vous dit votre cœur, Leïa ? », lui demanda t-il, en posant doucement la main sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Un frisson parcouru Leïa suite à ce contact soudain, et elle baissa doucement les yeux sur la main de Han. Elle la regarda quelques instants avant de se souvenir de la question qu'il venait de lui poser. Que lui disait son cœur ? Fermant les yeux, Leïa se laissa couler dans la Force, toutes ses pensées entièrement focalisées sur sa mère, sur l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour elle... Et bientôt, ce fut comme si la Force lui criait la réponse qu'elle attendait... Sa mère était toujours vivante, elle pouvait le sentir. Sa signature était faible, comme Leïa pouvait s'y attendre au vue des blessures qu'elle avait du recevoir suite à l'explosion, mais au moins elle brillait toujours.

Leïa rouvrit les yeux. « Elle est toujours vivante, j'en suis sûre », dit-elle avec détermination avant de lever le regard vers Han. « Elle est toujours vivante », répéta t-elle. « Maintenant je vais devoir trouver un moyen de la libérer... De l'arracher aux mains de... ». Elle s'interrompit, sentant sa gorge se serrer en songeant à Vador, et baissa les yeux sur le sabre laser accroché à sa ceinture. Inspirant profondément, elle le caressa du bout des doigts, ses pensées se tournant soudain vers son frère. « Luke va être dévasté quand il saura... », ajouta-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Han.

Celui-ci hocha tristement la tête. « Luke est fort... », commença t-il. « Comme vous, il saura que votre mère est toujours en vie, et je sais que tous les deux vous parviendrez à la sauver ».

Leïa hocha lentement la tête, mais resta silencieuse quelques instants. Elle savait bien que Han n'avait pas saisi le double sens de ses paroles, car elle n'avait pas seulement fait allusion à la disparition de leur mère, mais bien aussi à la terrible vérité concernant leur père. Jusqu'à maintenant, la crainte de la réaction du jeune homme l'avait empêché de se confier, mais elle sentait qu'en l'espace de quelques heures, la relation qui les liait avait profondément changé. Leïa faisait de plus en plus confiance à l'ancien contrebandier et, à cet instant, elle avait plus que jamais besoin de parler de son secret à quelqu'un... Inspirant profondément, Leïa releva les yeux vers Han, qui la regardait avec tendresse. A travers ce regard, elle pouvait sentir à quel point elle comptait pour l'ancien contrebandier et que, comme il le lui avait déjà répété à plusieurs reprises, il serait toujours là pour elle. Ce sentiment lui réchauffa le cœur et la conforta dans sa décision...

« Han... », commença t-elle. « Je... Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire... »

Devant le regard fuyant et l'hésitation manifeste de Leïa, Han compris que ce que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à lui dire était très difficile. S'approchant davantage d'elle, il lui prit la main en signe d'encouragement. « Leïa, ça va aller », dit-il. « Vous pouvez tout me dire... Vous le savez... ».

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux vers la main de Han dans la sienne. « J'aurai voulu vous en parlez avant, mais... Je ne savais pas comment... ». La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration et plongea son regard dans celui de Han. « Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai dit que Luke allait être dévasté je... Je ne parlais pas que de notre mère. Il... Il y a autre chose... C'est à propos de Vador... ».

Han fronça les sourcils. « A propos de Vador ? », demanda t-il.

Leïa déglutit difficilement. « Mon Dieu, qu'allez-vous penser de moi après ça... Vador, il... C'est notre père », lâcha t-elle finalement, sa gorge se serra à l'énoncé de cette horrible vérité.

Han resta un instant muet, assimilant les paroles de la jeune fille. « Votre père ? », répéta t-il, incrédule. « Mais... Comment ? Je croyais que votre père était mort ».

Leïa secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « C'est ce que Obi-Wan et Yoda nous ont toujours dit, mais c'était faux. Ma mère pense qu'ils nous ont caché la vérité pour nous protéger...», dit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. « C'est elle qui a tout découvert lorsque nous avons quitté Hoth ».

« C'est Vador qui le lui a dit ? », demanda Han, se souvenant que Vador avait bien faillit réussir à les capturer à ce moment là. « Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne pense pas que ses paroles vaillent grand chose... ».

Leïa secoua à nouveau la tête. « Non, c'est la vérité », dit-elle. « J'aurai préféré qu'il en soit autrement, mais... Ma mère m'a expliqué qu'un lien particulier avait toujours existé entre elle et mon père », ajouta-t-elle devant le regard incompréhensif de Han. « Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais elle a ressentit ce lien sur Hoth... Et moi aussi. C'est comme ça que nous avons su qu'il se trouvait sur Bespin, nous avons sentit sa présence », poursuivit-elle en baissant les yeux, tandis qu'un sentiment de honte d'être lié à un tel monstre s'emparait d'elle.

Han resta un moment silencieux, assimilant tout ce que la jeune fille venait de lui dire. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire... Comment Anakin Skywalker, un homme qu'il avait tant admiré étant enfant, avait-il pu devenir le personnage qu'il était maintenant ? Secouant la tête, comme pour remettre ses idées en place, il reporta son attention sur Leïa. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que cela devait être de découvrir que l'un des hommes les plus cruels de la Galaxie, contre lequel on se bat depuis des années, est en réalité notre père. Des larmes coulaient à nouveau le long des joues de la jeune fille, mais surtout Han pouvait la culpabilité et la honte de Leïa d'être ainsi liée à Vador. Il lui était aisé de comprendre pourquoi elle avait tant hésité avant de s'ouvrir à lui, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse penser que désormais elle n'était plus la même à ses yeux. Doucement, il releva le menton de la jeune fille du bout des doigts.

« Leïa, vous n'avez pas à vous cacher devant moi », lui dit-il en lui essuyant délicatement ses larmes. « Peu m'importe que Vador soit votre père, pour moi vous êtes toujours la même... Rien ne changera la manière dont je vous vois », ajouta t-il avec sincérité, le regard plongé dans celui de la jeune fille.

Leïa hocha la tête, sentant sa gorge se serrer suite aux paroles de Han. Elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir enfin réussit à lui parler, mais surtout, elle était heureuse de voir que cela ne changeait rien à ses yeux. Puis, alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus contenir bien longtemps le flot de larmes qui menaçait, elle se laissa aller à son chagrin et se blottit bien volontiers dans les bras que Han lui présentait.

* * *

><p>Vador sentait son impatience croître, tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas dans le centre médical de l'Exécutor, où le droïde médecin s'affairait toujours à prodiguer des soins à Padmé. Après des années passées loin d'elle, elle était enfin là et cette fois il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser lui filer entre les doigts. Stoppant ses allées et venues, il s'approcha de la table d'opération sur laquelle elle était allongée et la contempla longuement. Il avait hâte de pouvoir plonger à nouveau son regard dans ses yeux noisettes et d'entendre le doux son de sa voix... La regardant plus attentivement, son attention fut attirée par un objet long et métallique qui pendait à la ceinture de la robe de sa femme, mais qui était à moitié dissimulé sous le long manteau qu'elle portait par dessus. Intrigué, il s'approcha davantage et réalisa avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait d'un sabre laser... Et pas n'importe lequel, c'était le sien. <em>Comment a-t-il fini en sa possession ?<em> Il tendit la main afin de s'en saisir, mais fut interrompu dans son geste par le droïde médecin.

« Tout est en ordre, Seigneur Vador », lui annonça t-il. « Son état est stable ».

Vador ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Vous pouvez la réveiller ? », demanda t-il avec espoir, son désir de parler enfin avec sa femme se faisant de plus en plus pressant.

Le droïde médecin hocha la tête. « Je le peux... Mais si vous voulez qu'elle se remette pleinement, elle aura besoin de davantage de repos », l'avertit-il, un air entendu étant perceptible à travers sa voix robotisée.

« Je ne serait pas long », répondit Vador, son regard ne quittant pas la silhouette de Padmé.

Le droïde n'insista pas davantage et attrapa une seringue qu'il remplit d'un produit, avant de l'injecter doucement dans le bras de Padmé. Il s'éloigna ensuite, laissant Vador seul en compagnie de la jeune femme, tandis que celle-ci reprenait doucement conscience. Le Seigneur Sith s'attarda un instant sur les doigts fins de sa femme qui remuaient dans le vide, avec l'envie de les prendre délicatement dans sa main. Il releva ensuite le regard vers le visage de Padmé qui reprenait doucement vie, tandis que ses paupières se mettaient soudain à battre, avant qu'elle n'ouvre enfin les yeux.

Padmé ressentit une vive douleur dans les jambes et les côtes, ce qui la fit immédiatement renoncer à l'idée de tenter de se lever. A la place, elle entreprit de découvrir le lieu où elle se trouvait, laissant son regard parcourir une partie de la pièce. Tout était sombre et elle remarqua la présence de plusieurs instruments qui lui firent deviner quelle se trouvait dans un centre médical. Puis ce fut un son qui attira son attention... Un son qu'elle avait entendu à de maintes reprises dans ses récents cauchemars... La respiration mécanique de Vador. Alors que Padmé se sentait soudain parcouru d'une vague de terreur, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant, elle tourna la tête vers la provenance du son, pour voir la haute et menaçante silhouette de Vador se dessiner dans les ténèbres, juste à côté d'elle. Cette proximité lui causa un vif mouvement de recul, qu'elle regretta aussitôt, car il lui causa une nouvelle vague de douleur.

« Non, reste tranquille », lui dit Vador en s'approchant davantage avec le désir de poser sa main sur le bras de Padmé afin de l'apaiser. Mais il perçu la volonté de prise de distance de la jeune femme et il se ravisa. « Tu es à bord de mon vaisseau, tu n'as plus rien à craindre », ajouta-t-il, détestant la méfiance qu'il lisait dans le regard de sa femme.

« Tu es sûr ? », demanda Padmé. « Après tout ce qui c'est passé, je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire... ».

Vador baissa la tête. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir de réagir ainsi et de ne pas lui faire confiance ? Après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait... Après ce qui c'était passé sur Mustafar... « J'ai cru que tu étais morte », lâcha t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence, en relevant la tête vers Padmé. « Palpatine m'a dit que je t'avais tué ».

Entendant Vador parler d'un nouveau mensonge de Palpatine, Padmé ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et manqua même de laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux, mais elle se ressaisit vite, se souvenant de la gravité de la situation. « Tu as bel et bien faillit me tuer », lui rappela t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Vador baissa la tête, honteux. « Je sais, et je ne me le suis jamais pardonné », dit-il, la voix pleine de regrets, bien que sa voix mécanique ne permette pas de le percevoir. « Je suis désolé », ajouta t-il en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui de sa femme.

Il s'était excusé, mais au fond de lui il se demandait comment un jour elle pourrait lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. C'était tout simplement impossible... Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, durant lequel Vador baissa finalement à nouveau la tête, ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard de sa femme, s'estimant indigne de pouvoir ne serait-ce que la regarder. Padmé pouvait sentir toute la culpabilité qui émanait de Vador, mais cela ne serait jamais suffisant. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Anakin, elle ne pouvait oublier qu'il l'avait trahi et que ses actes avaient détruit leur famille.

« Moi aussi j'ai cru que tu étais mort », dit-elle finalement, ne pouvant plus supporter ce silence oppressant. Les paroles de Padmé ravivèrent l'intérêt de Vador, qui releva la tête. « Obi-Wan nous a dit que tu étais mort des suites de tes brûlures sur Mustafar », précisa t-elle.

« Obi-Wan aurait certainement aimé qu'il en soit ainsi », rétorqua Vador avec amertume. « Mais il a été trop lâche pour m'achever... C'est par sa faute que j'en suis réduit à vivre comme ça », ajouta t-il, en désignant son masque.

Padmé fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprend pas », dit-elle. « Comment Obi-Wan aurait-il pu te tuer ? Il nous a dit t'avoir vu mourir après que tu te sois mal réceptionné en tentant d'échapper à une cascade de lave... Il a dit qu'il se trouvait sur une plate-forme, trop éloigné, et qu'il n'a pu rien faire... ».

Cette fois, Vador ne put s'empêcher de rire bruyamment. Bien sûr, Obi-Wan n'avait pas eu le cran d'avouer sa lâcheté et avait préféré se cacher derrière des mensonges... « Bien sûr, j'aurai pu mourir de façon aussi stupide, mais, j'ai très bien échappé à la cascade et ma réception a été parfaite », précisa Vador sur un ton sarcastique, les dents serrées et son orgueil blessé. « Par la suite, Obi-Wan m'a coupé les jambes et mon bras gauche et il m'a laissé brûlé vif », conclu t-il, la colère montant en lui au souvenir de ce jour où son ancien maître l'avait contraint à être moins qu'un homme.

Padmé baissa tristement la tête. « Je suis désolée », murmura t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. « Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce par quoi tu es passé... ».

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! », répliqua Vador avec force. « J'ai appris à vivre avec ça ! Mais ça ne m'étonne pas qu'Obi-Wan ne t'ai pas dit la vérité ! ».

La colère de Vador ne tarda pas à déteindre sur Padmé. « Alors pour te venger tu l'as tué, n'est-ce pas ! », cria t-elle.

« Exactement ! », répondit Vador avec fierté.

Padmé soupira. L'excès de colère qui venait de la saisir lui avait demandé davantage d'efforts, mais elle se sentait bien trop faible pour se disputer. Levant les yeux et regardant le plafond au dessus d'elle, elle inspira profondément afin de se calmer et de se détendre. Vador perçu la fatigue de Padmé et se calma à son tour. Il se souvint des paroles du droïde médecin, concernant le fait que Padmé avait besoin de repos, mais il avait encore tant de choses à lui dire et à lui demander...

« Où étais-tu ? », demanda t-il avec prudence. « Durant toutes ces années ? ».

Padmé tourna la tête vers lui. « Mon accouchement a été difficile », précisa t-elle, se souvenant de la vive douleur qu'elle avait ressentit à ce moment là, non seulement liée à la mise au monde de ses enfants, mais aussi à son cœur brisé. « J'ai été mise en congélation carbonique durant 20 ans, sans quoi je serai morte ».

« Je suis désolé », soupira Vador, conscient de tout ce par quoi il avait contraint sa femme à passer. Honteux, il songea un instant à quitter la pièce, mais l'évocation de l'accouchement lui rappela les autres questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. « Et les enfants, comment les as-tu retrouvé ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Leïa porte t-elle le nom d'Organa ? ».

Padmé secoua la tête, hésita un instant à répondre, puis leva le regard vers Vador. « Nos enfants ont été séparé après leur naissance. Leïa a été adopté par Bail Organa, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle porte son nom. Quant à Luke, il a été élevé sur Tatooine par les Lars jusqu'à leur mort. C'est ensuite Obi-Wan qui s'est occupé de lui », précisa t-elle avec un air entendu. Comme elle s'y attendait, Vador serra les poings à l'évocation de son ancien maître et surtout du fait que c'était lui qui avait en partit élevé son fils, mais Padmé ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit. « Je les ais retrouvé grâce à Bail », poursuivit-elle. « Il est venu me retrouver sur Polis Massa après mon réveil et m'a indiqué où rejoindre mes enfants ». Détournant le regard, Padmé porta son attention sur le plafond au dessus de sa tête. « Tes choix ont détruit notre famille », ajouta-t-elle, sa voix proche d'un murmure et empreinte d'une profonde tristesse.

« Je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs », intervient Vador, poussant Padmé à reporter son attention sur lui, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. « Tu vas rester avec moi et je vais retrouver nos enfants », précisa t-il. « Nous allons reformer une famille et je vous protégerai, comme j'aurai du le faire 20 ans plus tôt ».

Padmé soupira devant l'entêtement du Seigneur Sith. Elle comprenait son désir de voir sa famille réunit, elle-même le partageait, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il ne prenait absolument pas en compte la réalité de la situation actuelle.

« J'aimerai pouvoir te croire, seulement nous nous battons dans deux camps différents maintenant », lui rappela t-elle. « Laisse-moi maintenant », ajouta-t-elle, ne voulant pas laisser à Vador le temps de rétorquer. « J'ai besoin de me reposer, s'il te plaît ».

Vador voulu protester, mais devant le regard suppliant de Padmé, il capitula. « Très bien, je vais m'en aller. Mais je reviendrai plus tard », précisa t-il.

Padmé ne put que hocher la tête, impuissante. Elle savait que rien n'empêcherait Vador de revenir la voir, mais elle était déjà contente qu'il accepte de la laisser un peu seule. Vador s'approcha de la porte et jeta un dernier regard vers Padmé avant de sortir. Tandis qu'il l'observait, ses yeux se portèrent à nouveau sur le sabre laser accroché à sa ceinture.

« J'ai vu que tu avais mon sabre laser... », commença t-il.

Baissant les yeux en direction de sa ceinture, Padmé caressa le sabre du bout de ses doigts. « Luke me l'a donné quand nous nous sommes retrouvé », expliqua t-elle, un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage tandis qu'elle se souvenait de ce moment intime passé avec son fils. « Il est à toi, tu peux le reprendre si tu veux ».

Vador secoua la tête. « Non », dit-il. « Je t'en ai fait cadeau il y a des années. Garde le ».

Padmé sentit ses yeux se mouiller de larmes, tandis qu'elle se souvenait de ce jour, dans son bureau au Sénat, où Anakin lui avait expliqué que ce sabre laser était toute sa vie, avant de le lui donner. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Vador quitter enfin le centre médical. Aussitôt, tout le flot de larmes qu'elle avait tenter de refouler durant leur entrevue se déversa le long de ses joues. Elle avait essayé de se montrer forte, mais c'était trop pour elle. Elle avait pris le risque de se sacrifier pour sauver sa fille, sachant que si elle s'en sortait elle aurait toutes les chances de se retrouver entre les mains de Vador. Et maintenant qu'elle s'y trouvait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire. L'idée que son mari était devenu un monstre était déjà très difficile, mais la pensée de le voir à présent tous les jours lui semblait insupportable.

* * *

><p>Trépignant d'impatience, Luke faisait les cents pas sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage de la nouvelle base Rebelle sur Arbra. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait été informé que le Faucon Millénium avait contacté la Base et se dirigeait vers eux. Après des jours d'inquiétude, après ce qui lui avait paru être une éternité, il allait enfin retrouver sa sœur, sa mère et ses amis. Une série de bip retentissant attira son attention. Baissant la tête, son regard se porta sur R2, qui attendait à ses côtés.<p>

« Je sais, il faut que je me calme », admit-il en posant la main sur le dôme du droïde. « J'ai juste envie de pouvoir prendre Leïa et ma mère dans mes bras. Elles m'ont tellement manqué », ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête vers le ciel, attendant d'y voir apparaître le Faucon Millénium.

R2 émit un bip compréhensif et resta au côté de Luke durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la silhouette du vaisseau tant attendu se dessine au loin. Luke sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, tandis qu'il se sentait envahit par une immense joie. Le vaisseau se posa finalement devant lui et bientôt ses occupants en sortirent. A la vue de sa sœur, marchant aux côtés de Han, Luke se précipita vers elle et la serra aussitôt dans ses bras. Il avait eu si peur lorsque, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait soudain perçu à travers la Force, une vive peine dont il savait qu'elle émanait de Leïa.

« Oh Leïa ! », soupira t-il en s'écartant pour la regarder. « J'étais tellement inquiet ».

Leïa ne sachant pas quoi dire, lui répondu par un sourire timide, partagée entre la joie de retrouver son frère et la tristesse à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait devoir bientôt lui annoncer. Luke, cependant, ne remarqua pas son trouble et se tourna aussitôt vers Han, puis Chewbacca, afin de les saluer. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la présence d'un homme noir qu'il ne connaissait pas, et surtout qu'il réalisa qu'une personne manquait à l'appel.

« Leïa, où est maman ? », demanda t-il, la voix teintée d'inquiétude.

Inspirant profondément, Leïa leva les yeux vers Han qui se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main, en signe de soutien. « Luke, en quittant Hoth nous avons eu quelques problèmes avec l'hyperdrive du Faucon Millénium », expliqua-t-elle. « C'est pour cette raison que nous n'avons pas pu être au rendez-vous sur Arbra. Nous avons voulu trouver refuge à Bespin, mais l'Empire nous a tendu un piège. Lando avait passé un accord avec eux avant de finalement nous aider à nous échapper », ajouta-t-elle en désignant Lando de la main. « Nous avions presque rejoint le Faucon mais les Impériaux se rapprochaient... ».

« Votre mère a pensé qu'ils nous prendraient avant que nous puissions quitter la planète », poursuivit Han, sentant que Leïa ne pouvait pas continuer. « Elle est restée en arrière lorsque nous avons franchit une passerelle et en a détruit la commande d'activation. Nous n'avons rien pu faire... », ajouta t-il en baissant tristement la tête. « Elle avait dérobé un détonateur thermal à Boba Fett après que nous l'ayons tué et elle l'a jeté sur les soldats qui arrivaient... L'explosion l'a projeté contre un mur ».

Luke secoua vivement la tête et recula de quelques pas. Il avait l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'un cauchemar. « Vous... Vous êtes en train de me dire que ma mère est... Qu'elle est morte ? ».

« Non ! », répondit vivement Leïa en s'avançant vers Luke et en prenant sa main. « Je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte. Je l'ai sentit à travers la Force et je sais que tu le pourrais toi aussi ».

Luke soutint le regard de sa sœur et vit à quel point elle était certaine de ses impressions. « Il faut aller la sauver tout de suite alors ! », s'écria-t-il, avant de lever un sourcil interrogateur tandis que sa sœur lui répondait par un '_non_' de la tête. « Mais enfin Leïa, pourquoi ? ».

« Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu », précisa la jeune fille. « Je sais que c'est difficile, mais notre mère voudrait que l'on poursuive notre mission et que l'on fasse en sorte qu'elle n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien ».

Luke se prit brièvement la tête entre les mains, ne comprenant pas l'entêtement de sa sœur. « Mais si elle s'en est sortie, elle doit certainement être entre les mains de Vador maintenant », insista t-il, cherchant par la même occasion du regard le soutien des personnes également présentes autour d'eux. « Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser avec ce monstre. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a fait à Obi-Wan ? Imagine tout le mal qu'il pourrait lui faire... ».

Leïa hocha la tête. « Je sais », admit-elle. La jeune fille connaissait parfaitement Vador, elle savait de quoi il était capable, mais elle ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit ce qu'elle avait ressentit sur Hoth, alors que le Sith se tenait en face de sa mère... Ce sentiment d'amour, cet espoir... Elle avait besoin de s'y accrocher et de croire qu'au fond de lui Vador aimait encore sa femme. « Mais écoute moi. Je ne pense pas que Vador lui fera du mal ».

Luke écarquilla les yeux de surprise. « Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Comment peux-tu imaginer ça ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ? C'est de Vador que nous sommes en train de parler ! ».

« Je le sais, mais je veux croire qu'il ne blesserait pas sa femme ! », lâcha soudain Leïa, avant de reculer d'un pas et de mettre les mains sur sa bouche, en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Bien sûr elle avait compté dire la vérité sur leur père à Luke, seulement pas de cette façon, pas aussi violemment.

Luke recula de quelques pas, comme s'il venait de se recevoir une gifle. Non, c'était impossible, il avait du mal entendre. « Sa femme ? », demanda-t-il. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ».

Inspirant profondément, Leïa se tourna brièvement vers Han, qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête, l'encourageant à continuer, puis elle s'approcha de son frère et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle allait lui faire du mal, elle allait lui infliger un terrible choc – le même qu'elle avait éprouvé -, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Luke... », commença t-elle. « Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile à entendre mais... Il faut que tu me crois, c'est la vérité. Moi-même je ne voulais pas y croire au début, mais... ». Marquant une pause, la jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration et déglutit avant de plonger son regard dans celui mal assuré de son frère. « Notre père est toujours en vie. C'est... C'est Vador... ».

A nouveau, Luke eu l'impression que son audition lui jouait des tours. Ce ne pouvait être vrai, c'était impossible. « Non ! », dit-il en secouant la tête. « Non, c'est impossible ! Notre père est mort sur Mustafar ! Tu le sais, Obi-Wan nous l'a dit ! ».

Sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux, Leïa pouvait sentir la peine et la détresse de son frère et ne rien pouvoir y faire lui était insupportable. « Luke, j'aurai aimé te dire que c'est faux, mais ce serait un mensonge », dit-elle, la voix tremblante. « Je sais ce qu'Obi-Wan nous a dit et peut-être nous a t-il dit ça pour nous protéger, mais je te jure que c'est la vérité. Vador est notre père, je... ».

Luke l'interrompit d'un signe de la main. « Non, je ne peux le croire ! », cria t-il la gorge serrée, la voix entrecoupée de larmes. « Je refuse de le croire ! », ajouta t-il avant de tourner les talons et de quitter en courant la plate-forme d'atterrissage, anéantit et horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Leïa aurait voulu trouver quoi dire et quoi faire pour le retenir, mais il était trop tard, Luke était déjà hors de vue. Très vite, les larmes ruisselèrent en cascade le long de ses joues, alors qu'elle se sentait envahir par l'impuissance. Puis, alors qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir toutes ses forces l'abandonner, épuisée par tous les événements de ces derniers jours, elle sentit soudain deux bras fort l'envelopper et le retenir.

« Ça va aller », lui dit Han en embrassant tendrement sa chevelure. « Luke est fort... Il lui faudra sans doute du temps, mais il surmontera ça ».

Leïa hocha doucement la tête, espérant de tout son cœur que l'ancien contrebandier avait raison, puis, à bout de force, elle s'abandonna dans son étreinte protectrice.

* * *

><p>Le centre médical était plongé dans l'obscurité lorsque Vador y pénétra avec prudence. Seule une faible source de lumière éclairait le lit sur lequel se trouvait Padmé et vers lequel le Seigneur Sith s'avança. Éclairée de la sorte, elle paraissait irradiée et était véritablement telle un ange. Vador la contempla longuement alors qu'elle était endormie. Elle était si belle, elle lui avait tellement manqué toutes ces années... Il souhaiterait tant pouvoir la toucher, pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Lentement, il leva une main gantée et lui caressa doucement la joue, comme s'il s'était agit de la chose la plus précieuse au monde.<p>

« Je suis désolée Padmé », chuchota t-il, détestant par la même occasion le fait que son vocodeur ne laisse passer aucune douceur dans le son de sa voix. « Je t'aime... ».

Il resta là encore quelques instant puis, baissant la tête, il se détourna. Quittant la pièce, il ne vit jamais la larme qui avait soudain coulé sur la joue de sa femme.


End file.
